


Saving Harry

by alliecat23784



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bartender Harry, Blind Character, Blind Niall, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Writer Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 126,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Niall and Harry. Niall is blind, has been all his life.  However this isn't a story where Niall gets bullied and beaten up. Just the opposite. Niall isn't a victim and doesn't have time for anyone who thinks of him as one. He's loud, funny, a bit sassy and sometimes obnoxious.  He enjoys life despite his blindness and it's a challenge for anyone who meets him NOT to come away with a smile on their face.</p><p>Enter Harry Styles. He and his two best mates have moved to London from Manchester. Louis and Zayn are his only friends and thats the way he likes it. He's a loner and he likes it that way. He doesn't need nor want a love in his life. He is perfectly happy with his two best mates, his cat Dolly, and when he feels like it, the occasional shag to meet his physical needs. He hasn't really had a bad experience with love, he just doesn't see the point in it. Then Niall comes along and somehow Harry begins to come alive and see what he's missing by choosing to be a loner. Turns out what Harry thought was happiness wasn't happiness at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote on Wattpad. I decided to put it here as well so that any Narry fans that don't use wattpad can read it too. I just have to copy all the chapters over and maybe do a bit of editing since I suck at grammar sometimes. All in all it should only take a week or less to get the whole story up so there won't be any long waits for chapters. I really enjoyed writing it. There's a lot of fluff, smut, some angst, some adversity and some humour too. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do. 
> 
> I should let you know that Niall is blind in this story but I am not blind, nor do I know anybody who is blind so I apologize if I get some things wrong and end up offending anybody. It was not my intention. More than likely there will be a few mistakes so hopefully you don't hold it against me and can still enjoy the story!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it. I'd love to hear from you!

When Harry Styles agreed to move to London with his two best mates, he didn't anticipate everything going wrong right on the very first day. That's exactly what happened though and now Harry was standing in his new flat frustrated and fuming.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson, do you think maybe you could shove that phone somewhere, preferably up your arse, and come give us a hand here?" He spat at his best mate who was thoroughly engrossed in something on his I-phone.

Louis looked up from his phone but only long enough to make Harry want to smack him across the face "Well Harold when you put it like that, NO I do not wish to give you a hand"

"Just give it a rest Harry. You know once he's playing candy crush there's no hope for him. It's all the shiny candies dancing around the screen. His brain can't handle it" Zayn, Harry's other best mate, chimed in with a smirk.

"Fuck you too Malik" Louis called out from the couch, his middle finger proudly on display.

"We should have left him in Manchester Zayn. Remind me why I'm friends with him again?" Harry whined as he sat down on an as yet unpacked box and ran his fingers through his long curly hair.

"I can't really answer that Harry. You two were already friends when I came along. Something about him drew you in I guess. I mean, when he's not being annoying he's a pretty good mate I think" Zayn said shrugging.

"The problem is he's annoying ninety percent of the time" Harry sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

Apparently that comment roused Louis from his candy crush induced state because before Harry knew it a throw pillow was flying at his head and a less than amused brown haired lad was stomping his way over to him.

"Excuse you Harry Styles? If it weren't for me you'd be a complete loner with nobody to talk to but your cat. I'd be nicer to me if I were you or maybe I'll just disappear one day and not come back" Louis threatened with hands on hips.

"Fuck. My cat. Where IS my cat?" Harry stood up and looked around frantically.

Zayn sighed and swiped a hand over his face "Still in your car in her carrier"

"Jesus Christ I left her in the car?? See Louis? This is why I didn't want a cat. YOU made me take her in when we found her behind our school. You know I can't be left in charge of things" Harry cursed and made to leave his new flat to rescue his cat when Zayn stopped him.

"Relax mate. I checked on her, gave her food and water. She's quite content playing with that ball thing she has" Zayn patted his shoulder.

"Why is nothing going right today?" Harry muttered to nobody in particular. 

First his alarm didn't go off early this morning and he was awoken by two cranky movers with a moving truck banging on his door. Naturally they wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible so they could load Harry's things and drop them off in London so they could make their way home, probably to end up at a pub since it was a Saturday. Once that was taken care of and Harry was ready to leave himself, his car wouldn't start. He still didn't know why either since he just sat there trying repeatedly for half an hour before it actually did start. The whole drive to London though he was sweating bullets wondering if his car was going to break down on the busy highway. Thankfully it didn't but the moment he pulled up in front of the flat building Zayn, Louis and himself were moving into, he opened his door to get out only to be sprayed with mud and water from a puddle a large transport truck had just drove through. So then he was soaked and couldn't even change clothes since they were all in the moving truck that was yet to arrive. Apparently they couldn't drive from Manchester to London without getting lost. Zayn and Louis' truck had arrived though so being the good friend he is he helped them move everything into their new shared flat even though he was soaked and uncomfortable and his muscles were aching by the time they were done. Then when Harry's stuff finally arrived and he needed help moving things into HIS flat only Zayn could be bothered to help because while waiting for the stupid truck Louis had gotten spellbound by candy crush.

"We're almost done mate. Only a few more boxes and Louis will come get one of those right Louis?" Zayn said, his golden brown eyes boring into Louis' until Louis nodded and made his way to the door.

They all made their way down the hall to the elevator, taking it down to the lobby then walking out the main glass doors to where the last few boxes were waiting on the sidewalk.

"Guess the two twats driving the truck couldn't be bothered to wait any longer. This is London for fuck's sake. Someone could have stolen my stuff" Harry kicks at a random rock sitting on the walkway.

"I really doubt anybody wants any of your stuff Harry" Louis says with an eye roll.

"Just grab a box Tomlinson, and keep your thoughts to yourself" Harry glares at his friend then picks up the largest of the boxes leaving Zayn and Louis to carry two smaller ones each. They make their way inside once again and pile back onto the elevator back to the sixth floor. When they reach the floor, Zayn and Louis get out first and make their way down the hallway to Harry's unlocked apartment, while Harry struggles to see where he's going since the large box is blocking his line of sight. At this point he's huffing a bit and sweat is starting to trickle down his spine. He thinks he's almost to his flat door when he hits something hard and is sent stumbling backwards, the large box tumbling out of his hands.

"What the fuck?" He curses and grabs at the wall to keep himself upright. He catches a head of blonde hair on the floor in front of him and for a moment he seethes "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going asshole?"

The blonde stands up from where he was knocked onto the floor and snorts "Believe me, I'd love to but it hasn't happened in the first twenty one years of my life so I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon"

Harry takes his eyes off his dented box of belongings and looks at the blonde haired lad who spoke to him with a thick Irish accent. Immediately he notices his hand holding a beautiful golden retriever who is currently staring at Harry as if his glare could kill him. He gulps and lets his eyes wander to the lads face noticing not only a smirk on his lips but a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose covering his eyes. Now while Louis would clearly disagree, Harry is not a complete idiot and it didn't take long for him to figure out the lad in front of him was blind.

"Bloody Christ," He breathes out "Aren't I just a right prick?"

The smirk on the blind lads face turns into more of an amused smile and Harry could see his eyebrows raise up from under the sunglasses. He opens his mouth to apologize to this boy in front of him but is interrupted by said boy before he could get any words out.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that. Now, are you still standing in my way or can I go about my business like I was trying to do?" The boy says with a hint of attitude.

Harry doesn't even have time to answer because the dog steps forward and around Harry, safely leading the blonde lad down the hall toward the elevator. Harry stares after him, mouth open wide as he watches the boy press the button to call the elevator. He wants to say something, call out to the boy. He really should apologize for being insensitive and rude but he can't seem to find his voice. Finally the doors open and the boy and his dog step inside the elevator, completely disappearing from Harry's sight. A moment later he is still standing there when Louis comes out and eyes him up and down, arms crossed over his chest.

"Staying in the corridor all day are we? And what the hell did you do to your box of stuff? There's a huge dent in the bloody box. We're here to get moved in Harold, not throw things around and have tantrums" Louis huffs.

"I think I was just sassed by a blind man" Harry says in wonder, not really hearing anything Louis is saying.

"Are you calling me blind??" Louis is incredulous.

"I walked into a blind man. I dropped the box and knocked him over then he sassed me before I could even apologize"

"You knocked over a blind man? That's just brilliant Harry. Let's impress the new neighbors by knocking them over. We leave you alone to carry ONE box and this is what happens. Clearly I should have been in charge here today. Nothing gets done without proper organization" Louis concludes.

"You're the least organized person I know Lou" Harry finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

Louis ignored the comment in favor of grilling Harry about this blind man "What was his name? Was he young? Was he fit?"

"Are those the only things you consider when a new lad enters your world?" Zayn rolled his eyes.

Louis quirked an eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other where he was sitting on Harry's couch "Obviously not Zayn. If a bloke is fit, the next obvious question is how big is his cock?"

Harry snorted from his spot in his armchair where he was half sitting have laying in the chair "I'd like to see you ask him the size of his cock. Judging by his attitude, blind or not, he'd probably deck you"

"You know I like my men feisty Harold" Louis quipped.

"I really doubt he's your type Lou. You'd never be able to date a blind lad. You're too hyper. You love to run around playing footie and going to clubs dancing and drinking. You wouldn't have the patience to hold back" Zayn pointed out.

Louis shrugged "You're probably right. I can still enjoy the view if he's hot though. Harold?"

"Will you stop calling me that? And I don't even really know what he looks like, I was too busy berating myself for being such an idiot and calling myself a prick only to have him agree with me"

"He basically called you a prick then?" Louis cackled.

"He never even let me apologize for knocking him over. Just agreed I was a prick and walked off with his dog leading the way. That dog hates me by the way. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now"

"There's a dog? I'm going to love living in this building. You knocked over a blind man in front of his seeing eye dog? Please call me if it starts chasing you, trying to take a bite out of your arse" Louis cackled again.

"You fucking suck. Go to your own flat." Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis rolled his eyes "I will but not because you told me to but because I have a lot of unpacking to do"

"I guess that includes me. You should have let us get a three bedroom flat and roomed with us Harry" Zayn says.

"Yeah right. You know Lou and I have a love hate relationship. We love each other dearly but living together? Someone would die and it'd probably be you since you'd be stuck in the middle. Besides, you know I like to be alone" Harry shrugs.

"Yeah and that worries me sometimes" Zayn admits.

"Why? Don't you ever just want to be alone?" Harry asks.

"Sure, everyone does sometimes but you take it to the extreme. Sometimes we don't hear from you for days and we know to leave you alone and you'll be in touch when you're ready but I've never been comfortable with it. I guess I just don't completely understand why you are the way you are. Sometimes I wonder if something traumatic happened to you in the past and you're lying to us when you say it hasn't" Zayn says.

A small smile appears across Harry's face as he listens to Zayn and he's shaking his head before the raven haired lad has even finished speaking "Nothing happened, I promise you that Zayn. Louis would have known if it had, being that he's been glued to my side since we were kids. I don't know if I can even explain why I'm the way I am. It's just always been me I guess"

Zayn nodded and stood up to make his way to the door "Listen, don't go crazy and unpack everything tonight. Louis and I will probably finish tonight then we can help you tomorrow"

"Oh don't worry, I'm exhausted. I have no intention of doing everything today. Now go get your work done and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, later mate" Zayn says then he's out the door closing it softly behind him.

Harry stands up then and heads into the kitchen of his small, one bedroom flat, rummaging through the boxes until he finds his tea kettle and box of tea. He puts the water on to boil before finding the box with his tea cups and setting one on the counter waiting for the kettle to finish. His mind wanders to what Zayn said just a few moments ago and he frowns without even realizing it. The truth is he really didn't understand himself why he preferred to be such a loner. He hadn't had a bad life growing up. His mum was and still is a very loving mother though it did always put a bitter taste in his mouth every time he thinks about the fact she's currently working on her third marriage. He thinks that is part of the reason he's not looking for that one special person to spend his life with. How can you believe that a soul mate even exists when your own mother is on her third marriage? That isn't the only reason though. He's seen heart break before. He's sat up night after night listening to Louis screeching and wailing over a breakup while he numbly sits by him trying to give him comfort but not really knowing what to say because it's not okay, not in that moment anyway, so why tell him it is when he's just lost the most important person in the world to him? No, Harry most definitely does not want to experience that kind of pain. If the alternative is living alone for the rest of his life with only meaningless shags when he's horny then so be it. It's better than giving all of yourself to someone then feeling your heart ripped out of your body when it doesn't work out. At least that's what Harry thinks. He doesn't know what Louis knows, that being in love and experiencing that kind of connection with someone is worth it, even if it doesn't work out.

The whistle of the tea kettle pulls Harry out of his thoughts and he goes about making his tea just the way he likes it before heading back into his small living room to sit back and relax. It's only when he's sitting down and about to take a sip of the hot drink that he realizes something very important.

"My damn cat is still in the car. Fuck!" Harry groans as he stands up too fast sending his tea cup crashing to the floor. He ignores it though because Dolly is waiting and probably ready to nominate him at some award show for worst parent of the year and really after leaving her in the car for hours, he couldn't really blame her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry wakes up the next morning and opens his eyes he is momentarily confused by the fact that he can't see a bloody thing. He blinks repeatedly then opens his eyes wide again yet still, nothing. For a moment panic sets in and he wonders if he's woken up blind as some kind of karma for knocking over the blind lad in the hallway yesterday. He begins to thrash about, trying to free his limbs from the mess of sheets around him when he hears a loud meow and a thump then his vision is completely clear again. He sits there on his bed for a moment allowing his heart rate to return to normal. When it does he runs a hand over his face and begins to laugh at himself. His bloody cat was sleeping on his face, impeding his vision and he immediately thinks he's gone blind. It was beyond absurd and he was glad he lived alone because if anyone knew about this he'd never live it down.

When he finally stopped laughing at himself and crawled out of bed, he picked Dolly up from where she jumped on the floor and cuddled her close to his face. He may not be the best owner in the world but he did love his cat. She was warm, cuddly and best of all she didn't expect anything from him. That's how Harry liked it. When someone or something started demanding things from him that's when he checked out and said 'adios'. He liked his simple life and he wasn't about to let anything change that.

With a sigh and a kiss to the top of Dolly's head, he walked out of his bedroom and straight to the kitchen to feed her and make himself a cup of tea. He set the cat down on the floor while he searched for her cans of food in the boxes marked kitchen and smiled when he felt her soft fur rubbing against his bare legs. When he finally found her food and her dishes he open up a can and emptied it into her food dish before turning around and putting water in her other dish from the sink. He chuckled and scratched her head fondly as she began to eat then went to work making his cup of tea. It was while he was drinking his tea he went through more of the boxes and realized he really had no food in his flat besides some boxes of crackers so he decided to grab a quick shower and head to the tesco he passed down the street on his way here.

Thirty minutes later after he had showered and dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, with a grey v-neck t-shirt, he pulled on a pair of scuffed up black boots and a thin jacket then opened up his flat door only to come face to face with the same blonde lad he'd knocked over the day before. He stood still, eyes wide as he stared at the man who had just come out of the flat right across the hall from his with his seeing eye dog. He drew in a sharp breath as the man seemed to be looking straight at him with the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. He took a moment to look straight into them and was a bit mesmerized by just how blue they were. They reminded him of those rare sunny days in England where there's not a cloud in the sky and all you can see is blue for miles and miles. That's how blue his eyes were.

"Hello again stranger. Should I put my arms up to defend myself or can you manage not to knock me over today?" The lad says with a smirk.

Harry was dumbfounded. How the hell did this guy know it was him? He hadn't said one word. He struggled for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking "How...how did you know it was me?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side a little and again it looked as if he were staring right into Harry's eyes even though he knew that couldn't be possible "Your smell" He says simply.

Harry frowned and lifted his arm up to smell himself. He just showered for christsakes. He didn't smell. He was feeling a little offended and was about to open his mouth to say something when the blonde cut him off.

"You're wearing the same cologne as yesterday. It's subtle but when you lack one of the five senses like I do, the other senses tend to work a lot better than someone who has them all" He explains with a small smile.

"Oh. Well then. I was just heading out to buy some groceries. Do you uh...need some help?" Harry asked awkwardly.

The blonde cocked his head to the side again and Harry really wished he'd stop doing that because it was really cute and he didn't have time to start thinking his neighbor was 'cute'.

"No I don't need help. Do you?" He asks.

Harry's baffled "What would I need help with?"

The blonde shrugs and starts walking toward the elevator with his dog forcing Harry to walk in step with him if he wanted an answer to his question.

"Well you seemed to have trouble carrying some boxes yesterday. I thought you may need me to carry something for you" He says with an amused look on his face.

Harry stares at the boy with his mouth open as they stand and wait for the elevator to reach their floor.

"You're staring" The blonde says as he reaches down to scratch behind his dogs ears.

"What the fuck?" Harry blurts out. He can't help it. He barely knew this guy and yet he seems to render him speechless every thirty seconds "Are you sure you're blind? You seem to know every move I make"

The blonde laughed and shook his head a little making Harry freeze for a moment because wow that was a great laugh. The only other person he knew that laughed as loud as that and with such abandon was Louis.

"Yeah i'm quite sure i'm blind. Would you like my doctor to confirm it for you?" He says with that sassy attitude again. He was almost like another Louis only better looking but let's not tell Louis that.

"I'm sorry" Harry says with a sigh "I'm really not an asshole. I rather think i'm quite a nice person actually but for some reason I keep sticking my foot in my mouth when you're around"

The blonde shrugs as the elevator door opens and he steps inside with his dog and presses the button for the lobby. Harry steps in beside him, making sure to stand on the side of him that doesn't have the dog.

"So...I'm Harry by the way" He says and holds out his hand before realizing the blonde can't see it. He's saved though when the blonde holds out his own hand and says "Niall. Nice to meet you...I think"

Harry laughs as he shakes the lads hand "I promise, it's a good thing. I don't usually knock people over and then call them assholes"

"Well that's a relief." Niall smiles and continues to stare straight ahead until the elevator stops and he steps out with his dog into the lobby.

"Hey...do you need a lift somewhere? I'm going down the street to tesco but I could drop you somewhere first?" Harry extends the invitation with his hands shoved in the front pockets of his skinny jeans.

"No thank you. I'm fine. My best mate is picking me up" Niall says and for some reason Harry feels a little disappointed.

"Alright then. I'll see you around I guess" Harry says and Niall nods at him before taking a seat on the bench in the lobby. Once he hears the door close behind Harry a large grin appears on his face and he pets his dog Lucky's head as he waits for his best mate Liam.

"What are you grinning about on this fine Sunday morning?" He hears Liam's voice and turns his head in the direction of his best mate's voice.

"There's a new tenant across the hall from me. I've met him twice and i've discovered I very much enjoy messing with him" Niall said with a grin, his blue eyes shining bright.

Liam sits down next to his friend and sneaks Lucky a treat from his pocket "What did you do to the poor lad?"

Niall snickered "He clearly has no experience with blind people and trips all over himself figuritively and literally. He knocked me over yesterday then blamed it on me until he noticed I was blind. Called himself a prick and I agreed with him. I just know his eyes were bulging out of his head"

Liam laughed at what his friend told him. Niall can be a handful for people who have never met a blind person. They tend to think he's helpless and depressed when in reality he wasn't depressed at all, he was outgoing, and fun to be around and he could give you shit just as well as any seeing person.

"Did you sneak Lucky a treat?" Niall asks with his head cocked to the side.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Liam tries to act innocent.

Niall laughs and shakes his head before standing up and facing the door "You spoil her rotten"

Liam scoffs "Like you don't? She sleeps in bed with you"

"Yeah and she's far better company than any of the men that have come and gone from my life" Niall pouted.

"Don't be so cynical Ni. You just haven't met the right guy. He'll show up eventually. You're only twenty one. Not eighty one."

"Yeah well until I meet this right guy and he proves himself, Lucky will be the only one in my bed besides me" Niall says with a smirk then pushes the lobby door open and heads outside ahead of Liam.

"Cars straight ahead" Liam says with a laugh then walks around to the driver's side. He doesn't help Niall. They've been friends since they were five and he knows Niall will find the door and get in with no problem at all.

"So, our usual breakfast spot?" Liam asked once they were on the road.

"Mmhm" Niall hums as he listens to the radio.

"So...learn anything else about this new tenant?" Liam asks.

Niall grins again and Liam has to stifle a laugh. He thinks Niall likes messing with this new lad a bit too much.

"Not much. His name is Harry and he's fun to mess with" Niall shrugs but he's still grinning and Liam thinks he's definitely going to keep an eye on this new development.

 

XX

Meanwhile Harry was at tesco quickly filling his basket with enough food for a few days. He didn't need a lot, he lived alone and tesco was literally five minutes away so if he needed something he didn't have to go far to get it. Or he could go across the hall and ask Niall. Yeah because that would be smart. A loner initiating conversation with another person. Obviously i've lost my mind Harry thinks as he shakes his head and tries to rid himself of thoughts of the blind Irish lad. He isn't very successful however, because when he grabs some treats for Dolly his eyes fall on the dog biscuits and he thinks of buying them for the seeing eye dog. Maybe the dog would stop glaring at him then. He grabs the treats and throws them in the basket before he can think anymore about it and makes his way to the till to pay for everything. Once he's done and has his car loaded he heads back to the flat, texting Zayn and Louis to come carry some of the bags for him so he doesn't have to make more than one trip.

"Hey lads. Thanks for coming out to help. I have no food so I bought a lot" Harry says to Louis and Zayn as he gets out of his car.

"It's no problem. We can help you unpack while we're at your flat" Zayn smiles and grabs four of the bags from the boot of Harry's car.  
Louis and Harry grab the rest then they make their way up the elevator and down the hall to Harry's flat where Harry unlocks the door and they all trudge into the kitchen to lay down the bags.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Harry asks his two mates.

"Just coffee" Louis shakes his head "We weren't long awake when you texted"

"Well how about I make us breakfast and you unload the bags?" Harry says hopefully.

"You just hate putting away your groceries" Louis rolls his eyes "But since you're a good cook and i'm starving i'll go along with it"

So Harry gets to work, hauling all the dishes he will need from the boxes while Louis and Zayn find the bread, eggs and bacon and lay them next to the stove for Harry. While Harry begins warming a frying pan for the eggs Louis comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder at Louis who is unfortunately holding the dog treats Harry had forgotten he bought.

"Has Dolly taken a liking to dog biscuits now?" He asks with a smirk.

Harry blushes and turns back to the stove where he cracks some eggs into the pan "No..."

"Oh so I guess they're for you then hmmm?"

"That's disgusting Louis" Harry groans.

"You bought them for that dog the blind lad owns didn't you? Trying to make the dog warm up to you after you practically killed his owner" Louis tsked.

"His name is Niall and I did not almost kill him...I simply bumped into him and he ended up on the floor" Harry was turning red again.

"What's this? His name is Niall is it? You've been talking to him again!" Louis says in an accusatory tone.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger "I saw him in the hallway when I was leaving to go to tesco. We rode the elevator down together and no i didn't knock him over this time"

"Did you at least get a good look at him this time? Even if he's not my type I still want to know if I have new eye candy to stare at"

Harry turns the eggs over while he thinks about what Louis wants to know. If he's being honest, yes Niall is fit. Very fit. His eyes were incredible. Harry didn't really want to think about that though because he definitely wasn't a candidate to be one of Harry's one night stands. The whole point of a one night stand is that you don't see the person ever again. So it kind of defeats the purpose if the person you sleep with lives right across the hall. Yeah. Okay. How did his thoughts end up here? The lad was probably straight and not Bi like Harry and here he was telling himself why he can't sleep with him.

"Earth to Harold!! Snap out of it before you burn my eggs and answer my damn question while you're at it" Louis huffs.

Harry sighed and kept his back to Louis while he tended to the eggs and bacon on the stove "Yes I got a good look at him. He's fit I guess"

"You guess???" Louis' eyes were squinted and he had his hands on his hips when Harry turned around to carry the plates with food to the table. "Well what does he look like?"

Harry shrugged "Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than me. Probably your height"

"Well if he's fit why aren't you going after him?" Louis asked, taking a bite of the eggs on his plate.

"Louis!!" Both Zayn and Harry exclaimed at the same time. Zayn had been quiet up until now, enjoying Louis' little interrogation but sometimes you just gotta know when to stop. Zayn was more of a relationship type of guy so he never really approved of Harry's one night stand philosophy but he was an adult and Zayn wasn't about to try and run his life for him.

"I'm not going after my neighbor Louis. It would be kind of awkward if I seduced him for one night and then had to see him around all the time and I don't do awkward remember? Everyone I take home or go home with is fully clear about the way I work" Harry says through a bite of toast.

"He's blind Harry. If you see him around he won't see you" Louis thought he was clever but Harry knew better.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong Lou. I didn't say one word to him today and he knew it was me. He recognized my smell. Apparently since he's blind all his other senses are heightened"

"That's true. I read about that before. His sense of smell and his hearing are probably superb. I'd like to meet this lad. I bet he's pretty interesting" Zayn says thoughtfully.

"Well since you only live two floors down I'd say you'll meet him soon enough. Now if we're all finished eating are you ready to help me unpack?" Harry asks standing up.

The lads nodded their heads and after loading the dishes in the dishwasher got to work on unloading Harry's belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

The lads stayed for most of the day helping Harry unpack. He didn't have that much stuff but they often took time to goof off or for Harry and Louis to yell at each other so it took three hours longer than it should have. It was now just after eight in the evening and Harry was sitting on his couch having a stare down with the bag of dog biscuits sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't know if he should deliver the damn things or throw them out. Or maybe he could just leave them outside the door and Niall would never know who they're from. Harry thinks about that for a minute then groans because if he did that he'd probably just send Niall stumbling to the floor again. With a sigh he stood up from the couch muttering a 'fuck it' and grabbed the bag of treats, heading out the door of his flat and straight to Niall's. He knocked twice then stepped back and waited for the door to open. A minute later, Niall appeared in the doorway, a smile slowing appearing on his face.

  


  
"You've got to stop that. It's creeping me out" Harry says, exasperated.

  
"What?" Niall asks looking puzzled even though he knows exactly what Harry is talking about.

  
"You keep knowing it's me. It's not fair!" Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
Niall couldn't hold back the laugh that was forming in his throat "Are you pouting right now? I feel like you are"

  
Harry's eyes grow wide and he drops his arms from his chest and back to his side "I'm leaving"

  
"Harry wait," Niall laughs "What did you come by for?"

  
Harry sighed and turned back around "I felt kind of bad that I knocked you over and so...well see...I noticed your dog glaring at me so I um bought him some treats cause well I'd rather he didn't kill me"

  
Niall grinned widely at Harry and maybe his heart did a little flip or two at the thought of Harry thinking about his dog. The way to Niall's heart was through his dog and food but Harry didn't know that and that's what made the gesture all the more endearing.

  
"First of all my dog is actually a girl and her name is Lucky. Second of all you really didn't have to get her treats. You already apologized for knocking me over" Niall says to Harry.

  
Harry shrugged even though Niall couldn't see it "I wanted to. I'm an animal lover. I have a cat. I'd rather Lucky doesn't hate me"

  
Niall laughs his heartwarming laugh again and Harry feels a warmth spread throughout his stomach that he's never felt before. He shakes it off and plays with the hem of his shirt while he waits for Niall to speak.

  
"She doesn't hate you Harry. She is protective of me but she wouldn't hurt you. She saw me interacting with you in a calm manner so she knows I have no fear of you but how about you open up those treats you have and i'll call her so you can give her one?" Niall says with that tilt of his head that Harry liked...a lot.

  
Harry smiles and says okay then opens up the bag of biscuits while Niall calls Lucky to the door. When she appears by Niall, Harry stands with a treat in his hand not knowing what to do.

  
"Just ask her to sit then ask for a paw. When she does what you ask give her the treat" Niall explains.

  
So Harry does what Niall says and Lucky follows his instructions, fascinating Harry. He gives her the treat and she eats it up happily. "Wow! She's so good. Can I pet her?"

  
"Go ahead, she doesn't bite" Niall says with a fond smile.

  
So Harry bends down and started to pet the dog. Before he knows it he's on the floor rolling around with the dog and laughing his ass off every time the dog pins him down and licks every inch of his face. Niall is standing there with a huge smile on his face. He thinks he knows what's happening and wishes he could see this new lad in his life playing with Lucky. He knows one thing for sure, he has an amazing laugh. His voice is deep and raspy but when he laughs it's a bit higher and sounds almost like a child laughing.

  
"Sorry," Harry pants through his laughter as he hauls himself up off the floor "She's so playful. She pinned me to the floor and wouldn't let me up until she licked my face all over"

  
Niall laughs and his heart does another one of those flips it did earlier at the thought of this man being so good to his dog. Lucky was more than a pet to Niall, she was his friend and without her there was a lot he wouldn't be able to do "Yeah she's very playful. She's only four years old. She's a good girl though. She knows when it's play time and when it's time to be serious"

  
"She's great! I've never had a dog. Always cats so I'm not too familiar with dogs but I love all animals really. Um listen Niall, I know you said I already apologized and everything but I don't know...do you want to come over for tea or something? I mean, if you like tea. I really was a complete ass and would like to make it up to you, ya know, if you want" Harry says, scratching at the back of his neck. He's so completely awkward and is glad Niall can't see him at this point.

  
"If it'll make you feel better then yes i'll come over for tea and yes I like tea" Niall says with a laugh.

  
"Oh! Okay then...um Lucky can come to but well Dolly has never met a dog so I'm not really sure what she'll do. I should go put her in my bedroom and close the door first" Harry says.

  
"No that's okay Harry. I'm only going across the hall, I don't need Lucky with me. I'll use my walking stick. Just give me a second to grab it" Niall says before disappearing inside his flat with lucky walking after him. A minute later he comes back with a set of keys in hand and his walking stick which Harry recognizes because he's seen them on tv before.

  
"Um so when you walk in just walk straight ahead and there's a table with a lamp next to the couch and a coffee table in front of the couch" Harry says as he opens the door to his flat.

  
Niall nods and starts walking with the stick out in front of him "Okay. I'll be fine. You can go start the tea if you like"

  
"Okay" Harry says and starts to make his way to the kitchen walking backwards so he can watch Niall. He finds it impressive how the lad is walking confidently toward the couch without a hitch in his step at all. Harry is about to turn around and walk forwards but he's sent flying onto his ass before he even gets the chance.

  
"Harry! What happened? Are you alright?" Niall asks with concern in his voice. Harry looks in his direction and sees him standing in front of the couch, his head moving around trying to figure out where the noise came from.

  
Harry groans and proceeds to untangle himself from the boxes he just unceremoniously fell over "Yeah. I'm good. I should probably get you to order one of those stick things for me though"

  
"Why?" Niall asks, amusement taking over his face.

  
"I unpacked my stuff today and when I was done a broke down all the boxes and put them all in one big box to recycle tomorrow and well...I kind of tripped over them" Harry is blushing furiously now and is so glad Niall can't see him.

  
Niall throws his head back and starts laughing hysterically and all Harry can do is watch him. His two cheeks were a rosy red color from laughing so hard and his blue eyes were sparkling so much Harry could see them lit up from all the way across the room.

  
"You're alright though?" Niall asks through gasps of laughter.

  
Harry sighs and chuckles a little "I am. Just a bruised ego"

  
Niall waves his hand in the air dismissively before sitting down on Harry's couch "Don't worry about it. I fall over all the time"

  
"Yeah but you're blind," Harry scoffs "What's my excuse?"

  
Niall laughs again and shakes his head "No idea. Haven't known you long enough to guess that one"

  
"Well anyway I'm going to make that tea and I'll be right back. Do you want any milk or sugar?" Harry asks.

  
"None for me thanks" Niall smiles.

  
So Harry walks into his kitchen to prepare the tea and is back a few minutes later with two steaming cups of tea in his hands.

  
"So should I just give you the cup or like put it on the table in front of you?" Harry asks uncertainly.

  
Niall smiles at him and Harry notices a twinkle in his eye "How about you put it on the coffee table and I'll take it from there? After your episode with the boxes I don't think you should be coming near me with any hot beverages"

  
And even though Niall was technically just insulting him, Harry laughs, loudly because he's probably right. Harry can be such a klutz sometimes.

  
"Alright wise guy, I've put the tea cup on the table right in front of you" Harry says, still laughing slightly at Niall's playful teasing.

  
"Thank you Harry" Niall says, reaching out and finding the cup of tea easily then lifting it up to rest in his hands against his lap "So, since we're neighbors now maybe we should get to know each other?"

  
"We could..." Harry says slowly "What did you want to know?"

  
"Relax Harry," Niall says with a smirk "I wasn't about to ask you your hopes and dreams and all that shit. I meant easy stuff like how old are you for instance?"

  
"Oh well I'm twenty years old. Won't be twenty one until February," Harry answers easily. "You?"

  
"I'm twenty one. Just turned in September"

  
"Six months older than me then. So old" Harry clucks his tongue against his teeth.

  
"Watch it. I have a stick and I know how to use it" Niall warns, making Harry laugh again and Niall is glad of that because he really loves to listen to that laugh.

  
"I totally wouldn't be able to use that thing. I'd be walking along and probably poke somebody in the arse with it" Harry mutters and shakes his head ruefully even though Niall can't see it.

  
"Then you'd really be using it wrong since it's supposed to touch the ground in front of you when using it" Niall laughs.

  
"Details, details." Harry says with a smile. He notices that since he's been in Niall's company he really hasn't stopped smiling at all.

  
"So where did you move here from?" Niall asks him.

  
"Manchester. My two best mates decided to move here and asked if I wanted to come with them. Nothing was tying me down there so I figured why not?" Harry answers.

  
"Obviously your job allows you to pick up and move whenever you want" Niall comments.

  
Harry snorts and takes a sip of his tea "I'm a bartender. I can do that anywhere"

  
"That's good to know actually, since I love to drink" Niall surprises Harry by saying.

  
"Uhh is that a good idea? I know Lucky must be good but I feel bad for the poor girl trying to lead a blind drunk man home from a bar" Harry says.

  
Niall laughs "If I drink at a bar I'd likely be with my best mate. Otherwise I just like having a few pints in my flat"

  
"Fair enough. So obviously you're Irish right? When did you move to London?" Harry asks.

  
"Not too long ago actually. It's only been three years. Moved after high school. Come from Mullingar originally" Niall answers.

  
"Did you have any family here or..."

  
"Nope. Moved on my own with my best mate Liam"

  
"Wow" Harry says in disbelief "I'm sorry if i'm like out of line here or something but...that's really brave. I am not ashamed to say I would have been scared shitless"

  
"No you wouldn't," Niall shakes his head "If you had been blind all your life like I have you would have been fine just like I was. By the time I was five I was pretty comfortable with most everything so at eighteen I was fearless. Life is too short to waste time being afraid and keeping myself locked up in my flat. I'd be way too bored anyway"

  
Harry shakes his head in wonder at this lad sitting on his couch in front of him. How could he be so happy and carefree, so fearless and be blind? Harry thinks if he were blind he'd be depressed and afraid to leave the house. He's about to say something to Niall when he's interrupted by a beeping sound and watches soundlessly as Niall pulls a phone out of his pocket. He can see right away that it's an i-phone and his mouth drops open as Niall moves his finger over the screen of the phone and it starts talking to him. Harry is too in shock to even listen to what it said but Niall laughs and is again moving his finger over the screen as the phone continues to call out words and letters.

  
"Sorry about that Harry. My brother just texted me about something cute my nephew did" Niall says, putting the phone back in his pocket.

  
"Well crap," Harry all but whispers, causing Niall to become confused "You...can text?"

  
Niall smiles kindly in Harry's direction and Harry is glad he's not angry with him for being so stupid about everything "You've never met a blind person before have you?"

  
Harry's cheeks burn from embarrasment and he shakes his head "No."

  
Niall chuckles "I kinda figured. Yes I can text. Technology these days allows a blind person to do almost everything a sighted person can do"

  
"Um could you show me? I mean...Im not trying to annoy you or anything I'm just kind of a curious person and well i'm curious I guess" Harry laughs nervously.

  
"You're not annoying Harry. I'm the first blind person you've ever met and I'm an open book. If you ever want to ask me something just ask, I won't be offended. I promise" Niall smiles genuinely and Harry feels that warmth in his belly again.

  
Harry stands up and plans to go over to the couch to sit by Niall so Niall can show him how he uses text messaging when an alarm goes off on Niall's watch and it tells him it's 10:30pm.

  
"Shit. It's 10:30 already? I have to be up super early tomorrow. Do you think I could show you tomorrow Harry?" Niall asks, standing up.

  
Harry would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed but he pushed that aside and instead reached out and gently squeezed Niall's arm above his elbow "Sure. It was nice to talk to you Niall. Come by any time for a pint or tea...ya know, whatever"

  
Niall smiled and started to head off toward the door, his walking stick out in front of him "How about you put your number in my phone since you know I can text?"

  
"Okay" Harry smiled, taking the phone Niall offered him. He created a new contact and entered his number before handing it back to Niall, their fingers brushing slightly in the exchange.

  
"Well have a good night Harry. See you tomorrow maybe?" Niall opens the door then looks back at Harry waiting for an answer.

  
"For sure. Goodnight Niall" Harry says softly then watches as Niall walks across the hall and lets himself into his flat. When his door closes behind him Harry closes his door and without even realizing it he heads off to his bedroom for the night whistling a happy tune.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up the next morning to banging on his door and groans, holding his pillow over his head intending to ignore it. Five minutes pass and it hasn't stopped and now his phone is ringing on the bedside table next to his head. There was only one person it could be and he was about to go open his door and kill him. Jumping out of bed, he stomped across the floor barefoot and out of his bedroom then across his living room to the door to his flat. He swings the door open and of course there was Louis.

  


"LOUIS!!!" He screams, not caring who hears him.

  


"Good day Harold. How's it going?" Louis says happily as he walks past Harry into the flat.

  


"You're an annoying little twat!" Harry fumes.

  


"I shall take that as a compliment. Are you making anything for breakfast? I'm starving." Louis plops himself down on the couch, sticking his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

  


"That's why you came here isn't it? Because you're too lazy to make your own breakfast and want me to make it for you" Harry says, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

  


"Harry you should know by now that it has nothing to do with me being lazy," Louis says with a sigh "I just can't cook. If you don't feed me how can I keep this sexy figure I've got going on here?"

  


"Unbelieveable" Harry mutters as he heads back into his bedroom to put some clothes on. When he heads back to the living room, Louis is in the same spot but typing away on his phone.

  


"Zayn is coming. I told him you were cooking" Louis says with a huge grin and even though Louis woke him up and was an annoying twat, Harry had to laugh because this was his friend since they were five and he did love him, faults and all.

  


"And what would you like cooked King Louis?" Harry asks with a bow.

  


"Hmmm I think waffles this morning Harold. Yes, and when you are through you can have the rest of the day off" Louis says in a posh voice, sending the two lads into fits of laughter.

  


When a knock sounds on the door, Louis jumps up to answer while Harry goes to the kitchen to get started on the waffles. Soon Louis walks in followed by Zayn and the two sit themselves at Harry's kitchen table to wait for breakfast.

  


"Do anything interesting after we left last night Harry?" Zayn asks, his hands

locked together and laying in front of him on the table.

  


Harry shrugged "I brought those dog treats across the hall"

  


"And how did that go?" Louis snorts "You didn't hurt poor Neil again did you?"

  


"His name is NIALL and no I did not. We talked a little and I invited him for tea as an apology for being an asshole the first time we met" Harry says. After a minute he realizes his two mates haven't said anything so he turns around to find them both staring at him like he's just grown two heads or something "What? What's wrong?"

  


"Nothing. Nothing's wrong really...it's just you don't normally invite people to do ANYTHING. When Louis and I became friends it took you forever to accept me into your life" Zayn said with a puzzled look on his face.

  


"Yes but I'm glad I did. You're a great friend Zee" Harry says with a smile.

  


"You're a great friend too Harry but it didn't happen overnight. I really had to earn it. You don't just let people in, yet a day after you met Niall he's coming over for tea" Zayn says.

  


"Well I just wanted him to know I'm not a prick like I seemed when I knocked him over" Harry turns back to the counter where he was setting up his waffle maker.

  


Behind his back Zayn was sharing a look with Louis who just raised his eyebrows and shook his head to let Zayn know he had no idea what was going on either. Neither of them said anything though because they both knew when it came to things like this it was best to ease Harry into it slowly so they shrugged it off for now and instead kept up idle conversation by asking questions about the neighbor across the hall.

  


"Did you talk about anything interesting?" Louis asks casually.

  


"Not really. Just kind of asked each other questions. Found out he's from Mullingar and he's twenty one. Oh and his dog is named Lucky and she's adorable. She doesn't hate me like I thought. Thank god" Harry laughed.

  


"So he's around our age then. Maybe we could all hang out sometime? I'd like to meet him" Zayn says as he gets up to make tea for the three of them while Harry cooks.

  


"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and Niall went over to say hello. He seems nice. Oh my god, did you know blind people can text?" Harry asks wide eyed, sending Louis into a fit of laughter.

  


"Holy fuck Harry! Sometimes I think you're from the 1920's or something. I know you don't KNOW any blind people but don't you watch the telly for Christ's sake?" Louis asks through his laughter.

  


"Fine! Make fun of me but you know how I am! I'm always off in my own little world. I don't watch news programs or adverts on the telly. How would I know these things?" Harry defends himself.

  


"It's alright mate" Zayn chuckles and squeezes his shoulder "I only know things about the blind because I read an article about it in a magazine at the dentist's office"

  


"Yeah well I usually play around on my phone in those situations. I don't read weird magazines. Anyway, I find it fascinating how he just texted so easily as if he could see exactly what he was doing. He said he'd show me how it works. Maybe today. I dont know" Harry shrugs and tries to hide just how excited he is about maybe seeing Niall today.

  


Zayn and Louis are sharing looks again but this time Louis' is accompanied by a smirk. When Harry announces the waffles are ready they return their faces to normal and thank Harry before starting in on the delicious blueberry waffles Harry had made.

  


"Will you marry me Harry?" Louis moans as he savors a bite of waffle.

  


Harry glares at him and takes a sip from his tea cup "I might as well. I already cook for you anyway and you're in my face most of the time. Sounds like marriage"

  


Zayn laughs at the banter between his two best mates before he turns to Harry "So when do you start the new job?"

  


Harry swallows a bite of waffle before answering "Not until Friday night. Since it's only Monday I figured I'd wander around London and get acclimated a bit"

  


Zayn nodded "Good idea. I unfortunately start mine this afternoon. Just to fill out the usual paperwork or I'd go with you"

  


"I'll go hubby!!" Louis smiles happily.

  


"Of course you will" Harry mutters but if you looked closely you'd see the small smile on his face.

  


"It''s ten now so i'll come back at twelve?" Louis says and Harry nods. He can take his time and clean up then shower before they leave "Okay, thanks for breakfast hubby"

  


"Yeah thanks for this Harry. You're the best cook I know and thanks to you I'm going to work with a full tummy" Zayn smiles and pats his stomach.

  


"You're welcome now out! The both of you. I have a date with my shower" Harry says and pretends he didn't hear Louis say 'yeah his shower and his hand' before the door slams behind him and Zayn.

  


Despite that comment Harry smiles and picks up his phone to text Niall.

  


_***Hi it's Harry***_ he types then presses send before wandering back into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher. He's got everything loaded and the table wiped off by the time Niall replies.

  


_***Hi Harry. How are you?***_ Niall responds back making Harry grin a little without even realizing it.

  


_***I'm good besides being woken up by my twat of a best mate this morning***_ Harry sends back then heads to his bedroom to make his bed.

  


_***Jesus, I heard that. I was one second away from opening my door and smacking him with my walking stick***_ Niall replies, sending Harry into a fit of laughter.

  


_***God please do it. Please please please***_ Harry begs and he's still laughing.

  


_***I'll see what I can do :)***_ Niall replies.

  


* _ **So I was actually wondering if you could come for dinner tonight? My mates just live downstairs and they said they'd like to meet you***_ Harry texts. He feels a bit nervous and his palms were a little sweaty but he chose to ignore it and in his mind if he ignores it it never happens.

  


_***I'd like to come but I already have plans with my mate Liam. Sorry***_ Niall replies and Harry is immediately disappointed. He enjoyed talking to Niall the night before and he wanted to do it again. Harry doesn't normally find it easy to talk to people unless it's at his job. Even then he doesn't find it easy but the more he chats and flirts the better tips he gets so he puts up with it. He found it easy to talk to Niall though and he decided he wasn't giving up until he made it happen again.

  


_***Oh. Well Liam is invited too if you want to bring him. Unless you have something important you're doing or...whatever. Yeah**_.* Harry replies and mentally smacks himself because even in text he's awkward. He needs to read before he presses send.

  


_***Sure why not? We weren't doing anything important and he said he'd love to go. What time**_?* Niall asks and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from cheering.

  


_***Seven. I'll see you tonight then :)***_ Harry replies before throwing his phone on the bed and stripping his clothes before jumping in the shower.

  


**XXX**

  


"Ni, you haven't stopped grinning for the past two hours so please don't insult my intelligence yet again by telling me it has nothing to do with Harry because this started after he texted you" Liam is exasperated.

  


Niall rolls his eyes "I'm not saying anything because after my last relationship went horribly wrong you keep nagging me to get back out there and move on and I dont know much about Harry yet. I don't even know if he's gay. I'd just like to enjoy a new friendship without you nagging"

  


"Okay okay I won't nag. Can I ask you if you like him a little? Or at least think he's cute?" Liam asks.

  


"Actually he's quite endearing. He seems really cute. Last night he tripped over a bunch of boxes and told me I'd have to order him his own walking stick" Niall laughs at the memory.

  


"Ohhhh so he's a cheeky bugger hmm? So I guess I know my duty tonight" Liam says with a grin.

  


"Huh?" Niall looks confused.

  


Liam rolls his eyes "Even though I'm straight I have to check him out and describe him to you in great detail am I right?"

  


Niall waves his hand in the air "Oh well that goes without saying. You're my eyes Liam and until I am someday married you shall continue to check out guys for me"

  


"Why couldn't I have at least been bisexual? At least it would be fun for me. Now I just feel gross checking out other lads" Liam groans.

  


"Yeah but you get the satisfaction of knowing you helped out your handsome, intelligent, funny, wonderful friend Niall" Niall said with a smirk.

  


"Now THAT is arrogance right there. You don't even know what you look like and you think you're handsome" Liam laughs at his friend.

  


"Excuse you? I've been asked out a few times Liam Payne. Even by women so I've got something going for me"

  


"Yeah yeah whatever now get back to work so you can go see your new lover boy for dinner" Liam teases and Niall doesn't bother to respond, just rolls his eyes again and gets back to his work.

  


**XXX**

  


Louis shows up at Harry's flat at noon just liked planned and when Harry opens the door whistling it takes all Louis' strength not to say something. He knows he needs to be careful though because if Harry was FINALLY showing interest in someone for the first time in his life, Louis didn't want to ruin that with too much pushing and teasing.

  


"So, any ideas on what you want to do?" Louis asks instead.

  


Harry shrugs "Maybe just walk around our area for awhile? The bar i'll be working at is only a ten minute walk from here, i'd like to check that out then stop at waitrose to get a few things. I'm cooking dinner and you and Zayn are coming"

  


Louis cocked an eyebrow as they headed out the lobby door of their building "Oh really? What if I have plans?"

  


"You don't. You haven't been here long enough to have some poor bloke in your web yet. Niall is going to be there with his mate Liam. You want to meet him don't you?" Harry asked.

  


"Yes I want to meet my new eye candy. What made you set this up?" Louis asked casually. He knew Harry well enough to know it was because he wanted to see Niall again. Something was going on there that Harry would never admit to, at least not yet, but he liked the lad, Louis knew that much because as Zayn pointed out that morning, Harry NEVER invites someone over after knowing them for a day.

  


"I don't know. We all live in the same building. We'll run into each other all the time. I figured we could all be friendly. I know you and Zayn want to meet him so I texted him" Harry says with a shrug and Louis just hums in response, letting Harry thinks he believes the bullshit that just came out of his mouth.

  


"Is this the place you'll be working at Haz?" Louis asks when Harry stops outside a building. It looked good. Louis liked it already. It wasn't a dump but it wasn't too upscale and snobby either. Looked like a great place to get drunk and dance the night away, two things Louis really loved doing.

  


"Yeah, this is it. Want to take a look inside?" Harry asked and Louis quickly agreed, thinking he's found his new favorite hangout.

  


They stay inside for almost half an hour. When Harry introduces himself to the bartender he insisted on calling the manager out and when the manager sees Harry his eyes light up like a little boys on Christmas morning. Louis and Harry weren't stupid, they both knew it was because Harry was a good looking lad and all the manager could see were dollar signs when people spread the word that the bar had a hot new bartender. After chatting for a few minutes they finally were able to extract themselves from the manager by Louis saying he had an appointment, then with the promise of being there for work on Friday night Harry was able to grab Louis and be out the door before Harry's new manager talked him to death.

  


"Jesus Harry. You could probably piss on that guys face and he wouldn't fire you. I could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes" Louis laughed as they walked down the sidewalk toward the Waitrose Harry had found on google maps.

  


"As long as I'm raking in the tips I really don't care" Harry says with a laugh.

  


A few minutes later they finally reach the grocery store and Harry walks around trying to decide what he's going to make tonight. He doesn't want something that would be too hard and take too long. It had to be ready by 7:30 since he invited everybody for 7. Louis follows him around the store nagging him to make spaghetti because it's his favorite and Harry's meat sauce was to die for. Eventually Harry agrees just to shut him up and sends the lad over to the bakery to buy some fresh garlic bread to go with it while Harry picked up ingredients for a salad and everything else he needed. By the time they picked everything up and paid for it they began the walk home, taking in different sights or places that looked interesting to shop at or hang out at on the way. They get back to the flat building around 4 and Louis heads back to his flat with a wave and says he'll see Harry at seven.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry is in the kitchen at seven that evening checking on the dinner he was making so when a knock sounded on the door Louis was the one to answer it.

"Hello!" He greets the two young lads standing in front of him "I'm Louis! You must be Niall and Liam"

"That's us" The blonde says smiling and holding out his hand "I'm Niall"

Louis takes his hand and quickly checks the lad out. Definitely not his type but still very very fit and now he sees exactly why Harry has been acting the way he's been acting "Very nice to meet you Niall"

"I'm Liam. It's nice to meet you Louis" Liam shakes Louis' hand next then Louis ushers them into the apartment closing the door behind them.

"Zayn this is Niall and Liam. Lads this is our other mate Zayn" Louis introduces everyone and they shake hands then everyone sits down to wait for Harry.

"God what smells so good?" Niall asks with his nose in the air.

"That my friend is Harry's meat sauce. I dont know how he makes it but it's so good I sometimes wish he'd make me tubs full of it and i'd eat it every night for dinner with no noodles, just sauce" Louis says, making Zayn, Liam and Niall laugh.

"Harry cooks huh?" Niall asks curiously.

"Yeah and thank god he does or I'd starve" Louis laughs.

"Yeah because I can't cook at all" Zayn says sarcastically.

"Not as good as Harold. Besides, you're never home when i'm hungry" Louis pouts.

"You two are roommates then?" Liam asks Zayn and Louis.

"Yeah down on the fourth floor. You're both welcome to come visit anytime although apparently I'm never home" Zayn teases.

"HARRY!!" Louis screams all of a sudden.

Harry walks out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel "Jesus Lou stop screaming, I'm not deaf"

"Zayn is picking on me" Louis pouts and Liam has to hide his grin behind his hand. He wishes Niall could see this now but he'd describe it to him in detail later.

"Good you probably deserve it. Niall you're here!" Harry exclaims when he spots Niall sitting on the couch. Harry walks over and stands in front of Niall and Liam "You must be Liam then"

"Yep. Nice to meet you Harry. Thanks for inviting me" Liam smiles and shakes his hand while subtely trying to take in the lads looks because he knows he will be grilled thoroughly by Niall later.

"Hi Harry" Niall says with a smile.

"Hey Niall. I'm so glad you could come and meet Zayn and Louis" Harry says and the three other lads in the room don't miss the gentle squeeze that Harry places on Niall's bicep when he's saying hello. "In case you didn't figure it out, although i'm quite sure you did, Louis is the twat that was banging on my door this morning"

"I recognized his voice immediately." Niall says with a laugh.

"Well you all SUCK" Louis gasps and crosses one leg over the other while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey you're just lucky I answered the door when I did because Niall was about to come out and hit you with his stick" Harry scolds Louis.

"His WHAT??" Louis practically chokes and immediately Zayn, Liam and Niall are hysterically laughing while Harry looks horrified.

"His WALKING stick you dirty bastard!" Harry says, throwing a throw pillow at Louis.

Louis turned completely red and turned to Niall sheepishly even though the blonde couldn't see him "Sorry. I forgot you were blind"

Niall waves one hand in front of him while wiping his eyes with the other "It's okay. That was the best laugh I've had all week. Even funnier than Harry falling over the boxes yesterday"

"Yeah I have to agree with Niall, best laugh I've had all week, hands down" Liam says, still chuckling.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks around at everyone, especially Niall and he can't keep himself from starting to laugh now to. Niall's cheeks are rosy again from laughing and he looks so at home and comfortable sitting there on Harry's couch that Harry finds himself wishing he could be there all the time. He doesn't know where the thoughts are coming from since he's never had them before in his life. Every woman or man he's been with has never been for more than one night and there were never any strings attached which was exactly how Harry wanted it. Now all of a sudden, while he doesn't deny Niall is extremely fit and sexy, he doesn't find himself trying to get him into bed. In fact he rather likes talking to the lad but not in the same way he likes talking to Louis and Zayn. It has him completely confused so he chooses to just ignore it and likes always what he ignores doesn't exist in his mind.

"Anyway I apologize for my dirty mind although if we end up becoming mates then you'll just have to get used to it because I censor myself for no one" Louis says matter of factly.

"Fair enough. I think I can handle it. You Liam?" Niall turns to his friend.

"Yep, I'm good" Liam says with a smile.

"Okay so we can all handle Lewis over here" Zayn says, sticking out his tongue at Louis "So tell us about you lads. How long have you known each other?"

"My family moved to Ireland when I was seven. Niall took me into his group of friends on the first day and we've been friends ever since. We're the same age and everything. I'm literally only two weeks older than him" Liam says.

"That's cool. Louis and Harry have been friends since Harry was five and Louis was six. I came along later, in middle school" Zayn explains.

"Harry said you all just moved here together. Did you get jobs here or just decide you wanted a change?" Niall asked.

Louis shrugged "Well me and Zayn were just talking about it one day, thought it would be cool to live in London so we just up and decided. Asked Harry if he wanted to come and he said why not? So here we are. Neither one of us liked school much so we didn't bother with Uni. Just means it's easy to get a job anywhere you want one"

"Yeah I found an awesome job actually. Working at a foster home. Technically my job is to look after the kids and keep them in order during the day, all that stuff but I love art so i'm taking the oppurtunity to teach anyone who wants to learn how to draw or paint" Zayn says happily.

"I bet it's fun being around a bunch of kids all day. Hey do you think I could visit one day with Lucky? She loves kids and I bet they'd love her to" Niall says with a huge grin. Harry watches him as his whole face lights up, especially his eyes and he finds himself smiling at the lad and that warm feeling is back in his stomach again.

"That's an awesome idea Niall. Being in a foster home isn't exactly all fun for those kids. A dog to play with would be great" Zayn agrees with the idea.

"What do you lads do for work?" Louis asks Niall and Liam.

"I work for Niall actually. Although I never listen when he bosses me around" Liam says with a smirk.

"Don't remind me" Niall rolls his eyes "I'm a writer. Liam helps me out. He calls himself my assistant but to me he's just Liam, my best mate"

Liam sighs "Niall I've told you a million times it sounds better to say i'm your assistant when we're meeting with editors, publishers, lawyers and all that lovely stuff. I'm not going to walk into one of those executives offices and announce 'hi I'm Mr. Horan's best mate'"

"You could. In fact you could do whatever you wanted. I'm blind and I can still tell they fall all over themselves trying to keep me happy. It's amusing" Niall laughs.

"Money talks mate and YOU make them a ton of it" Liam says.

Louis gasps "That means you're FAMOUS!! A famous writer!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't write under my own name so you may never know" Niall teases.

"You don't use your real name? Now i'm thinking you write those smutty romance novels or something" Harry says with a mischievious grin.

Niall just grins in his direction with a twinkle in his eye "If I did I bet you'd love to read one"

Harry's eyes grow wide and he nearly chokes before he jumps up and with a nervous laugh says he's going to check on dinner. Zayn and Louis watch him leave with amused looks because they've never seen anyone fluster Harry while Liam watches in glee because he can't wait to tell Niall all about the look on Harry's face. He knows Niall likes Harry a little and from the looks of it Harry likes him to. Perhaps something may happen for them in the future?

Harry comes out again a moment later and tells everyone dinner is ready so they all make their way to the kitchen, Liam leading Niall by the arm and when they reach the table he makes sure to sit his friend right next to Harry.

"Dig in everybody. I hope you like it" Harry says with a sincere smile and soon the clatter of forks and knives against plates can be heard.

"Oh my god," Niall moans "Louis you weren't kidding! This is so good"

Harry looks at Niall as he savors the first bite of his cooking and he'll be damned if his pants didn't tighten and become uncomfortable at the sound of his moan and the look on his face. He reached for his glass of cold water and gulped some down, hoping that would calm him down a little.

"Seriously Harry, this is so delicious. Thank you for inviting us over" Niall says sincerely and when he moves his hand to reach for his own glass of water it brushes against Harry's and this time Harry feels a spark at his touch and not just that now familar warm feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you Niall" He manages to say "I'm really glad you like it"

The rest of the meal is spent enjoying the good food and talking about random things, asking each other questions to get to know each other better. Once everyone is finished with the meal, Harry tells everyone to head into the living room and he and Zayn would bring out tea, coffee and dessert. Once everyone is settled with a hot beverage and a piece of pie they all sit around talking again and to the five of them it felt like they had been friends forever.

At some point Zayn stepped out for a moment when he got a phone call from his mum while Louis and Liam got caught up talking about football and past epic matches and who each other's favorite players are. Harry used this oppurtunity to make his way over to the couch where Niall was and sat down right next to him, placing his hand on his thigh and announcing softly that it was him.

"I knew who it was" Niall teased.

"Oh my god! If I didn't wear cologne would you know it was me then?" Harry asked.

Niall nodded "Probably. It's hard to explain. Take away cologne and shampoo and soap and everyone has their own distinct smell and yours is there amongst the cologne and the soap. I've spent my whole life this way so it becomes really easy after awhile"

"You know Niall, I think you're quite an interesting person" Harry tells the blonde lad.

Niall raises an eyebrow and gives Harry a little smile "Why?"

"I just feel like other people in your situation would be scared and never leave the house. You're so happy all the time. You're really fun to be around. It's impressive. You impress me Niall" Harry laughs and squeezes Niall's thigh again. He knows he shouldn't. It probably comes off as flirting but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be touching Niall all the time.

"Well who says I'm not scared? I have my moments where I'm terrified and I want to scream and cry and i'll tell you a secret, I do," Niall says seriously. "Sometimes if I feel  overwhelmed I just stand in my shower and scream and cry and then I feel better and I'm done, no more feeling sorry for myself because I have a great life, great friends, great family, great job, and i'm really happy. So I don't feel sorry for myself and I never want anyone else to feel sorry for me either"

"You're amazing" Harry breathed out before he could stop himself and when Niall's head turned toward him just a little they were able to look each other in the eyes. Niall couldn't see Harry of course but Harry could see Niall and he stared like his life depended on it. Niall's eyes were so blue and full of so much emotion. It should be considered a sin that such beautiful eyes couldn't see.

"Thank you" Niall said softly and Harry watched as his hand left his lap and searched for Harry's hand, the one Harry had placed on his thigh earlier. He found it resting on the couch beside Harry's leg and gently laid his on top of Harry's and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Umm so...do you think you could show me how you text now?" Harry says, changing the topic before something happened they both wouldn't know how to handle.

"Sure,," Niall nods and reaches into his back pocket for his phone and opening it up to the contacts "These days technology makes things easy. The I-phone has what's called voice over and basically all I have to do is run my finger over a letter and it tells me what letter it is. Eventually, with practice, you get fast at it and you also pretty well know in what vicinity all the letters are"

"That's amazing. What did you do before the I-phone came out though?" Harry asked

"I could still text. With other phones you can use morse code. The text comes through as morse code and you just have to decipher what it is. Once you learn morse code it's simple" Niall explains.

"You know morse code? My god. I thought only people from a hundred years ago knew morse code" Harry is baffled now.

"No Harry," Niall laughs "A lot of people today know it to"

Harry asks Niall to show him then and the two boys sit side by side on the couch, close together,  heads bent over Niall's phone as Niall sends texts to Harry and then lets Harry try it with his eyes covered. When Zayn comes back into the room he walks over to Louis and Liam with eyebrows raised and Louis looks back at him with a smirk.

"Things are certainly moving along there hmm?" Louis winks at Zayn.

"What do you think Liam? Do you think they like each other? Does Niall even swing that way?" Zayn asks.

Liam smiles and nods "It certainly looks to me like they like each other and Niall definitely does swing that way. Harry?"

"Bi" Louis confirms, nodding his head "But Harry doesn't do relationships. Not even close so Zayn and I are freaking out a bit. Niall is getting under his skin somehow. He looks smitten"

"I guess the three of us will have to keep an eye on things then huh? They look cute together and I've been wanting Niall to get back out there after a bad breakup. It's been six months, it's time and I want him to be happy" Liam says.

Zayn and Louis agree, with Zayn speaking up "We have to be careful with Harry though. We try not to push him or bring it up that we think he likes Niall. He's never been in a relationship and he refuses to ever be in one. Insists he's quite happy and content the way he is, alone. He wouldn't even move in with us to a three bedroom flat, said he prefers to live alone"

Liam nods in understanding "Let's see what happens. I mean, look at them, they may figure this out on their own. I can tell you that Niall talks about him a lot but you didn't hear that from me"

"Harry talks about him a lot too" Louis says then puts a finger to his lips as if to say shhhhh.

"Well unfortunately I have to break them apart right now. It's after eleven and we have an early meeting with Niall's editor tomorrow. He's so hard to get up in the morning and I'd really rather he wasn't grumpy. Last time he told his editor to fuck himself and the poor guy was terrified he was going to lose Niall" Liam laughed.

"Alright but let's keep in touch. We exchanged numbers and everything and stop by here anytime. Our place or Harry's" Louis says and the three lads stand up.

"Come on Ni. It's after eleven and we have that early meeting tomorrow morning. Your arse has to be out of bed by six and if I show up and it's not, their will be ice water involved" Liam says sternly.

Niall groans but gets his phone back from Harry and stands up "Who keeps making meetings so early in the morning? There should be a law that says nobody can wake up before noon"

"Good luck with that mate" Liam laughs and takes Niall's arm to lead him around the furniture.

"Bye Niall. It was awesome meeting you. We'll see you around soon I'm sure" Louis calls out.

"It was awesome meeting you too Louis and Zayn. Come over and hang out anytime" Niall says with a smile.

Harry walks to the door with Liam and Niall and shakes Liam's hand again before they leave "Text me tomorrow ok Niall?"

A wide smile appears on Niall's face and Liam sees a little blush creep onto his cheeks as he nods at Harry "I will. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Niall. Liam" Harry says then as Niall unlocks his door for him and Liam, Harry closes his door and walks off into his kitchen with a huge smile on his face, completely forgetting that his two best mates were sitting right there in his living room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Niall and Liam are barely inside Niall's flat when Niall grabs Liam and hauls him to the couch "Li, i'm in trouble"

"What? Why?" Liam looks at Niall concerned.

"The more time I spend with Harry the more I'm starting to fancy him. He was very touchy tonight and I swear every time he touched my leg I felt it in my whole body. What do you think of him? He's cool right?" Niall asks anxiously.

"I liked him Niall but I only spent a few hours with him. So far I like him though" Liam assures Niall.

"Okay, I want to know everything about him. Tell me everything Liam. Every last detail" Niall is grasping onto Liam's arm so tight he's leaving the indentation of his fingers in Liam's skin.

"Now wait a minute. I wasn't kidding when I said you need to go to bed. You know you won't get up in the morning and when I show up here I'll have to literally drag you out of bed and we'll be late" Liam teases Niall, making him wait.

"Liam James Payne I may be blind but I will kill you right here right now if you don't start talking" Niall says in a low voice and Liam laughs because he thinks smoke will start coming from Niall's nose and ears at any moment.

"Alright alright. What do you want to know first?" Liam asks.

"How tall is he? What's his body type?" Niall is practically bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Umm I would say either 5'10 or 5'11 so he's a bit tall, lean and muscular"

"How muscular? Because you know I hate men with muscles bigger than their head"

"Oh no, not like that, He's very toned. He was wearing a button up shirt with the first two buttons undone so I could see a muscular chest and his biceps were probably only a little smaller than mine. Maybe even the same size" Liam tells Niall and he bursts out laughing when he feels Niall's hands on his biceps, squeezing them.

"Yeah yeah. I like your arms. Your arms are good. Geez he sounds dreamy already" Niall bites his lip "What color hair does he have?"

"Dark brown. It's long, down to his shoulders and curly. He was wearing it with kind of a part on the side and the rest pushed over to one side. He plays with it a lot actually. Like he'll tip his head foreward and then use his hand to push his hair back. Some kind of habit I guess" Liam shrugs.

"I could run my fingers through hair like that" Niall says in wonder.

"Yes Ni, you could" Liam is cracking up at his friend.

"Shut up. What color eyes?"

"Green. They were nice"

"What's his face like? Any moles or anything?"

"Just one a few centimeters from his mouth. More of a freckle"

"And what were his lips like? Were they kissable?" Niall is so close to Liam now he's practically in his lap.

"Geez Ni you're going to cut circulation from my arm. Relax your grip a bit buddy" Liam pries Niall's fingers off him before answering "I don't think of any lads lips as kissable. They were normal lips. Not too big but not too thin either"

Niall nods "He sounds gorgeous. Jesus. What was he wearing?"

"This you're going to love. I told you he was wearing a button up shirt already, it was blue, top two buttons undone which allowed me to see he has two swallow tattoo's on each side of his collar bone. The short sleeves allowed me to see he also has a lot of tattoo's on his arm. Spread out though, not a sleeve. He was wearing black skinny jeans and he wears them tight"

Niall gasps "How tight?"

"So tight I doubt he'd get a piece of paper in his pocket. Nothing left to the imagination. He's got a cute little bum and his legs are definitely as toned as the rest of his body"

"You're killing me. Oh my god I'm dying Li. I want to get my hands on those legs and see for myself how tight those jeans are" Niall whines.

"Yeah okay if you start talking dirty i'm leaving. It's bad enough I have to check out guys for you like this. I'm not going to let you talk dirty about them around me. Save it for your imagination" Liam pleads.

"Don't worry, my imagination will be running wild tonight" Niall says with a grin.

"Oh my god I'm going home now. GET UP on time tomorrow. I'll be here to pick you up" Liam says sternly before standing up from the couch.

"Li, tell me seriously, is he beautiful?" Niall asks.

Liam sighs "Yeah. He is Ni. Put it this way, if anyone was going to turn me gay it'd probably be him"

Niall's eyes grow wide and his mouth hangs open leaving him speechless.

"Close your mouth bro, I said IF. He didn't turn me gay. I'm still straight. You've got no competition from me" Liam says, laughing.

"Yeah okay. Goodnight Li. I'm going to bed now to dream about Harry" Niall said with a dreamy look on his face.

"You enjoy that" Liam says "Goodnight"

 

 

XXX

 

 

Harry and Niall don't see each other on Tuesday and Wednesday. Niall is busy writing his new book and once he starts writing he sometimes doesn't pay attention to time. Meaning the sun could be setting or already set by the time he gives up for the day. That doesn't mean he hasn't thought of Harry though, he thinks about him constantly and the two lads have been texting back and forth frequently since the night they all had dinner on Monday.

On Thursday it's Louis' idea to knock on Niall's door and see if he wants to go with him and Harry to Piccadilly Circus. Zayn was working but Louis and Harry both hadn't started their jobs yet and they were bored so they were going to catch the tube over there and walk around, do some shopping and grab a bite to eat. They're actually really going there because Louis wants to go to the M&M store though he pretends he doesn't and Harry lets him pretend all he wants.

"Hi Niall!" Louis says cheerfully when Niall answers the door.

"Louis! Do you want to come in?" Niall offers, stepping aside so Louis can walk inside the flat.

"No I've come to invite you somewhere. Harry and I are heading to Piccadilly Circus to do some shopping and just hang out, grab some food. Want to come with us?" Louis asks.

"I'd love to actually. I've been stuck inside the past few days working, fresh air would be nice. I haven't checked the weather today. What's it like outside?" Niall asks.

"Overcast but warm for October. I'm just wearing a jumper. That flannel you're wearing will do fine" Louis says.

"Okay. I just need to grab Lucky and my keys and wallet. I'll just be a minute." Niall says with a smile, then disappears inside the flat, leaving the door open.

Louis steps across the hall and knocks on Harry's door while he's waiting and after a minute Harry appears with his keys and wallet in hand.

"Hey Lou. Ready to go?" Harry asks.

Louis nods "Just waiting on Niall. Hope you don't mind I invited him"

"Niall? No I don't mind at all" Harry says, a huge grin appearing on his face. Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. As each day goes by his friend is becoming more and more smitten with Niall. He just hopes that when he finally realizes it he doesn't retreat inside himself and push Niall away. It's way past time Harry has a REAL relationship and love in his life.

Niall came walking out with Lucky then and before Harry or Louis could speak a warm smile appeared on his face "Hi Harry"

"I swear to god you're clairvoyant" Harry throws his hands up in the air "I'm not wearing cologne. There's no way you can smell me today"

"Clairvoyant? Nothing as voodoo as all that Harry. I heard you talking to Louis" Niall says with a smirk.

"Totally wish you could see the look on Harry's face right now Niall" Louis laughs.

"It's alright Louis. I have a vivid imagination. I think I know the look on his face" Niall laughs too.

"You're both infuriating. I should leave you both here and go by myself" Harry huffs.

"Are we heading for the temper tantrum stage now?" Niall asks Louis.

"Mmhmm and he's quite cute when he throws a fit. If we weren't friends since we were really young I'd probably hit on him" Louis says.

"Now you're talking about me like I'm not even here" Harry whines.

"Oh come on you big baby" Niall says with a smile and before Harry even knows what's happening Niall is linking his arm with his. Harry feels that warm feeling take over his body again and he closes his eyes for a moment to enjoy it.

"Are we ready to go then?" Louis interrupts his moment and before Harry knows what's happening Niall is walking and he has to take a couple of large steps to catch up. We go down the elevator and out the front doors in the lobby and soon we're walking to the nearest tube station.

"Lucky amazes me Niall. I think she's smarter than a person" Louis comments to Niall.

"I've met a lot of people in my life so I can confirm she IS smarter than some people" Niall says with a laugh.

"I've never seen a seeing eye dog in action before. She's brilliant and you obviously trust her because your step never falters"

"Absolutely. I trust her with my life, literally. I kind of have to. Either that or live a secluded life. I like having fun way too much for that" Niall tells Louis, the smile never leaving his face. Harry doesn't join the conversation, just enjoys the sound of Niall's voice and his thick accent. He wishes he could just listen to him talk forever.

"Does it bother you that I ask so many questions? I'm not trying to be offensive I just don't know anything about how the blind do things but I want to learn since I consider you one of us now" Louis pats Niall's arm.

"Nah. You can ask anything you want. Most of my friends are back in Ireland and I don't get to see them often enough. I'm glad to have met you lads" Niall smiles at Louis then up at Harry and Louis swears he can see a look in Niall's eyes that's only for Harry. He certainly doesn't look at Louis that way.

"We're at the tube station now. Are you okay with steps or should we use the elevator?" Louis asks.

"There's a ton of people waiting for the elevator. We can take the stairs. I've got your arm anyway Niall. Just hold on tight. I won't let you fall" Harry says in that deep voice that makes Niall tingle all over. He's actually fine with stairs. Lucky has led him up and down many stairs and his walking stick is folded up and in his back pocket but he doesn't tell Harry or Louis this. He wants to be close to Harry. So he grips onto Harry's bicep tightly and swoons inside at the feel of Harry's arm under his hand. Liam was right, his arms were toned and muscular. As they walked down the stairs Niall pushed his body in close to Harry's and closed his eyes at the feel of their bodies brushing against each other. The way Harry was making him feel were feelings Niall hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since early on in his last relationship but even then those feelings weren't this strong. Now that he thinks of it he doesn't think he's felt feelings like this EVER.

"We're at the bottom Ni" Harry's husky voice interrupts his thoughts and he reluctantly lets go of his arm. They make their way amongst the people to the piccadilly line with Louis leading the way and Harry staying close to Niall just because he can. He has a valid reason since the man is blind and could need help at any moment. Once they reach the platform they catch the next train and Louis makes certain that Harry and Niall are sitting right next to each other on a tiny bench so they had to squeeze in close. Louis stays standing, holding on to one of the poles with a huge grin on his face that doesn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Why are you grinning like a bloody fool?" He asks Louis.

"What? I can't be happy? It's a nice day and I'm with my two mates. I've got nothing to complain about" Louis says to Harry.

"He's lying. He's up to something. I'd bet my first paycheck on it" Harry leans in close to Niall and whispers in his ear and when Niall laughs that infectious laugh that Harry finds undeniably attractive, he laughs along with him and before he knows what he's doing his hand is sliding into Niall's lap and grabbing onto his hand, holding it in his gently.

Louis sees the look of shock on Harry's face and wonders what's happened. He looks at Niall and sees a shocked but pleased look on his face and when he looks down he sees Harry's hand on Niall's and quickly looks away before Harry knows he noticed. He doesn't want Harry to pull back so he quickly starts up a conversation to try and distract the two.

"So Niall have you ever been to Piccadilly Circus? Strangely enough I haven't. I've visited London a few times in my life but never for long" Louis says.

"I go often actually. I'm kind of obsessed with peanut butter M&M's so I raid the M&M shop frequently" Niall admits.

"Seriously?? Oh my god! We should get married. Like right now. I'm obsessed with the peanut M&M's. I want to fill an empty swimming pool with M&M's and just dive in" Louis says excitedly.

"Is that a marriage proposal Louis? I don't know who you think I am but I don't get married at least until the second date" Niall says haughtily.

Louis throws his head back and laughs loudly. Niall was definitely going to fit into their little group easily. He could joke around easily and didn't take himself too seriously. He was perfect. Now he just had to find a way to get him and Harry together without scaring Harry all the way over to timbuktu.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They had been walking around for about an hour now, saving the M&M shop for last so they wouldn't have to carry the tempting candy around everywhere with them. Harry didn't know about Niall but Louis would definitely eat bags full while shopping and end up sick to his stomach and Harry didn't feel like helping a sick Louis home today. He wanted to keep all his attention on Niall.

"Ha! Look at this. This lad is brilliant!" Louis yells suddenly, startling Niall a little.

"What is it?" Niall asks Harry who is still standing next to him rather closely to Niall's delight.

"It's a street performer. He's doing all sorts of sick tricks with a football. Louis loves football" Harry says into his ear.

"Ah and how do you feel about football?" Niall asks Harry, genuinely interested.

"I like it too but only to watch. I can't play. I'd kill myself and everyone around me" Harry admits sheepishly.

"That actually doesn't surprise me. When we first met you knocked me over with a large box, then the next day you fell over a large box. I feel like you'd be far too dangerous with a football" Niall says with a cheeky grin.

Harry looks down at him and is tempted to just grab the collar of his flannel and pull him into a searing hot kiss. He doesn't know where the thought comes from. He only knows it comes often and it's confusing the hell out of him. He's found people attractive before, even lusted after some of them but it didn't feel like this. That lust was about getting them back to his flat, fucking their brains out then saying goodbye. This, whatever this is, feels nothing like that. Yeah he'd like to fuck Niall's brain out but then what? Say goodbye? He doesn't want to never see Niall again. None of this made sense to Harry and it was really messing with his head.

"Harry? No come back?" Niall's voice breaks into his thoughts.

"I was just wondering if it was morally a sin to smack a blind man" Harry lies. Never the less Niall laughs and pokes Harry in the ribs.

"I really doubt you know anything about morals Styles" He quips.

Harry gasps "You little-"

Before he can finish his sentence he's interrupted by a gasp from the crowd as the street performer loses control of his football and it goes flying into the crowd. He has no time to react before it hits Niall in the stomach and lands with a thud at his feet. The crowd stands stunned for a minute, all gaping in Harry and Niall's direction probably realizing by the glasses and the dog that Niall was a blind man. Harry sees Louis rushing over to them from wherever he disappeared to but before anybody can do anything it's Niall who shocks Harry and the whole crowd. With his head cocked to the side in that way that Harry finds so adorable, he slips his foot under the football by his feet and steps a few feet into the open doing his own tricks with the football. Harry stares in complete shock as he hears gasps coming from the crowd then eventually cheers as Niall gets a good rythem going. Harry is completely transfixed as Niall hits the ball from his foot, to his knee and back again, even using his chest and head. It's incredible!

"Hey! Whoever owns this football, if you want it back come and take it" He says with a huge grin on his face, the crowd laughing and cheering at his antics. The street performer walks up to Niall and says something to him then steps back from Niall again. Next thing Harry knows, Niall knees the ball up to his head and heads the ball straight ahead to the street performer who receives it on his chest then lets it drop to the ground so he can start clapping. Soon the crowd joins in, including Harry who is grinning like a bloody fool at this man in front of him who keeps surprising him everyday. The crowd dies down after about three minutes and Niall does a silly bow then grabs Lucky who walks him back to Harry and Louis.

"What the bloody hell was that mate??" Louis practically attacks him "That was BRILLIANT! You were better than the fucking street performer"

"Shhhh" Niall laughs "We don't want to hurt the poor blokes feelings do we?"

"I'm jealous. I thought I was good at football but you got me beat" Louis pouts a little.

"Who says I'm better? I can do some tricks, no big deal" Niall shrugs then begins walking with Lucky, forcing Harry and Louis to keep up.

"Some TRICKS? You're bloody mental" Louis shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest.

"He's right Niall. That was really impressive. How did you do all that?" Harry asks in awe.

"It's not hard. It's all about touch and coordination. I had a lot of practice. Liam played football in high school. Sometimes me and some of our mates would hang out at the park while he practiced and one day I asked him to teach me something. So he did and I practiced it a lot. To be honest it was something new for me to do to stay in shape. Obviously I can't run or play any sports but I love food and that's a problem because if I want to stuff my face like I do I need to stay in shape or else be a really fat roley poley. So this was something for me to do besides running on a damn treadmill, which is boring by the way, even with music" Niall explains.

"I think you're my new hero" Louis sighs, throwing his arm over Niall's shoulders.

"Well your hero is starving now that I've brought up food so lead me to some food" Niall says laughing.

Ten minutes later the trio end up at Pizza Hut and Louis makes sure to spread out on his side of the booth so Harry doesn't try to sit with him. Little did he know, Harry was going to sit with Niall anyway. He didn't know why but he didn't like it when Louis threw his arm over Niall's shoulders earlier. He wanted to be near Niall and nobody else.

While they're waiting to order Niall's phone rings and after answering he begins to start laughing. Harry turns to look at him, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow digging into the hard surface of the table. He wants to lift his other hand and run it through Niall's fluffy blonde hair, then slide his fingers down the creamy white skin of his cheek making him blush. HE wanted to be the one to put the red tint in Niall's cheeks. Not whoever he was laughing with on the phone.

"What's so funny mate?" He hears Louis ask Niall.

"Liam. He's having girl trouble and he calls me. What the fuck do I know about women anyway?" Niall laughs.

"I know right?" Louis snorts "Boobs and va-jay jays. Not my territory"

"Mine either. What's the big obsession with boobs anyway? To me they just feel like squishy lumps" Niall says, screwing his face up.

Louis is laughing hysterically now and I realize Niall is looking at me. Well, looking in my direction anyway. "What?"

Niall shrugs one shoulder and taps his fingers on the table "What's the obsession with boobs? Why does a man want to feel up lumps instead of nice, hard abs?"

"Oh my god you're killing me" Louis gasps out. He's laying his head in his arms on the table now as he continues to laugh hysterically.

"Um I-well I like both" Harry stutters out.

"Yes but that doesn't explain what you like about boobs?" Niall presses.

"Um they're soft?" Harry is blushing furiously now and he's so glad Niall can't see him.

"Really?" Niall looks thoughtful "I guess when I was experimenting I only got to feel lumpy boobs. I don't like soft anyway. I like hard. In more ways than one I guess"

"I can't...I just can't" Louis squeaks out before he leaves the table and heads to the bathroom, laughing loudly, other diners giving him weird looks.

"Have we lost Louis?" Niall asks, chuckling.

Harry shifts around in his seat, mortified at the fact that he was semi hard thinking about Niall liking things hard. Now all Harry could think about was putting Niall on top of this hard table and giving him all the hard he wanted. He shakes his head and takes deep breaths, trying to will his boner to disappear.

"Yeah. I think he went to the toilet to compose himself" Harry says with a shaky breath.

"Are you okay Harry?" Niall brushes his hand against Harry's arm and shit, that was NOT going to help the boner go away. "Did I offend you? I was just joking around. I sometimes forget how outspoken I can be. I'm sorry"

"No!" Harry blurts out "I'm not offended at all. I like outspoken people actually. Louis IS my best mate after all"

Niall nodded, a fond smile appearing on his face "He's a fun lad. I'm really happy you knocked me over. I've known you all barely a week and it already feels like i've known you forever. Liam really enjoyed getting to know you all too"

"I'm glad. I look forward to getting to know you both a lot more" Harry smiles genuinely. He remembers Niall can't see that though so he reaches over and squeezes his hand instead and when Niall practically beams at him, Harry feels like his heart may burst at any moment.

"Sorry about that lads. I am back now. Niall is apparently trying to kill me" Louis says with a chuckle.

"Me? You're the one who says va-jay jay. Did you miss anatomy glass in school?" Niall snorted.

"No I'm just not a fan of the real term OR the anatomy for that fact" Louis shudders.

"Granted I'm not a fan either but it's just a hole. You stick your dick in a hole too. Just a different one" Niall says with a huge grin. He can't see but Harry's jaw has dropped to the floor at the words coming out of this boys mouth. He's quite cheeky and if harry is being honest with himself he finds it to be a really big turn on.

Louis in the meantime spits his water out all over himself and is frantically trying to wipe himself off before the waitress comes back and thinks him a child "Jesus Niall! I'm usually the one saying that type of shit and having Zayn and Harry smack me. Now it's coming out of you and I'm not prepared"

"Well get prepared Tommo. Just like you I censor myself for nobody" Niall laughs.

"Fair enough. I'm not complaining. I know to expect it now. Anyway I bottom by the way. I'm strictly a bottom. I don't like my dick disappearing into ANY holes" Louis says matter of factly.

Harry groans and slaps a hand over Niall's mouth before he can say anything more "The waitress is making her way over here so maybe we could table this conversation? I'd like to eat without talking about ANY type of hole"

Louis holds his hands up in surrender and laughs while Niall simply nods his head so Harry will remove his hand from his mouth.

"I see the mischief in those baby blues of yours Horan. I mean it, normal talk from here on out" Harry warns and Louis has to bite his cheek again to keep from smiling because Harry is definitely warming up to Niall more and more every minute and Louis now finds himself wanting them to get together more and more every minute. Louis loves Harry very deeply. Not in a romantic or sexual way, in a brotherly way. They've been together since he was six and Harry was five and both have been there while the other one fell apart over something or other in the past. They pick at each other a lot and have their fights but at the end of the day they love each other and Louis wants Harry to find someone to love and stop this lonely life he's leading. He may say he's happy and content, and he probably actually believes that but Louis and Zayn both know that if that one special person came around to love, he'd see he's not happy at all.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


The three friends were finally on their way back to their flats after stopping and spending way more money than they should have on M&M candy. Louis also made Niall buy a pair of red pajama's and dared him to walk around the flat building in them. Niall shrugged and bought them because he's walked around the flat building in a lot less before, only Louis didn't know that.

They had just come up from the tube station and were walking the short distance to the flat building when Niall hears Harry scream and his heart starts beating rapidly. What had happened? Were they being mugged? Was somebody hurt? His head swivels around as his ears try to pick up any noise around him. Lucky is calm by his side. If there was a mugger she'd be growling and barking for sure. She's very protective of Niall. He hears Louis begin to laugh hysterically and takes a deep breath. Everything must be okay or he wouldn't be laughing.

"What happened?" Niall asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh god," Louis wheezes out "Harry he-he shit!"

"What? He shit? You couldn't wait for a toilet?" Niall says incredulously.

"WHAT?? No! I did not SHIT. Louis now look what you did" Harry fumes at Louis.

"Sorry sorry" Louis gasps "There's like a dip in the sidewalk and a crack also. It's uneven and Harry wasn't paying attention and-and he tripped and fell flat on his face" Louis is in hysterics again.

Niall begins laughing too and reaches around to the back pocket of his jeans, taking out his folded up walking stick and opening it up "Here ya go Harry. Think you need this more than me"

At this gesture Louis lets out a loud roar and physically sits down on the sidewalk because he's laughing so hard and his stomach is starting to hurt.

"Niall do you have anymore of these walking sticks at home?" Harry asks calmly.

"Yeah why?" Niall asks confused. A second later he feels the stick ripped from his hands and raises an eyebrow in the direction Harry's voice was coming from.

"Because I'm going to stuff this one up your god damn arse!" He practically yells and really it's not fair to Louis because just as he was sort of calming down he's roaring again and tears are rolling steadily down his face.

"Oh but Harold that stick is much too thin. I prefer larger things up my arse if you don't mind" Niall says cheekily, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks tinted red from the cold and in that moment Harry wants to throw the stick down onto the ground and pull Niall's body roughly up against his to kiss him senseless. He doesn't know what's coming over him but his breathing is becoming a bit labored and he can feel himself start to become hard at the thought of Niall's face between his hands and their lips smashed together.

"Okay okay nobody is getting anything up their arse tonight sadly. It's late and we're all going back to our flats to have a nice cup of tea and relax" Louis says, finally standing up again and placing himself in between Harry and Niall. He saw the lust on Harry's face and he didn't want him attacking Niall in the middle of the street where he'd only regret it and run away. So Louis links arms with both Niall and Harry then they're on their way back to their flat, Louis in the middle, his brain working over time to come up with a way to get Niall and Harry together.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" Harry whispers in the ear of the blonde boy beneath him "So beautiful"_

_Clear blue eyes look up at him and the boy smiles shyly as Harry brushes a piece of hair off the boys forehead with his index finger. The boys arms snake up around Harry's neck and his breath hitches as the boys fingers play with his curls and massage his scalp._

_"If I'm beautiful you're sexy" The boy says as he places a kiss against Harry's jaw then moves down Harry's neck "So" *kiss*  "incredibely" *kiss* "sexy"_

_"Shit," Harry moans as the boys sinful lips pass across his sweet spot "I want you so bad"_

_"Then take me" The boy says with a cheeky smile. The smile that Harry has become so fond of and doesn't want to live without._

_"Niall..."_

"Harry wake up" Zayn shakes his shoulder roughly.

"What? What's happening? Why?' Harry sits up in bed, looking around everywhere for Niall.

"Why? I don't know...maybe because you have work in an hour. You told me to wake you so you could go for a nap" Zayn looks at Harry confused.

Harry swipes a hand over his face and takes in a deep breath. Niall wasn't here. It was all a dream. Just like the other two times. These dreams were the whole reason he even needed a nap before work in the first place. Harry finishes work around two in the morning and usually sleeps until about noon or one in the afternoon once he gets off work. Twice in the past week he's been woken up by these dreams about Niall by seven or eight in the morning and he's so tired he ends up napping in the afternoon or early evening before work. It was wearing him out but he didn't know what to do about it. He hadn't even seen Niall in a week because he was busy now that he started his job and Niall was working on a book. They texted though and it always put a smile on his face when he checked his phone and saw texts from Niall waiting.

"Harry are you alright?" Zayn asks him, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nods "Yeah i'm fine Zee. Just not sleeping great the past week. Probably just from starting a new job and settling in"

"Is everything going okay at the job?" Zayn looks concerned.

"Oh god, yes everything is great actually. Clubs in London are way busier than Manchester. The tips are incredible. I don't really know what to do with the extra money" Harry smirks a little because he's NEVER had that problem before.

Zayn chuckles "Those dimples are doing their job then. How many people have you picked up then? Is that why you're not sleeping?"

"Noooo" Harry rolls his eyes at Zayn "I only went home with one girl one night but nothing came of it. I got there and I just wasn't into it so I left and came home"

Zayn raised an eyebrow "Not into it? You? You never pick someone up UNLESS you're into it"

Harry shrugged "I don't know. I haven't had a hookup in a few months so I thought it was time but I just wasn't feeling it"

"Oh well," Zayn says and turns around to leave the room. He's dying to tell Louis about this. He knows exactly why Harry wasn't into it and it had something to do with blonde hair and blue eyes. "You go grab your shower. I'll feed Dolly for you"

"Thanks Zee" Harry calls out as Zayn closes his bedroom door and heads for the kitchen. He immediately pulls out his phone and calls Louis.

"Yesssss what can I do for you Zaynie" Louis answers the call.

Zayn rolls his eyes "Text Liam. Tell him to come to our flat. We need to talk about Harry and Niall."

"Has something happened?" Louis sounds completely alert now.

"Not that I know of but there is a little something I need to tell you. I can't stay on the phone long, Harry's in the shower and could come out and hear me. I'll tell you as soon as I come back downstairs. Just text Liam okay?"

"Will do. See you soon roomie" Louis says before he hangs up.

Zayn gets to work looking through cabinets to find Dolly's food and once he's got her set up with food and water for the night he heads into Harry's bedroom, poking his head into the bathroom to tell him he was leaving.

"Okay thanks Zee. See you tomorrow" Harry calls out from the shower.

Zayn says goodbye then leaves the flat to head down to the fourth floor to his and Louis' flat. He uses his key to unlock the door and walks in to find Louis playing some video game and screaming at the tv.

"God Lou," Zayn groans "Keep your voice down. Neighbors will start complaining eventually"

Louis pauses the video game and turns to look at Zayn "Tell me what's going on with Harry"

"Well I was just talking to him and he took another nap before work, says he hasn't been sleeping great this past week. I figured it was because he's working now and hooking up every night but he said no, he went home with one girl and he wasn't feeling it so he left before anything even happened" Zayn told Louis.

"What? He wasn't feeling it? If he's not feeling it he just doesn't pick anyone up. That makes no sense" Louis is shocked.

"Or does it?" Zayn contemplates.

"Are you getting all deep now because you know I can't follow along with that" Louis jokes.

"Shut up. Think about it. Maybe he has a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy on his mind so he tried to force himself to hook up with someone but couldn't go through with it" Zayn said.

Louis thought about it for a moment then a huge grin slowly appeared on his face "I see what you're saying. He's starting to fancy Niall and is trying to ignore it"

Zayn nodded "That's what i'm thinking"

"So what did you want Liam here for? He's on his way by the way" Louis says.

"I don't know. Maybe he can help us figure out what to do. Maybe we shouldn't do anything! I don't know! I just want Harry to be happy and you know this whole lifestyle he has doesn't make him happy, not really" Zayn says in frustration.

" I know" Louis sighs "I think it would be easier to handle if he had been seriously hurt by someone he loved in the past but he wasn't. He's never been hurt. This is just him protecting himself from ever getting hurt. I blame myself"

"Why?" Zayn asks, confused.

Louis rolls his eyes "Because you know me, you know how invested I get in relationships then when they end i'm a huge dramatic mess. No wonder he doesn't want to be in a relationship. He probably thinks they're torture"

Zayn laughs as he thinks about Louis' past breakups "Yeah you are quite dramatic but Harry should know better. He should know you make things seems ten times worse than they actually are"

There's a knock on the door then and Zayn heads over to answer it. Liam is standing there in a jumper and pair of sweats, smiling at Zayn and Louis as he walks into the flat.

"So what's up lads?" He asks, taking a seat next to Louis on the couch.

"We think Harry may be starting to fancy Niall and we don't know what to do" Louis pouts.

Liam nods his head "Well why do you have to do anything? If he fancies him shouldn't he just ask him out?"

"Yeah in a simpler world. This is the world of Harry and he decided a long time ago he didn't need love and was going to live his life relationship free" Zayn tells Liam.

"Ohhh" Liam sits back against the couch and lets out a breath "I don't like hearing that. Niall really fancies Harry and I don't want him to get hurt"

"I could tell. We went out together last week and they were so cute. I even got the feeling Harry wanted to kiss Niall at one point" Louis says with a grin.

"I just wish Harry would let go and just let it happen. Niall seems like a great lad. I don't see him hurting Harry" Zayn says.

"He wouldn't. He's kind, patient, loving. He'd be the perfect partner. So was Harry hurt really badly in the past by someone?" Liam asks.

"No" Zayn groans "That's what makes this so frustrating. He just decided one day that he's seen people around him be hurt and decided love was all a fairytale"

""Okay. That's a bit weird. So how can I help?" Liam asks.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this and I came up with so many outrageous plans but I've come to the conclusion that I think Zayn and I just need to be there for Harry. Maybe bit by bit try to get him to talk about Niall to us and admit he fancies him. We can't overdo it though, because he'll get spooked and close up" Louis says.

"I agree. I guess why I got Louis to ask you to come over was because I want to know about Niall. You've already said he fancies Harry. Do you think he'd be willing to fight for him? Keep trying to break down those walls and not give up? Because It may be hard and Harry could very well lash out and say harsh things. I don't know how it'll go" Zayn says.

Liam takes a deep breath and lets it out again "Let me talk to Niall about it. See just how much he fancies Harry. If he cares about him as much as I think he does then yes, Niall is a stubborn little bastard and he'll fight for Harry. He'd do whatever it takes"

"Okay" Louis smiles "We'll try to subtely talk to Harry about trying out dating again. See if he'll admit he likes Niall. Take things slow"

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to head back to my flat now. It's getting late. I'll talk with you both soon" Liam says and Zayn gets up and walks him to the door. After saying goodnight he shuts the door and locks it behind him before turning back to Louis.

"Hopefully this works" He says with a sigh then heads into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

  


  


  


**XXX**

 

 

  


It's two thirty in the morning when Harry gets home that night. Even having a nap he was exhausted so he shed his clothes as he walked in the door and a minute later he stood in his boxers in the middle of his living, smiling down at his phone in his hand because Niall had left him a text message while he was at work. It was nothing special, just a simple 'hope you're having a good night at work' with a smiley face but it made Harry smile widely and gave him a warm feeling inside. It was nice that Niall was sitting at home thinking about him enough to pick up his phone and text him. Even though it was late, Harry decided to respond to his message and Niall would get it when he woke up in the morning.

 _"Work was okay. Really busy and now i'm exhausted. Great for tips though"_ He texts, then lays his phone on the bed side table to go in his bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes back his phone shows that Niall had already replied and Harry worries he woke the blonde lad up.

" **Exhausted huh? Maybe you're getting too old for the night life Styles"** Niall texts back and Harry can practically see the smirk on Niall's face as he lays in his bed texting.

" **Please! I'm younger than you. You probably couldn't keep up with ME!"** Harry types back with a big grin on his face.

 **"We'll see, we'll see. I'll let you get some sleep now. Sleep well okay**?" Niall texts.

 _"Wait! Why are you even awake? Did my text wake you?"_ Harry texts back. Now that he's talking to Niall he's wide awake and he doesn't want him to go.

 _"Nah. I can't sleep so i'm sitting up listening to the night life outside_ " Niall responds.

 **"Can I come over?"** Harry asks before he realizes what he's doing.

 **"Yeah. If you want. I just unlocked the door. Come right in** " Niall says and Harry puts his phone down on the table and heads over to Niall's, not even bothering to put on anything over his boxers. He walks across the hall and opens up Niall's door, green eyes immediately searching around for Niall in the dark flat. When his eyes adjusted he found Niall sitting across the room on a big chair that was placed next to the doors to his balcony. His legs were pulled up to his chest and a flannel blanket was wrapped around him as he had the balcony door open a little and it WAS October. Harry stood there, just inside the door and stared at him. His blonde hair was messed up a little, probably from laying in bed trying to sleep, and his head was tilted to the side the way Harry loved as he was listening to the noises of the traffic outside. He looked adorable. Harry felt his heart swell a little and he swallowed as his heart rate picked up and his palms became sweaty. All he wanted to do right now was go over and pick Niall up so he could take the chair and put Niall in his lap. He wanted to smell his hair and feel it against his face. See if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to feel Niall's body against his, as it soft or was it hard in all the right places? A feeling of panic took Harry over as he began to realize he fancied Niall and more than just a little bit. Until now he was able to ignore all the little feelings he was having but now it was hitting him full force and he couldn't deny it. He wanted to run. He wanted to turn around and leave and text Niall saying he was too tired after all but then Niall turned his face in Harry's direction and smiled at him and Harry knew then he couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave. He was screwed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry? Are you there? I heard the door a minute ago. Why aren't you talking?" Niall says into the dark.

"Yeah...sorry I was just letting my eyes adjust to the dark before I walked across your living room" Harry says in a somewhat strangled voice. Niall can tell something is wrong. Because of his blindness he has relied on his ability to read people through their voices since he was a small boy and he can definitely hear something different in Harry's voice.

"Something wrong Harry?" He asks in a gentle voice.

"No. Everything is fine" Harry says, his voice sounding closer now.

"Okay" Niall says. He knows better than to push. If Harry wanted to talk about it he would. Or maybe he wouldn't, Niall didn't know. All he knew was as a new friend it really wasn't his place to pry into Harry's life. If he had a problem he'd probably talk to Louis or Zayn about it.

"This may sound like a stupid question but do you mind if I turn a lamp on? I'd rather not fall on my face yet again" Harry asks with a small chuckle.

"Let me do it. I'm used to getting around in the dark" Niall says with a grin as he gets up from his chair and turns on one of the lamps on the end table by his couch.

Harry goes to thank him but gasps instead as he gets a look at Niall's face "Jesus Christ Niall! What happened to you?"

Niall groaned and flopped down on the couch with the blanket still around his shoulders "Shit. I forgot about that. I would have said no to the lamp if I'd remembered"

"What happened? Why do you have a black eye?" Harry asked and quickly sat down on the couch next to Niall, his bare leg brushing against Niall's sending shivers through the bodies of both boys.

Niall sighed "My most recent ex and I don't really agree on a few things and apparently his way of dealing with the truth is to punch me in the face"

"Your ex fucking HIT you? That bloody son of a bitch!" Harry yells "That's not even FAIR! You can't see it coming so you can duck"

Niall shrugged "He didn't care about fair I guess. Although he did apologize profusely afterward. I didn't accept. In fact when he rushed over close to me to see if I was alright I kneed him in the balls then elbowed him hard in the face. Liam showed up not long after and is pretty sure I broke his jaw so I'm happy about that"

Harry threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh "You did WHAT? You're a fiesty little bastard aren't you?"

"You know it. I wasn't letting him get away with that. No way in hell" Niall says with a huge grin.

"You're incredible Niall. Truly. I mean you do something that surprises and shocks me everyday. It's refreshing actually" Harry says truthfully.

"Thanks Harry but really I'm no different than anybody else. I'm just me and I'm happy with that" Niall answers and leans back into the cushions of his couch, tucking his legs under him.

"If that's what you want to think then I can't change your mind I guess. Did you want to talk about this ex of yours or...?" Harry offers.

"There's not much to tell really. We broke up six months ago but he decided to come over today and ask for another chance. That's when I quite bluntly let him in on some truths about himself and he decked me because he doesn't want to face they're true I suppose" Niall says with a shrug.

"You're okay though?" Harry asked, truly concerned for his friend.

"Oh yeah. I got over him a long time ago. I enjoyed hitting him though. He deserved it" Niall laughs.

"Yeah he did and if he comes back I want to meet him. Let him try and punch somebody who can see it coming and see where it gets him" Harry huffed.

"Ohhh Harry. Don't get me all excited here now. You and him in a fist fight. That might be hot" Niall teases and pushes his shoulder against Harry's.

"How would it be hot if you can't even see it?" Harry is laughing now.

"I told you, I have a vivid imagination" Niall smiles and Harry gulps because so does he and some of the things he's imagined doing to Niall lately are downright naughty.

"So umm did you want me to get you some ice for your eye or something?" Harry asks awkwardly.

"Nah. Liam made me plaster ice to my face earlier. At some point I started to freeze to death and decided to take a break"

"Which is why I found you sitting by your open balcony door at three in the morning in October?" Harry quirks a eyebrow.

"Shut up," Niall says, pushing against Harry's shoulder with his again "I didn't say I always made sense. By the way, why are you so cold? Did I leave the door open?"

"No it's just cold in here and I didn't get dressed before I came over here" Harry said sheepishly.

"Seriously? Of course a naked man would come into my house and I can't see" Niall says grumpily, making Harry laugh.

"I'm wearing boxers! I'm not completely naked"

"Yeah yeah. Here, I'll share my blanket with you" Niall says, throwing a portion of the blanket around Harry and now their bare arms and shoulders were pressed close together because Niall was also shirtless. The two men remained quiet for a few moments when Niall finally spoke up.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" Niall asked timidly and Harry thought that was strange since Niall is never timid.

"Mmhmm" Harry hums.

"Can I see what you look like?" He practically whispers.

"What? How?" Harry asks confused.

"Umm well the way blind people know what people look like is they feel their features with their fingers. Like, I would just put my hands on your face and feel your forehead, eyes, cheeks, jaw, lips with my fingers. I'd understand if you don't want me to. If it would weird you out or something" Niall says, his eyes pointing down at his hands in his lap.

Harry breaths heavily, his heart racing frantically. What Niall is asking feels so intimate, more intimate than sex almost. He finds he wants to do it though. He wants Niall to know what he looks like but at the same time he was afraid because what if he thought he was ugly? What if he wasn't good enough? Niall was beautiful, so beautiful and Harry just wanted to be the same for him.

"Okay," Harry whispers and turns his body sideways on the couch so Niall could reach his full face "I don't mind"

"O-okay" Niall stutters a little then turns his body sideways also, his knees knocking against Harry's. They were now face to face, both incredibly nervous, both trying hard not to show it.

"Here," Harry says and reaches for Niall's hands, picking them up from his lap and bringing them to his forehead "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Niall nods "Close your eyes. I don't want to poke you in the eye"

Harry closes his eyes as Niall said and sits quietly while Niall's fingers slowly glide over his skin making his body feel on fire.

"Do you play guitar or something? You have rough fingertips" Harry murmurs.

"Uh huh. Since I was ten" Niall confirms.

"Seriously? Yet again you amaze me" Harry is dumbfounded by this man in front of him.

"Now shush before I end up sticking a finger in your mouth" Niall warns.

Harry giggles at that, he can't help it. His senses were on overdrive here. This gorgeous man in front of him was touching his face all over and it was making him so nervous, in a good way. Niall's hands were making their way down over his nose now, his two thumbs brushing across Harry's lips making him nearly moan. He opened his eyes to watch Niall and was transfixed by the look of wonder in his bright blue eyes. His face was only inches from Harry's at this point and being so close Harry was able to look deeply into his eyes. They were like a never ending blue sky on a clear day. So blue, so clear, so filled with emotions that Harry couldn't figure out.

"Wow" Niall breathes out and Harry can feel his breath brush over his lips he was sitting that close.

"So? How do I look?" Harry tries to joke when really he was dying inside because he wanted Niall to like the way he looked, to like him.

"You look...amazing Harry. Beautiful" Niall whispers.

"Really?" Harry whispers back, leaning in closer to Niall.

"Really" Niall says, biting his lip and nodding.

Harry keeps slowly moving closer to Niall. He knows he shouldn't. He knows it goes against everything he believes in. He knows he feels more for Niall than he does for any one night stand and he always promised himself he would NEVER go there but here he was moving closer and closer to this boy who invoked feelings in him he's never felt before and he can't stop it. It's like there's an imaginary force pulling them closer together. He reaches one of his large hands up to cup Niall's cheek and his heart soars when Niall's eyes close and he presses his cheek deeper into Harry's hand. They're only an inch apart now and when Harry sees Niall's lips part slightly and his name being whispered, he can't hold back anymore. His lips finally touch Niall's and he feels Niall gasp softly before melting into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Harry's biceps. It's only a short kiss, lips softly pressed together for about ten seconds before they both reluctantly pull back a bit.

"Fuck" Harry mutters "I-" but he's cut off by Niall's hands snaking around his neck and pulling him forward into another kiss, their lips slotting perfectly together. Harry gasps slightly at the heat he feels between them, just by one simple touch of their lips together. Niall's head tilts slightly and his tongue is slipping inside Harry's mouth before Harry even knows what's happening. He doesn't stop it though. He craves it and he wants more, fast. As Niall's tongue meets his, a low moan erupts from his throat and his hands are leaving Niall's cheeks to go behind him and land on his back, pushing him in closer so that the blonde boy is now straddling Harry's lap. As their bodies press closer together, the kiss gets more heated and desperate and their tongues begin to push against each other's, fighting for dominance. Harry finally gives in to Niall because, damnit, he wanted this boy to destroy him, wanted him to explore every inch of his mouth and then move on to the rest of his body.

"Harry..." Niall moaned against Harry's lips before diving in again, into another desperate, searing kiss. Niall's hands are all over Harry's chest and soon he finds himself laying down on his back on the couch with Nialls smaller body straddling his, his tongue exploring every inch of Harry's hot mouth.

It's when Niall slowly grinds his hips down against Harry's and Harry lets out a long, pornographic moan, that Harry realizes what he's really doing and tears his lips reluctantly from Niall's. He sits them up and gently removes a heavily breathing Niall from his lap before he stands up and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"I'm...I...fuck. I'm sorry Niall. I don't know...what happened. That shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean for it to get that far. I'm so sorry" Harry chokes out before he blindly begins to make his way to the door.

"Harry??" Niall calls "Are you leaving? You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted you to kiss ME"

"You don't understand. Nothing can happen between us. I-I didn't mean to lead you on" Harry says in a desperate voice "I'm so sorry. I have to go"

"But-" Niall begins but he hears the door close behind Harry and stops talking. What the hell just happened? Niall may be blind but he knew Harry was just as into that kiss as he was. Why did he run away? Why did he say nothing can happen between us?

With a sigh, Niall stood up from the couch on shaky legs and walked over to his door, locking it before turning around and heading back into his bedroom. He was still sporting a semi hard boner and cursed before heading into his bathroom for a cold shower. He didn't exactly feel like jacking off now that Harry had run out on him like a horny teenager who did something wrong. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway so he turned the knobs in his shower and jumped in, quickly getting rid of the boner and jumping out to dry off quickly before getting into his nice, warm bed. Tomorrow he was going to try and figure out what the hell happened. Whether Harry liked it or not.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Niall wakes up the next day he presses a button on his phone and is surprised to find it's just after noon. He groans and rubs his hands over his face before pushing the blankets off himself and getting out of bed, stretching his arms over his head and moving his neck from side to side to work out any kinks.

"Hey. Finally awake I see" Liam's voice comes from the bedroom doorway.

"Hi Li. How long have you been here?" Niall asks.

"Since eight, when we normally start work. I came in to wake you, thinking you were just being lazy again but you looked like shit so I let you be" Liam told him.

"Why thank you. I feel like shit too so I guess it all goes together then" Niall said sarcastically.

"The bruising is really coming out on that eye. Do you want some pain medication?" Liam asks.

Niall shrugs and starts digging through his dresser for some clothes to wear "It couldn't hurt I guess"

"Is this mood all about Tyler?" Liam asks, coming in and sitting on Niall's bed.

Niall sighs and after applying deodorant pulls a plain white t-shirt over his head "No. I could care less about my ex. If anything I'm quite happy that I got to hit him, twice!"

"Then what's wrong? Something seems...off. I don't know"

"Harry" Niall mumbles.

"What about him?" Liam is confused now and when Niall looks in his direction with watery blue eyes he becomes concerned.

"I really like him. More than I thought. More than I should for someone I've only known a few weeks" Niall says sadly.

"Okay. I knew you fancied him. Obviously more than I thought but what's wrong with that?"

Niall sighed again and heaved his body down onto the bed next to Liam "After he got home from work this morning he replied to a text I sent. I couldn't sleep so I replied back. Eventually he came over and we talked and like always with Harry it was fun. Even at three in the morning talking to him is fun. He even let me see what he looks like Li"

"He did?" Liam is surprised because from what Louis and Zayn told him about Harry, that seems like something that would be too intimate for him.

"Yeah, he did. God Li he's gorgeous, beautiful even! I mean, I knew he was when you described him to me but seeing it for myself...then when I was done the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we were snogging the faces off each other"

"You WHAT? Holy shit Niall!" Liam sits there in shock.

"Holy shit is right. He practically dragged me onto his lap and next thing I know he's on his back and I'm on top of him. I can't even describe the feelings that went through my body in those moments, I can only say it was incredible and he was into it too and then all of a sudden he pushes away from me and is apologizing and saying nothing can happen with us then he just left. Gone" Niall swings is hand through the air to emphasize the word 'gone'.

"Oh boy," Liam rubs his hands over his face and stands up to grab his phone from his back pocket "You need to tell Louis and Zayn all this"

"What? Why?" Niall sits up on the bed and looks at Liam like he's mental.

"Because I actually talked to them a couple days ago and I was going to talk to you about it today. Basically they think Harry fancies you but they're afraid he won't do anything about it because he decided a long time ago he was never going to be the relationship type of guy. They think he's being stupid though and they hate that he's missing out on love when he's never even given love a chance" Liam explains.

Niall sits silently for a few moments thinking about everything Liam said "But why would they tell you this?"

"Well they said you're the first person they've even seen Harry fancy. He's usually a one night stand kind of guy. They figured you fancied Harry as well and were wondering if you'd stick around if Harry decides to be difficult basically"

"So they think Harry likes me but won't admit it and they wanted to see if I'd just shrug my shoulders and say 'oh well' or keep at him until he admits it?" Niall asks.

"Basically yeah. I, of course, told them what a wonderful lad you are and you'd never hurt Harry. That was before I knew you fancied Harry as much as you do. I think Louis is going to be happy about this" Liam laughs.

"I knew he was into that kiss. It wasn't just me. If he hadn't stopped I bet he would have taken me right out there on my couch" Niall says with a huge grin.

"Okay eww I sit on that couch. Stop talking now" Liam covers his ears with his hands.

"Oh don't be a prude. He likes me Liam. I know he does. Now I need to get him to give us a chance. We could be really good together. Really, really good. I'm not giving up on that. No way" Niall shakes his head.

"Just be careful Ni. I don't want you getting hurt. Harry is a great lad but if he's determined to live life alone you could end up with a broken heart" Liam warns Niall.

"I know that Liam. I'm willing to risk that though. I've gotten over a broken heart before and I can get over one again but the alternative is possibly meeting my soul mate. That's worth the risk don't you think?" Niall asks Liam.

"I don't know Niall, I've never been in love remember?" Liam reminds Niall.

Niall nodded "I have been. It didn't work out and yeah, it hurt. You know because I cried on your shoulder. Trust me when I tell you though, that going after love only to end up with a broken heart is nothing to the pain you'd feel if you had a chance and didn't take it."

"I believe you Niall. I think you need to convince Harry of that though" Liam says solemnly.

"Yeah," Niall says, biting his lip. "I really like him though Li"

Liam laughed and ruffled Niall's already messy bed head "I know you do. Your face said it all when you talk about that kiss"

"Yes! That kiss! My god Liam. The man must be a sex god. You're a lucky bastard to get to look at him you know" Niall says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well excuse me for seeing," Liam rolls his eyes "So, tell me what it is that makes you like him so much?"

"I guess one of the main things that draws me to him right now is that he's fun. We talk a lot and it always involves a lot of laughing. You know better than anything that there are so many things I can't do because i'm blind, yet it doesn't seem to bother him one bit. We always find things to do or talk about. Another thing I got a glimpse of during our talks is that he's a caring person. I can tell because he talks about Louis and Zayn with such fondness and affection. It's how you talk about me you know"

"Is it?" Liam seems surprised that Niall noticed that.

"Are you seriously surprised I notice these things Liam? Really?" Niall scolds him.

Liam blushes slightly and runs a hand over his quiff "I know I know. You notice and hear everything. I talk about you that way because I love you. You may as well be my brother"

"I know and that's how I know Harry loves his friends as much as you love me. He talks about them the same way you talk about me. That's some major points in my book" Niall says matter of factly.

"So do you think Harry is the one for you?" Liam asks Niall curiously.

Niall shakes his head "It's way too soon to tell but I know I like him, a lot and I'd like the chance to see what could happen"

Liam nods and grabs Niall into a huge bear hug "Then do what you have to do and I'll be here for you no matter what"

"Thanks. I love you Li. Do you think I should talk to Louis and Zayn to get some more insight on Harry? What I'm up against?"

"It couldn't hurt Niall. I already texted Louis. He said he'd stop by after work. Do you think YOU could get a couple hours work in today before that happens?" Liam asks.

"I'll try but all I can think about is Harry's lips at the moment" Niall says with a laugh.

"Oi! Well i'm going to continue with MY work because you're a brilliant writer but when it comes to the business side of it all you are hopeless. You just keep your dirty mind to yourself and all will be well" Liam stands up from the bed and pats Niall on the shoulder "I'll go get some pills for the pain in that eye. Put more ice on it too"

"Yes master" Niall rolls his eyes at Liam but still the smile that he had on his face because of Harry never wavered.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


  


"Hey mate...Jesus you look like you just came back from the dead or something" Zayn says in shock as Harry opens his flat door later that evening.

"Well don't you know how to make a man feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Harry said in a rough voice.

"Sorry" Zayn says with an apologetic smile "Seriously are you ill?"

"No I just didn't get any sleep last night. I feel like shit" Harry slumped down onto his couch and ran a hand through his curls.

"Again? Harry what's going on? Talk to me. Maybe I can help" Zayn asked, clearly concerned for his friend.

Harry shook his head and Zayn could see his eyes were watery as if he was trying to hold back tears "I did something bad Zayn"

"What could you have possibly done that was bad Harry? You've got a heart of gold. You wouldn't even hurt a fly. Everyone who knows you knows that" Zayn said in a soothing voice while rubbing Harry's forearm.

"I...probably hurt Niall. I think I led him on. No, I KNOW I led him on" Harry said in a tiny voice.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zayn asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, trying to make him feel safe and comfortable so he could talk.

"I saw him last night after work. I replied to a text he sent and he responded right away because he couldn't sleep. I ended up going over there and we talked for awhile like we always do but this time something changed and I couldn't...I couldn't deny it to myself anymore. I-I kissed him and-and it ended up being a snog session"

Zayn was shocked, albeit happy about this turn of events "But Harry...why is that a bad thing? How did you lead him on?"

Harry pushed away from Zayn and looked at him like he was crazy "Because you know I don't do relationships and does Niall look like a one night stand to you? Even if he was that type of guy it would be way too awkward living across the hall from each other"

"Harry why can't you let go of this no relationship rule of yours? Niall is a great lad and I think you fancy him a bit" Zayn said carefully, hoping Harry didn't freak out.

"Zayn we've been over this a million times. My position hasn't changed. I still don't see the point in entering a relationship when it's going to end eventually. Then when it does end you end up in pain and miserable. What's the point?"

"Harry that's so completely jaded thinking. Not every relationship ends" Zayn points out.

"Well I haven't seen one that didn't end. My mother is on her third marriage, my father has had I don't know how many girlfriends, every relationship you and Louis have had has ended, Louis' mum is also on her third marriage, your parents are divorced, even Niall told me his parents are divorced. So again I say what's the point?" Harry throws his hands up in the air exasperated.

"I do see what you're saying Harry but life is about risk sometimes. There hasn't been a broken heart that Louis or I haven't gotten over right? It's a part of life. Falling in love is amazing, an incredible feeling. The things you share, the intimacies you share with your partner are so precious. Yeah, sometimes things don't work out and you have to move on but it doesn't take away what you shared with that person. It's special Harry and I think if you let yourself fall in love someday you'd feel the same way I do"

"Yeah it's all hearts and flowers in the beginning then when it ends i'm hanging off your shoulder with snot coming out of my nose, bawling my eyes out like Louis. You know it breaks my heart every time he gets treated like shit by his new boy toy. I don't want that to be me" Harry said definitively.

"But what if that doesn't end up happening to you Harry? What if you fall in love some day and it's forever?" Zayn asks.

"I don't believe that happens. I don't believe it exists" Harry says.

"Okay, fair enough" Zayn nods "I want to ask you something and I need your word you'll answer with complete honesty"

"Okay. Why not?" Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"How does Niall make you feel?"

Harry's eyes widen as he lifts his eyes to look at Zayn.

"Remember you said you'd answer honestly" Zayn wagged a finger at him.

Harry sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair again "I don't know Zayn. He makes me feel things i'm pretty sure i've never felt before. I don't know what to call it"

"Try to describe it" Zayn encourages.

"It's...he makes me feel warm, happy. Sometimes when he does something I think he's adorable and I get a warm feeling in my stomach. Then sometimes when he touches me my whole body catches fire. He's so much fun to be with, when we're together and it's time to leave I don't want to go" Harry's voice is shaking now.

"And what was snogging him like?" Zayn prodded.

Harry's eyes go wide again and Zayn thinks he looks like a little boy "It was like...remember when you were a kid and you woke up at Christmas and found all those presents under the tree? You'd run to the tree screaming and jumping around all excited? Kissing him was like that. My stomach was exploding with so much excitement and my heart was beating out of my chest. Yet at the same time there was so much fire. My skin felt like it was burning wherever he touched me. I've never been touched like that. I've never been kissed like that before"

"And don't you want to feel that again? Don't you want to touch him again and have him touch you?"

Harry nods his head slowly "Yeah, I do"

"Well like you said, Niall doesn't look like a one night stand kind of guy so the only way you're going to get that is in a relationship. You need to think about that I think" Zayn says softly.

"There's nothing to think about. I can't be in a relationship and kissing him only led him on. Now we probably can't even be friends" Harry said sadly.

"You don't know that until you talk to Niall. Talk to him and be honest with him. If you're dead set against being in a relationship that's your choice and I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against you. Just please think about what I said okay? Do it not only for me but yourself. I'm going to head back down to the flat now. I want to cook dinner before Louis attempts it. Call me if you need me. No matter what time okay?" Zayn reaches over and hugs Harry tightly.

"I will. See you tomorrow Zee" Harry waves at his friend as he leaves the flat, closing the door behind him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Niall felt he had a bit of a better understanding of Harry once he talked to Louis. He still wanted to talk to Harry though and he hoped Harry would open up to him a little. He'd actually never met anyone who was afraid to put themselves out there for love before. He has friends who are wary because they've been heartbroken before but they always got back out there eventually. Harry seemed to be different. According to Louis and Zayn, he's never even been in a relationship to GET hurt yet he's already wary and a bit jaded it seemed.

Niall stood next to the door of his flat and ran his hands over his clothes to make sure he had everything on correctly. He's gone out more than once with his shirt on backwards or different shoes on and while he could care less what strangers think about him he finds he wants to look his best for Harry.

Once he felt every thing was in order he took a deep breath and walked out of his flat and straight across to Harry's. He knocked a couple times on the door then waited to see if Harry was home. The door opened after a moment and Niall immediately smiled once he smelled the familiar scent of Harry.

"Hi Harry, can I come in?" Niall asked with a smile.

"Hi...yeah sure, come on in" Harry told him, his voice sounding nervous to Niall's ears.

Niall walked in and, from memory, made his way across the living room to Harry's couch, taking a seat and hoping Harry would join him.

"I think we should talk about the other night, get some things sorted" Niall begins.

He heard Harry sigh and then the cushions on the couch dipped as Harry sat down beside him "Yeah we probably should. I can't apologize enough Niall. I never should have kissed you and led you on that way"

"Stop apologizing Harry. You didn't lead me on. We were both in the moment and I enjoyed the kiss very much. Didn't you?" Niall asks, his head tilted to the side a little while he waited for Harry's answer.

"I think you know I did Niall. You were there, you felt how it was" Harry admitted.

Niall nodded "You're right, I WAS there and there was something there between us, something electric. I guess i'm wondering why you don't want anything to come of it?"

"I just don't do relationships Niall," Harry answered with a sigh "To be honest, I don't see the point of them. My whole life I've seen relationship after relationship fail. My mother went through two husbands while I was growing up and several boyfriends until just a year ago when she married her third husband. My father never married after my mother but he's been through several girlfriends over the years. Even my aunts and uncles have all been divorced at least once. It's just pointless. If it's going to end in misery just don't do it. You don't have to be in a relationship to have sex with someone. Just find someone who has the same needs as you and you're all set. No feelings involved. It works better"

Niall sat there stunned as he listened to Harry. Louis and Zayn weren't kidding, he seemed quite set in his ways. Definitely jaded. He's seen so much divorce and heartache throughout his short life that he's just decided not to bother with a relationship. It made Niall sad because from the short time he's known Harry he can already tell he's got a lot to offer another person. He's kind, funny, and caring, not to mention handsome. Drop dead gorgeous. Niall wanted desperately to get to know him better and he hoped Harry would let him do that. Even if it meant Harry only slowly let him in and opened himself up it didn't matter to Niall, he could be patient. His gut was telling him to stick around and try to show this man what love can really be like. He wasn't in love with him yet, nor could he picture him married with a bunch of kids with Harry but he thinks it could come to those thoughts and those feelings. The more he gets to know Harry, the more smitten he gets.

"I see," Niall says to Harry. He decided he's not going to push him, not yet but eventually he'd speak his mind and hold no punches like he normally does "Well if that's how you feel I won't argue with you about it. I'm hoping you won't let that one kiss change things with us though. I enjoy being friends with you. We get along great. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Really? You want to be friends still?" Harry asked surprised.

"Duh Harry," Niall rolls his eyes at Harry and hears him laugh softly from beside him "We're not twelve. I think we can put what happened behind us and go on as if nothing happened right?"

"Okay" Harry says, smiling widely though Niall can't see it "That sounds great to me"

"Good" Niall smiles and holds his hand out for Harry to shake. When he feels Harry's large hand in his he feels the electricity and the feeling of excitement in his stomach. He can only hope Harry feels it to.

"So, i'm off tonight and was planning on doing nothing but eat junk food and watch the football match. Would it be really insensitive of me to ask if you wanted to stay and...I can't say watch with me because that's just...you know what I mean right?" Harry seems flustered and Niall has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at him.

"Yes I do know what you mean and no it's not insensitive. I like football ya know. Growing up around Liam there was always a match on. I find if the announcer is calling the play by play really well then I can picture it perfectly in my head. Sometimes while the match is going on they get distracted though and go off on little tangents and completely forget there's a match going on." Niall huffs, annoyed.

Harry laughs because he knows exactly what Niall is talking about "Well i'll just have to describe what's happening myself then huh? I want you to enjoy the match as much as me, unless it's a crappy match, then we can both swear like sailors at the incompetence of these players"

"Incompetence huh? Because you could go out there and do better?" Niall quirks an eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't but that's not the point. I'm not getting paid fifty million pounds to play. They should automatically be good" Harry explains.

"Whatever you say Harold. Go get the food" Niall commands him with a wave of his hand.

"Oh for fucks sake! You've been hanging around Louis too much. You've even got the hand wave down" Harry groans.

"I've never seen Louis so I knew nothing about the hand wave. That was all me, now get me food or i'll go get my stick" Niall warns.

"Jesus. Impatient much?" Harry says as he turns to head into the kitchen.

"You'll find there is rarely patience involved when it comes to me and food. Bring beer if you have any by the way"

"Yes your Royal Highness. May I get anything else for you? Perhaps some water straight from the waterfalls in Figi?" Harry says sarcastically.

Niall smirks and pretends to think about it "Perhaps later peasant. Now off with you! I want my food"

Niall hears Harry giggle, yes giggle, and then disappear into the kitchen. Once he's gone Niall grins widely and settled back into the couch with his feet tucked up under him. He loves being with Harry, even if they're just friends. It's always so comfortable, easy and fun. Soon he hears Harry enter back into the room and he hears the clatter of bowls and glasses being put onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Crisps, nuts, pretzels and beer. Your beer is straight in front of you, a pint glass sitting next to it if you don't wish to drink from the bottle. Will there be anything else Your Highness?" Harry asks in a posh voice.

Niall shakes his head and tries to keep from giggling himself "No peasant, you have done well. If I require anything else I shall let you know immediately"

"I don't doubt it. You're so demanding Niall Horan. The only one worse is Louis" Harry says as he dips his hand into the bowl of peanuts.

"Then you should be used to it so stop complaining and turn on the telly. I expect detailed play by play, nothing less" Niall sasses Harry and Harry can't help but think of how much he likes it when Niall is sassy. When it's Louis it's just annoying but with Niall he was adorable.

"Alright, match starts in five minutes. They're just doing the anthem now. Man U is playing Liverpool" Harry says in his deep voice that sends shivers right through Niall.

"Oh yeah? How's our national team captain doing these days? Liam loves Rooney. Worships him I think. Probably has a shrine in his flat. He's lucky I can't see because I'd have no mercy on him" Niall quips.

"Oh please! You don't need proof before you make fun of him. I think you'd do it anyway" Harry scoffs.

"Sadly you are right," Niall laughs and a second later he feels something hit him on the forehead "Did you just throw a peanut at me??"

"I did not!" Harry says indignantly "It was a pretzel"

Niall gasps and starts feeling around the couch until he finds the pretzel that hit him "You can't waste food Harry. My god! Food is precious"

"You're such a tool" Harry says through his laughter and Niall smiles because Harry sounds happy. His laugh is so carefree, almost like a child who has not a care in the world.

"Alright alright I hear the match starting. Tell this tool what's happening" Niall says before stuffing a handful of crisps in his mouth.

That's how it goes for the next two hours. The two boys drink beer, eat snacks, Harry throws food some more which sets Niall off and more than once they end up in laughing fits when Harry tries to do the play by play in an announcers voice. Neither boy realizes it but they're both thinking that they've never had so much fun in their lives.

When the match ends, Harry gathers all the bowls and pint glasses and brings them into the kitchen, loading them straight into the dishwasher. Then he stores the bags of crisps, pretzels, and peanuts back into the junk cupboard before heading back out to Niall. When he walks out, Niall's laying on the couch in the fetal position with his head resting on one of the throw pillows. His eyes are closed so Harry has no idea if he's asleep or awake. He walks over and crouches down in front of Niall, his hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"Niall?" He says softly but there is no reply. He had fallen asleep on Harry's couch. Harry stood up quietly and made his way into his bedroom where he grabbed an extra blanket then brought it out and spread it out over Niall making sure his whole body was covered. He tucked the blanket up under Niall's chin then stood back, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead. He looked so cute and adorable while he was sleeping. It did things to Harry that he couldn't explain. He was having feelings he's never had before, only heard people talk about them. He doesn't want to have them though. He doesn't want to end up hurt and alone. He's better off being alone and not hurt right?

Harry turns away from the couch and is on his way to his bedroom to go to bed when he thinks of Lucky. When was the last time she was fed? Will she freak out when Niall doesn't come home? Harry has no idea about these things but he knows he doesn't want to leave her alone all night in Niall's flat. So he makes sure Dolly is in his bedroom then closes the door so she can't get out before he walks back over to Niall and sees his keys sitting on the table next to his cell phone. He grabs the keys and exits the flat quietly and walks across to Niall's, opening the door with one of the keys on the key ring.

"Lucky? Where are you girl?" He calls out and hopes she recognizes him and doesn't attack him for being in her master's flat. He quickly hears her walking towards the door and soon she is standing in front of him staring at him as if to say 'what do you want? I was sleeping'

"Hi girl" Harry coos at her while rubbing her head and back "I'm taking you to Niall. Do you need food? Let me go see if I can find your food" Harry walks into Niall's kitchen and finds her water and food bowls sitting on the floor over by the table. There's food in the bowl so Harry just takes the bowls and tells Lucky to follow him. Thankfully she listens and they're soon in Harry's flat where Lucky walks straight to Niall and sniffs at his body as if she's checking to see if he's okay. Once she decides everything is fine, she lays down on the floor by the couch and very quickly is fast asleep next to her master.

"Well then" Harry sighs as he puts Niall's keys back on the table. He puts her food and water down on the floor in case she wants it then he heads back to his bedroom, stripping his clothes and climbing in next to Dolly.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


  


Harry is woken up the next morning by a loud curse and then a heavy weight falling on top of him on his bed. His eyes fly open quickly and he sits up, ready to attack when he notices a head of blonde hair at the bottom of his bed.

"Niall?" He asks incredulously.

"Uhhh yeah. Hi" Niall says from the bottom of the bed where he is draped across Harry's legs. He WAS draped across his chest but when Harry sat up so fast he must have rolled down to the bottom of the bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asks, starting to laugh now.

"Well...see I was trying to find you because I woke up and didn't know where I was. I felt around and it didn't feel like my flat but Lucky was there. Then I remembered I was last at your flat so I figured I must still be here so I came in here and then I tripped in something and apparently landed on you?" Niall finishes with a question.

"Yes you landed on my bed with me still in it. I was getting ready to attack" Harry is laughing hysterically now.

"Are you laughing at a blind man?" Niall huffs, his eyes squinted, a pout on his lips and his hair sticking up wildly in many directions. Harry's heart melts at the sight of him and he has a fleeting thought of waking up every morning and the first thing he sees is that wild hair and those pouty lips.

"Noooo. I'm laughing at my good mate who nearly managed to get himself another black eye" Harry starts laughing again, trying to put the thought of waking up to Niall every morning out of his mind.

"Well why didn't you wake me up last night? Instead you leave a blind man in a strange place and I was disoriented. If I had known what was happening I wouldn't have come looking for you" Niall glares at him.

"That is such bullshit and you know it! You just made yourself seem helpless and I know for a fact that you hate when anyone thinks of you as helpless" Harry makes a tsking sound with his tongue at Niall.

Niall glares at Harry some more and folds his arms across his chest but it doesn't take long before his lips start twitching and he begans to laugh himself. Harry is still laughing too and before they know it they're both spread out across Harry's bed with tears coming down their faces from laughing so hard.

"So...care to explain why my dog and her bowls are in your flat?" Niall finally asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"You fell asleep so I got you a blanket and then when I was going to bed I remembered Lucky. I didn't know if she had food and water or if she'd freak out from you not coming home all night. I saw your keys on the table so I went and got her, along with her food and she set herself up next to you for the night" Harry explains.

"You're crazy yet really sweet all at the same time" Niall smiles widely at Harry. He's laying on his back at the bottom of the bed, his face turned toward Harry and his cheeks were tinted red from laughing. Harry could feel the pull in his stomach, telling him to crawl down the bed and kiss those deliciously plump lips. Place his large hand on the soft, creamy skin of Niall's cheek and caress it as he kissed him over and over again. It was all he could think about and his body even began to move and make it's way toward Niall but before he could reach him the blonde lad was pushing himself up off the bed and was attempting to make his way out of the room.

"Wait!" Harry says loudly before Niall can take any more steps "Let me help you. My room isn't the cleanest and whatever you tripped over before you might trip over again.

Niall nodded and waited for Harry to get out of bed to help him. Harry was next to him quickly, his large hands encircling Niall's bicep gently as he led him safely out into the living room. Niall loved the feeling of Harry's hands on him. He almost wished he hadn't shown how independent he was so that he could pretend to need help all the time and then Harry's hands would be on him a lot more. Unfortunately his pride would never allow him to do that and since Harry knows how independant he is, his hands are soon dropped from Niall's arm since he knows Niall is familiar with his living room.

"Well thanks Harry. I better get home and showered now before Liam shows up ready to work. Last night was really fun though. Let's do it again okay?" Niall says to Harry.

"Definitely. I'll text you later. I'll just come behind you with Lucky's dishes" Harry says and not five minutes later Niall and Lucky are back home in their own flat while Harry was alone in his and for the first time Harry started to think that maybe being alone wasn't as good as he always thought.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since Harry had really seen Niall. They had met in the hallway a few times, sharing hello's and small talk but because of work and other obligations they hadn't been able to hang out. They had done a lot of texting though, especially late at night.  Harry began to really look forward to getting off work these days because he knew there'd be texts waiting from Niall. As he walked the short walk back to his flat he would always reply and for some reason Niall always seemed to reply back. He didn't know how or why Niall was awake at two in the morning but he wasn't about to complain. It had become a habit of Harry's to come home and strip off his clothes then climb in bed with a smile on his face as he and Niall texted each other, often until four, sometimes five in the morning. Now, since Harry had a day off he was standing in front of Niall's door waiting to see if he wanted to go get a coffee and just walk around for awhile enjoying the nice weather.

Harry knocked lightly on the door then waited patiently for Niall to answer. When he heard someone coming to the door he smiled widely but his smile soon faltered when it wasn't Niall who answered the door. Standing in front of him was a young lad around his age wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Can I help you mate?" The lad asked in a thick english accent. Definitely not from London.

"Uhhh...I was looking for Niall?" Harry asked uncertainly. Why the hell was a practically naked man answering Niall's door.

"Oh sorry mate, Niall's not here. Went out a little while ago with Liam. Some meeting or something. I didn't really pay attention. I can tell him you stopped by. What's your name?" The lad asked.

"Oh it's um it's Harry. I live across the hall" Harry said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Dylan" The stranger said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook the lads hand then quickly excused himself, making his way down the hall to the elevator. Who was Dylan and why was he in his underwear at Niall's flat? Was he Niall's boyfriend? If he had a boyfriend why wouldn't he have told me? Friends tell each other those things don't they? And why do you even care Harry? You've got to stop this nonsense. You have no time for relationships. Yet here he was in the elevator hitting the button for the fourth floor and soon enough he's knocking on the door to Louis and Zayn's flat.

"Hey, what's up Harry?" Zayn answers the door.

Harry pushes past him into the flat where he finds Louis just coming out of the shower. "Do you guys know who Dylan is?"

"Dylan?" Louis asks while rubbing his hair dry with a towel "The only Dylan I know is from that American TV show from the 1990's. Beverly Hills 90210. Great show by the way. I watch the reruns. Sexy"

"Louis! I don't care about some stupid TV show" Harry yells.

"Well excuse me for living" Louis huffs before he walks off into his room to get dressed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Zayn asks.

"I just went to ask Niall if he wanted to go for coffee and some lad named Dylan answered the door in his underwear" Harry fumed.

Zayn's eyebrows shot up and Louis came running out from his bedroom only half dressed "No shit??? Was he fit?"

"Louis, probably not the time for that right now" Zayn warns him. "Harry why are you upset by this?"

"I'm not upset. It's just strange for anyone to answer Niall's door but him, let alone in his underwear" Harry scoffed.

"Not so strange to me. How about you Zayn?" Louis asks.

"He's right about that Harry. It's not strange" Zayn agrees.

Harry's eyes bug out of his head as he looks back and forth between his two best mates "What's that supposed to mean? Have you seen naked men answering his door before?"

Both Louis and Zayn laughed at that before Zayn spoke up "No Harry but think about it, he's a twenty one year old single man. He's bound to date or maybe we got it wrong when we all thought he wasn't the one night stand kind of guy. He's an attractive man, you didn't think he'd remain celibate for the rest of his life did you?"

Harry stands frozen in the middle of his mates living room, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He has nothing to say. There's nothing he CAN say. He was jealous and he knew he was jealous. He wanted to be the one in Niall's flat. He wanted to kiss, hold and cuddle Niall. He wanted it more and more everyday. With every text they shared or every time they met in the hallway and their hands brushed he wanted more but then he'd think back to the two times his mother sat him down and said she was getting divorced. He thought about the times Louis screeched on his shoulder in pain over losing someone he loved. When he thinks of those things his heart rate gets faster and his palms get sweaty. He doesn't want to be in that position. He doesn't want to be married one day and have to sit his young children down to tell them mummy and daddy are getting divorced. People can say anything they want about Harry but when it came down to it he had a soft heart and he didn't handle pain well, physical or emotional.

"Harry...you're killing me" Louis spoke up "Why can't you just admit to us that you like Niall? Nobody is saying you have to go marry the lad tomorrow. Just admit it to US, your best mates. You know we'd never tell anyone. Anything you say to us stays in this room. Always"

Zayn's eyes grow wide as he waits for Harry's reaction. He didn't know Louis would speak up about this so soon and he wasn't sure if Harry could handle it. He didn't want him to freak out and storm out. Then he'd be even harder to get through to. To his surprise though, that's not what happened at all.

"Yeah...yeah okay? I like him. Are you happy now?" Harry throws his hands up in the air then sinks down onto the couch, his long legs splayed out in front of him.

"Are you happy?" Louis counters back.

"What do you even mean?" Harry snorts.

"It's not a trick question Harry. Are you happy? You like Niall. If i'm not mistaken he said he enjoyed the kiss you shared. So if you wanted to ask him out on a date he'd probably say yes yet you don't and we know your reasons. What I want to know is are you happy with that?" Louis prods.

"What the fuck? When did you get all deep and shit?" Harry questions Louis.

"I was wondering that myself" Zayn says with a smirk.

"If you must know I have been watching american soap operas. One can learn a lot from those, now speak Harold" Louis demands.

Harry and Zayn both burst out laughing at their friend then Harry gets serious again as he tries to think of a way to truthfully answer Louis' question.

"I don't know" Is his answer and truthfully he didn't know. Before he met Niall he would have said yes he was quite happy with his life. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Well there ya go. Two months ago you would have answered yes, now you're not sure. I'm not saying to go find Niall and ask him out and dive into a relationship. I'm saying can you at least think about it? Think about what will make you happy?" Louis asks.

"And while you're thinking you should probably remember the fact that Niall is a single man and you may see him dating or even with a boyfriend. You should prepare yourself for that. Some of the things you could be asking yourself are 'can I be happy knowing Niall is with someone else?' that's an important question Harry. You like Niall, now figure out how much" Zayn says and squeezes his shoulder.

Harry lets out a deep sigh from his position on the couch then presses his hands to his knees as he hoists himself up "I can't believe i'm even saying this but okay, i'll think about it"

Zayn and Louis both grinned widely and engulfed Harry in a huge hug "Good! That makes me really happy Haz"

"Yeah yeah" Harry rolled his eyes at his friends before untangling himself from them and heading from the door "I'll talk with you misfits later"

"Byeee" He heard Zayn and Louis call out before he closed the door behind him and headed for the elevator.

 

 

XXX

 

 

"Hey Dylan?" Niall calls out later that day "Did anybody call for me while I was out?"

"Not on the phone" Dylan informs him from where he was sitting on Niall's couch throwing popcorn into the air and catching it with his mouth.

"What does that mean? They called me on the microwave?" Niall quirked an eyebrow.

"HA HA very funny" Dylan says, throwing a piece of popcorn at Niall causing Niall to scowl because he doesn't tolerate wasted food "I meant someone came to the door for you. A seriously fit lad. His jeans were so tight it should be a sin"

A half smile appeared on Niall's face as he sat next to Dylan on the couch and dug his hand into the bowl of popcorn "Oh yeah? Long curly hair, chiselled jaw line and massively deep dimples?"

"Yep" Dylan said, popping the P "That would be the one. New boyfriend? Because if you're banging that then I want to be you for a day"

Niall threw his head back, laughing at his friend "No, not a boyfriend...yet. I'm working on it so keep your hands off okay?"

"Hey, enough said. I don't go after girls or guys that my friends have their eyes on. That's a rule I've never broken and never will. Has Liam met him? He describe him to you?" Dylan asked.

"Yes and Yes and oh my god every time I hear about those skinny jeans I want my hands all over him" Niall says, biting his lip.

"I hear ya. He's got a nice set of legs that lad does. Long and toned. So why isn't he your man yet? The Horan charm stopped working?" Dylan smirks.

"No, he likes me, I can tell. His friends Louis and Zayn told me they think he likes me too but, to put it blunty, he's seen a lot of heartache in his life and decided a long time ago he's not going to be in relationships because they never end well. He's a bit jaded so i've got my work cut out for me but i'm not giving up" Niall says firmly.

"Wow, you really like him. Harry he said his name was right?"

"Yes. We hang out and text a lot. Snogged the face off each other once which we both really enjoyed but it scared him a little I think" Niall says thoughtfully.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help let me know. Maybe we could make him jealous or something?" Dylan suggests.

"Noooo. No way. I don't play those types of games, you know that. Besides, I think I know someone you'll really like. He's as outrageous as you are and Liam says he's good looking. I think you'd be good together"

"Really now? Who is he?" Dylan asks, intrigued.

"Harry's friend Louis. I'll introduce you while you're staying with me"

"Okay. I look forward to it. For now, i'm going out. Probably won't be back until late so don't wait up" Dylan says then stands up and grabs his jacket.

"As if I would anyway. You're twenty four years old and i'm not your mother" Niall smirks.

"And thank god for that. Bye Ni! Be a good boy while i'm out" Dylan says with a laugh. Niall gives him the finger making him laugh again then the door closes behind him and Niall pulls out his phone to text Harry.

 **"Hey. Were you looking for me earlier?"** He types then presses send.

The reply comes ten minutes later and it makes Niall smirk **"Yeah I wanted to know if you had time to go for coffee but a half naked guy answered the door instead."**

**"Haha, that's Dylan. He has no shame. Kinda late to go out for coffee now but want to come over and i'll make hot chocolate?"**

**"I don't know...does Dylan have his clothes on this time?"**

" **I hope so since he's not here. He's gone out for the night and if he's at a bar naked i'll have to go bail him out of jail** " Niall jokes and in his mind he can hear Harry's deep laughter and his dimples prominently on display.

 **"Okay, coming over** " Harry responds so Niall gets up and makes sure the door is unlocked for him to get in.

Three minutes later Niall hear's his door opening and closing and Harry greeting him in that sexy low voice of his. Lately Niall had been imagining that voice whispering dirty things in his ear and it had led to a lot of cold showers and jerking off. The more he got to know Harry the more he found him attractive. It wasn't just looks though because obviously Niall could only imagine Harry. It was Harry's personality, his cheekiness, his tenderness, his generosity. He was also very smart and Niall really found that attractive in a man.

"Busy day?" Harry asked him, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was kinda. You?"

"Nah. I'm off today so I was just hanging around. That's why I came to see if you wanted to get coffee"

"Sorry I wasn't here and that you were subjected to a half naked Dylan. I guess he's too lazy to put on clothes before he answers the door. Too bad it wasn't that old lady that lives in the building. She probably would have hit him with her purse" Niall smirks.

"Probably. Who is this Dylan guy anyway?" Harry asked, his heart beating fast as he waits for the answer.

"A friend of mine and Liam's. He needed somewhere to stay for awhile because the pipes burst in his flat" Niall explains.

Harry immediately felt a weight being lifted off his chest at the realization that he wasn't Niall's boyfriend or one night stand. He knows he has no right to feel this way but he's coming to the realization that if Niall had met someone and had them in his bed, it would hurt him.

"So, I think I was promised hot chocolate wasn't I?" Harry changes the subject and stares into Niall's blue orbs as he smiles and they light up.

"I said we'd have hot chocolate but I didn't promise. I can decide not to make it anytime I want" Niall teases him.

"Just make the hot chocolate Niall, before I throw an epic tantrum. You know I can. I learned from Louis" Harry threatens.

"Dear Jesus please don't. I haven't recovered from the one Louis threw last week. Holy shit" Niall mutters then stands up to go into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. It's when he's walking around the back of the couch that Harry all of a sudden sees Niall's body jerk forward and then there's a loud smack as he hits the floor.

"NIALL!!! Fuck, are you hurt?" Harry is half frantic as he dives over the back of the couch to get to Niall.

"Dylan is going to be hurt" Niall groans as he lifts his head from the hardwood floor.

"What? Why? What happened?" Harry's hands are all over Niall, checking to see if anything is broken.

"Dylan knows not to leave anything laying around because I could trip in it but I just tripped in something and I bet fifty pints it's his" Niall says before he's groaning again and rubbing his hand on his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm? Is it broken?" Harry asks, his voice full of concern.

Niall pushes himself into a sitting position and winces at the pain in his arm "I don't think it's broken, I just fell hard on it"

"Here, let me help you up" Harry says and grabs Niall's arm that isn't hurt. He pulls too hard though and Niall ends up bumping into him, chest to chest.

" 'm sorry" Niall whispers, his blue eyes glistening with the unshed tears from the pain in his arm.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful Niall?" Harry says quietly, his hands sliding behind Niall's neck and bringing his face within inches of his own.

"I'm-i'm not" Niall responded then prompty hears a low growl come from Harry's throat before Harry brings him the final inches needed to bring their lips together in a searing kiss.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's lips fit perfectly against Niall's. They slot together like they were always meant to fit like that. Both men sigh into the kiss and Harry immediately pulls Niall closer against his hard chest, wanting nothing more than to keep him there and hold him for as long as he could. Harry has never felt anything like it and he wonders if this is what they talk about in the movies? Is this what people talk about when they say 'sparks fly'? His whole body is on fire but he feels something else too and he doesn't know what it is. He presses his lips more firmly against Niall's and opens his mouth a little, ready to slide his tongue into Niall's mouth, needing to explore every part of it. Instead he feels Niall's hands against his chest and he is gently being pushed away.

"This can't happen Harry. You know that" Niall sighs and he is visibly trembling.

"What?" Harry asks in a slightly higher than normal voice.

"We're friends Harry. You can't just call me beautiful and try to kiss me. It doesn't work that way" Niall insists.

"I-but-"

"Harry I need to be honest with you. I like you. I really wanted to maybe try and see where things could go with us but you told me how you feel about relationships and I respected that. So you can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it then apologize and run away again. Kissing you would only make me like you more and that's not fair. I really enjoy having you as a friend so please respect what i'm saying okay?" Niall says shakily. This wasn't how he intended things to go. He wanted to show Harry that being in a relationship was okay but he never thought Harry would try to kiss him again and Niall didn't think he could keep himself from falling for Harry if Harry kept kissing him.

"I-I like you too Niall" Harry says quietly, making Niall's heart beat faster and his head snap up, his blind eyes moving around rapidly "I just...I don't know what to do"

"Are you scared?" Niall asks him gently.

"Terrified" Harry barks out a laugh.

"Can you tell me why?" Niall asks, placing a warm hand on Harry's forearm.

"I've never witnessed a successful relationship. I don't know what they're like, if they even exist. I've seen too many people leave each other and I don't know what's worse, the one's who go through agony or the ones who let go so easily they just don't care. I'm afraid of both. I'm afraid to be left in agony and at the same time I'm afraid I could be the type of person who can leave someone so easily and not give a damn. If I'm that type of person, I don't want to know" Harry finishes with tears in his eyes that Niall can't see.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way. I'm sorry you've never seen a successful relationship because they're beautiful" Niall says.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them. My grandparents for one. They were together for sixty seven years. They loved each other very much. When my grandmother passed my grandfather threw himself on her coffin and begged us to let him go with her. He didn't want to live without her. She was his world. Without her there was no reason to go on. Not surprisingly he passed six months later. Just stopped taking care of himself" Niall's eyes teared up as he told Harry the story.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. They lived a great life and loved each other for many years. They both died after many happy years. That's how it should be. That's how it can be. You just have to find the right person and while you're going through life searching for that person you're bound to get hurt along the way but once you find that right person it all becomes worth it" Niall says with a shrug.

"I wish I could think like you do" Harry says sadly.

"Maybe you will one day"

"Maybe but will it be soon enough?" Harry asks.

"Soon enough for what?" Niall asks with a tilt of his head.

"For a chance with you" Harry says quietly.  He was scared to death right now. He was putting himself out there for the first time in his life by admitting he liked Niall.

"What are you asking for Harry?" Niall questioned him.

"Time I guess. I feel like I need to spend some time alone, soul searching and maybe talking to Lou and Zayn since nobody knows me in this world better than them"

Niall nods his head a few times then gives Harry a tiny smile "I'm okay with that. I want you to know I understand this is hard for you because you've never had an example in your life of what a loving, lasting relationship is. I'm here for you if you need to talk. I still think of you as a friend Harry"

"Thank you Niall" Harry says in a rough voice. He reaches out and places a large hand on Niall's arm then slowly pulls him in for a hug, making sure to give him plenty of time to pull away if it wasn't okay. Niall didn't pull away though, instead he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on his chest, breathing in the wonderful scent that was Harry.

"I just have to be honest with you about one thing" Niall mumbles into Harry's chest "I really like you Harry but I can't wait around forever okay? I have a life to live and I want to live it and be happy"

Harry nodded his head and squeezed Niall tighter before pulling back and letting him go "I understand. I'm not taking this lightly."

"I appreciate that and listen, you don't have to be a stranger okay? We can still hang out and text unless you think that would get in the way of things. Just know i'm okay with it"

"I feel like I say this a lot but you're amazing Niall. From the moment I met you you've done nothing but impress me. Your confidence gives me confidence and your kindness is incredible. I'm lucky to have met you" Harry says sincerely.

Niall blushed and dipped his head to try and hide it "You only say that because you've never lived with me. I can be a horror sometimes"

Harry threw his head back in laughter and grabbed Niall's hand for a quick squeeze "I'm going to head out now. Rain check on the hot chocolate okay?"

"Definitely" Niall says with a smile "Goodnight Harry"

"Night Niall" Harry says then walks across the living room to Niall's door and quietly lets himself out.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


When Liam arrived at Niall's flat the next morning for work, he found Dylan passed out on the couch, snoring and Niall in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea.

"Rough night for Dylan?" Liam asked with a chuckle.

Niall snorted "I don't even know what time he came home. I woke up this morning and he was on the couch. Luckily I heard him snoring or I would have sat on him"

"If you had you wouldn't have woken him up. You know how he sleeps when he's drunk. A tornado wouldn't wake him" Liam says from the counter where he's preparing himself a cup of tea.

"Yeah" Niall answers "I think me and Harry made some progress last night"

"Really?" Liam takes a seat across from Niall at the table "What happened?"

"He kissed me again. I pushed him away before it could get heated. I actually didn't expect him to kiss me again so I was surprised but I couldn't let it go on. For both our sakes" Niall sighs.

"Wow" Is all Liam can say. He's shocked too. From everything he's heard from Louis and Zayn and really thought it would take Niall a long time to break down Harry's walls. He never dreamed it would be Harry letting down his own walls and kissing Niall again.

"Yeah. I told him I like him. I like him a lot and he can't just call me beautiful and kiss me whenever he feels like it then walk away like it never happened"

"Wait...he called you beautiful? Mr. Styles is a romantic is he?" Liam is grinning widely and even though Niall can't see him he knows he is.

"I don't know and that's not really the point right now Liam. I told him that I like him too much to go around kissing him all the time. It would only make me like him more and if he was going to stick to his no relationship rule then I couldn't let myself get in any deeper"

Liam nodded "Of course. You don't want to fall in love with him and not have it be returned. What did he say?"

"He shocked me again and told me he likes me too but he's scared. Liam, he's never in his life seen a healthy relationship. One that actually works out and lasts. One where the two people remain happy and together despite lifes many ups and downs. He admitted to being scared of falling in love and then being in agony when the relationship ended but he also admitted he was afraid that he'd be one of those people who ended a relationship and didn't care. He's afraid of finding out he might be just another uncaring asshole which I know is ridiculous because he's one of the most caring people I know" Niall finished his last drop of tea then walked over to place the cup in the dishwasher.

"I feel bad for him. My parents are still happily married after thirty years together. I grew up knowing ONLY about loving, lasting relationships. I can't really imagine what it was like for him to have his mum sit him down twice and tell him about her divorcing two different men. I'm not sure I would handle that very well. I'm twenty one years old and i'd probably cry right now if my parents got divorced" Liam said.

"You definitely would. I'd have to rock you like a baby" Niall laughed.

"Shut up" Liam threw a balled up napkin at Niall "So where does this leave you and Harry?"

"Well he asked for some time alone to think and sort things out. Talk to Louis and Zayn. I'm okay with that. The fact he wants to do that shows me he likes me a lot too and I have to admit that made me feel pretty damn good" Niall said with a shy smile and a blush.

"Just as long as you don't let him use you and take too much time" Liam warned.

"Have you ever known me to be a push over?" Niall quirks an eyebrow.

"No...but when it comes to Harry I sense something different in you. I don't know what it is. I know you're going to fall for him sooner or later though. It's already happening. Am I right?"

Niall shrugged "Probably. I know i've been in love before but the way I feel for Harry is different. For one, i've never liked a man as caring and generous as Harry. I can see myself with him a long time from now and being treated properly for once. Not all my past relationships have been great and because of that it took me awhile to know my self worth and I know now that I deserve to be treated good. I deserve a man who will take care of me and who I can take care of too. For some reason I can see that with Harry. I want him to give us a chance so badly. I want to show him what love and happiness can be like"

Liam smiled and placed a gentle hand over one of Niall's "I like Harry and I hope you get that chance too"

Before Niall could respond there was a loud thud from the other room and Liam got up immediately to go see what it was. He came back a few minutes later, red faced from laughing and a very unamused Dylan stumbling behind him.

"Our lovely friend here rolled over and fell off the couch" Liam says through his laughter.

"It's not even funny Liam. I was sleeping soundly until I hit my head" Dylan scowled and rubbed the back of his head "I don't see why I can't share your bed with you Niall. I need room to spread out"

"That's exactly why you can't share my bed with me. I would be suffocated when you rolled over on me" Niall laughs.

"Whatever. What time is it anyway?" Dylan asked.

"Almost nine" Liam glanced at his watch.

"In the morning? For fuck's sake. I only went to bed at five. I'm getting in your bed Niall. You're not in it now so don't try and stop me. I'm not above hitting a blind man" Dylan warns.

"Have at it," Niall says "Just know you'll be changing and washing my sheets later. Then you get to make up a nice fresh bed for me for tonight"

Dylan grunted then walked out of the room while flipping the bird at Niall and Liam. Liam just laughed and didn't bother telling Niall. He knew Dylan well enough to know there was probably some gesture involved in his exit.

"You should introduce him to Louis. They'd sass each other to death then fuck each other's brains out" Liam said with a laugh.

"Exactly. Which is why I already thought of it. I'll invite Louis over later" Niall said "Shall we get to work then?"

"Ready when you are bossy pants" Liam grinned.

Niall rolled his eyes "Don't make me take my stick to you"

"The one Harry wanted to shove up your arse? No thank you," Liam says before walking out of the kitchen to Niall's work area, Niall shaking his head and following close behind.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Louis and Zayn knew something was going on with Harry because they received the usual text saying he was going off the grid for awhile and 'you know the drill'. Yes they did indeed know the drill. Don't call, don't text, don't go visit. When Harry was ready he'd contact them. They were used to it but Niall wasn't, so when Louis got a frantic call from Niall wondering why Harry wasn't answering any of his texts he went to see the blonde lad to explain everything.  He remembers the look on Niall's face when Louis explained, pure relief. It warmed Louis' heart to see how much Niall cared for Harry. He deserved someone in his life to love him and care for him like he deserved. He was a loving, caring man who had a lot to offer if only he'd allow someone in his life.

It was two weeks later when there was a knock at the door and Louis answered it to find Harry on the other side. He smiled in relief and said nothing for a moment, only hugged Harry tight to him before letting go and leading him into the flat.

"Zayn here?" Harry asked, looking around the flat for any sign of Zayn.

"Not back from work yet." Louis answered as he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs under him.

"We can fill him in later. It's okay" Harry shrugged and sat down next to Louis.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked his best mate.

"Yeah. Did Niall tell you anything?"

Louis shook his head "No. Was he supposed to? We've hung out like normal but I never pushed him to talk about you and he didn't bring anything up. He did call me when you weren't answering his texts. I explained to him that this is something you do sometimes. It was quite cute actually. He was so worried about you"

"Shit," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I should have told him I turn off my phone. I'm not used to having to tell anyone I'll be out of contact except for you and Zayn"

"It's alright. He's fine. So something happened with him then?"

"Yeah. I kissed him again and he stopped me. He said he likes me a lot and I can't just go around kissing him all the time out of nowhere. He was right of course. I told him I like him too" Harry spoke quietly and never took his eyes off his hands that were sitting in his lap.

"That's a big step for you Harry. You really like him a lot don't you?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, his eyes filling up with unshed tears "I-I told him that i'm scared and why. He understood. I asked him for time to be alone and think, search my soul so to speak and figure out what I want"

"And have you been doing that?" Louis asks gently.

"Yes. It's all i've been doing. Even at work it's all I think about. Everyday I come close to knocking on his door and pulling him into my arms to tell him I want him and that we should give it a try. Go on dates and see what happens between us"

"What's stopping you?" Louis is biting on his bottom lip now.

Harry looks up at Louis then, his green eyes shimmering with tears "Tom"

Louis' body goes rigid and he brings his hands up to his face to rub over his cheeks before he drops them back into his lap and sighs.

"I'm sorry Lou. I don't mean to bring up painful memories for you" Harry says sadly.

Louis shakes his head vehemently and pulls Harry over to him, practically holding him in his arms "No Harry, I'M sorry. Thanks to me you're afraid to give Niall a chance"

Harry shook his head and tried to pull away from Louis but Louis wouldnt let him "No Lou. It's not your fault. I'd still be afraid even without what happened with Tom. I just realized after all the thinking i've been doing over the past two weeks that I can get past everything else but that is proving to be a bit harder"

"I'm so so sorry" Louis mumbled into the top of Harry's head before letting him go and holding him at arms length.

"Don't be sorry Lou. It's because I love you so much that it affects me the way it does. I just keep remembering how broken you were when you broke up with Tom. It was the worst I'd ever seen you throughout all your breakups. I don't want that to be me Lou. I couldn't handle it" Harry said close to letting his tears fall now.

"Harry, first of all you could handle it, because you're a lot stronger than you think. Second of all, do you really believe Niall would hurt you the way Tom hurt me?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath "No, I don't think he would but what if I'm wrong. I already like him so much Lou"

"God you poor thing" Louis chuckles a little "You've never liked anyone before. Your head must be spinning"

"Thats one way to put it I guess. The way Niall makes me feel is not something I've ever felt before. It's not a bad feeling though, it's amazing. HE'S amazing. I mean, he's been blind his whole life yet he's so light hearted and happy, nothing brings him down. He's confident all the time, he's even sassy and he's caring, compassionate and...bloody gorgeous. Beautiful really" Harry gushes.

Louis laughs and pushes his hand gently against Harry's shoulder "Yep, you definitely like him a lot"

"I do. What do I do Louis? I don't know what to do!" Harry cried.

"Harry you know I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you that Tom was an arsehole who cheated on me and hurt me so bad so I dumped his arse but I don't regret loving him. Our relationship was great, fantastic before everything went south and I have really good memories from that. Yes I hurt for a long time but I got over it and it was a lesson learned. I've dated other guys since then and i'm looking for my next date all the time. You know me"

"Yeah I do," Harry laughed "I guess I better go. I still have a decision to make. I just needed to talk to you and Zee and try to get some perspective. Will you fill him in and let him know I'm back in the world?"

"Yes i'll tell him. Let us know if you need to talk more and good luck. I really hope things work out for you and Niall. He's a great lad and he'd make you happy Harry. I know he would. He's NOT Tom. Remember that please" Louis urges Harry.

Harry nodded "I will. Love you Lou. See ya"

"Love you too. Bye Harry"

 

 

**XXX**

  
 

 

Harry got in touch with Niall again that night through text. He apologized for not being in touch for two weeks but Niall said he understood and he was glad to hear from him again because he missed him. That simple text telling Harry he missed him made Harry's whole body flush and for the rest of the night he had a huge grin on his face while they texted back and forth.

Still, after that night of texting they had yet to hang out again. Every time Niall asked Harry to hang out he was busy or had to work and every time Harry asked Niall he was busy. Harry hadn't seen the blonde man in three weeks and he was starting to lose his mind. He missed his beautiful face and bright, shining eyes. Texting wasn't enough anymore. Not for Harry at least.

It was the second week of December now and having a night off, Harry decided to just lay in bed watching movies. He fell asleep during one of the movies and when he woke up an hour later after having a vivid dream about Niall, he was crying. In that moment he knew his decision was made and he jumped out of his bed, hastily throwing on any clothes he could find before rummaging through his closet for something that he greatly needed at this moment. Once he found it he raced through his living room and out his door barefoot and knocked loudly on Niall's door. He hoped he was home. After looking at his watch he saw it was just after ten at night and realized Niall may even be in bed already but he didn't care, this was too important.

The door opened a minute later and Harry grinned widely when he saw Niall for the first time in three and a half weeks. He was wearing a pair of baggy pajama pants with a grey jumper and on his feet were the furriest pair of slippers he'd ever seen. He was so adorable he could barely contain himself.

"Harry? Is that you?" Niall asked, smiling.

"It is me. Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to ask. You're always welcome" Niall stepped aside and let Harry walk into his living room.

"Are you alone?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

Niall nodded "Dylan moved back to his flat. The repairs were done"

"Good. I need your hand Niall" Harry gets straight to the point.

"Why? I swear to God if you're going to put something gross in it I'll hurt you" Niall warns.

"No," Harry laughs at the cute look on Niall's face "Just trust me okay?"

Niall thinks for a moment then nods and holds out his right hand. Harry takes it in one of his large hands and immediately feels the electricity between them. He lifts Niall's hand up to his chest and lets it go so Niall can feel around.

"What is that?" Niall asks when his fingers brush over something "It feels like a bow. Were you wrapping christmas presents or something?"

"You could say that." Harry can barely keep himself from laughing.

Niall's hands move to the right a little, right over Harry's heart and he frowns "Harry, are you alright? Your heart is beating extremely fast"

"Yes it is. I'm nervous because I came to give you an early Christmas present and I want so badly for you to like it" Harry says quietly, a huge smile on his face.

"Harry i'm sure i'll like it. No need to give yourself a heart attack over it. What could you-" Niall stops suddenly, his eyes growing wide and nearly popping out of his head.

Harry places his hand over Niall's that is still on his chest and moves it back over to the bow that Harry stuck to his shirt "Merry early Christmas Niall"

"Harry..." Niall breathes out "Does this mean...?"

Harry is nodding his head even though Niall can't see him "Yes. It means I want you. I want to be with you. I want to give us a shot"

Niall threw his arms around Harry's neck making Harry laugh and hold on to him tightly. He dragged Niall onto the tip of his toes and pressed their chests together while taking in the scent of Niall's fluffy, blonde hair.

"Are you sure Harry?" Niall whispered against his neck causing him to shiver.

"I'm so sure. I've spent way too much time thinking about this. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I was ninety percent there and then I fell asleep earlier and had this dream and when I woke up I just knew. I think we have a chance to have something great Niall. I really really do" Harry says into his ear.

"Oh Harry, I know we do. You're like nobody I've ever met before"

Harry pulls back a little so he can look into Niall's eyes. He knows he can't see him but he likes to do it anyway "I feel the same about you Ni"

"Wow...okay...I'm sorry. I think I'm in a bit of shock here. Let's sit down" Niall motions in the direction of the couch. Harry takes his hand and walks over to the couch, sitting down and taking Niall with him onto his lap.

"Can I do this now? I don't want to stop touching you" Harry murmurs.

"I'm not complaining" Niall says, blushing.

"You're gorgeous when you blush" Harry tells him, making him blush even more.  Harry just laughs and pulls him into his chest even closer, one arm draped over Niall's legs.

"How are you? We haven't seen each other for awhile. Even though we were texting I was still worried about you" Niall says after a few minutes of silence.

"It was rough, I can't lie but now that I've stopped being so scared and made a decision I'm very, very happy" Harry says and Niall can hear the happiness in his voice.

"I wanted to do something to help you but I knew there was nothing I could do but leave you alone and let you have the time you needed"

"It's okay. I kind of have a question now" Harry says tentatively as he looks up at Niall's smiling face.

"You can ask me as many questions as you want" Niall answers while running his fingers through the curls at the back of Harry's neck.

"That's good because i'm clueless about all this stuff. Are we a couple now or are we supposed to go on dates before that happens?" Harry asks.

"Usually the dates come first but honestly? If we're not exclusive and some other man gets to put his hands on you, I will be taking Lucky and my walking stick and going to beat the living hell out of whoever he is" Niall says very seriously.

Harry throws his head back and laughs at this gorgeous man sitting in his lap. He was adorable, sexy and funny all at the same time "I think it's safe to say I feel the same way. I want you all to myself"

"Good. We are officially a couple as of now then" Niall says with a huge grin.

"Can I still take you out on a date? I want to take you out and show you off. I want everyone to look at us and be jealous because you're mine" Harry murmurs, his lips brushing against Niall's smooth cheek.

Niall blushes again and a giggle escapes his lips "Good because I want to show you off too. People keep telling me you look sinful in a pair of skinny jeans"

Harry's mouth dropped open and he spluttered for a minute before he could talk "You've been talking to people about my legs?"

"Duh Harry. I can't see you. Of course I asked people what you looked like" Niall rolled his eyes at Harry "Dylan certainly liked what he saw. Described everything to me in vivid detail"

"Oh my god" Harry groaned and buried his face in Niall's neck.

"Sorry babe. When you're blind, other people have to do the checking out for you" Niall said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry lifted his head from Niall's neck and placed their two foreheads together "You called me babe. I love it"

"You're so cute" Niall cooed at Harry "There will be a lot of firsts for you, this being your first relationship. I'm so happy it's me who gets the honor to share them with you"

"Niall?" Harry whispered while rubbing his nose against Niall's.

"Yes babe?" Niall whispered back.

"Please tell me I can kiss you now?"

"Oh Harry. I'd be upset if you didn't" Niall says before sliding his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him in the last few inches for their lips to meet in their first kiss as an official couple.

 


	15. Chapter 15

When Liam showed up at Niall's flat the next morning he found Niall still half on Harry's lap and the two were fast asleep. He had no idea what had transpired the night before, all he knew was it was too cute to not take a picture of it. After taking a couple of pictures with his phone he took his coat off and hung it up before heading over and nudging Niall's legs, hard.

"Mmmpphhh. What's going on?" Niall mumbled and stretched his body out, two arms up over his head. He was about to roll over and right off Harry's lap onto the couch but Liam caught him and laughed at Niall's expression as he started to feel everything around him.

"Care to explain this situation here?" Liam asked his best mate, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Niall huffed "Last I remember I was sitting on Harry's lap and we were talking. We must have fallen asleep"

"Why were you sitting on Harry's lap?" Liam questioned.

"Cause he's mine" Harry mumbled and tightened his grip on Niall's waist, not opening his eyes even once.

"Well that's an interesting development. Do you think Niall can be allowed to do some work for awhile?" Liam asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

Harry opened one eye and stared at Liam for a minute "No. He's mine"

Niall tossed his head back and let out a hearty laugh. He was so happy right now. Harry's warmth was all around him and he was calling him his and refusing to let go. It was adorable and Niall loved it.

"Babe? I have to get up and showered so I can work with Li for a bit. If you want to stay passed out on my couch that's fine" Niall said into Harry's ear, his lips and teeth gently brushing over the earlobe driving Harry crazy inside.

"I'll just get up and go back to my flat and freshen up. Did you eat Liam? I could come back and make breakfast for you both?" Harry offered, catching Liam by surprise.

"No i've only had coffee" Liam shakes his head.

"Good! I'm going to make breakfast for you and Liam, baby. Do you have eggs and toast and all that lovely breakfast stuff?" Harry asked Niall and the blonde lad nodded "Okay i'll be back soon"

Harry stood up, taking Niall with him then kissed his lips softly before kissing his cheek and then his forehead before heading for the door and over to his own flat for a shower.

"Wow. Three kisses? Niall Horan what happened here last night? You should see the look in his eyes when he looks at you" Liam gushed.

Niall fiddled with the hem of his shirt and blushed profusely "We're together. He showed up last night with a Christmas bow on his shirt telling me he was my early Christmas present"

Liam laughed loudly "I was wondering why there was a very squished bow on his shirt"

"Yeah. He's really sweet isn't he? He wants to give us a shot. He even asked if we were a couple or just dating and it was so cute. I told him I wanted him to be officially mine because I'd beat anyone else who touched him with my stick"

"Oh God you're insane," Liam shook his head "Go take your shower. I have contracts for you to sign for the next book you're writing. I've got them in my e-mail. I'll print them out in braille while you're showering"

"Okay thanks Li. I won't be long" Niall said then walked over to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

Liam got to work printing everything Niall would need and ten minutes later Niall walked out with a towel around his waist and one in his hand drying his hair.

"You need to go get dressed Ni. If Harry walks in and sees you in a towel and freaky stuff starts happening I'm out of here" Liam warns.

Niall gasps "How dare you? We just got together last night and you think I'd sleep with him already? I'd at least wait until tomorrow"

"You're a twat. Go get dressed" Liam said, laughing at his friend as he retreated into his bedroom.

Once Niall finished dressing he came out to his desk and began reading over the e-mails that Liam printed for him, telling Liam to make note of things he wasn't happy with so they could bring it back to the publisher. Harry walked back in not long after and Niall smiled widely because he knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Hey baby. Hey Liam" Harry says as he walks over to the desk Niall is sitting at "Working?"

"Mmhmm" Niall hums and bites his lip. He feels Harry's presence as he walks around behind him then sighs as he feels Harry's large hands rest on his shoulders.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry leans down and says next to Niall's ear then brushes his lips over Niall's pale cheek.

"Anything. I love food as you know" Niall says as he leans back into Harry's touch.

"What about you Liam? Anything you want, I love cooking to be honest" Harry says to Liam with a smile on his face.

"Seriously? If i'm being honest i've been craving a cheese omlette for the past week I just hate cooking" Liam says sheepishly.

"Then you are finally going to get one. I'll go see what Niall has in the kitchen and if I need anything else i'll go grab it from my flat. You lads get your work done. I'll let you know when it's ready" Harry says then with a quick kiss to Niall's cheek he's off into the kitchen leaving Liam stunned.

"He cooks? Not to mention he's waiting on you and you've been together for what? Twelve hours? I need to turn gay because I can't find a woman to do any of that for me" Liam huffs and folds his arms over his chest.

Niall shrugs with a huge grin on his face "There's a lady out there for you. You'll find her eventually"

Liam chuckles and pats Niall on the back "In the meantime i'm happy for you. You're glowing. You can't stop smiling. I love to see that"

"Thanks Li. I'm just happy Harry is giving this a shot. I don't know what will happen but I feel like we have a shot at something great" Niall replies as his fingers move rapidly over his contracts.

"Hey Liam? Niall has cheddar cheese. I have some other cheeses at my place. You want me to make you a four cheese omlette? I'm making one for myself, they're my favorite to be honest" Harry says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Yes I'd love one. Perhaps you'd also like to just quit your job and I'll make Niall hire you to cook for us?" Liam jokes.

"Paying my own boyfriend? Makes him seem like he's whoring himself out or something Liam" Niall scoffs.

"Yeah I feel like this conversation is going somewhere I'm not comfortable with so I'm going to shut up now" Liam holds his hands up in surrender.

"You're both crazy" Harry says with a laugh "I'll be right back"

While Harry is gone Niall continues to read contracts and other things pertaining to his work while Liam makes notes. When he comes back moments later with the extra cheese he makes a quick detour over to Niall for a kiss before heading back into the kitchen to cook. Niall is blushing furiously and he can't keep the smile off his face. Harry is really sweet and seems like he'll be a really attentive boyfriend. Niall really couldn't ask for more.

After a few minutes, Niall leaves Liam talking on the phone and wanders into the kitchen to chat with Harry. As soon as he walked in, his mouth began to water at the smell of bacon and sausage cooking on the stove.

"It smells great in here Harry" Niall says with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," He hears Harry answer from over by the stove but then a moment later he feels an arm circling around his waist and his chest is pressed against Harry's "I like that you're smaller than me. You fit into my arms so perfectly"

"Harry..." Niall breathes out and he feels his cheeks heat up once again "Fuck. You're sweet and romantic. I'm not really used to that. I feel like i'm always blushing since I met you. Even more now that we've decided to give this a go"

Harry ducked his head down and trailed light kisses along Niall's jaw, then down his neck while his free hand ran slowly up and down Niall's side, from his armpit all the way down to his hip "I don't know if i've always had this inside me and it never came out because I was too afraid of relationships? Or if it's only you that makes me this way? I just want to take care of you, even though you don't need me to"

Niall smiles and runs his hands up Harry's back until his fingers can run freely through his curls "That's one of the things I like most about you, that you don't treat me like an invalid. Too many people do"

Harry pulled back from Niall a little and guided him over toward the stove so he could keep an eye on breakfast "Sadly I probably would have thought you were too since I didn't know anything about the blind but you showed me from day one how independant you are and THAT is one of the things I like most about YOU"

Niall hums softly and keeps his arms around Harry's waist from behind, resting his cheek on his back so he can have his hands free to cook. He hears a noise coming from the doorway and turns his head that way, expecting it's probably Liam.

"Liam just took a picture of us" Harry says, chuckling.

"I'll send it to you Harry. It's a cute one" Liam says.

"Good. I'll keep it as my home screen on my phone" Harry says then everyone remains silent for awhile as Harry finishes preparing breakfast. He hears Liam puttering around, putting toast in the toaster for Harry and pouring juice into glasses and putting them on the table.

"My God Ni. You should see all this food. It looks so good" Liam was practically drooling.

"It definitely smells good. I can't wait" Niall sits at the kitchen table and rubs his hands together.

"Alright. Here it is lads! Four cheese omelettes, bacon, sausage, hash browns and toast. There's plenty so eat as much as you want" Harry says as he places three heaping plates full on the table.

Niall picks up his fork to dig in when he feels a large hand over his stopping him "Harry? Are you seriously keeping ME from food?"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head even though Niall can't see him "No, I just wanted to give you your first bite. Open up baby"

Niall opened his mouth, amused by Harry's antics, and soon the amazing taste of cheese and egg was on his tongue. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste before swallowing and moaning at how good it was. He reaches out with his hand, moving it around in the air until he finds Harry's face and cups his cheek. "It's delicious Harry. Thank you"

Liam takes a long drink of his orange juice then sets it down and coos at the two love birds "You two are so cute yet so sickening at the same time"

Niall sticks his tongue out in Liam's direction then pouts "Close your eyes if you don't like it"

Liam shakes his head "Nah. In all honesty I love it. You're my best mate Ni. All I ever want is for you to be happy and right now you're really happy. Now, enough of this sappy. This food is too good to let get cold. Thank you Harry!"

"Anytime" Harry says with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

The three quietly finished their large breakfast, enjoying a hot cup of tea once they were done. Afterwards Liam and Niall cleaned up the kitchen, banning Harry from helping since he did all the cooking. Once they were done, they walked out into the living room where Liam immediately cracked up laughing leaving Niall standing there with a confused face.

"Your boyfriend is doing some serious pouting on your couch right now. Seriously, he looks three right now" Liam wipes tears from his eyes.

"Awww Harold," Niall says as he walks to his couch and feels around for where Harry is. Once he finds him he promptly plops himself down in his lap and wraps his arms around his neck "I'm sorry to tell you but pouting has no affect on me. I can't see it so the cuteness doesn't have an affect on me"

"You're sitting in my lap aren't you?" Harry's deep voice sounds in his ear and Niall knows he's smirking right now.

"Touche" Liam calls out from the desk area, making Harry chuckle and Niall sit there with his mouth open in shock "I'm going to run some errands Ni. If you two plan on fucking on the couch please put a sock on the door knob or something. I don't need to see that"

A moment later Niall hears the door to his flat close behind Liam and it doesn't take Harry very long to turn the blonde lad around in his arms so that he's straddling him, Harry's hands resting dangerously low on his hips "Hi"

"Hello" Niall says back, a slow smile spreading over his lips.

"You look very beautiful this morning. Am I allowed to say that to you now?" Harry's warm breath brushes over Niall's cheek as he talks.

"I think I can allow it now, yes" He smiles cheekily.

"It's a shame you've never seen what you look like. You're gorgeous Niall. I'm so lucky to have you" Harry's thumb is brushing across Niall's soft, flushed cheek as he spoke.

"I don't cry often but if you don't stop I'm going to right now" Niall warns Harry.

"I would think you'd be used to such compliments" Harry says as he massages his hands up and down Niall's back.

"I've been complimented before, it's just been quite awhile. In fact I wasn't really complimented at all in my last relationship and I lost my confidence for awhile. I got it back though...at least most of it" Niall sighs.

"Your last relationship? That Tyler guy? Fuck him. If I ever meet him I'll break his face" Harry fumes.

Niall chuckles and rests his hands on Harry's biceps, feeling the muscles under Harry's shirt that Liam told him about "I'd rather you kiss me"

"Well i'm not about to turn that down" Harry replies and moves in to place a very soft tender kiss on Niall's lips. He rests his lips there against Niall's for a moment just enjoying the softness that is Niall then he tightens his grip on Niall's waist and presses his lips more firmly against his. Niall's hands are moving up Harry's arms until they rest behind his neck and his fingers slide into Harry's thick curls. Suddenly there's a quick, hard pull on his curls making him gasp at the sudden pain. Niall smirks against his lips before sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth and now he's moaning as Niall's tongue invades his mouth, slowly and torturously exploring every inch of it.

"My God, your lips are sinful" Harry pants as he pulls back slightly for breath.

"You" *kiss* have *kiss* no *kiss* idea" Niall murmurs as he kisses his way across Harry's jaw line.

"Fuck" Harry whimpers and leans his head back against the couch, giving Niall more access to his neck.

Niall wastes no time as he brushes his lips over Harry's neck before latching on to a spot just over his pulse and sucking softly. He continued nipping and sucking until he felt sure he left a nice bruise then brought his lips back to Harry's for another few pecks before resting his forehead against his.

"I think if we continue this we will end up going a lot further and Liam will be coming back at some point" Niall says while absentmindedly chewing on his lip.

"It's okay. We shouldn't jump into bed so soon anyway. You're way more important to me than that. I'd never treat you that way" Harry says softly and brushes the backs of his fingers across Niall's cheek.

"Thank you for saying that. Thank you for meaning it" Niall leans into Harry's soft touch like a cat would lean into it's owners hand.

"Can I take you out my next night off?" Harry asks.

Niall nods and a smile appears on his face "What did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugs "Whatever you want. I really don't think either of us are the fancy restaurant type"

Niall snorts and brings his hands down to rest on Harry's chest "You got that right. Have you ever seen that American show Fear Factor? I call food at those restaurants Fear Factor food. If I wanted to eat snails I'd go outside and dig one up"

Harry begins laughing and Niall starts too as he feels Harry's chest rumbling under his fingers. "I have seen that show but I never thought of it that way before. Anyway I actually have an idea but i'm not going to share it, it's going to be a surprise"

"Okay. I can live with that. I've been blind my whole life, i'm used to surprises" Niall says with a grin.

"God you're so amazing" Harry gushes as he wraps Niall tight in his arms.

"Well I think you're pretty amazing too babe" Niall returns the hug.

"I suppose I better get going. You and Liam have work to do when he gets back and I have a lot to do that i've procrastinated on before I work tonight"

"Will you text me when you get off?" Niall asks as he moves off Harry's lap and stands up, pulling the taller lad with him.

"You know I will. Stay awake for me?"

"Absolutely. Have a good day okay?" Niall kisses Harry softly on the lips.

"You too sweetheart. See you later" Harry says and kisses Niall one last time before he leaves the flat and Niall proceeds to run around like a lunatic for awhile until he trips and falls over the coffee table. At that point he figures he better sit down and be happy while sitting, not running.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry is at home, switching a load of white clothes to the dryer so he can put a load of towels into the washer when a knock sounds at his door. He quickly shoves the towels in and turns on the washer then runs to open his door to see a slightly pissy looking Louis on the other side.

"Are you ignoring me Harold?" He walks into the flat, making himself at home on the couch.

"No?" Harry says confused.

"I've been texting you all morning. Even a couple times last night. It's rude not to answer" Louis points a finger at Harry.

Harry frowns and removes his phone from his back pocket then presses the button to light up his home screen. When nothing happens he sighs and starts to walk into his bedroom looking for his charger "My phone is dead. Sorry Lou"

"Don't you normally dock it before you go to bed at night? How can it be dead already?"

"I didn't sleep here last night" Harry shrugged and plugged his phone into his charger instead of using the dock so he'd hear it if someone called.

"Back the fuck up! You didn't sleep here last night? Are you telling me you picked up some random and fucked them when you're supposed to be figuring out what you want with Niall? That's fucking low Harry. You've even got a hickey to show for it! You better thank God and Jesus that Niall is blind because if he saw that he'd probably-"

"Would you shut up for a minute?" Harry cut Louis off and laughed "It was Niall's flat I fell asleep at last night"

"Oh...okay then. You were hanging out? Have you come any closer to figuring out what you want?" Louis asks, completely not putting two and two together about the hickey which only makes Harry laugh more.

"Well how about I put it this way? Niall gave me this lovely hickey so what do you think?" Harry says with a smirk.

Louis' eyes widen to the point where Harry is afraid they'll pop out of his eye sockets and he jumps up from the couch, grabbing Harry by the arms and swings him around in circles "You decided to give things a try??? SERIOUSLY???"

Harry laughs loudly and holds tight to Louis so that the older lad doesn't send him flying onto the floor "Yes I did! I seriously did!"

"I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!!!" Louis screamed and all Harry can do is laugh because he's getting dizzy from Louis spinning him around so much.

"Lou, Lou, Lou stop! I'm going to vomit all over you if you don't stop" Harry manages to get out.

Louis stops spinning the two around and they both flop down on the couch laughing "So how did this happen? Tell me everything"

"I fell asleep watching movies last night and had a dream about him. It kind of pushed me over the edge. Gave me that last little push I needed so I went over there with a big bow on my shirt and told him I was his early Christmas present" Harry says with a huge grin on his face.

"That's cute. I bet he was happy huh?"

Harry nodded "He was. He's so amazing Lou. I'm really happy I went for it. I mean, when it comes to relationships I have no idea what I'm doing but I figure he can help me out"

"Yeah, Niall's a great lad Harry. Just be happy and don't worry so much. So are you a couple now?" Louis asks.

"Yes and I'm taking him out my next night off. I can't wait either. I want to show him off to everyone. He's mine and I'm proud of it"

"See? It feels good to be in a relationship doesn't it? All those one night stands you've had must seem pretty lonely right about now" Louis says pointedly.

"Yeah. I'm really lucky that someone like Niall wants me. He impresses me more and more everyday. I really can't wait for what's to come"

"Soooo what does staying at his flat last night mean then?" Louis asks with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up Lou. Nothing happened. We were talking and fell asleep on the couch. I wouldn't expect him to get into bed with me so soon. He means too much to me to treat him that way"

"Jesus that's so sweet. I can't wait to tell Zayn" Louis gushes.

"You have fun with that. I have to finish my chores around here then go out and run errands before work tonight so did you need anything?" Harry asks.

"No. Just came to yell at you for ignoring me. We'll talk later yeah?"

"Okay, see ya Lou" Harry calls out as he heads back into his bathroom where the washing machine is to check on his clothes in the dryer.

  


**XXX**

  
 

 

Harry is having a terrible night at work. He sighs as he looks at his watch and sees that it's only 12:30am. He isn't supposed to be off until two but with the way things are going now he feels like faking sick and just taking off for the night. There's a stagette party in here tonight and the maid of honor was really getting on his nerves. He should have had one of the bouncers remove her from the bar a long time ago but he doesn't have the heart. He doesn't like to see a big, burly bouncer escorting any ladies out of here. A guy would be a different story but with women Harry hates it so he just tries to ignore her. He makes himself busy with something or with another customer when she comes for more drinks, let the other bartender handle her but she isn't giving up. He's told her subtly and bluntly that he's not interested, even told her he had a boyfriend but that only made her more wild, saying he could join in.

"Alright Harry?" Ben, the other bartender asks him as he lets out another loud sigh.

"Yeah, just wish that maid of honor would take a hint" Harry says as he turns to mix a margarita.

Ben chuckles "I'm not complaining. She's leaving large tips left and right and since we share our tips at the end of the night I'm quite happy with it"

"Ha ha. You can have the whole god damn tip jar tonight if you get her to leave me alone" Harry offers.

"As much as i'd love that and need the money, she only has eyes for you man. It must be the curls or maybe the accent. Me being American and all clearly does nothing for her" Ben laughs.

"Shoot me now" Harry says and rolls his eyes.

"Listen we close in an hour and a half and it's a week night, it's not too busy. Go ask the boss if you can leave if you want. I can handle things behind the bar, no problem" Ben offers.

"Seriously? Ben just for that you can have ALL the tips tonight okay?" Harry says as he takes his towel off his shoulder and throws it down on the counter.

"Not necessary Styles. Take your share and go. Boss loves you, he'll let you go now shoo because she's on her way over here again" Ben warns.

Harry grabs the tip jar and takes off for the back, calling out over his shoulder that he'll count everything and leave Ben's share in his locker. He heads straight into the employee locker room and does exactly that, making sure to leave Ben a bit more than fifty percent of the tips because what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? Then he heads to the bosses office and pokes his head in real quick.

"Hey boss. It's slowed down quite a bit, mind if I take off early? Ben says he's got it covered" Harry crosses his fingers.

His boss looks up from counting money and nods his head "Sure Styles. Makes no difference to me if you choose to lose tips. You have a good rest of the night okay?"

"I definitely will. Thanks boss" Harry says then takes off down the hall to the back entrance of the club. As he begins the ten minute walk home he pulls out his phone and turns it back on. His face immediately lights up with a smile as he sees texts from Niall. Things like 'I miss you babe' and 'Hope you're having a good night'

" **Hi baby. Got off work early and on my way home now. I miss you too"** Harry texts Niall.

The reply comes right away " **Hi love. I'm awake. Come by and kiss me goodnight?"**

Harry smiles widely and picks up his pace as he rounds the corner and onto his street. He reaches the front of his building quickly and uses his key to get in. He didn't bother responding to Niall since he was so close. He stalked over to the elevator and let out a thankful breath that it was already on the lobby floor. He stepped in and pressed the button for the sixth floor then stepped back and tried to wait patiently as the elevator rose. When the ding sounded, signifying he was on his floor, he bolted out before the doors were barely open and sprinted down the hall to Niall's door. He didn't bother to knock, instead tried the door to see if Niall unlocked it. When it opened he smiled and walked in, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Look at you, snuggled up on the couch with a big blanket looking cute as a button" Harry says as he stands just inside the living room, admiring how adorable and beautiful his boyfriend is.

"Hey you" Niall smiles at Harry and holds a hand out, beckoning for Harry to come sit with him.

Harry takes his boots off and walks over to the couch, stopping just in front of Niall and taking his hand in one of his larger ones. He leans down and kisses Niall softly on the lips then wraps an arm around his waist, lifting him up so he can sit down and put Niall on his lap, his back against Harry's chest.

"Now this is perfect. A crappy night at work can always be fixed with cuddles from my baby" Harry smiles against Niall's neck.

Niall frowns and places his bookmark in the book he was reading then places it on the coffee table "Why was your night crappy?"

Harry lets out a breath and buries his face in the soft skin of Niall's neck "There was a stagette and the maid of honor was refusing to take no for an answer"

Niall chuckles and leans back into Harry, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend "She wanted a piece of my man huh?"

Harry snorted "She was willing to have a piece of you too. I told her I had a boyfriend and she said she didn't care, he could join in the fun too"

"Now that's gross. You may be bisexual but I want nothing to do with the female anatomy. I like hard bodies and hard dicks. I don't do boobs" Niall says emphatically.

"You and Louis are quite the pair when it comes to that" Harry laughs.

"We are aren't we? I guess I'm a bit like Louis. Just less flamboyant" Niall says thoughtfully.

"Less is more baby, less is more" Harry says "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Annoying Liam until he went home then I've been reading because I'm into a great book and can't put it down"

"What did you do to poor Liam?"

Niall flushes red and smiles sheepishly even though Harry can't see his face "Our work went a bit slower than normal because I kept thinking about you"

"Oh well I can't fault you there. I was drying one pint glass for half an hour because I was thinking about your pretty lips" Harry smirks and turns Niall around so he has to straddle him and so they could be face to face.

"You're really manhandling me tonight aren't you?" Niall quirks an eyebrow.

"I can't keep my hands off you. I like being close to you. I really like you a lot Niall. You don't know how much" Harry places a kiss on Niall's nose then lips.

"The feeling is mutual Harry. Being with you makes me happy. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better and seeing where this relationship takes us"

Harry smiles widely and takes both of Niall's hands and places them on his face.

"What are you doing?" Niall asks.

"I want you to see me, see how happy I am" Harry murmurs and wraps his arms around Niall's waist while Niall begins to move his hands all over Harry's face.

"You really are incredible Harry. I can't believe you're mine. I love those dimples. They're so big I can fit my thumb in one of them"

Harry laughs and kisses Niall's fingers as they move across his lips "It's because I have a big smile on my face thanks to you"

"I think you're perfect Harry. I like every part of you. I have for awhile. I made Liam check you out and tell me what you look like when he first met you" Niall says laughing.

"I knew it!! I KNEW he was checking me out that night. I thought he was gay but when I found out he was straight I thought I imagined it"

"Nope. Poor Liam. I always make him check out guys for me. He doesn't even argue anymore, he just does it. He says if he hasn't turned gay by now, he never will" Niall giggles.

"Well you don't need Liam anymore. You can touch me any time you want. You don't have to ask"

"Oh don't tempt me. I've heard about those jeans you wear. Dylan nearly had a heart attack. He said they were sinfully tight" Niall rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well whatever is under them is all yours now isn't it?" Harry says seductively while tracing kisses up Niall's neck.

"Hey now, you were supposed to come kiss me goodnight, not seduce me" Niall teases.

"But I don't want to say goodnight. You feel so good in my arms" Harry pouts.

"Then don't say goodnight. Sleep here with me tonight" Niall shrugs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've got extra toothbrushes in the bathroom. Help yourself and meet me in my room" Niall says as he lifts himself off Harry's lap and stands up.

"I sleep in my boxers. I don't wear sleep pants like you. Is that okay with you?" Harry asks before he heads into Niall's bathroom.

"That's fine love" Niall smiles then disappears into his bedroom.

Harry doesn't take long in the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth then he's quietly walking into Niall's room, finding the smaller blonde lad curled up under the duvet of his big bed with his eyes closed. Harry strips his clothes quickly and folds them, laying them on a chair before he lifts the duvet and snuggles in close to Niall.

"Are you asleep baby?" He whispers.

Niall moves closer and wraps his arms around Harry's bare chest while placing his head on his shoulder, face in the crook of his neck "Half asleep"

Harry chuckles and kisses the top of his head "Go to sleep then. See you in the morning"

"Mmmhm" Niall hums and with one last kiss to Niall's forehead Harry turns out the bedside lamp and settles in for a peaceful nights sleep with his boyfriend.

 


	17. Chapter 17

It was three days later and Niall was in his bedroom getting ready for his first real date with Harry. He had no idea where they were going or what they'd be doing, only that Harry had sent a text saying there was no need to dress up, just wear what he'd normally wear around the flat. So Niall had shrugged his shoulders and stuck with a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Once he was dressed he went back to his living room to ask Liam if he looked okay before the man left to return to his own flat for the day.

"Yeah you look great Ni. Here, put this flannel on over your t-shirt though. It brings out the color of your eyes" Liam grabbed a freshly laundered shirt from the laundry basket on the couch and passed it to Niall. He took it and put it on, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and standing with his arms out for Liam to inspect again.

"Perfect. Not that it matters anyway. Harry adores you. You've only been together four days and he treats you better than Tyler did in six months" Liam said with a grimace on his face. He really hated to think about Tyler.

"He does treat me good doesn't he? I've blushed more in four days than I have my whole life" Niall giggled and once again felt his face heat up at the thought of Harry.

"Yep and there you go again. I'm heading home now. Have fun tonight and use condoms" Liam warns only to be met with both of Niall's middle fingers.

Once Liam left Niall carefully applied a little cologne and brushed his teeth while he waited for Harry. He told him to expect him around four and it was 3:59pm right now. It seemed a bit early for a date to Niall but he wasn't going to question it. He trusted Harry and knew this would be something they both loved.

At exactly four on the dot there was a knock on the door and Niall walked over to answer it while taking a deep breath. He didn't know why he was nervous. This was Harry, his boyfriend. It's not like he was trying to win him over, they were already together. So with one final breath he opened the door and was about to say hi when something scratchy hit him in the face.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry baby. I lost my grip for a minute and- oh god I'm such a moron" He heard his boyfriend groan.

"Harry?" Niall chuckled "Was that a TREE branch that just assaulted me? I smell pine"

He heard Harry sigh and adjust something in his arms "Yes. Can you open the door wide and step back? I'll explain as soon as I get inside"

"Okay" Niall says with a laugh and stands back, holding the door open as wide as it will go for Harry. He hears some grunts and what he assumes are tree branches brushing against the doorjambs then Harry tells him it's all clear so Niall shuts the door and stands where he is so he doesn't trip in anything.

"Come here baby. Did I hurt you?" Harry's hands are suddenly on his face and the taller man is brushing his thumbs over Niall's cheeks and kissing every inch of skin he can get to.

"No," Niall laughs "I'm fine. I really like this hello though"

"Yeah?" Harry chuckles "Me too. I haven't seen you yet today. I missed you"

"Missed you" Niall murmurs before he stands on his toes and presses his lips against Harry's. His hands come down on Harry's chest and he moves them up and down slowly as the kiss deepens and their tongues slowly move against each other in their mouths. He feels Harry's arm around his waist, pulling him flush up against his torso as he takes control of the kiss and pushes his tongue deeper into Niall's mouth. Niall moans as his body is taken over with pleasure and the intoxicating heat of Harry's body invades his senses. They stay that way for a few minutes until the need for air over takes them and they pull apart, both breathing heavily.

"You look and smell fantastic baby" Harry breathes into his ear and Niall smirks when his hands wander down his back and rest on his butt cheeks with a gentle squeeze.

"You always smell fantastic but I'm sure you look great as well" Niall says with a smile for his boyfriend. "Care to tell me about the tree now?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry...your lips distracted me for a minute. So, it's the middle of December and I saw you don't have a tree up yet. Now, I realize that maybe you don't put up a tree since you can't see it but I wanted you to have one anyway so I went and got you a tree. A real tree. Hence the pine smell. You see, I have decided to cook you a wonderful dinner here at your flat and while it's cooking we're going to decorate your tree" Harry says excitedly. He loves decorating for christmas, he loves cooking, and he gets to be with Niall at the same time. He couldn't be happier right now.

"What are you cooking?" Niall asked seriously.

"I've only known you a few months and yet somehow I expected that question" Harry rolls his eyes "I went to the market this morning and I have a very delectable roast beef ready to cook. We'll have potatoes, vegetables and gravy of course. Also yorkshire pudding"

"Oh my god. I want it now" Niall can already feel his mouth watering.

Harry laughs and pecks his boyfriend on the nose "It takes a few hours to cook so you'll need to be patient baby"

"I suppose. The tree will occupy me anyway. I do usually have a tree for christmas. I just put up a small fake one. This one will be much better though. Thank you so much Harry. Honestly, this sounds like it's going to be the best date I've ever had" Niall says, biting his lip to keep his emotions from boiling over.

"It doesn't end after dinner either. I won't tell you where we're going after dinner yet though. It'll be a surprise. Now, do you have decorations? If not I bought some. If you already have some i'll use the new ones I bought and give my old ones to Zayn to bring to work" Harry says.

"I have a lot of decorations I've collected over the years. They're in my storage unit in the basement. There's a trolley in there as well to bring them up"

"Alright i'll go get them if you give me the key. Can you go to my flat and bring all the food over? It's all in two large shopping bags right on my kitchen table. You know your way around my flat enough right?"

Niall nods and then feels Harry place a key flat in his hand. Niall walks over to his desk and grabs the key to his storage unit to give to Harry.

"Okay, i'll meet you back here in probably ten minutes okay baby?" Harry asks and kisses Niall's cheek.

Niall hums his agreement and makes his way across the hall to Harry's flat while Harry went downstairs to the storage area. He found the two bags of food right where Harry said they would be and five minutes later he was back in his flat, unloading both bags onto the counter for Harry to start cooking when he got back. He made his way back to the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for Harry, his mind wandering to last christmas and how different it already was to this christmas. He was with Tyler then and he was more worried about his own life than Niall and making christmas special for him and for them together as a couple. Now, a year later, here was Harry making dinner for him, getting a tree and helping him decorate it and all while their relationship was only just beginning and in the early stages. Niall had always dreamed of finding a man like Harry. Someone who treated him with respect and kindness and not like a poor invalid who couldn't fend for himself. Not that he hadn't had good relationships in the past, he had, but nobody as caring and attentive as Harry.

"I'm back bitches!" He hears Harry's deep, raspy voice coming through the door to his flat.

"Is that you Britney? Wasn't expecting you this evening" Niall says with a smirk.

"Fuck. Is that where I got that? Please don't let me say that ever again Niall. Ever. Again" Harry pleads as he pushes the trolley with the christmas decorations into the middle of the room.

"Please," Niall huffs "Then where would my entertainment come from? I can't see the bloody telly to watch it so I have to enjoy moments such as this one"

Immediately Niall feels Harry sit next to him and his warm breath on his cheek "Sweetheart you know I can think of plenty of ways to entertain you"

"Me too," Niall says seductively, moving his lips within an inch of Harry's "You could go in the kitchen and start my dinner"

Niall has learned in his life not to play the 'I wish I wasn't blind' game but there are times when he really wishes he wasn't and right now was one of them. He's fairly certain the look on Harry's face was priceless and unfortunately he couldn't see it.

"You...are a tease Niall Horan" Harry finally splutters out and Niall can easily tell he was flustered.

Niall pats Harry's leg and stands up from the couch, tossing Harry an easy grin over his shoulder "You really haven't seen anything yet Styles. Now, let's get this dinner started so we can decorate that tree you brought me."

Harry groaned and stood up from the couch to follow Niall into the kitchen "Is my cooking the only reason you want me?"

"No," Niall stops in front of his counter and pulls out a drawer, sticking his hand inside and rooting around for something "Liam and Dylan both said you look sinful in your skinny jeans. I want to find out for myself"

"Niaaalllllll" Harry whines and stomps his foot on the tiled floor.

"Oh my god," Niall snorts "Did you just stomp your foot on the floor?"

"So what if I did?" Harry says in a petulant tone.

"Oh god you're so adorable," Niall grins and reaches his hands out to find Harry's face. He finds his chest first then moves his hands up until he can hold Harry's cheeks in his hands "You know damn well your cooking isn't why I like you. You know, Liam just said to me earlier that you've treated me better in four days than Tyler did in six months"

Harry grew serious and brought his arms around Niall's waist to pull him close "Please tell me he didn't abuse you Niall"

"No no, nothing like that. The only time he ever hit me was when he showed up here a few weeks ago. He just wasn't the most caring person. He was all about himself and what I could do for him. Never what he could do for me. You're so different Harry. You're so attentive. You're caring and affectionate, and most of all you respect me and don't treat me like an invalid. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me" Niall finished softly.

"You're a special person Niall and you mean a lot to me too. I promise to do everything I can to make sure you know that everyday. Now, i'm going to continue to not treat you like an invalid by making you peel the potatoes while I get the roast ready to put into the oven. I'm not even going to get them out of the bag for you. You can find them yourself"

Niall throws his head back and lets out a loud, hearty laugh "You're insane but alright, I'll peel the potatoes. You just take care of that roast. My mouth is watering for it already"

"Yes sir" Harry says then kisses Niall soundly on the lips before getting to work on the amazing dinner he had planned for him and his boyfriend.

 

  


**XXX**

 

 

 

An hour later Harry had everything cooking in the kitchen and now he was just finishing putting the lights on the tree so that he and Niall could get to work on the ornaments and the garland. He carefully stepped down from the step ladder he was using to reach the top of the tree and as soon as he reached the floor his eyes landed on Niall who was bent over and rummaging through a large box. He had a santa hat on and a green string of garland draped around his neck but that's not what caught Harry's attention. Earlier Harry had docked his I-phone and turned on christmas music and now Niall was currently bent over this large box while shaking his little bum to the music. Harry had a perfect view and he really really liked it. Niall wasn't a large man, only standing about 5'8 and very thin but his little bum was round and fit Harry's large hands perfectly.

A huge grin slowly spread across Harry's face as he began to slowly tiptoe up behind Niall. Once he reached him he slowly cupped Niall's bum with his large hands making the smaller lad jump and stand up straighter, momentarily stopping his rummaging through the large box.

"What do you think you're doing Styles?" Niall tries to say in a stern voice but it comes out more teasing.

"I couldn't resist," Harry breathes in Niall's ear while his hands rub up and down Niall's tiny bum and squeeze roughly, eliciting a soft moan from Niall "You were bent over and wiggling your bum around in front of my face. Such a tease"

"So you decide to molest me?" Niall teases, leaning back and resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"If you don't want me to touch you, don't look so tempting" Harry drags his lips down Niall's neck and latches on to his shoulder, at the base of his neck where he begins to nip and suck creating a love bite.

"Harry..." Niall moans "If you burn dinner I will kill you"

Harry pulls back, chuckling and licking his tongue over the fresh love bite on Niall's skin "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten dinner. Are you ready to start putting ornaments on the tree?"

"Well I was looking around in this box for some ornaments when I was molested by a curly headed bastard so if i'm not ready it's his fault" Niall huffs.

Harry laughed and stepped back from Niall "Alright I'll keep my hands to myself from now on"

"Well..."Niall started as he turned around to face Harry "I wouldn't go THAT far"

"You're blushing," Harry cooed "You're so cute. Come on, lets grab some oranaments from this box and get the tree decorated"

And that's what they did. For the next hour they decorated the tree together while listening to christmas music and laughing so much they cried. Harry had ducked into the kitchen every now and then to check on their dinner, always coming back to find Niall dancing and singing along to the christmas music.  Harry couldn't help but think that in this moment he'd never been happier. He'd let his walls down and now he was beginning to see what it felt like to be cared about, to be touched in a caring way and not just because of lust. His feelings for Niall were growing quickly and he didn't know how to stop it, even if he wanted to. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him, every secret, every thought, every feeling he had.  He wanted to immerse himself in everything that was Niall and never turn back.

"Well? How does it look?" Niall must have heard Harry walk back into the room from the kitchen.

"Like a blind man and an idiot decorated it" Harry said with a laugh, his deep dimples on full display "And because of that it looks perfect"

"Oh god, I can only imagine," Niall says with a scrunched up face "But in all honesty I haven't had this much fun in a long time"

"Good because that was the plan. I just wanted to make sure you had a great time on our first real date," Harry walked over to Niall and linked their fingers together before leaning down and kissing him slowly and thoroughly "I really like you Ni. I've never felt this way before. Sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do with myself. All I want is to be near you, around you, talking to you, kissing you. Does that make me a clingy freak?"

"No," Niall shook his head and caressed Harry's cheek with his free hand "I feel the same way. I think from the moment we met we just connected. There was this pull between us, we just kept gravitating toward each other. First as friends, now as something more. I really like you too Harry"

Harry let out a breath and turned his head so he could kiss the hand that was caressing his cheek "You won't hurt me will you Ni?" He whispered.

Niall's heart ached fiercely at the question and he pulled Harry close to him, standing on his toes to kiss Harry's face everywhere "No sweetheart, I won't hurt you. At least not intentionally and I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen unintentionally either"

Niall felt Harry nod as they both stood there holding each other tight for a few moments. Eventually Harry pulled back and kissed Niall sweetly before shaking off the serious moment they had found themselves in "Are you ready for dinner? It should be ready by now. I just need to open the wine and serve up everything"

"That, my darling Harry, is a question you never have to ask me. If I ever tell you I'm not hungry call an ambulance" Niall says seriously.

"Noted" Harry says with a laugh then he spun Niall around and led him into the kitchen to enjoy the fabulous meal Harry had prepared for them.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had Harry, I swear. Thank you so much" Niall gushed for about the fifth time since he and Harry had finished dinner. They were sitting on Niall's couch now, arms and legs tangled together as they enjoyed each other's company in the cozy room.

"Niall you have to stop thanking me" Harry laughed and pressed kisses onto the top of Niall's head, nuzzling his nose in his soft, fluffy hair "I was happy to cook for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Mmhmm" Niall hummed and nuzzled his face in closer to Harry's neck.

"Do you think you can handle the last part of our date now or are you ready to fall asleep?" Harry teased.

"I'm wide awake," Niall chuckled "I just like being close to you and smelling you. Okay that didn't sound weird at all"

Harry laughed loudly and lifted Niall from between his legs so he could get up from the couch and haul Niall up with him "Come on then weirdo. I was thinking we could get Lucky and take a walk around the city. It's a really nice night, not too cold and I figured we could take our time and I could describe how all the christmas lights look. Then if we get too cold we could stop for hot chocolate somewhere. What do you think? Are you up for it?"

Niall smiled up at him and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He would never get over how beautiful Niall was and how blue his eyes were "Course i'm up for it. I get to walk around while holding onto my man. Sounds perfect to me"

"Alright then, i'm going across the hall for my coat and you can get Lucky ready since I have no idea how to get her stuff on" Harry admits sheepishly.

"Uh huh. A blind man can figure out how to get a dog harness on but not Harry Styles?" Niall clicks his tongue.

"Don't judge me just get ready" Harry whines then with a tap to Niall's bum he heads over to his own flat to grab his coat, a beanie and some gloves. When he returned a couple of minutes later, Lucky was sitting by the door with her harness on patiently waiting for Niall and Niall was standing on his toes, his t-shirt and flannel riding up exposing the creamy skin of his lower back, trying to find something on the top shelf of his coat closet by the door. Harry stood with the door wide open, leaning against the doorjamb as he watched Niall with lust filled eyes. His bum looked perfect in those tight jeans and Harry couldn't help but want to slide his hand up under that t-shirt and run his fingers over all that creamy, flawless skin.

"You know, if you want me to stop molesting you then you need to stop letting me find you in all these wonderful positions" Harry smirked.

Niall came down flat on his feet and turned to look at Harry over his shoulder with a glare "Shush you. I'm trying to find my gloves. I know I put them up here after I used them last"

"Uh huh. You sure you're not trying to seduce me? And on the first date too?" Harry teased.

"Harry Styles, I swear to god if you don't stop you will never experience what it's like when I seduce you" Niall threatens.

Harry laughs and comes up behind Niall to look into the closet "Move aside love. Let the tall people take charge here"

Niall huffed and folded his arms over his chest while Harry poked around on the shelf for a pair of gloves. Once he found them, along with a beanie, he placed them in Niall's hands then leaned down to kiss the scowl off his boyfriends face.

"Smile for me baby. I love your pretty face, don't scowl" Harry whispered against Niall's lips.

Niall turned a pretty shade of red at Harry's compliment and a little grin found its way onto his lips "Stop being so sweet. How can I ever get mad at you like that?"

"You'll just never get mad at me sweetheart. Come on now, let's get you bundled up so we can head out. I can't wait to show everyone that you're mine" Harry says in a low voice, once again making Niall blush. The blonde lad just wasn't used to all the compliments.

After Niall tugged on his coat and beanie and grabbed Lucky's leash, he and Harry left the flat holding hands and made their way outside. Harry guided them in the direction of trafalgar square and soon the pair were walking at a nice even pace and enjoying the fresh brisk air of the evening.

"You were right, it is a really nice night out" Niall tilted his face upward and took in a deep breath "I love days like this. The air is brisk but not too cold. I could walk for hours"

Harry let go of Niall's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist so he could hold him close while they walked "It's a beautiful night. It's pretty clear and I think around three degrees celsius. There's a lot of people out and about and the city is lit up for christmas. A lot of office buildings have christmas lights in their windows"

"Yeah? I bet it's really pretty" Niall smiled widely and laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry placed a kiss on the top of Niall's beanie and squeezed his waist gently "Not as beautiful as you right now. A piece of your hair is sticking out from under the beanie, your cheeks are a rosy red and your eyes are so blue, even in the dark. You look happy, like you haven't a care in the world. You're amazing baby"

Niall closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from grinning like an idiot "Harry...you cheeseball"

Harry laughed his loud laugh, the one that made him sound like a young teenager and Niall lifted his head to smile at him "I loved every word of it though"

"I know" Harry said cheekily then guided Niall in a different direction where he soon directed him to sit down on a bench "We're in Trafalgar Square. It's surprisingly busy for this time of night. A lot of kids running around with their parents"

"I can hear them" Niall chuckled.

They sat silently for a few minutes, cuddled up to each other on the bench. Harry was watching everything going on around them while Niall was listening and enjoying the feel and smell of his boyfriend. Eventually Harry started giggling and Niall tilted his head to listen more closely.

"Well hello there sweetheart. Where's your mummy and daddy?" Harry spoke and Niall figured out a child must be near them.

"Over dere," The little girl spoke in a high pitched voice and pointed to where her parents were talking a few feet away "I came to see your doggy. Can I touch your doggy mister?"

A huge smile spread across Niall's face as he nodded "You sure can. Her name is Lucky"

"Hi Lucky" The little girl said happily. She soon began giggling and Harry joined in making Niall wonder what was happening.

"It seems this sweet little girl was eating cookies or something and Lucky is making sure she licks everything off her face" Harry is still laughing.

"Oh yeah, Lucky will always lick your face clean" Niall chuckles.

The little girl stays for a few more minutes playing with Lucky until her parents call her back over to them. They wave at Harry and Niall, as if to say thank you for letting her see your dog, and Harry waves back with a smile on his face as he watches them go.

"God she was adorable. You should have seen her Niall. She was probably around three years old and her blonde hair was done in ringlets. Just adorable" Harry gushes.

"So you like kids a lot huh?" Niall asks him.

"Yeah, I like kids. I've never really thought much about them, like if I want to have any of my own but i've always enjoyed other peoples kids. They're sweet, innocent and adorable. What's not to like?"

Niall nods his head but doesn't say anything, just looks straight ahead with a look on his face that Harry couldn't figure out.

"Are you ready to move on baby? Or do you want to sit here for awhile longer?" Harry asks him, deciding not to ask Niall anything at the moment. If something was wrong Niall would hopefully tell him.

"Mmhmm let's walk again. I love walking, especially on days like these" Niall said as he stood up with Lucky and immediately cuddled into Harry's side as Harry slid his arm around his shoulders.

"Baby?" Harry spoke up after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah?" Niall answered.

"How did you become a writer? I don't think i've ever asked you about that before" Harry asks curiously.

"The usual way really. I've always loved writing. My favorite subject in school was English and History. Both subjects where a lot of essays and such were required. I guess because i'm blind I have a vivid imagination, always having to imagine scenery and what people look like and everything. My English teacher always raved about my essays so I spent my final two years of high school writing a novel in my spare time. I sent it to a publisher and they liked it but suggested a few changes. I was okay with that because after sending it in I kept thinking about things I wished i'd changed, or something I wished i'd included. So after much tweaking I sent it back and after all the negotiations and lovely stuff that Liam deals with, it got published"

"I bet you're pretty amazing. Do you think you'd ever be comfortable letting me read any of your books?" Harry asks.

Niall nodded against Harry's shoulder "Yes. You're important to me Harry. Eventually i'll give you all my books and if you're interested you can read them"

"Of course i'd be interested. I love reading. I love rainy days when I don't have to work because i'll make a cup of tea and curl up on my couch with Dolly reading a good book" Harry grins.

"No way? I never would have pictured you as a reader, or even the academic type really" Niall chuckles.

"How dare you!" Harry gasps "I was very good in school. I was kind of a nerd to be honest"

"You were not!" Niall pulls back from Harry and tilts his face up in the direction of Harry's as if he was looking at him.

"I was so. I didn't really morph into who I am now, appearance wise, until I was seventeen, almost eighteen" Harry admits.

"Jesus. I bet you look fucking hot with glasses on" Niall groans slightly .

Harry stopped and pulled Niall in close to a building and out of the flow of pedestrians walking up and down the sidewalk. He pushed his back up against the brick of the building and dipped his head so his lips were close to Niall's ear "Ya know...if you want I could wear a pair of glasses for you sometime? I'm sure between your hands and that very vivid imagination of yours you can get a clear picture of what I look like wearing them"

Niall's breath hitched and he began to get a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. He opened his mouth to speak but instead a low moan escaped causing his cheeks to burn and Harry to chuckle softly in his ear.

"You like that image don't you sweetheart? We'll have to keep that in mind...ya know, for when the time comes" Harry says into Niall's ear then gently grazes his teeth across his earlobe.

"Fucking tease" Niall groans and tries really hard to ignore the problem in his pants.

"You started it" Harry said in a sing song voice "But since i'm such a nice guy i'll stop...for now. We don't want Lucky to witness anything naughty now do we?"

Niall burst out laughing and rested his forehead against Harry's chest "Lucky? What about all the people walking past us on the sidewalk?"

Harry shrugged "They can watch. Let them know you're all mine"

"You're crazy" Niall giggled making Harry laugh at his cuteness and pull him in close for a hug.

"Crazy for you. Was that cheese ball enough for you?"

Niall giggled again and shook his head from side to side "Come on, you said we'd get hot chocolate. I think now's a good time to do that"

"Okay" Harry agreed "But I want a kiss first"

Niall smiled shyly before he tilted his head up to let Harry press his lips against his. It was a sweet, intimate kiss, lips moving against lips slowly with no tongue involved and when both boys pulled back they did so with a sigh and smile on their face.

"Come on love. We'll duck into starbucks a few blocks over and get some hot chocolate" Harry says before giving Niall one last peck and taking his hand in his to lead him through the throngs of people once again and on the way to starbucks.

 

**XXX**

 

Niall sighed heavily as he and Harry walked into his flat later that night.

"Are you okay love?" Harry asked, tugging on Niall's hand and pulling him up against his chest.

Niall nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck "I had a really great time tonight and I just don't want it to end. Thank you Harry. That was the best date i've ever had. It was thoughtful, easy going and fun. You really put thought into it and even took into consideration that i'm blind and planned around that. Not everyone would do that"

Harry cringed and pressed a kiss to Niall's forehead while pulling his beanie off "I guess you've had some bad dates?"

Niall snorted "In high school a guy asked me if I wanted to go to the cinema"

Harry cracked up laughing "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. It's just...did this guy have a brain?"

Niall chuckled "If he did it wasn't working that day"

"Well he was probably nervous. You don't understand how stunning you are Niall. You've never seen what you look like. Ever since I met you I go to bed every night and close my eyes seeing your baby blues. I could look into your eyes all day long except I feel that would be creepy since you can't see me" Harry says with a little grin.

"I'd feel you staring and think I had something on my face" Niall laughed. He stepped even closer to Harry and rested his cheek against his shoulder, his fingers playing with the curls on the back of Harry's neck.

"Niall, can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked nervously.

"You can always ask me anything babe. I promise. Don't be afraid"

"Okay. I was just...I was wondering if you can see anything? Is everything just black or can you see light and shadows and stuff? I mean it's just that I was reading a bit about blindness online because sometimes I feel like an idiot having to ask you stuff so much and I read that some people can see light and you know..." Harry stopped awkwardly.

"You're so cute Harry, I swear! It's really sweet that you want to know more about it and actually took the time to go online and do some research. To answer your question I can see some light, when it's really bright. It's not all darkness. I can't make out shapes though"

"Oh okay. You might not want to hear this but you're really special Ni. To have lived this way your whole life and have it not affect you, it's inspiring. Do you do any work with blind kids? Because you'd be so good at it. They could learn so much from you" Harry says.

Niall smiles up at Harry fondly "I do actually. Lucky and I visit the children's hospital a lot. I try to reassure these kids the best I can that they can lead a normal life. It's harder for them than it was for me. They had sight and lost it. They know what it's like to see their parents faces, to see the colors during the change of seasons, to see the christmas lights during the christmas season. Ya know...if you want you can come with me sometime?"

"Really? I'd love to go! Just let me know when you're going next okay?" Harry says happily.

"Alright. Well I should probably get some sleep. Early day tomorrow and i'm pretty tired thanks to you. I loved every minute of it though. Thank you again Harry"

Harry answers Niall by leaning down and slotting his lips over his firmly and dragging Niall up against him firmly with one arm wrapped around his waist. He bit at Niall's bottom lip, making the blonde smile slightly against his lips. He took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue past his pretty pink lips and soon they were kissing lazily, tongues brushing against each other sensually until they finally pulled back for breath.

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow before I go to work okay?" Harry pants, still trying to catch his breath.

Niall smiles and licks his lips nearly making Harry groan "You better. Sleep well"

"You too love. Goodnight" Harry says and gives Niall one more quick kiss before exiting the flat and heading over to his to get ready for bed.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Niall answers the door the next morning in nothing but his towel as the knocking came right when he finished his shower and was on his way to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Wooohoooo sexy! Do you always answer the door in your towel? I could be a rapist ready to attack" Louis laughs with a big smirk on his face.

"Funny. I wouldn't be answering in my towel if someone didn't come banging on my door so early in the morning. I just finished my shower. Haven't had time to get dressed yet." Niall answers as he lets Louis inside "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah I brought you starbucks. Go get dressed, I'll wait out here with Lucky" Louis says and Niall nods then heads into his bedroom to get dressed. When he returns five minutes later, Louis hands Niall his coffee and they both sit on the couch, putting their feet up on the coffee table.

'Thanks for the coffee. What brings you by so early?" Niall asks then takes a sip of his coffee.

"I wanted to thank you for introducing me to your friend Dylan" Louis said with a huge grin on his face.

"Is that so?" Niall tries to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup.

Louis rolled his eyes "I see you smirking at me Mr. Horan"

Niall shrugged his shoulders and continued to smirk "So? Do I get any details or what?"

"Dylan hasn't told you anything?" Louis fishes for information.

"Oh he has but I want to hear your version" Niall laughs.

"You're a little fucker Niall. I shouldn't tell you anything but I will because I love to gossip. Since you introduced us three weeks ago, we've gone on five dates and you were right, we get along great. We have so much in common and he's just as crazy as I am. I really like him" Louis gushed.

"Uh huh and did anything happen last night?" Niall asked.

Louis' eyes widened "You KNEW didn't you?? Yes something happened last night. He asked me to make things official and I said yes so we are now officially a couple"

Niall laughed and smacked his hand against his knee "I told him you'd say yes. He was so nervous. He really likes you to ya know. He shares way too much sometimes though. I've heard way too much about your arse since you two have started dating"

Louis busted out laughing "It IS my best asset Niall"

"I'll take your word for it since the only way I could figure it out for myself is to touch it and i'm not doing that" Niall shakes his head vehemently.

Louis snorted "Harry would kill me if you did. Where is he by the way? Not stuck to your hip this morning? You're all he talks about"

Niall smiled and blushed a little at the thought of his boyfriend "Hopefully he's sleeping in. He has to work tonight. I'll see him later sometime"

"Is everything going okay so far?" Louis asked.

Niall nodded "Honestly I think he's perfect. He treats me really well and I couldn't ask for anything more than that. It's not exactly easy dating a blind man"

Louis frowned "I don't think he even sees you that way. I know I don't. I keep forgetting you're blind and very nearly make a fool of myself everyday by going to text you to look at something"

Niall laughs and reaches over to pat Louis on the arm "Don't worry about that kind of thing. It's hard to get used to thinking a certain way when you're used to thinking a completely different way your whole life. You hadn't met any blind people before, you're not used to it. Whereas Liam has known me forever so it's second nature to him"

"Thanks Niall. I feel better knowing I won't hurt your feelings if I slip up. Anyway I better get going, don't want to be late for work. I'll talk to you later okay?" Louis stood up and made his way to the door.

"Yep, have a good day" Niall says, then a second later the door is closing behind Louis.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


"I don't want to go to work" Harry whined and pressed his face into Niall's neck "I want to stay with you"

"You sound like a five year old who doesn't want to attend his first day of school and wants to stay with mummy" Niall laughs while he slips his hand just beneath the hem of Harry's t-shirt and rubs slow circles into the skin of his back.

"I can throw a tantrum like a five year old too" Harry pouts.

"Are you pouting now love? I can feel your lips against my neck" Niall says, amused.

"Seriously? I think it's harder to hide things from a blind man than it is someone who can see" Harry pulls back from Niall and folds his arms over his chest.

Niall laughs and pulls Harry close to him again. He loves when his boyfriend buries his head in his neck. The feeling of his warm breath on his skin and the way his lips move against his neck when he talks, are both turn ons for Niall. It feels intimate to him and the more time he spends with Harry the closer he wants to be to him physically.

"How about we talk about Christmas? It's a week away. Will you be going to Manchester or staying here?" Niall asks him.

"Here," Harry murmurs then places three small kisses against Niall's neck. "You? Are you going back to Ireland baby?"

"No," Niall squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries to keep himself from having an embarrasing reaction to Harry's kisses "Liam's parents are going on a cruise and even though he fought me big time on this I refuse to leave him here alone so i'm staying. My parents will be going to my brother's flat anyway. We'll skype so they can see me and maybe i'll see them for New Year's"

"I'm so happy! I know we haven't been together long but I really want to spend Christmas with you"

"Is there a reason you're not going to see your family?" Niall questions "Not that i'm complaining"

"Similar reason to yours. Zayn isn't close to his family so Lou and I are staying here with him. Lou has a huge family so he's going to spend Boxing Day with them. For me it's just my parents and i'm not close to my dad and my sister is going skiing in America. My mum is going to spend it a her in-laws and I have no desire to do that. I like her new husband just fine but his family isn't my family. I'd rather be here with you, Lou, Zayn and Liam" Harry says then all of a sudden he pulls away from Niall and starts bouncing around on the couch "Oh my god! I can cook for everyone! I can make a huge Turkey with all the trimmings and pudding! Lots of pudding"

"That sounds amazing babe but won't it be a lot of work for you?"

"Noooooo because I will be putting the four of you to work helping me" Harry says with a laugh.

"You love cooking don't you?" Niall smiles fondly.

"Yeah," Harry says shyly "I would never admit this before but when I was in my anti-relationship frame of mind I always regretted that someday I would never have a family with kids to cook for"

"And now you think you might have that someday?" Niall questions.

"I don't know," Harry shrugs "We shouldn't even be talking about this. We just got together. Plenty of time for that"

Niall hums quietly then stands up to walk over to his desk where he starts shuffling papers around everywhere. Harry frowns and follows him over there, grabbing his hand and holding it in both of his "Did I say something wrong?"

"What? No! Of course you didn't babe. I was just thinking about something I had to do today and couldn't remember if I did it or not. Sorry. I didn't mean to be weird" Niall forces a smile on his face.

"Alright well i'm heading to work now. Do you want me to text you when I get off?" Harry asks.

"Always," Niall says with a smile "Be careful walking okay? There are psycho people wandering around that late at night"

Harry snorts and pulls Niall in for a long hug, swaying them back and forth "Baby there are psycho people walking around London at all times of day"

"That's true," Niall says laughing "Louis is on the loose at all hours isn't he?"

Harry burst out laughing "Okay I will not be telling him you said that. He's not above tackling a blind man and fighting him"

"Bring it on. He can find out what Tyler did about me" Niall smiles proudly.

"Oh my god you are so amazing," Harry gushes and kisses Niall hard on the lips "Have a good night okay?"

"You too. Tell Ben to keep all the women away from my baby" Niall says with a cheeky smile.

"Doesn't matter because you're all I want. Bye love" Harry says then with one last kiss he's out the door and on his way to work.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


Harry walks into the bar with ten minutes to spare before his shift starts. He heads toward the staff locker/break room, waving at his boss who is on the phone, on his way. When he reaches the locker room he spins the dial on his combination lock and quickly unlocks it, opening his locker and taking out one of his clean work shirts. He's just taking off his white v-neck to change into the black shirt he has to wear for work when Ben walks in.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" He says with a little wave as he heads for his own locker.

Harry shrugs "It's going good. Can't complain"

"I don't suppose you can, not with that hickey you got there" Ben says with a smirk.

Harry looks down to where Ben's gaze is and blushes a little at the love bite Niall left right on his collarbone "What can I say? I'm irresistable"

"Right. You've already been into the booze tonight I see" Ben laughs and Harry throws a rolled up towel at him "So who's the lucky lady? She got a name?"

"She is a he and his name is Niall" Harry says with a huge grin.

"Really?" Ben shakes his head and throws his hands up "I give up on being able to figure out who's gay and who's straight. I never get it right"

Harry laughs "If it makes you feel any better I'm actually Bi."

"I still give up." Ben says with a shrug "So is this Niall Irish or just have an Irish name?"

"Oh he's Irish alright and has the mouth to prove it" Harry snorts.

"Curses like a sailor does he? I dated a girl from Ireland once who was the same way. I'm not gonna lie, it was a huge turn on for me"

"Yeah he's fiesty too. I love it" Harry says with a dreamy look on his face.

Ben laughs at him and shakes his head "Got a picture of you two lovebirds?"

"Course I do" Harry says, taking his phone from his back pocket and scrolling through his photos.

"Still don't understand how you fit your phone in your pocket. Do you paint those jeans on?" Ben asks as he sits down in a chair and waits for Harry to show him a picture.

"Shut up, they're comfortable for me. I hate baggy stuff. Anyway here's a picture his friend Liam took of us one morning" Harry hands his phone to Ben.

"Wow. Very nice Styles. I'm not even gay and I can appreciate that your boyfriend is hot" Ben says, nodding approvingly.

"He is isn't he? He's gorgeous. He's amazing Ben. You have no idea" Harry gushes.

"Then bring him here and let me meet him. We could all hang out" Ben says as he hands Harry back his phone.

"I'd rather you come to my flat. I'd never forgive myself if I brought him here and something happened to him" Harry says with a frown.

"Okay, totally lost here. Is this some British thing I'm not aware of? I've only lived here for six months" Ben says confused.

Harry laughs and shakes his head "No. Sorry, he's blind and some drunk idiot is likely to knock him over or something"

"Oh well I can understand that. Well just let me know if you ever want to hang out, i'd love to meet him. He clearly makes you happy and a happy Harry makes me happy since I have to stand next to you for six hours every night"

Harry rolls his eyes "Just shut up and let's go pour some drinks"

  


**XXX**

 

 

Harry sighed as he closed his locker that night after his shift ended. Friday nights were extremely busy and tonight was no different. He was feeling exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep for hours. Maybe stay in bed until one or two the next day.

"Are you as tired as I am?" Ben groaned as he walked into the locker room while taking his black uniform shirt off.

Harry nodded "I just want to go home and sleep"

"I hear ya. My head is killing me. Usually the music doesn't bother me but there was this chick near my side of the bar half the night and she keep screaming when a new song would come on. I swear she has two hundred different songs that are her favorite. If I hear her shriek one more time my head might just combust" Ben complains.

Harry laughs "Well I guess we both better go home and sleep so we can do it all again tomorrow...or later tonight I should say. Have a good night"

"You too Harry. Say hi to Niall for me" Ben says then Harry leaves the room with a wave and heads outside into the cool night air. As usual the first thing he does is haul his phone out of his pocket to text Niall and also as usual there's a text waiting for him from his gorgeous boyfriend.

**"Hey babe. Text me when you're on your way home, i'll have a cup of tea waiting for you xx"**

Harry grins and his heart flutters at the thought of his boyfriend. Harry had gotten really lucky to have found someone as caring and sweet as Niall was.

 **"Hi love, are you still awake? I'm on my way home now and that cup of tea sounds really really lovely xx"** Harry types back, then picks up his pace while he waits for Niall's reply. He wants to get home as quickly as possible and just relax in his boyfriend's arms.

**"Course i'm still awake. I'll be waiting for you and so will your tea :)"**

 Harry chuckles a bit then shoves his phone back in his pocket and his hands in the front pockets of his coat then continues to walk quickly toward his flat building. He's there in ten minutes and opens the door to Niall's flat quietly then closes it and locks it behind him. He leaves his coat on Niall's couch then wanders into the kitchen where Niall is standing in nothing but his pajama pants, stirring a cup of tea.

"Hi," Harry says softly into his ear as he wrap his arms around him from behind "You have no idea how much I need this right now"

"Rough night?" He asks and turns around in Harry's arms to hand him his tea.

"I'm exhausted. I think all of London came tonight. I've never made so many drinks in my life" Harry sighs and takes a sip of his tea which was perfect.

"I'm sorry," Niall says softly, rubbing his arm "I've been in bed reading for the past hour so the bed's nice and warm if you want to stay with me tonight? You can bring your tea with you"

"A cup of tea and a nice warm bed? How did you know that's exactly what I needed?" Harry sighs.

Niall shrugs and gives Harry a lopsided grin before heading out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He pulls the blankets back and gets in while Harry sits his cup of tea on the night table and strips down to his boxers.

"Can I cuddle into you?" Harry asks tiredly as he takes one last long sip of his tea and crawls into bed next to Niall.

Niall hums and opens his arms to Harry. Harry grins and kisses him quickly on the lips before sliding down and wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and resting his head on his chest. He tangles his legs with Niall's and lets out one last sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"LOUIS!! Get your fat arse off of me right now or you get my stick across the back of your head" Niall yells and pushes Louis' body off of him.

"What the fuck? How did you even know it was me who sat on you?" Louis asks incredulously.

Niall rolls his eyes "I could feel your big arse. It's all Dylan talks about these days. I feel like I personally have an intimate relationship with it"

"Oh Jesus," Zayn cracks up laughing along with Liam who are both sitting on the floor by Harry's christmas tree.

Louis gasps "That makes me sound cheap. I'll have you know I'm being a good boy in this relationship and he hasn't come near my arse...yet"

"Then he has some vivid ideas of what he wants to do to it so keep it away from me please and thank you" Niall warns Louis.

"Fine but I'm confiscating your walking stick. You threaten way too much violence with it" Louis pouts and sits in Harry's arm chair.

"Alright. You can answer to Harry when I fall down the stairs somewhere because you took my walking stick"

"You two are hilarious" Liam gasps and wipes tears from his eyes.

"Who's hilarious?" Harry asks as he walks into the room with a santa hat on.

"Lou and Niall. They bicker like an old married couple" Zayn says through his laughter.

Harry laughs and takes a seat next to Niall on the couch "Well the time for bickering is over. We should open presents now. It's Christmas Day after all! Is Dylan coming over Lou?"

Louis shakes his head "He's with his family today but he said he'd make it later for dinner if it's okay with you?"

"He's your boyfriend Lou and one of Liam and Niall's good friends, of course it's okay" Harry assured Louis.

"I'll let him know" Louis says with a smile then Zayn and Liam start picking up presents from under the tree and passing them around to everyone to open.

It's quiet except for the sound of wrapping paper being ripped open and the occasional murmured thank you to each other when someone opens a gift from one of the other's in the room. Harry hasn't opened his yet. He wants to wait for Niall to open his so he can tell Niall what all his presents are. He's about to explain to him what Zayn got him when the quiet of the room is broken by the loud shriek of Louis.

"OH MY GOD!! NIALL!!!" He screams as he tries to pick himself up off the floor. Wrapping paper is flying everywhere and Niall looks a bit terrified like he's about to be murdered "Nialllll I'm so sorry I sat on you. Lads look at what Niall got me? I can't even breathe right now"

Harry squints his eyes at Louis, trying to make out what he's flinging around in his hands. When he comes closer to the couch he sees it's a football jersey and it's personally signed by Ronaldo himself. Harry lets out a low whistle and turns to his boyfriend, grinning like an idiot.

"Louis you've spent countless hours talking to me about football and I know you're a huge fan so...yeah anyway Merry Christmas" Niall says with a fond smile.

"I can't believe it," Louis says in awe then launches himself at Niall, locking him in a huge hug "You really are a great friend. I'm so happy we met you and Liam. How did you even get this? He's even addressed me by my name which means he knew this was for me"

Niall smiles again and Harry swears there's a twinkle in his eye " Let's just say I have connections hmm?"

"Niall Horan if you know this man personally he better be in my living room at some point before I die" Louis says sternly from where he sits across Niall's lap.

"Um Louis? I love you and all but please get off my boyfriends lap. That's my territory" Harry pouts as he tugs at Louis' arm.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I was just excited. Thank you again Niall" Louis says before he gets up from Niall's lap and sits back down on the floor to open more presents.

Harry takes the oppurtunity to climb over Niall and sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his forehead.

"Someone's posessive" Liam says with a smirk.

"Yeah and you look ridiculous Harry. You're bigger than Niall yet you're curled up on his lap with your long legs sprawled out everywhere" Zayn laughs and shakes his head at his mate.

"Oh shut up. I don't care how big I am, I want to be close to my baby" Harry says and gives Zayn and Liam the middle finger.

"I don't mind sweetheart. You're not heavy. Are we going to finish opening our presents this way?" Niall questioned his boyfriend.

"Yeah, here, I'll pass you the rest of yours" Harry says then picks up the presents from the table and lays them in his lap where Niall can open them. Liam had told them all that Niall didn't care if his presents were wrapped since he can't see them but Harry and Louis insisted that they be wrapped because it's more fun ripping into things whether you can see or not.

The five of them spent the next half an hour opening their gifts. They all got everything from clothes, to snapbacks, cologne, video games, books and even a few sex toys that Liam and Zayn cringed at, being the only straight men in the room. Harry got Louis a joke gift along with his real present and it was a neon pink vibrator that Louis happily said he couldnt wait to use with Dylan. Zayn's face went a bit pale at those words and he threatened to disown Louis and Harry if Louis even attempted to use it while he was in the flat. Since Louis and Harry often think alike, Louis got Harry a pair of pink furry handcuffs along with quite a few bottles of lube.

"Seriously Louis?" Niall says through his laughter "I'm already blind and now you want him to handcuff me to the bed?"

"No no no my blind friend. They're for YOU to handcuff HARRY to the bed" Louis says with an evil smirk.

"Oh. Well in that case it would be my pleasure" Niall says with a smirk of his own.

Liam groans from on the floor where he's surrounded by presents and wrapping paper "Can we change the subject please? You're going to get Harry all excited and he's in charge of our dinner. Unless any of you know how to cook a turkey?"

Louis and Zayn burst out laughing while Harry pouts in Niall's lap "Niall your friend only wants me for my cooking"

"Baby that's not true and you know it" Niall's body shakes as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"It is true. He's gained at least five pounds since we've met. It's because he's always around to eat my cooking"

"Did you just call me fat?" Liam gasps, his mouth dropping open.

"Oh my god Li don't start please" Niall groans and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just messing with you Harry. I admit your cooking is fucking fantastic but the way you treat Niall means more to me than I could ever explain." Liam says, turning serious again. "You've become a great friend to me too"

Harry smiles at Liam then quickly kisses Niall on the nose "Well speaking of cooking, I'm going to get that huge turkey ready to go in the oven. Who wants to help me?"

"I'll help this time around" Zayn says as he pushes himself up off the floor and follows Harry into the kitchen.

Now that Harry is off his lap, Niall lifts his legs up and tucks them under him, getting comfortable on the couch with his cup of tea "Thank you for the presents lads. I love every one of them. It's been a great christmas so far."

"Oh thank god you like my present. I was so stressed. I was afraid I'd be stupid and get you something that's no use to a blind person. I didn't want to offend you but I wanted to get you something nice since we've become good friends" Louis says relieved.

"Don't ever stress about that kind of thing Lou. Honestly just your friendship is enough for me. I would have been happy if you'd gotten me a pair of socks" Niall says with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you like the documentary I got you. I know you can't see it but it's got a lot of interviews by football players and other stuff that you can hear and don't have to see. I really enjoyed it when I watched and I immediately thought of you. I think you'll love it" Louis says.

"I know I will. I'm glad you liked your jersey as well. Seems you and I were on the same page with presents. Oh and thanks for thinking of Lucky. I think she wore herself out playing with all the toys you lot bought her. Liam thought I was bad but you and Harry seem to have bought the pet store out" Niall laughs.

"Yeah well, I love animals what can I say. Hey, what did Harry get you? I didn't see" Louis asks curiously.

"No idea. We decided to wait until later when we're alone to exchange gifts" Niall answers.

"Uh huh. There's going to be some naughty stuff going on tonight" Louis nods his head and rubs his hands together.

"You wish," Niall scoffs "Harry and I are in no rush to take our relationship to that level. Maybe it'll happen tonight, maybe a week from now, who knows? It's going to happen when it happens, not when it's forced"

"Hmmm. I'm taking that same approach with Dylan, which is unlike me but I really like him and sometimes sex ruins shit ya know?" Louis ponders.

"Don't get me started" Liam says, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah don't. Not today" Niall begs and Liam throws some balled up wrapping paper at him.

"Another day, another time then" Louis chuckles and lays back on the floor amongst the wrapping paper "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when dinner is ready because trust me, none of you want me helping Harry in the kitchen"

  


**XXX**

 

  


It was ten o'clock at night, christmas night, when Louis, Dylan, Zayn and Liam left Harry's flat. The dinner Harry cooked was delcious, everyone had seconds, Niall had thirds and afterward they all sat around listening to Christmas music and talking about random nonsense, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Louis even did the dishes with Liam since he was no help with the preparation. Now, Harry was finally sitting down on his couch next to Niall and unbuttoning the button on his skinny jeans so he could breathe. Perhaps a second helping of dessert wasn't a good idea.

"I'm still sooooo full and we finished eating three hours ago" Harry groaned and laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Eh I could probably eat again. Something small" Niall said, causing Harry's eyes to grow wide.

"That's...I don't even know what to say to that. You have a metabolism that would be envied by the Kardashians"

Niall laughed and brought his body closer to Harry's, linking their hands together "I've heard about those Kardashians. I have a feeling when it comes to them that I'm lucky to be blind. I don't have to watch all the nonsense they get up to"

Harry hums and turns his body so he can tangle his legs with Niall's "Do you want to exchange gifts now?"

Niall smiled and kissed Harry's cheek "Sure. I put yours on the table there. Liam wrapped it or else it would look like a disaster"

Harry laughed and reached over to the coffee table to grab the box "Shall I open it then?" Niall nods so Harry rips open the wrapping paper and opens the box to reveal three books by an author called James Gallagher. "I know this author! My mum reads his books all the time. I remember last summer she read one in like, three days then slept with the light on for three weeks because it scared her shitless"

Niall smiled slightly and when Harry glanced at him he saw a faint blush on his boyfriends cheeks. What....? It couldn't be? Could it? "Niall? Are YOU James Gallagher?"

Niall shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt "My middle name is James, my mother's name is Gallagher. Those are the first three books I ever had published"

"Oh my God!" Harry gasped "Are you serious? You've given me three of your books? You want me to read them?"

Niall giggled and blushed once again "Yeah...I know you like reading and I wanted my gift to you to be personal so...I'd love to hear what you think about my books"

"Jesus I might cry and if you tell Louis I will disown you" Harry warns as he wipes a finger under his eye to keep the tears from falling.

"Don't cry love. You know I like you a lot and your opinion will mean a lot to me. I want you to read them. After you're done, if you want to read more you know where to find them"

"God I can't wait to start. Which one did you write first?" Harry asks. Niall tells him the title and Harry excitedly picked it up to read the plot on the back of the book "This sounds so good Ni. I can't believe you're HIM. It says on one of these books you've sold over twenty five million books already. How many books have you even written?"

"I'm working on my sixth now. The fifth will be published this coming May." Niall answers.

"That's incredible. I'm so proud of you baby. So, so proud. I have to call my mum tomorrow to ask which book scared the shit out of her. I won't tell her you're James though. Not if you don't want me to" Harry assures Niall.

"I don't mind. I really prefer to live a nice quiet life so as long as she's okay with not telling everybody it's fine by me" Niall answers with a shrug.

"She won't say anything. She might want your autograph or probably want to talk to you about your books for hours on end though" Harry laughed.

"That's fine. I don't mind. I could talk about books for hours and I'm always interested in what fans think about my books, I just tend to interact with them online as opposed to in person so I can keep some semblance of anonymity"

"I can't believe you've got four books published, the fifth in May and you're writing a sixth! You're only twenty-one years old. It's kind of a turn on how successful you are" Harry admits.

Niall grins and untangles his legs from Harry so he can move over and pull himself into Harry's lap "I quite like the sound of that"

Harry groans and presses his face into Niall's neck as Niall presses their bodies close together "Can you just-just save that thought for like ten minutes? I still need to give you your gift"

"Mmhmm and I'm sure it's a wonderful gift baby but can I tell you what I really want for Christmas?" Niall's voice deepens and turns seductive in Harry's ear and it sends a shiver right throughout Harry's body.

"Wh-what? What do you really want?" Harry gulps and tries to keep his breathing steady.

"Something I've been dreaming about practically since the first time I met you" Niall murmurs and drags his lips down across Harry's jaw and to his neck right where he knows drives him wild. He kisses and sucks gently for a moment before bringing his lips up to Harry's and ghosting them over his "To have my lips wrapped firmly around your big, thick, cock"

As soon as the words left Niall's mouth, Harry cursed and grabbed him behind the neck with a large hand and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. Niall moaned and twisted his body in Harry's lap so that he could straddle him and he immediately started grinding his hips against Harry, making Harry's already hardening cock become harder.

"You have a fucking dirty mouth don't you?" Harry panted as he ripped his lips away from Niall's.

"Eh, I've always said what's on my mind" Niall answered before latching his lips onto Harry's neck and sucking and biting enough to leave a mark. He made his way down to Harry's collarbone then placed little kisses on the area of Harry's chest that was exposed since he never completely buttoned his shirts up all the way "I think this shirt needs to come all the way off, what do you think?"

"I think with lips like yours you can do whatever the hell you want right now" Harry spits out, his head pressed back against the back of the couch as Niall's lips assault his body.

"Good, because I'm about to do to you what I've been wanting for a very long time now" Niall murmurs as he slides off Harry's lap and onto his knees on the floor in front of Harry.

"Oh fuck"

 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry sat on his couch sweating slightly, his heart beating frantically out of his chest. Niall was on the floor, kneeling in between his legs, his rough, calloused fingers brushing against Harry's abdomen as he unfastened the remaining buttons of Harry's shirt. Once he had it open he pushed it off of Harry's shoulders and Harry did his part to shrug it off and toss it onto the floor. Niall leaned forward on his knees and let his hands dance smoothly over Harry's chest and down over the toned outline of his abs. Harry sucked in a breath then slowly let it out followed by a low moan. Not only was the feeling of Niall's hands all over his body driving him crazy, but the sight of him was as well. He looked gorgeous and sexy kneeling down between Harry's legs, his face showing every emotion as he used his hands to see Harry.

"You're so sexy Niall." Harry breathed out as Niall traced each of his abs with his index fingers.

"Am I?" Niall asks with a raised eyebrow "Would I look sexy with my mouth full of your cock? Have you dreamed about it like I have?"

"Yes," Harry squeaked out "God yes"

"Then let's finally make it a reality shall we?" Niall asked, his fingers now hovering over the button of Harry's skinny jeans.

Harry nodded then silently cursed as he remembered Niall couldn't see him "Go ahead baby"

Niall grinned and licked his lips before running his fingers along the waistband of Harry's jeans and finding the button, popping it open then slowly sliding the zipper down while Harry sat there trying not to squirm. He ran his hands down Harry's thighs, all the way to his knees then back up again until his hands were resting on Harry's hips. He started to tug at the jeans so Harry lifted his bum off the couch to help him pull the jeans off. When he finally was able to tug them off, he sat back on his heels for a moment and laughed. "Dylan and Liam weren't kidding. Those jeans were very, very tight"

"Niaalllll. You're killing me right now," Harry groaned "I'm sitting here in my boxers all excited and you want to talk about my jeans?"

"Don't worry, I won't be able to talk much longer. My mouth will be very full" Niall bites his lip and brings his hands back to Harry's now bare thighs and runs his hands up them again making Harry breathe harder and pant a little at the feeling running through his whole body. "I can't wait to feel you Harry"

"Niall..." Harry whimpered and his hips started to move slightly up off the couch. He wanted to be touched so badly. He needed to be touched so badly and not just by anybody but by Niall, his beautiful boyfriend who knelt in front of him right now looking like a fucking sex god taking control the way he was.

"It feels so good to be able to touch you this way. You know touching you is my way of seeing you. My hands are my eyes and I'm really, really liking what I see" Niall said in a low voice as his hands continued to run up and down Harry's thighs. He couldn't deny he loved the way Harry felt. His thighs were strong and toned and he had no doubt he was every bit as sexy as everyone told him he was.

"Please touch me Niall. I'm aching so bad for you right now" Harry whimpered.

Niall bit his lip again and moved his left hand up until he was cupping the bulge in Harry's boxers. He started palming him through the fabric making Harry gasp with pleasure and start moving his hips up to create more friction "Touch you like this babe?"

"Yes," Harry hissed "Fuck! Your hands are so incredible baby"

"Wait until you feel my mouth" Niall smirked and took his hand away so he could hook his thumbs in the top of Harry's boxers and start to pull them down. Harry lifted his bum again and soon Niall had them off and on the floor with his skinny jeans. He reached up with his left hand again and soon Harry's fully hard length was in his hand and he was feeling every inch of it as he moved his hand up and down.

"Oh my god Niall. That feels so good. Don't stop" Harry moaned and gripped the cushions of his couch with both hands.

"Jesus Harry, you're so big. Fuck," Niall was the one who was moaning now as he felt how long and thick Harry was in his hand "Can't wait to taste you"

Harry was panting now and sweat was covering his forehead as he tried to control himself. This had to be the hottest experience he'd ever had. The fact that Niall couldn't see him with his eyes and used his hands to feel every inch of him was so hot he felt ready to come right now, before Niall had even touched him with his mouth. Harry closed his eyes for a moment while Niall pumped him with his hand and as he opened them again he was met with the sight of Niall guiding his length to his mouth with his hand. Harry stared, completely entranced at the sight of his boyfriend and when his lips met the tip of his length and his tongue licked off the precum that had built up, his whole body shook and he threw his head back letting out a loud, deep moan. Niall was just getting started though and soon his pretty pink lips were wrapped around Harry's length and he was bobbing his head up and down at a good pace. Harry couldn't control himself anymore and he started bucking his hips up and down causing Niall to remove his lips for a moment.

"Want to fuck my mouth babe? Is that what you want?" Niall asked Harry as he licked his reddening lips.

"Yes! Yes, god yes. Please Niall, please. You feel so good. Look so pretty with your lips around me like that" Harry begged.

Niall nodded and soon his lips were wrapped around Harry and he was taking all of him into his mouth making Harry cry out from pleasure. Niall moaned around his length as he deep throated him and once again Harry began to move his hips up and down as he fucked Niall's mouth. Niall's hands rested on Harry's inner thighs where he stroked the skin gently and Harry's hands were in Niall's now messy blonde hair helping to guide Niall's lips up and down his length. Soon Harry began to move faster and a string of curses left his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so close. Niall! Fuck" Harry cried out as he felt the familar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Niall's left hand came off Harry's thigh to cup Harry's balls and rub them between his fingers gently. That was all it took and with a loud scream Harry was coming down Niall's throat, his body shaking and his grip on Niall's hair tightening. Niall was swallowing every bit of it and kept Harry in his mouth until he was completely finished then he slid his lips off of Harry's now softening length and licked his lips of any come that was lingering.

"Now THAT was the best Christmas present I've ever had" Niall said with a huge grin as he got up off his knees and climbed up onto Harry's still naked body, straddling him "You taste so good Harry. Wanna taste?"

Harry was still trying to catch his breath and couldn't answer so Niall brought his lips to Harry's and kissed him slowly and passionately, letting Harry taste himself in the process. Harry moaned into Niall's mouth and gripped his hips as he tasted the saltiness on Niall's tongue. Just knowing that it came from him and that Niall had swallowed his full load was enough to make Harry hard again so he pulled back and rested his forehead against Niall's.

"Niall..." He breathed out "Best Christmas present YOU ever had? Fuck Niall, I think that was more of a present for me"

Niall laughed and licked his now swollen lips again "Trust me, it wasn't. I've been dreaming about doing that since I met you"

"Now that you have was it as good as it was in your dreams?" Harry asked with a little grin on his face.

"Even better" Niall answered truthfully.

"You're just a little cock slut aren't you?" Harry teased.

Niall hummed "Your little cock slut"

"You have no idea how hot that is" Harry moaned and rested his head on the back of the couch again.

"By the way you were reacting I think I have some idea" Niall smirked.

Harry laughed and pecked Niall on the lips "I'm going to just hazard a guess here and say that you like to bottom don't you?"

Niall smiled shyly and looked down to try and hide the blush on his cheeks "Figured that out huh?"

"I think so" Harry chuckled softly and ran a hand over Niall's messy hair.

"I've actually never tried topping before. I've never wanted to and my partners always loved topping so it worked out but...well when the time comes for us...if-if you want me to I'd give it a shot" Niall says shyly.

Harry cooes at him and takes his cheeks inbetween both his large hands "You're so amazing baby. The fact that you're offering to do that for me shows how selfless you are. There's no need though. I quite enjoy topping so I guess that all works out for us...ya know, when the time comes"

A smile slowly spreads across Niall's face "I can't wait. You're gonna fill me up so good. It's going to be amazing"

Harry groaned and his grip tightened on Niall's hips "Baby...if you don't stop talking like that i'm going to have a big problem"

Niall giggled and pecked Harry on the lips "Okay, i'll stop. I've got a mess in my pants that's making me quite uncomfortable. I'm going to go back to my flat and change"

Harry grinned and let his hands travel from Niall's hips and around to his bum, squeezing it "You got off and I didn't even have to touch you huh?"

Niall shrugged and slid off Harry's lap "You said yourself I'm a cockslut. Just the feel of you in my mouth and you screaming my name was enough for me. I'm a bit sticky now"

Harry laughed and stood up from the couch to make his way to his bedroom. He was still naked and he wanted to grab a fresh pair of boxers "Don't go back to your flat Ni. I don't want you to go. You can borrow some boxers and sweats from me"

"Might be a little big on me but okay" Niall says and Harry takes his hand to guide him safely into his bedroom.

"I want to see you in my clothes. I bet you'd be sexy as hell" Harry says.

"If me swimming in your clothes is sexy then yes, I'll be very sexy" Niall says with a cheeky grin.

Harry just laughed and handed Niall a black pair of boxers and a black pair of sweats. He expects Niall to turn around and head out to the bathroom but instead he drops his pants and boxers right there in front of Harry making Harry's eyes grow wide and his mouth drop open.

"Niall, you do realize I'm still in the room right?" Harry asks and tries to avert his eyes since it would be the right thing to do but who is he kidding? His hot boyfriend was half naked in front of him, he HAD to look.

Niall shrugged as he pulled Harry's boxers up his legs "I know. I don't care. You're going to see it all eventually anyway"

Harry smiled and walked up behind Niall, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he tried to pull up the black sweatpants. "Your cute little bum is even more pale than the rest of you"

Niall let out a loud laugh then bent over to roll up the way too long sweatpants "So you were checking out my bum were you?"

"Mmhmm. Why wouldn't I? Eventually I'm going to be all over that bum of yours, making you feel so, so good" Harry said in a low voice that made Niall's whole body tingle.

Niall stood up once he was done with the sweatpants and turned around to face Harry, a slight blush on his face "This was a really great Christmas Harry. Thank you"

"It's not over yet. You and your dirty mind interrupted me from giving you your actual Christmas present" Harry said as he grabbed Niall's hand and led him back out to the couch, sitting him down.

"Yeah but what you just let me do to you was a really, really good present" Niall says with a huge grin.

Now it's Harry's turn to blush "Shut up. Now, my present isn't one I could wrap and I stole one of your books because I needed a random book that was braille"

Niall furrowed his eyebrows "Well now I'm really intrigued"

"Here's the book I took from your flat. Read the first paragraph so you know what it says then give it back to me" Harry instructs.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder but ok" Niall does what Harry says and then hands the book back to him. Soon he hears Harry clear his throat and words start to slowly tumble out of his mouth. It doesn't take Niall long to recognize them as the words he just read himself. His eyes go wide and he inches closer to Harry, grabbing onto his arm excitedly "Are you reading BRAILLE?"

"Yep," Harry says proudly "I'm very slow because I haven't been learning long. I kept trying to think of a Christmas present for you and all I knew was I didn't want to just get you clothes or cologne or something. I wanted it to be personal so I found a teacher who could teach me braille and I've been taking lessons. I'm not going to lie, it's really, really hard but it's a part of your life so I just really want to know it"

Niall holds back a sob and grabs Harry by the shirt, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a hug and knocking the book to the floor "I can't believe you did this. It's...it's one of the best Christmas presents I've ever gotten. As you said, it's hard to learn braille yet you're taking lessons and giving up some of your free time. Harry..."

"You're worth it Niall. I'm learning really quickly that i'd do anything for you. Besides my mum, my sister, Lou and Zayn, there hasn't been another person as important as you are to me. Merry Christmas love" Harry says, kissing Niall's cheek then neck and squeezing him tight.

"Oh Harry. Merry Christmas" Niall whispers back through his tears.

 


	22. Chapter 22

It's a month and a half later, in the second week of February, when Liam is woken from his bed at 3:30 in the morning by a frantic Niall begging him to come over to his flat. Liam didn't hesitate and was up and dressed in under two minutes and driving towards his friends flat building. A lot of things were going through his head at the moment, none of them good. Niall was bordering on hysterical and Liam could barely make sense of anything he was saying except that Niall really needed him to come over. Now he was worried sick wondering if his friend had fallen and hurt himself badly? Did someone from his family die? Did someone break in to his flat? So many possibilities! His concern for his best mate was so strong that by the time he parked and was in the elevator on his way to Niall's floor, his whole body was shaking. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he ran down the hall and shakily stuck his key in the lock to unlock Niall's door. When he stumbled in and searched around for Niall he breathed a sigh of relief to see his friend up and walking around. He seemed fine physically but he was clearly upset and was pacing around his flat with tears running down his face.

"Niall! Oh my god, I was so worried about you. What the hell is going on?" Liam asked as he walked to Niall and stopped his pacing by placing his hands on Niall's arms.

"Harry" Niall chokes out as more tears cascade down his cheeks.

"What about Harry? Where is he? Is he sick or something?" Liam asks Niall, rubbing his arms to try and calm him down.

Niall shook his head "I don't know! He-he texted me at two like normal when he-he got off work to say he was on his way ho-home. Usually he's here in ten minutes. Now it's be-been an hour and a half and he isn't here and-and he's not answering his phone or-or texts"

"Okay. Let's not panic here Niall. Could he have stopped somewhere and maybe his phone just died? Maybe he forgot to tell you he was stopping somewhere or maybe he did tell you and you were distracted so you didn't hear him?" Liam tries to think of something logical.

"NO!!" Niall wails, ripping his arms loose from Liam's grip and grabbing at his hair as he starts pacing again "Look at my phone Liam! He said he was coming straight home. He'd never just stop somewhere and not tell me. Especially when I was expecting him. Something must have happened to him Li"

Liam picks Niall's phone up from the table and scrolls through his texts with Harry. He sees the last one from Harry and it does indeed say he was on his way home and he'd see him in a few minutes. Liam bites his lip and tries to think of something to do. It's been almost two hours now and he can't deny it seems something bad happened to Harry.

"Niall did you call Zayn and Louis? Maybe they know something we don't? Or at least they can go out and look for him. I can go too if you want" Liam says gently.

"I've been so scared, I never thought to call them. I just called you. Can you call them? Please Li? I feel so helpless! I'm fucking blind and I can't go look for him myself. He could be hurt somewhere and I can't even help him" Niall cries, fresh tears running down his cheeks once again.

"Niall I know you're scared but please try to calm down a little. You're going to make yourself sick or end up hyperventilating. I'm calling Louis right now okay? Just hang on" Liam says as he taps his finger on Louis' name on his phone. It takes six rings but he finally answers, groggily.

"Louis, it's Liam. Wake up!" Liam says urgently into the phone.

"Why? What time is it?" Louis asks.

"It's four in the morning. I'm upstairs at Niall's flat. Harry texted him at two to say he was on his way home and would be here in a few minutes then he didn't show. It's been two hours"

"Shit!" Louis curses into the phone "I'm waking up Zayn and we'll be up in a minute" Then he hangs up before Liam can say anything else and Liam turns to Niall to tell him they'll be up shortly.

"Liam what if he got hit by a car or attacked and he's laying in the street hurt or-or dead!" Niall says brokenly.

"Niall, thinking like that won't do any good. There are a number of things that could have happened and there's no reason for you to automatically think the worst. Please try to stay positive" Liam says as he hugs Niall.

Niall buries his face in Liam's chest and continues to cry "I love him Li. I think i've been falling in love with him since the first time I met him and my feelings only got more intense when we became a couple. I should have told him how I feel. I should have told him! I didn't want to because we've only been together for two months and I didn't want him to feel like I was rushing things and now I might not get the chance to tell him. He may never know"

Liam sighs and hugs Niall tighter "Niall what did I-"

Liam is interrupted by the door opening and Louis charging in followed by Dylan, who must have been staying over with Louis and Zayn who was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"No word from Harry yet?" Louis asks as he walks over and rubs a hand over Niall's back as the blonde lad continues to sob into Liam's chest.

"No," Liam sighs.

Louis nodded "Okay well on the way up here Dylan had the idea that the three of us can go out looking for Harry and you could stay here with Niall in case he shows up"

Liam nods his head and shares a knowing look with Louis, Dylan and Zayn. As much as they tried to assure Niall, it was almost certain something bad had happened and honestly none of them knew what they'd find when they went out looking for Harry "That's a good idea. Call us immediately if you find him"

"We will," Louis nods "I know the route Harry takes home from the bar. We'll check everywhere for him. Try to stay strong Niall. We're going to find him, I know we will. I've known that bastard for too long to lose him now. It's just not going to happen"

Niall pulls back from Liam and looks to the direction Louis' voice is coming from "Please find him. I love him so much. I need to tell him that"

At Niall's words, Louis' eyes tear up a little and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself "We'll find him Niall. We'll keep in touch with regular calls"

The lads all nod at Liam then Dylan, who was closest to the door, reaches for the doorknob to open up the door when the door opens on it's own and he has to jump back or else get hit.

"HARRY!!" Liam, Zayn, Louis and Dylan all scream at once as a very bloodied and bruised Harry comes bursting through the door. The lads try to reach for him but he waves them off as he only has eyes for Niall.

Niall pulls back from Liam, his body shaking when he hears the lads outburst "What? Harry? Is it Harry? Is he here?"

"It's me baby. I'm here" Harry says as he reaches Niall and takes the sobbing man into his arms with such force they almost topple over. He immediately lifts Niall off the ground and Niall wraps his legs around Harry's waist as he lets out a gut wrenching sob.

"Harry..." Niall croaks out as he buries his wet face against Harry's neck, taking in his familar scent.

"Shhh. I'm here baby. I'm here now. I'm so sorry. You must have been so worried about me" Harry murmurs as he repeatedly places kisses all over the top of Niall's head.

"I was so scared when you didn't come home" Niall whispered, continuing to shake in Harry's arms.

Behind the pair, Louis was covering his mouth with his hand as tears started falling down his cheeks. Dylan wraps an arm around him and chuckles softly at his boyfriends soft heart. Liam and Zayn are standing just off to the side, smiles on their faces as they see the love their two friends are showing toward each other.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do that to you" Harry is swaying back and forth now with Niall still wrapped around him, trying to sooth his upset boyfriend.

"I was so scared you were hurt or-or worse and I never got the chance to tell you I love you." Niall says before another sob takes over his body.

Harry presses one large hand against the back of Niall's head and runs it through his hair soothingly "But that didn't happen baby. I'm here, i'm fine and you did tell me. You just told me sweetheart and do you know what? I love you too. So so so much"

Niall pulls his face away from Harry's neck and lets out a half laugh, half sob "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do baby. How could I not fall in love with you? You're perfect" Harry says as he wipes tears from Niall's face with his hand.

Niall laughs again and grabs Harry's face in both his hands and kisses him once, twice, three times before resting his forehead against Harry's "You're perfect too"

"Yeah? Well we can be perfection together" Harry says before leaving little pecks all over Niall's face until he's giggling.

"Harry..." He says when he stops giggling "What happened to you? Please tell me"

"I will baby. I'm going to tell you everything. Let's sit down" Harry says then carries Niall over to the couch and sits down with the blonde boy straddling him "Can one of you lads get us some tissues?"

"Oh! Of course" Liam says then hurries into the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with a whole box of tissues.

"Here you go baby. Blow your nose and dry your eyes" Harry hands Niall a bunch of tissues "Jesus it's so hard to see you like this"

"'M fine Harry. As long as you're here and you're okay i'm fine" Niall says before blowing his nose loudly and making everyone in the room laugh.

"I am okay, I promise you. I left work and texted you like I always do. I got your reply and was about to put my phone back in my pocket when a man grabbed me from behind" Harry started to tell his story, holding up his hand when everyone gasped, indicating he wanted to finish "He held a knife against me and told me to give him my wallet. Unfortunately I had forgotten my wallet in my locker at work and decided to just go get it tomorrow so I could get home to you. He didn't believe me so he made me empty all my pockets. When he saw I wasn't lying he was pissed and just started hitting me. Of course that pissed ME off and I started hitting back. His knife fell to the ground somewhere so it was just a good old fashioned fist fight. Someone must have seen what was happening and called the police and when he heard the sirens he tried to take off. I wasn't having any of that so I ran after him and tackled him to the ground then sat on him until an officer ran over to cuff him"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Only you would do that Harry. You sat on him? Oh my god" Louis throws his hands up in the air and begins laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Yes, I sat on him. It worked didn't it?" Harry laughed "Anyway once the officer had him I immediately went to call Niall only to find my phone on the ground completely smashed. We must have stepped on it when we were fighting. I started to panic because I didn't want Niall to worry and I was trying to come home when an officer stopped me and said I couldn't leave, I had to give a statement. I asked if I could do it tomorrow and he refused so I got upset and told him I needed to call my boyfriend. He said no my boyfriend could wait, I had to give a statement and receive medical treatment from the paramedics even though I insisted I was fine. A cut lip and some scrapes and bruises wasn't about to hold me down but nooooo he wouldn't hear any of it so there I was, sitting in the back of an ambulance while the paramedics cleaned me up and I gave my statement to the police. It took fucking forever then as soon as they released me I ran here to Niall as fast as I could. I'm so sorry Niall. You were here scared to death and they wouldn't even give me a phone to call you. It was ridiculous! I understand they need a statement to make sure the arrest of this lad sticks but I wasn't likely to forget anything by tomorrow for Christ sakes"

"It doesn't matter Harry. I don't care. I'm just so happy you're here and you're okay. How badly are you hurt? And don't lie to me or i'll make one of these lads tell me the truth" Niall warns.

"Not too bad baby. I'm a decent fighter so I was able to protect myself enough. Nothing is broken, I just have a busted lip, a bruise on my cheek and my eye will probably be black tomorrow. My knuckles are a bit scraped up and he got a hit or two against my ribs but as I said nothing is broken and i'm not really in a lot of pain so please don't worry about me okay?" Harry rubs his hands up and down Niall's back.

"I'll always worry about you but I believe that you're okay. Is he telling me everything lads?" Niall asks.

Zayn laughs and stands up from where he was sitting to stretch "He covered it all mate. He's fine"

"Told you" Harry laughs then presses a long kiss against Niall's lips.

"Annnnddddd that's our cue to leave" Liam says as he gathers his keys and jacket.

"Wait! Thank you for being here with Niall lads. It means a lot to me that you were all worried about me and came to be with Niall. I'm so grateful he wasn't alone" Harry says sincerely.

"Don't even mention it. You're our friends and we'd do it all again a thousand times I expect" Louis answers with a smile then him, Dylan, Zayn and Liam say goodnight and head out, shutting the door softly behind them.

Harry turns back to Niall and kisses him long and hard despite his busted lip and the two of them don't pull away until they need to for air "I love you Niall"

Niall smiles widely, his pale cheeks red and tear stained and his blue eyes bloodshot from crying "I love you Harry. I thought I may never get to tell you so I'm going to make sure I tell you every single day from now on"

"I like the sound of that" Harry chuckles.

"Don't leave me tonight Harry. Don't stop touching me. I can't see you so I need to feel you. I need you so much" Niall whispers as he presses his body as close to Harry's as he can get.

"I'm here baby. I won't stop touching you, I promise" Harry murmurs then wraps his arms tightly around Niall's back, rocking him slowly back and forth until eventually they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

 


	23. Chapter 23

When Niall woke up around nine that same morning, he was still straddling Harry's lap and his chest was right up against Harry's, his cheek resting on his shoulder. He slowly pushed himself up off Harry's chest a little and rubbed his sore eyes to try and wake up.

"Hi gorgeous" Harry's deep voice meets his ears and he smiles immediately.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah for about half an hour now. I've just been holding you and feeling your heart beating against my chest. You were so peaceful, so beautiful. I'm so sorry about last night. Seeing you so distraught almost broke me. It was a feeling i've never felt before. I can't even explain it Niall"

"Harry, that's love. That's a part of love. You cared only about me when you just went through getting mugged and beaten up. You didn't even think about yourself, just getting home to make sure I was okay. That's how love goes and it's your first time being in love. How does it feel?" Niall chuckled.

"Intense," Harry answers honestly. "And even though I hated seeing you so upset earlier...I wouldn't trade being in love for anything. Not if it's with you"

"Shit" Niall whispers, a single tear rolling down his cheek "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. Nobody has ever loved me the way you do"

"Oh baby..." Harry whispers before he reaches a hand behind Niall's neck and brings his lips down to his for a kiss. It's only meant to last a moment as Harry had intended on getting up to make Niall breakfast but the moment their lips slotted together in that perfect way that they do, fire ignited throughout both of their bodies and soon Niall was up on his knees while still straddling Harry and his lips were moving desperately against his. He tugged at Harry's bottom lip with his teeth while roughly running his hands through Harry's curls and eventually Harry was gasping in pleasure, allowing Niall to push his way into his mouth with his tongue, delving deep and tasting every inch of Harry's mouth.

"God," Niall panted as he pulled back slightly "I want you so much Harry"

"Fuck! I want you too sweetheart. You have no idea how much" Harry breathes out, letting out a low moan as Niall sucks a love bite on his neck.

"Need you Harry, so much. Need to feel you. I was so scared I lost you. I don't want to lose you" Niall says desperately as he plants kisses all over Harry's neck and down along his collarbones.

Harry sucked in a breath "You won't lose me baby. You can't. I love you too much"

Niall sits up and grabs Harry's face in both of his hands, kissing his lips three times before saying "Show me Harry. Please..."

A sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl left Harry's mouth and in one swift motion he was up off the couch with Niall wrapped around his waist and their tongues battling wildly in their mouths. He clumsily made his way toward Niall's bedroom, knocking something over on the way but neither of them cared, they simply ignored it and continued on into the bedroom, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Harry," Niall moaned as he ripped his lips away from his lovers "Get this shirt off, NOW! I need to feel your skin under my fingertips. I need to see you"

"Jesus," Harry mutters then puts Niall down on his feet so he can get the t-shirt off of him "I don't know why but knowing that you're seeing me and what I look like when you touch me is so fucking hot"

Niall bites his lip as he reaches for the hem of Harry's shirt and pulls it over Harry's head, sending it flying into the corner of the room "Well good because my plan is to touch every single inch of you, right here, right now"

"Oh my god yes! I'm all yours baby. You have control" Harry tells his boyfriend, watching with excitement as Niall's eyes become hooded and Harry swears he can see the need and want for him shining through the beautiful blue orbs.

Niall starts by placing his two hands flat on Harry's chest. He moves them around, slowly feeling the soft skin of Harry's pecs. His fingers are trembling slightly so Harry brings one of his large hands up and covers both of Niall's with it.

"Take your time, okay love? You and I, we have nowhere to be today, just here, together, in each other's arms, loving each other. I've fallen so deep in love with you. I feel like you know me and my mind inside and out. I want you to SEE me now. My flaws and every thing. So take your time baby. I don't want you to miss a thing" Harry tells him.

"Okay" Niall whispers, his eyes watery with unshed tears. Harry was truly a special human being. His capacity for love and for being a genuinely caring person knew no bounds and Niall has found himself more than once wondering how Harry could keep himself from being in a true relationship for so long. He had so much to offer and Niall felt incredibly blessed that he was the one who gets to have Harry's heart.

Harry released Niall's hands again and stood still to let Niall explore his body with his hands. His fingers began to move again as they brushed over each of Harry's four nipples then moved down to trace his abs. Harry smirks as he remembers the first time he stayed with Niall and Niall had cuddled into his shirtless body, his hand brushing over his two extra nipples. When he had sat up to look at Harry, the look on his face was priceless.

Niall's hands had made their way to his jeans now, bringing Harry back to the present. His breathing grew more rapid as he thought about Niall being so close to his nether region. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper making sure to brush along Harry's length on the way, eliciting a soft, low moan from him. Next he placed his hands on Harry's hips and started pulling down the tight jeans, making sure his palms brushed against the skin of Harry's thighs and calves as he pulled them all the way down. Harry stepped out of them quickly then Niall stood back up to be face to face with Harry.

"Are you in any pain?" Niall asked softly.

"Huh? What?" Harry was confused.

"From your cheek and your busted lip" Niall's face showed a look of concern.

"Oh, that. To be honest I completely forgot about it Niall. All i'm feeling right now is pleasure from your amazing hands" Harry says then pulls Niall up against him for a kiss. Niall obliges for a moment then pulls back.

"Can you get on the bed?" Niall asks with his head tilted in that adorable way Harry loves.

"Whatever you want love" Harry answers before sitting on the bed and hauling himself up enough so his head was on the pillows. He watched with excitment as Niall felt around the bottom of the bed until he found Harry's feet and slipped his socks off. He bent over and placed tiny, light kissed on the top of each of Harry's feet then, taking one foot in his hands, he massaged it gently as his lips made their way up Harry's leg, leaving little kisses all the way up to his knee. Harry gulped and pressed his head back into the pillow, biting his lip because of the tingles going through his body. Niall soon let go of his foot and crawled onto the bed so he could continue kissing up Harry's body. As he kissed up one toned thigh, his hand moved over the other one, his fingers feeling every bit of muscle Harry has. His lips moved to the inside of Harry's thigh and when he started to bite and suck on the tender flesh there,Harry let out a loud gasp and his eyes rolled back in his head. His arms came up off the bed so he could fist his hands in Niall's hair as he continued to nip and suck love bites on the tender flesh so close to his now fully hard cock.

"Oh goddddd" Harry moaned "I've never felt anything so good in my life"

Niall laughed softly then moved his hands from Harry's thighs and around his hips to what he could feel of Harry's bum. He began to knead his hands over Harry's bum while licking his lips then bringing his mouth down on Harry's hard cock. Harry cried out and his hips came up off the bed making his cock go deeper into Niall's mouth and almost making him gag. Niall kept going though and soon his hands were back resting on Harry's thighs as he slowly kept deep throating his boyfriend, making him make such guttural noises that Niall didn't even know he could elicit in somebody. He guessed Harry and his beautiful body just brought out the best in him.

"You're incredible Harry. You don't have any flaws. Your body is perfect. I'm so damn lucky" Niall said in a raspy voice after he pulled off Harry's cock with a pop.

Harry groaned and pulled Niall up to straddle him "You've made my whole body feel on fire Niall. I need you, right now sweetheart"

Niall gulped and began to strip quickly as Harry looked on with lust filled eyes. When he reached for his boxers, Harry's hands came on top of his and they pulled them off and Harry looked longingly at Niall's erection. He ran his large hands down the sides of Niall's torso, stopping at his hips. "I'm going to touch you baby" He warned the blind man then took Niall's cock in his hand, sliding it up and down the length, his thumb rubbing over the tip. Niall threw his head back and moaned then began to grind into Harry, fucking his hand.

"I want you inside me" Niall panted "Want you to fill me up. Lube's in the top drawer"

Harry stuck his right arm out and opened the top drawer of Niall's bedside table, bringing the bottle of lube out and laying it on top. He grabbed Niall's hips firmly then quickly flipped Niall over so he was on bottom now and Harry was hovering over him admiring his beautiful pale skin.

"I love you," Harry mumbled as he placed kisses all over Niall's chest and down over his flat stomach.

"Love you too," Niall whispered, his hands running up and down Harry's bare, muscular back.

Harry grabbed the lube off the table then settled himself comfortably between Niall's legs while putting plenty of the cold gel like substance on his fingers "Gonna open you up now love"

Niall hummed "Hurry Harry. I want you so bad"

Harry cursed quietly and tried to calm his breathing as he looked at his gorgeous boyfriend sprawled out naked in front of him, begging for him to hurry. It was beyond hot and Harry had to remind himself not to take Niall right then without opening him up first. Finally he brought a finger to Niall's entrance and slid it slowly inside the tight heat of his boyfriend making Harry moan and Niall suck in a breath.

"Okay?" Harry asked as he stroked Niall's leg with his free hand.

"Mmhmm. It's just been awhile so take your time" Niall told him quietly.

So that's what Harry did, took his time. He spent a number of minutes slowly fucking Niall with his fingers until he finally had three inside and Niall was bucking his hips and moaning his name repeatedly to the point where Harry was sure he'd come just from hearing Niall moan his name. When Harry finally removed his fingers and lubed up his very hard cock, he grabbed Niall's face in both hands and kissed him with all the passion and desire he felt for the man before he lined up and pushed himself into the amazing tight heat of his boyfriend.

Niall broke away from the kiss and sunk his head back into the pillow with a gasp "Harry...oh god...you're so fucking big...you feel so good"

"You like how I'm filling you up, don't you baby?" Harry murmurs against his jaw as he swivels his hips to move his cock around inside of Niall.

"Mmmmm yes, god yessssss. Fuck me Harry," Niall moaned, his thin but muscular legs coming up to wrap around Harry's waist.

Harry buried his face in Niall's neck, nipping at the skin as he pulled out of his lover only to push back in slowly, enjoying the throaty moan that left Niall's lips. He held himself up on his elbows and lazily kissed Niall everywhere with open mouthed kisses as he repeated the action of pulling out and then pushing in again slowly, making sure Niall could feel every thick inch of him.

"More," Niall panted, his hips coming up to meet Harry's thrusts "Fuck Harry! Harder please. You won't hurt me, I promise"

"Do you like it rough? Hmm?" Harry asked seductively, his lips ghosting over Niall's as they both breathed heavily.

"God yes...hard as you can baby." Niall begged.

Harry began to move faster, his face buried in Niall's sweaty neck as he mouthed at the pale skin there. Niall tightened his legs around Harry and dug his nails into the flesh of Harry's back as if he was trying to push Harry deeper and deeper inside him. Harry's breathing began to grow heavier as his pace picked up and he pounded harder into his boyfriend.

"HAR- AH! GOD YES! RIGHT THERE!" Niall screamed when Harry's cock found his sensitive bundle of nerves. His hands ran down Harry's back and he grabbed onto his ass making Harry yell out and pound even harder into him.

"Niall, Niall, Niall" Harry moaned repeatedly in Niall's ear, his heavy breathing now filling the room with every thrust into him. "I'm...baby I'm close"

Niall gasped for air, his grip never loosening from Harry's ass while he continued to pound into Niall "Me too...oh god baby me too"

Harry reached in between the two of them and grabbed Niall's cock, pumping it fast as he felt his own release about to fill Niall up. Then, the moment Niall let go with a loud cry of Harry's name and Harry felt the warm liqued on his chest, he let go himself and filled Niall up with his come. His hips continued to thrust as he rode out his high and he cursed as he felt Niall clenching around him. When they were both finished, Harry pulled out of Niall but stayed between his legs, his cheek resting on Niall's sweaty chest as he tried to catch his breath. Niall kept his legs wrapped around Harry and brought a hand up into Harry's sweaty curls to run his fingers through them. When's Harry's breathing slightly turned back to normal he lifted his head and began to place soft kisses all over Niall's chest and up his neck until he reached his lips.

"Hi" Niall said with a lazy smile when he felt Harry press his lips on his.

"Hi" Harry replied with a cheeky grin, making Niall giggle slightly. "Can I tell you something?"

"After what we just did I think you can tell me anything" Niall laughed.

Harry rested his chin on Niall's chest and stared up into his beautiful face. His hair was stuck to his forehead a bit and his cheeks were still rosey from their activities. Harry smiled and brought a large hand up to brush against Niall's cheek "That was...everything i've never experienced before"

"What do you mean?" Niall's fingers made their way into Harry's long hair again.

"I mean...I thought I had great sex before but after having sex with you I realize what I experienced before wasn't great. THIS, what we shared, was great. It was more than great, it was mind blowing, it was-"

"-more than sex?" Niall finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry's voice held a hint of wonder "It was much, much more than sex"

Niall smiled fondly at his lover and unhooked his ankles so he could rub his bare feet over Harry's bum "Well this thing that's much, much more than sex...I think we should try it again. Just to make sure"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he lifted his chin up from Niall's chest "Already? Aren't you sore?"

Niall dug his heels into Harry's bum and pulled his lips to his until Harry's were ghosting over his "Not nearly sore enough love. Not even close."

 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry isn't sure when everything went wrong. He just knows it did. For weeks after he and Niall had first made love, everything was perfect. They both had busy lives with work and friends but at the end of the day they always ended up together at one of their flats, cuddled in bed with Dolly the cat and Lucky watching over them. Turns out even though Dolly had never met a dog before she didn't mind Lucky one bit. Harry had even walked into the living room of his flat and found Lucky in the bed he bought her for his flat and Dolly in there with her, cuddled into Lucky's side.

He and Niall had gone on several dates, even a few with Dylan and Louis who were getting quite serious themselves. They always had fun together when they went out, even though there were a lot of things Niall couldn't do because he was blind. In fact, on one Friday night it was Niall's suggestion that the four of them go bowling. They all stared at him like he was mental, even though he couldn't see them. They told him they didn't want to go bowling, they'd rather do something he could do but he insisted so with a shrug, Harry, Louis and Dylan went along with it and they found themselves bowling. Niall explained to them that he couldn't see but they could point him in the right direction and it would be hilarious to see where the ball would end up. Turns out, Niall's wicked side was coming out and he was giddy at the fact that his ball could end up ANYWHERE, even in someone elses lane, completely ruining their game. He also thought it would be funny to hear people's reactions when he walked in with a walking stick. By the time they got there, Harry, Louis and Dylan were just as excited as Niall was and it wasn't lost on them that they were all in their twenties but acting like they were fifteen. Turned out the joke was on all of them though because when Harry would lead Niall to their lane and point him in the right direction, he always ended up throwing the ball perfectly and ended up scoring better than his three other companions and winning the game. The look on all their faces when Dylan read out the score was priceless and they all ended up laughing hysterically and heading out for a drink before they went home.

They had done other things besides go on dates as well. When Niall went to visit blind children in the hospital or in homes, he asked Harry if he wanted to go and Harry was very eager to. They spent a whole day at one of the homes one day and Harry fell in love with every single one of the children there. When he thinks back on it now, that night was probably the first time in their relationship that he noticed Niall was a bit distant. He didn't notice it at the time but he noticed it now.

Another thing they did together was to head to work with Zayn at the foster group home he worked in. Niall brought Lucky with him and the kids, especially the younger ones, had a blast running and chasing after the happy dog. Kids in those places didn't really have a lot to look forward to in life and Harry found it meant a lot to Niall that his dog could bring some joy to their lives, if only for a little while. Harry himself had really taken a liking to reading to the younger kids. They decided to go with Zayn once a week and Harry had begun to go to the book store before hand so he could buy a new book to read to them each time.

So, as far as Harry was concerned, life was good. He was happy, his friends were happy, and he had an amazing man in his life to love and care for and in return, Niall loved and cared for him too. So why did every thing feel so wrong? Why did it feel like Niall was pulling away from him? He was trying not to panic because this was his first relationship after all and maybe he was just being paranoid. He talked to Louis and Zayn about it and they told him the best course of action was to just talk to Niall. Ask him if anything was going on. Chances were that he really was just being paranoid and after they talked it out they'd laugh about it later and move on. Only Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Niall about it because they got in a huge fight first. They'd been together for five months now and it was their first major fight. They had had little squabbles and disagreements but they usually made up from those within an hour. Not this time though. Things were said and Harry didn't have a clue how to fix things. All he knew was that he was in love with Niall and even one night away from him was too much. Yet here he was, laying in bed at his mother's house in Manchester, without Niall.

It all started a couple of days before. Harry's sister had given birth to her first child a month ago and immediately had asked Harry to be the godfather of the little girl named Melody Anne. Harry of course said yes right away as he loved children and this was his little neice after all. When he told Niall the news, Niall had grinned widely and hugged Harry fiercely saying that Harry would be an amazing godfather and little Melody was a very lucky girl. So as Harry's boyfriend it wasn't too much to assume Niall would be heading to Manchester with him for the christening right? Wrong! Dead wrong.

"What do you mean you're not coming with me?" Harry asks Niall incredulously. Niall is sitting at his desk typing something and Harry wastes no time in marching over there to stand in front of him.

"I mean i'm not going to Manchester with you. I have to work Harry" Niall says, continuing to type.

"Niall you know I understand how demanding your writing can be sometimes but really? It's just for a weekend, two days." Harry keeps his voice calm in hopes of convincing Niall to go with him.

Niall sighs "I'm sorry Harry, I just can't. I've had some writer's block lately and have fallen behind. I have deadlines. Just because I work from home doesn't mean I sit around and do nothing"

"I never said that Niall. Can you bring your work with you?" Harry asks hopefully.

"And work on it when? In the car? At your mum's house where it's bound to be crowded and noisy? I wouldn't get any work done at all Harry" Niall sounds exasperated.

"Seriously? You know how important this is to me Niall. This is a big deal. I'm going to be a godfather. I don't take that lightly. It's a huge responsibility and nothing would mean more to me than to have the man I love there to share it with me."

Niall's face seemed to soften a bit but he still seemed fidgety to Harry. He wouldn't lift his eyes from the computer even though he couldn't see it and he wouldn't look in Harry's direction when he was talking and he always looked in Harry's direction, listening intently to every thing he said.

"I'm sorry Harry. You know how much I love you, you know I support you in every thing I just...I have a deadline and-"

"No!" Harry shouted, interrupting Niall "I don't know a damn thing anymore. I've been falling in love with you more and more every day for the past five months and I thought I knew you but I clearly don't. The Niall I knew wouldn't put work before me when I had something this important going on. It's not like I asked you to go clubbing. You could make it work for a weekend. You just refuse"

"That's not true Harry" Niall stood up from his chair, clearly getting upset himself "You're being immature about this. I can't just miss a deadline and say 'oops, sorry i'll get something into you in a few days' it doesn't work that way. I'd lose my contract and this is how I make my living. I'm not just a bartender who can find a new job easily the very next day"

Harry gasped and took a step back as if he had just been slapped "So that's what you think of me huh? I'm just some bartender. Well you know what Niall? FUCK YOU! You can go to fucking hell for all I care and take your damn book with you"

Harry charged out of the apartment then, the door slamming hard behind him, making Niall flinch. What he doesn't know is that after he left, Niall broke down and cried for an hour straight. He fell onto the floor right where he stood and curled into a ball until he exhausted himself and fell asleep, only waking up when Liam showed up later in the day asking what happened.

So Harry made the drive to Manchester alone and shrugged his shoulders when his mum and sister asked where Niall was. They hadn't been able to meet him yet and were very much looking forward to doing so this weekend. That only left Harry humiliated and embarrased because he had told his family Niall was coming with him and now here he was alone and his family wasn't stupid, they must know that Niall ditched him, that he wasn't important enough to him to come support him as he became a godfather.

Harry turned over in his bed, letting a tear slip from his eye, not bothering to wipe it away. He didn't like sleeping without Niall anymore. He loved him so much and now he was left to figure out why he wasn't good enough anymore?

 

**XXX**

 

"Niall you've been pouting and moping around here for the past two days now. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Liam asks, exasperated.

"I already told you Harry and I had an argument" Niall huffs.

"Yeah, two days ago. Why are you still moping? Haven't you sorted it out yet?" Liam asks, confused.

"No," Niall mumbles "It's not that simple"

"Maybe if you tell me why you argued I could help you figure it out" Liam suggests.

"He's mad at me because I couldn't go to Manchester with him this weekend. I have a deadline" Niall says.

"That doesn't sound like Harry. That doesn't sound like YOU either for that matter. You never let deadlines stop you. You just work from wherever you are"

"Well I couldn't this time okay?" Niall raises his voice a little.

"Alright, alright. No need to get snippy with me" Liam said then everything went quiet for awhile. Liam knew the silence would get to Niall eventually and he'd start talking soon.

"His sister had a baby" Niall finally speaks.

"I'm aware of that Ni. Every time she sent him a picture he was showing it to everyone who would look" Liam said with a smirk.

"Well did you know she asked him to be the godfather?" Niall asked.

Liam shrugged "If you mentioned it I don't remember"

Niall remained quiet then so Liam let his brain wander and it didn't take him long to put things together "Oh Niall..."

Niall's face crumpled and he broke down in sobs immediately. Liam walked over to his best friend and wrapped his arms around him, not saying a word, just rocking his body back and forth until he finally calmed down enough for him to talk.

"He wanted you to go with him to the christening right? And you blew him off for a deadline? Am I getting the picture?" Liam asked gently.

Niall nodded and sniffled while not letting go of the tight hold he had on Liam. Liam squeezed him tightly, letting him know he wasn't going to let go of his friend when he needed comfort the most.

"Can you explain to me why you did this? It's not like you. You love Harry. You adore him. He's your world and you'd do anything for him. The two of you connected right from the very beginning even though you were just friends at first. I just don't understand Niall"

"I'm sorry Li." Niall sniffs and that confuses Liam even more because why is Niall apologizing to him?

"Niall, i'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Why are you apologizing to me?"

Niall pulls back from Liam and wipes his face with his hands "Because since we were little there hasn't been anything I haven't told you but right now I honestly just don't want to talk about it"

Liam sighs and pats Niall's leg "You don't have to be sorry for that. I wish you'd talk to me because maybe I could help but if you're not ready to do that I understand. Can I make a suggestion though?"

"Yeah. Course Li"

"Go to Harry, right now. I'll drive you myself. Talk to him, apologize for being a dick and not going with him in the beginning because let's not sugar coat things here, you were being a dick, then explain to him that you're obviously struggling with something right now and you're not ready to talk about it but you will when you're ready and ask if he can be patient with you"

"Yeah but do you think that will work? Because you're right, I was a dick. I panicked and just refused to go instead of explaining how I was feeling. I was terrified he'd want me to tell him what's wrong and I didn't want to. Of course now that i've thought about it I know that's stupid. He'd never pressure me to talk, he'd be patient and wait for me to be ready. Why am I only realizing this now?" Niall shook his head, exasperated with himself.

"When you're scared it's always hard to see things clearly. Let's go to Manchester okay? Harry loves you Ni. All you have to do is apologize and explain everything to him. He'll listen, I promise. You can't see what the rest of us see when Harry is around you. He looks at you like you're the most precious thing in this world and to him, you are. Simple as that"

"You're right, I can't see him looking at me like that, yet I know i'm precious to him. He shows me in other ways" Niall says with a smile.

"Okay no. Let's not discuss any of that" Liam stands up and goes to grab his keys.

"I wasn't talking about sex Li" Niall rolls his eyes "Although he's pretty fucking great at that too"

"Right. Let's add that to the list of things I DID NOT need to know about Harry shall we? I'm going home to pack a bag. We're going to Manchester. I'll stay at a hotel while you go to Harry and sort things out. Pack your bag and i'll be back soon to get you" Liam says.

"Okay" Niall nods "Thank you Liam. For everything. You don't have to drive me either but thank you"

"I know but I want to. I love you Ni. I'll be back soon" Liam says then he's out the door and on his way to pack his bag, leaving Niall with a slight smile on his face and a little excitement in his heart because he was going to see his boyfriend, his Harry, and he was going to make it right.

 


	25. Chapter 25

It was Saturday morning now and Harry was up early since he couldn't sleep. He missed Niall too much. It was crazy and probably a little unhealthy that in five short months he has grown so accostomed to sleeping next to someone that now he has trouble sleeping when they're not there. He misses the little things like the softness and warmth of Niall's skin against his when they spoon and tangle their bare legs together. He misses the sound of Niall's even breathing as he sleeps soundly, his back pressed against Harry's chest. He misses Niall's scent that fills his nose with every breath he takes. Most of all he misses waking up to Niall and his messy, stuck up hair, his gorgeous blue eyes and the smile that Harry knows is just for him.

Harry sighed and brought his legs up on the couch against his chest resting his chin on his knees. His cup of coffee rests in his hands, keeping them warm and giving him something to sip on while he gets lost in his thoughts. He honestly can't get his head around what is happening no matter how hard he thinks about it. One day everything was fine and then suddenly it wasn't. Some days Niall seemed fine and like his normal self and then other days he seemed to be pulling away from Harry yet he hasn't broken up with him or even talked about breaking up. None of it made any sense and it was bothering Harry to no end. He keeps doubting himself and wondering what he could have done wrong but he's tried so hard to think of something he might have done but nothing is coming to mind. He's done nothing but love and support Niall since they've been together but maybe that's the problem. Maybe he's too clingy. Maybe the small gifts he always picked up for Niall on his way to work to give to him when he got home were too much. Maybe the texts just to say I love you were too much. This is Harry's first real relationship so maybe he's not doing something right. Maybe instead of not wanting to talk about it he should talk to someone to see what he's doing wrong. He takes a long drink of his coffee and decides he'll call Louis when it's a bit later in the morning. There's no way he's awake at eight on a Saturday morning.

Harry soon hears a noise coming from the kitchen area at the back of the house and a minute later his sister appears with Melody in her car seat. She must have come in through the back door.

"What are you doing here so early?" Harry wonders, his eyes focusing on the adorable little girl fast asleep in her seat.

Gemma smiled at him and plopped herself down on the couch right next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder "Since you moved we hardly see each other so I figured I'd spend as much time with you as I could before you go back to London"

"That's sweet" Harry says, putting his cup down on the table and leaning down to unbuckle his neice from her car seat. Once he's done he carefully lifts her up, supporting her head with one hand and placing her comfortably against his shoulder where she stays sleeping.

"Awww. Uncle Harry and Melly" Gemma coos and snaps several photos on her phone.

"Melly? If you call her that in public, when she gets to school the kids are going to call her smelly melly" Harry warns, placing a soft kiss against the baby's soft cheek.

Gemma rolls her eyes and taps away on her phone, sending the photos to Harry "I wish Niall could see these photos. He'd fall more in love with you than he already is"

Harry stiffens at the mention of Niall and doesn't say anything, just cuddles his neice closer and clears his throat awkwardly, hoping his sister would change the subject. She doesn't of course.

"I figured something went down with you and Niall since he wasn't here this weekend. Your reaction only confirmed it. I'm not going to say anything, only that if you want to talk about it i'm here and as you know i'm quite brilliant so you might as well take advantage of that" His sister says in a matter of fact tone.

Harry snorts and glances sideways at his sister "Sleep deprivation is getting to your brain"

"You're just jealous because i'm brilliant and you're not." She says playfully, making Harry smile a little at the banter.

"I was going to call Louis later and see what he thinks because I don't know whats happening. I must have done something wrong but I don't know what. You know i'm new to relationships" Harry sighs.

"Why do you assume you did something wrong?" Gemma asked thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged "Because the reason Niall isn't here is because he said he had to work. Said he had a deadline. We had a huge fight about it. Our first major fight. First of all, it's not like Niall to put even work ahead of me. I'm not stupid, I remember one morning when we woke up and we started uh...well you know and when I mentioned to Niall that he should get some work done he blew it off and said he'd rather stay with me. I remember that morning like I remember every moment I spend with him so when he gives me bullshit about a deadline as an excuse to ditch me on a very important occasion to me, I kind of figure something is going on"

"That doesn't mean YOU did anything wrong Harry" Gemma says while reaching up and running her fingers through Harry's long hair "He could be dealing with something he's not ready to talk about yet and maybe he wanted some time alone? I suppose it could be any number of things really. You need to talk to him when you go home. Don't let this fester for too long. Talk calm and rationally and work this out. You love each other too much not to"

"He hurt me," Harry whispered "Even though he knows how much I was against relationships and why, he still hurt me and I'm afraid that it's going to affect me badly. What if I can't forgive him or what if I find it hard to trust him completely again?"

"Now you're over thinking it a bit. None of those things can even be thought about until you talk to him and see what's going on. Do that first and then decide. If you need to talk it out with me again you know I will" Gemma assured him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," Harry says, gratefully "For everything. Especially for getting to be godfather to this precious little one"

"I wouldn't have anybody else. If Rob gets that job promotion, we'll be moving to London and I'll have you babysitting so much you'll be sick of her" Gemma grinned.

"Never! I really hope he gets that promotion. I want to be in Mel's life daily. Not just on weekends every now and then"

"Well he works hard and has more than proven himself at that company so there's a good shot. I'll let you know what happens as soon as I find out"

Harry nodded at his sister then adjusted the baby in his arms so he could look at her sweet face while she slept so peacefully. A moment later he heard movement upstairs and knew his mum and her husband Gary were just waking up and getting out of bed. He looked at Gemma and she smiled at him softly before patting his leg and standing up.

"I'm going to go put on a new pot of coffee for mum and Gary. Don't worry, I won't say anything about Niall in front of them. If you want to let mum in on what's going on that's entirely up to you little brother. Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"Just some toast. I'm going to stay here with this little one until she wakes up. She's gorgeous. I love her so much already and i'm not even her parent" Harry laughed.

"Yeah but you'll be the best uncle a little girl can ask for. I'll bring your toast and a fresh cup of coffee" She said before exiting the living room and leaving Harry in a peaceful silence to enjoy his neice.

  


  


**XXX**

  


  


Niall and Liam arrived in Manchester just after four on Saturday afternoon. Liam had pulled up to the curb outside of the address Niall gave him and now the two mates were sitting in the car quietly while Niall tried to collect his thoughts and get the courage to knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked gently "I'll help you to the door then wait in the car to make sure you get in okay?'

Niall simply nodded then got out of the car and waited for Liam to show him the way to the front door. Once they made it to the door, Liam gave Niall a tight hug then went back to the car to wait and see if Harry was going to let him in. There was no doubt Harry was there, his car was sitting in the driveway after all.

Niall knocked twice on the door then waited with bated breath until he heard footsteps on the other side and then heard the whoosh of the door opening. He immediately knew Harry hadn't answered. It wasn't Harry's scent. It was the flowery scent of a woman's perfume.

"Niall? Is that you?"

Niall recognized the voice of Harry's sister immediately and smiled tentatively. He had been there many times when Harry had skyped with her and had even joined in on the conversations sometimes. They had been introduced, as much as you can be on skype, but this was the first time meeting each other in person.

"Hi Gemma. It's nice to meet you finally" Niall says politely.

Gemma chuckled and Niall felt her small hand on his arm "Harry wasn't kidding when he told me you know who everyone is and what everything is even though you can't see it."

"Too much practice I guess" Niall says with a shrug and a lopsided grin.

"Well come on in then. There's a small foyer straight ahead just walk right in. You can leave your shoes here and i'll take your jacket"

"Thank you" Niall said as he stepped carefully into the house, using his walking stick to make sure he didn't bump into anything. This wasn't his house and he really didn't want to break anything. "Is Harry here?"

"Mmhm. He's in the living room with my daughter. I'm glad you're here. He's a bit of a mess" Gemma says quietly.

"I'm sorry" Niall whispered, his head tilted down as if he were staring at his feet.

"You don't have to apologize sweetie. At least not to me. If you did something to Harry then you need to apologize to him. Couples fight. I should know, i've been married for three years now. Making up is so much fun though so i'm going to go get my daughter and bring her upstairs then you can go into the living room and have some privacy to talk to my brother. Our mum and step dad are out so I promise you won't be interrupted"

"Thank you Gemma. There's something I really need to make right." Niall says then Gemma tells him to hang on for a minute while she gets her daughter. She came back a couple of minutes later and made sure Niall had careful directions to the living room and after Niall assured her he'd be fine she went upstairs to leave him and Harry alone to talk.

Niall began to walk to the living room, making sure to remember the directions Gemma gave him. It wasn't difficult since he just had to walk down a hallway and then he'd be inside the large living room she had said. It didn't take him long to realize when he'd got there because he heard a gasp and immediately knew it was Harry.

"What...what are you doing here?" Harry says in his deep, raspy voice and Niall has to stop for a minute at the sound of it. He had missed Harry so much he could barely think straight and to hear his voice again now made him want to sink to his knees in relief.

"I...I fucked up Harry" The words came rushing out of Niall immediately and in a broken voice "I really fucked up and I came to ask you if you would give me a chance to explain. I don't deserve it but i'm asking anyway. I love you and you're too important to me not to try"

Everything is quiet for a moment then Niall hears movement and soon feels that Harry is standing right next him. His large hand wraps gently around his bicep and he clears his throat "The couch is just over here. Just mind the coffee table there, the edges are kind of sharp"

Niall nods his head and enjoys the brief contact he has with Harry as he leads him safely to the couch. Once they sit down, Harry lets go and Niall frowns for a moment before folding up his walking stick and laying it on the table "I assume this means you're willing to hear me out?"

"Yes," Harry says "I admit I need to know what's happening Niall. It's all I can think about. I've noticed you seem to be pulling away from me but then other times every thing is normal with us and I think for a moment i'm imagining things. Then you refuse to come here for something that's important to me and I just...did I do something wrong? I know i'm new at relationships but i've been trying to be the boyfriend you deserve and-"

"Oh god" Niall interrupts Harry then, his hand is flying up to his mouth as a loud, ugly sob escapes his throat. Tears begin to run rapidly down his cheeks as the gut wrenching sobs keep coming and soon he feels himself being pulled against Harry's chest while the younger lad holds on to him and whispers comforting words into his ear.

"Niall...you're scaring me a bit. What's going on? What's happened to make you like this?" Harry asks, a desperate tone in his voice.

"Oh god Harry, i'm so sorry. I'm such a pathetic arsehole. For the past two days you've been blaming yourself? Thinking you did something wrong? That you weren't a good enough boyfriend? Jesus I fucked up worse than I thought. Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. You could never do anything wrong and you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Nobody has ever treated me as good as you do. I can't believe you thought this was your fault. I'm so stupid. I'm such a stupid coward" Niall berates himself.

"Please don't talk about yourself that way Niall. You're none of those things. Pathetic, stupid or a coward. Just talk to me...please. Make me understand what's going on. If I haven't done something wrong then what happened?"

Niall sighed and ran his hands over his face, his eyes were burning a little from the crying he just did "Could I...hold your hand? I just, I always feel better when I can feel you"

Harry doesn't say anything and Niall thinks maybe he is pushing his luck but then he feels Harry's large hand slip into his smaller one and he smiles slightly when Harry's thumb begins to move in circles over his skin.

"Thank you," Niall whispers then clears his throat to begin talking "This is a bit difficult for me because I feel like i'm about to ask something of you that I have no right to ask but I need to explain my behavior to you. I've been struggling with something for a little while and it's something I really need to sort out myself. I haven't even talked to Liam. I just am not ready to talk to anyone about it because I need to sort it all in my head first. So I guess what i'm asking is for you to give me some time to sort things out. I know it's a lot to ask"

Harry takes in a deep breath then blows it out slowly while he tries to take in this information "Niall...you know i'd never force you to talk about something you don't want to talk about. I respect you're not ready to talk about what's bothering you. I can't lie and pretend it doesn't hurt because it does. I want to be there for you and help you and I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong but I understand, I really do"

Niall squeezes Harry's hand as silent tears slowly stream down his cheeks again "I don't deserve you Harry. I hurt you yet you're still understanding of how I feel. I don't mean to hurt you Harry. I swear I don't. When i'm ready to talk you'll be the first person I go to. I hope you know that"

"I do know that. I believe you when you say that Niall. I just...we need to talk about some things" Harry says carefully.

Niall nods "Like how I treated you when I refused to come here this weekend? I was such a dick Harry. There's no excuse. I've been stressed out thinking about what i'm struggling over and I took it out on you. It's true I have a deadline but I could have worked from here and I would have. I'd do anything for you. You're the most important person in the world to me. I'm so sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me"

Niall feels Harry move closer to him and the hand that wasn't joined with his suddenly sits on Niall's thigh and squeezes gently "Niall of course I forgive you. Things were said when we were arguing, I said things too. I think we both know we didn't mean them and I think it's best to just forget about it and move on from it. That's not what I wanted to talk about though"

"Oh. Okay well whatever you want to talk about i'm listening"

"A few things actually. I just...I feel really stupid for even asking this but...these struggles you're having...it's not because you met someone else is it? I just feel like sometimes you're distancing yourself from me and-and if it's because of someone else-"

"Oh god no!" Niall immediately interrupts Harry. He rips his hand away from Harry's and reaches out until he feels Harry's face in between his two palms "Oh baby no. No no no. Harry...there could never be anyone else. Never. I'm so madly in love with you. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. If someday you didn't want me anymore I think i'd live my life alone with just a dog for company. I'm so sorry I made you think that. I'm so fucking sorry"

"It's okay" Harry sniffles and Niall realizes he's crying now to.

"It's not okay Harry. I've been a terrible boyfriend lately and you should hate me. How can I make this up to you?" Niall sounds desperate now as he strokes his boyfriends face.

"I just want things to be normal again. I understand you're struggling and i'll do whatever I can to just be there and support you until you're ready to talk but I can't handle these moments when you're so distant. When it feels like you're trying to pull away from me. I can't live like that" Harry says quietly.

Niall nods "I understand. Sometimes I get so caught up in my thoughts that it feels like i'm distancing myself from you. I'll do better with that. I love you Harry. I just want to be with you and be happy. More importantly I want to make you happy"

"You do make me happy Niall. So do you think we can get back to normal? I know you're struggling with something but will you promise to keep that seperate from us until you're ready to talk?" Harry asks.

"Yes baby, I promise. I love you so much. Thank you so much for being patient with me and forgiving me. You're the most amazing boyfriend i've ever had. I'll never let you go baby. Never." Niall says fiercely as he pulls Harry into a tight hug.

"Good because i'll never let you go either" Harry says with a little laugh then he buries his face in Niall's neck and enjoy's the feel of being in his boyfriends arms. "How did you get here? Did my sister let you in?"

"Liam drove me and yes she did. She said she was going upstairs so we could talk" Niall answers, pulling out of the hug.

"Are you staying for the christening tomorrow?" Harry asks tentatively.

"Yes if you still want me to. I was a fool not to come with you. I won't make that mistake ever again. I love you Harry. I love you" Niall murmurs as he presses his forehead against Harry's.

Harry leans in and captures Niall's lips against his own, gently pecking him and nibbling gently on his bottom lip until Niall is smiling against his mouth "I love you too and of course I still want you here for the christening. Did you bring anything with you or do you need to borrow some things?"

"I packed a bag," Niall says sheepishly "Liam went to a hotel and I left my bag in his car. I didn't want to show up on your doorstep with a bag and be presumptious"

Harry laughs and presses his lips hard against Niall's for another kiss "What would I do without you? You're so fucking adorable"

"I have my moments" Niall shrugs and his cheeks heat up with a blush.

Harry laughs again and pulls Niall close to him on the couch, making sure their legs were tangled together "We'll call Liam to come over later. I want you to meet my neice first. Is it okay if I get Gem to come down now?"

"Mhmm" Niall hums "Call her down and lets meet this precious neice of yours"

Harry grins so wide his dimples pop out prominently and with one last kiss to Niall's cheek, he jumps up and heads upstairs to get his neice.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Niall hears movement at the entrance of the living room and turns his head toward the noise. Soon he heard Harry's voice and his warm body sit down next to him "Would you like to hold her babe? She's awake now, just looking around all happy"

Niall gulped and swallowed down his uneasiness. He couldn't let on to Harry what was bothering him, not until he sorted it all out in his head "Sure baby, i'd love to"

He held his arms out and soon felt Harry place his neice in his arms. He shifted his arms to make sure he was supporting her head with his other hand under her bum to support her against his chest. He was immediately met with the sweet smell of a clean baby and smiled as he remembered when his nephew was this age. He brought his hand out from under the babies bum and wrapped it around her body so he could brush his hand against her cheek. It was smooth and chubby just like he remembered Theo's to be. Suddenly she let out a high pitched noise and gurgled causing Harry and Gemma to laugh loudly.

"I think she likes you Niall. She's flailing her little arms and legs a little and looking up at you" Harry tells him, the smile he had on his face evident in his voice.

Niall switched the baby around so he was holding her up straight, his hands under her armpits. He brought her face to face with him and left little kisses all over her face until she let out another high pitched noise and gurgled again, her little legs kicking about against Niall's legs. He laughed softly and a silly grin appeared on his face "She's a happy baby huh? What does she look like?"

"She looks a bit like Harry actually" Gemma laughed "Well she's got his brown curly hair anyway and for sure the dimples. Her hair is a bit lighter than Harry's though and she has blue eyes"

"A beautiful baby then! Yes you are Melody. You're a beautiful baby" Niall coos and kisses her cheek again before placing her against his chest and burying his face against her little head, enjoying the baby smell.

Niall can't see but Harry and Gemma are sharing a look. Harry's grin is huge and he has a look of pure adoration on his face at the sight of his boyfriend cuddling his neice. Gemma's look in return is also a huge grin and she is clearly impressed with Niall and his ease with babies.

"You two obviously sorted everything out then. Good! I'm so happy to finally meet you in person Niall. Pictures don't really do you justice. If I ever leave my husband i'll probably try to turn you straight" Gemma joked.

Harry snorted "Good luck. He detests boobs. Can't stand 'em. You should hear him and Louis talking"

"Hey what's wrong with boobs? I happen to think I have a great pair" Gemma says while examining her chest.

"Gross sis, just gross" Harry groans.

"What? Last I knew you were bi-sexual which means you like boobs"

"Not yours I don't!" Harry protests "Besides, since I met Niall I could care less about boobs. If he doesn't have 'em then I don't want 'em"

Now it's Niall's turn to snort "Do I look like I have boobs? Are you blind too Harold?"

Gemma laughs loudly at Niall's comment while Harry pouts "No I am not blind. I know exactly what you have under those clothes"

"Whoa hold on there Harry! Child in the room" Niall said while covering Melody's ears.

"As if she can understand anything" Harry retorted and pushed his shoulder against Niall's.

"You both are just so cute. I love it! I just love it! My brother here has deprived me of seeing him all cute and lovey with a girlfriend or boyfriend. I had to wait twenty one years for this Niall! Thank god you came along and talked some sense into him" Gemma exclaims.

"I didn't do anything really" Niall shrugs and blushes a little.

"Yes you did babe" Harry wraps an arm around Niall's shoulder and pull him and his neice close "You were your amazing, gorgeous self and you had patience with me and waited for me to stop being afraid to love you"

"Adorable. Absolutely adorable. I never thought i'd hear my brother say anything so sweet" Gemma coos and claps her hands together a little.

"Okay, okay we get it sis. We're cute" Harry roll his eyes at her but when he kisses Niall's cheek it only gives her reason to coo more.

"Oh! Harry I almost forgot! When I was upstairs I got a text from mum. She and Gary ran into some friends of theirs while out shopping and got invited over for dinner so they won't be home until at least ten tonight" Gemma says.

Harry nods "Okay. I'll make dinner for us all then and we can just hang out. We can invite Liam to come from his hotel too. He can stay here in Gemma's old room if he wants. He doesn't have to stay in a hotel"

"Actually i'm heading home to see my wonderful husband. He had to go into work today and should be home by now" Gemma stands up and comes to take Melody from Niall who gives her one last kiss before giving her back to Gemma "You'll see Uncle Harry and Uncle Niall tomorrow won't you sweetheart? On your special day."

"Do you need any help getting out to the car?" Harry asks, standing up.

"Nope. I've got Melody in her car seat and my bag over my shoulder, i'm all set. See you tomorrow you two" She says, kissing both of their cheeks and heading back out through the kitchen, the same way she came in.

Harry starts laughing then sits down on the couch, grabbing Niall and pulling him sideways onto his lap "I think my sister was trying to give us the house to ourselves. What do you think?"

"I think that's a distinct possibility. What are you going to do about it?" Niall asks with an eyebrow raised and a crooked smile.

Harry's dick twitches at the thought of what he wants to do to Niall and he brings his lips down to his boyfriends to kiss him long and hard. When he pulls back, Niall is breathing heavy and his cheeks are tinted red "What do you want me to do about it?"

Niall shifts his body around so that he's straddling Harry, his hands linked behind Harry's neck "I think for starters I want you to fuck me hard in your childhood bedroom. I bet you did all kinds of naughty things to yourself in there when you lived here and now I want you to do naughty things to me in there"

Harry growls low in his throat and his hips buck up slightly against Niall's crotch as he feels himself become fully hard "And that's just for starters huh?"

"Mhmm. After i'm done with you we'll see how much energy you have left and then maybe we can make use of some other rooms in your childhood home?" Niall says in a low voice, right in Harry's ear.

Harry's breath hitches and his grip tightens around Niall then the next thing Niall knows, Harry is getting up off the couch with him in his arms and walking quickly toward the stairs. Niall wraps his legs around Harry's waist and throws his head back laughing at the state his boyfriend is in.

"Are you laughing at me Mr. Horan?" Harry's voice is husky in Niall's ear making him shiver.

Niall doesn't answer, just leans down searching for Harry's lips with his own. They begin kissing and Niall feels Harry stop and soon he is pressed hard up against a wall. He takes Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbles on it, making Harry moan into his mouth and grip his bum tightly.

"Missed you so much Niall" Harry breathed into his mouth "Two days felt like a hundred I swear"

Niall smiled against Harry's lips, his fingers slipping into Harry's long curls "Felt more like two hundred to me. Let's fuck like it's been a year"

Harry lets out a laugh and pecks Niall on the lips "You're so fucking horny and fiesty right now. I love it"

"And I love YOU now get moving" Niall demands and squeezes his legs tighter around Harry for emphasis.

Harry lets out a low groan then Niall feels himself being lifted away from the wall and they're moving again. While Harry walks them to his old bedroom Niall's lips are busy kissing all over Harry's jaw and down to his neck, sucking the skin until he's sure he leaves a mark. Soon he's being laid out on a soft bed that smells just like Harry and he wastes no time pulling Harry down on top of him to continue the assault with his lips. He leaves open mouthed kisses along Harry's collarbone then moves down his toned chest, completely enjoying Harry's heavy breathing and hot breath on his face. When he gets so far down he's stopped by the few buttons Harry has done up on his shirt so he detaches his hands from around Harry's neck and makes quick work of the buttons so he can slide the shirt completely off of Harry. Once he does, he lets his hand wander slowly up and down Harry's back then around and up and down his abs and toned pecs.

"My god baby," Niall breathes out "I never get tired of touching you. You're so sexy, such an amazing body."

"All yours," Harry whispers as he latches his lips onto Niall's neck "All for you"

"Oh fuck," Niall moans and bucks his hips up, looking for friction to ease his aching erection "Harry...oh Harry"

"Mmm Niall...gonna take care of you. Let's get you out of these clothes" Harry murmurs before he sits up, straddling Niall and asking him to lift his arms so he can remove his t-shirt. Niall does so quickly and Harry leaves wet kisses all down Niall's chest and kisses until he gets to the button of Niall's light blue skinny jeans.

"Need you Harry...hurry" Niall begs.

"What do you need love? Tell me what you want" Harry says in a husky voice then he rather forcefully pulls Niall's jeans and boxers down in one quick motion making him cry out in surprise.

"I-I need your mouth" Niall is breathing heavily now.

"Yeah? Like this?" Harry asks then immediately wraps his lips around Niall's hard length, not even bothering to tease him first.

"HARRY!!" Niall screams out as he feels Harry's lips tight around him and his tongue swirling hotly around his shaft.

"That's it baby. Scream as loud as you want. Nobody here but you and me" Harry pulls off for a minute then immediately dives back in, his tongue slowly licking Niall's shaft from the bottom all the way to the very tip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Niall moans out, his back arching off the bed "I thought...I thought I was supposed to be having my way with you?"

"All that teasing worked me up baby. You know how I get when i'm worked up don't you? Of course you do...this was your plan all along wasn't it?" Harry realizes.

A little smirk forms on Niall's face and he reaches down for Harry, bringing him back up for a sloppy kiss "It worked didn't it? You're going to fuck me so hard now aren't you?"

"Jesus Christ," Harry curses then jumps off the bed so he can quickly rip off his jeans and boxers. He's about to climb back on top of Niall when he lets out another curse and rips open the drawer to his bedside table "Shit! I need to find some lube. Oh god i'm going to have to look in my mums room"

Niall barks out a laugh then lazily slides a hand down his body to wrap around his length and slowly start pumping himself "Well it's either you look there or you don't get inside me tonight. I'm not doing it dry"

"I'll be right back...oh fuck Ni stop. You look so fucking hot touching yourself" Harry whines, not wanting to leave the room.

"Then hurry up so you can come back and watch some more" Niall points out then he laughs when he hears the door slam open and Harry take off down the hallway. He's back two minutes later, holding up a bottle of lube triumphantly even though Niall can't see a thing.

"Niall...I swear to god" Harry groans from where he's standing at the bottom of the bed "If you don't stop touching yourself like that i'm going to fucking lose it before we even get started"

Niall lets go of his length and pushes himself further up on the bed so he's resting more against the pillows "Well we don't want that do we? I need you inside of me. Can't wait"

Harry throws the lube onto the bed and practically pounces on Niall, causing the bed to bounce up and down violently.

"Jesus babe" Niall says through a loud laugh "I feel like i'm in a bouncy castle right now. Let's save the shaking of the bed for when you're actually pounding into me yeah?"

"Cheeky bastard," Harry mutters then pins Niall's arms above his head with one of his large hands and presses a hard kiss to his mouth. Niall sighs and parts his slips slightly, letting Harry slip his tongue inside his warm mouth and explore every inch. Eventually Niall lets his tounge tangle with Harry's for a minute before he catches it between his lips and sucks slightly. The action makes Harry moan loudly and let go of Niall's arms. Niall didn't waste any time in grabbing Harry's hips and in the blink of an eye he had Harry flipped over and flat on his back on the bed. Harry gasped in shock but before he could protest, Niall started to rock his hips gently, making their erections brush against each other while his hands continuously rubbed up and down Harry's toned chest. Harry threw his head back onto the pillows and let out a very long, loud moan mixed with a few curses.

"Niall...fuck...shit" He murmured incoherently as Niall continued to rock his hips against Harry's.

Niall grinned shamelessly as he pictured the look of pleasure on his boyfriends face. Niall wasn't an innocent virgin, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Harry...love...I want you to finger me open. Want to ride you until neither one of us can move until tomorrow"

Harry gasped loudly, his grip tightening on Niall's hips until he was sure he probably left the indent of his fingers. He stared up at his beautiful, blonde haired boyfriend as he continued to rock his hips and his whole body was suddenly swept up in so many different emotions. Lust and love at the forefront but also the feeling of pride that this beautiful man was his and loved him as much as Harry loved him, and a feeling of protectiveness because while looking at Niall now, in the most intimate and vulnerable state he could ever be in, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who ever tried to hurt his baby.

"Harry? You okay?" Niall asked, stopping the rocking motion of his hips.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and ran his hands around from Niall's hips to his little bum for a gentle squeeze "Everything is perfect babe. I was just admiring how beautiful you are. I love you. So much"

"I love you too" Niall smiled fondly down at Harry then leaned down to press their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. When he pulled back, Harry grabbed the lube and coated his fingers generously then slipped his fingers between Niall's legs until he found his entrance. He began to slip the first finger in while pumping Niall's length slowly to relax him so Harry could could get his finger in all the way past the contracting muscle. Once it was all the way in, Harry began to move his finger around and in and out until eventually he had three inside and Niall was rocking back and forth on his fingers. Niall was a panting mess now, and truthfully Harry couldn't wait any longer either so he removed his fingers from Niall and quickly lubed himself up then he sat up, his stomach muscles burning as he held himself there, face to face with Niall.

"Ready baby?" He whispers, his hands cupping Niall's cheeks.

"So ready," Niall breathes out then attaches his lips to Harry's in a hungry kiss. Harry falls back down flat on his back and Niall places his palms flat on Harry's pecks as he licks his tongue into Harry's mouth and moves it around in sync with Harry's own. He pulls back a moment later, his breath coming in heavy pants and he takes Harry's hands and places them on his hips "Guide me to where I need to be...then lay back and let me rock your world"

"Shit," Harry groans "How can you be submissive and so dominant all at the same time?"

Niall doesn't answer, only smiles as he moves his bum over Harry's length, feeling the tip against his crack. Harry groans again and guides Niall's hips with his hands until his hole is positioned right over Harry, then he slowly guides him down onto his length while enjoying the pleasant feel of Niall's tight heat. Niall moans and places his hands back on Harry's pecs to balance himself while sitting there and simply getting used to Harry's large dick inside him. Once he feels ready he begins to move his hips, slowly at first because no matter how many times someone bottoms it still hurts and takes time to get used to.

Harry lays flat on his back, sweat glistening over his chest while he looks up at Niall. He's moving his hips back and forth slowly and his bottom lip is sucked in between his teeth and Harry doesn't even know how he hasn't come inside of Niall yet when he looks as hot as fuck right now. His grip tightens on Niall's hips as he fights the urge to lift Niall up and slam him back down on his dick. He wants Niall to set the pace here, he doesn't want to hurt him by being too rough.

Eventually, Niall becomes used to Harry's large dick inside him and he slowly lifts himself up then slides back down again causing Harry to gasp and let out a string of curses. Looking at Niall's tiny frame you wouldn't think he'd be able to do that but even though his legs are thin they're all muscle and his core is strong. His palms press down on Harry's pecs as he lifts himself off Harry again before slowly sliding back down on his length.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Harry whimpers "You've...ah...you've done this before"

Niall chuckles seductively and continues his actions, moving his hips in a figure eight motion "Don't tell me you're shocked? You knew from the beginning I wasn't some innocent virgin"

Harry puffs out a breath and digs his nails into Niall's hips as his boyfriend continues to slide up and down on his length at an agonizingly slow pace "GOD!! Niall....fuck...of c-course I knew that. I just...don't like to think about any other man getting to see you this way"

"Then don't," Niall leans down and grazing his teeth over Harry's earlobe and kisses a trail down his neck "We've only just started and riding you is already better than any other man i've ever been with. I never want anyone elses dick but yours ever again baby. Only yours"

Harry cries out at Niall's words and starts to move Niall up and down on him faster. He can't take the slow pace anymore, he was losing his mind. He was surprised he even remembered his own name anymore. He focused his eyes on Niall's face to search for any signs that he was hurting him and when he found nothing but pleasure there he continued to up the pace until the room was filled with nothing but the smell of sweat and sex and the sounds of both men breathing heavy and moaning each other's names.

"Niall!" Harry gasps for air as Niall is bouncing up and down on his dick fast now "Baby I-" His words are cut off by a loud, pornographic moan as his body tenses up and he starts coming into Niall's tight hole. Niall curses loudly and tugs quickly on his own dick as he feels his own release coming on fast and before Harry has completely emptied inside him, Niall is coming all over himself and Harry while his nails dig harshly into Harry's chest. His hips continue to move slowly until they've both finished and then he collapses down on top of Harry, chest to sweaty chest, with Harry still inside him.

"Niall...oh my god" Harry whispers then grabs Niall's face between his hands and starts kissing all over his face and head. Little pecks that eventually make Niall start giggling and Harry loves nothing more than that beautiful sound right now.

"Sweetheart," Niall mumbles against Harry's chest then kisses his sweaty pecs a few times "You better pull out of me slowly before we both get too sensitive"

Harry does so, very carefully, but doesn't remove Niall's body from on top of his own. Instead he pulls Niall's naked body as close as he can to his own and begins to pepper him with kisses all over again. He doesn't even realize it until Niall lifts his head in alarm but tears are trailing silently down his cheeks and landing on Niall's bare shoulder.

"Why are you crying my love?" Niall asks, clearly concerned. His left hand comes up to brush against Harry's face but Harry shakes his head and grabs it, kissing his knuckles and squeezing it tightly in his own hand.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay. That was just so amazing. That word doesn't even describe how i'm feeling. No words can describe it. I just love you so much and I can't imagine not having this with you for the rest of my life. Then I thought about how I felt like you were slipping away from me and I just got emotional I guess. I'm sorry. I feel like maybe i'm moving too fast for only being together five months but...I can't hide from you how I feel and what I feel is I don't want anyone else but you ever again" Harry says quietly.

Now it's Niall's turn to kiss Harry's face all over, ending with a sweet kiss to Harry's lips "I feel the same way sweetheart. You're all I want, all I need and i'm so sorry I let my personal shit affect you to the point where you were scared. I love you Harry and I promise you that i'll talk to you about what's on my mind very soon"

"Take your time baby. Just don't pull away from me again. I couldn't take it" Harry says then everything is quiet for awhile while the two men hold each other tightly in Harry's childhood bed, Niall's body sprawled completely on top of Harry's.

"Are you hungry?" Harry eventually asks, carding his fingers through Niall's damp hair.

Niall hums and lifts his head to peck Harry's lips "Starving"

"Well I was going to cook but i'm quite tired after you accosted me," Harry says with a grin then laughs when Niall swats at him "How about we call Liam and invite him over? He has to bring your bag anyway and we can ask him to get pizza on his way"

Niall nods vigorously "Yes!! Carbs! We can reenergize for round two later"

Harry laughs loudly and lets his hands travel down to squeeze Niall's bum "Baby, by the time Liam gets here, we eat, and then hang out a bit my mum and Gary will be home"

Niall shrugs "So? There's a lock on the door right? And it'll be more fun knowing there are people down the hall and we have to be very, very quiet"

"Oh my god, you're going to kill me" Harry groans because he can feel his dick twitching again at the thought.

"I just might but not yet. I need pizza first" Niall grins and he and Harry spend the next two minutes laughing and rolling around on the bed until Harry finally gets up and grabs his phone from his discarded jeans to call Liam.

 


	27. Chapter 27

"Louis! I think it's happening again and I don't know what to do" Harry practically wails as he barges into Louis and Zayn's flat late one evening. Louis is on the couch cuddled into Dylan while watching episodes of Sherlock on Netflix that he's been meaning to watch for two years now but never got around to doing.

  


"Fuck Harry! I think you just sent me into cardiac arrest" Dylan gasps out, one hand flat over his heart as he looks at Harry wide eyed.

  


"It's okay baby," Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends neck "It's just my overly dramatic best mate. He loves to make an entrance"

  


"Louuuuuuuuuu" Harry whines "This is serious. I'm really upset and I don't know what to do"

  


Dylan stood up from the couch taking Louis with him and cuddled him close for a moment while whispering something in his ear. They shared a few sweet pecks to the lips then Dylan was grabbing his jacket and heading out the door saying a goodnight to Harry and gently squeezing his shoulder on the way out.

  


"Now, come over here and sit next to me and tell me what you're talking about because I literally have no idea right now" Louis holds out his arm to Harry and they both settle onto the couch, Louis' arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry's hands wringing together in his lap.

  


"Niall," Harry says softly "I can feel it happening again. He promised he wouldn't let it happen again, wouldn't let it affect us"

  


Louis frowns and knits his eyebrows together in confusion while he tries to think of what Harry could be talking about "Does this have something to do with what you told me you and Niall fought about before your neice's christening?"

  


Harry nodded and reached his long fingers up to swipe at a tear that fell loose from his eyes "Yeah. You know I told him I was okay with him not telling me what's bothering him and I am okay with that. I trust him when he says he'll tell me when he's ready but he's not sticking to the promise he made that he wouldn't be distant. He's doing it again, I can feel it. When we're together he's there but he's not really there. He only talks to me in short sentences or one word answers. He's using work as an excuse for not being able to go out or going to bed early before I get off work. He used to wait up for me. He used to leave me little texts for me to read when I got off. I can't take it Louis. It's breaking my heart and I can't take it"

  


"Harry..."Louis holds Harry tighter against him and rests his cheek on the top of Harry's head.

  


"What if he's found someone else Lou? What if he found someone better than me?" Harry chokes on a sob.

  


"Hey now...don't do that. Do you really believe Niall is seeing someone else?" Louis asks, skeptically.

  


Harry shrugs his shoulders but doesn't say anything so Louis pulls back and turns his body on the couch so he can face Harry.

  


"You told me you asked him back in Manchester if he found somebody else and if that's why he was being distant. He told you no, yeah? Do you honestly not believe him? Because I believe him. All of us can see how much he loves you. He adores you Harry, like you adore him. Whatever is going on with him, it's not that. I'd bet my life on it" Louis says, emphatically.

  


Harry looks at Louis with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks "Then what is it? Why is he pulling away AGAIN? What have I done wrong? Maybe throwing myself into this relationship the way I have wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe I crowded him or...or...I don't know!!"

  


"Harry stop it!" Louis gently scolds him, one hand rubbing up and down Harry's thigh reasurringly "You're panicking now. You need to calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. You're a great boyfriend. If you weren't my best mate i'd definitely go for you"

  


Harry snorts and rubs a hand under his nose, sniffling again and rolling his eyes "What do I do Louis? I don't want to lose him. For the past month since we got back from Manchester, everything was looking up again. He stopped being distant and we were normal again but it's started again over this past week. I think maybe I could handle a lot of things but having him in the same room with me yet feeling like he's on another planet isn't one of them"

  


"You need to calm down and then talk to him. It's tough because he's obviously going through something and you want to give him his privacy and not force him into telling you when he's not ready but if it's affecting your relationship then it becomes your business and i think you have a right to know. That's how I feel about it but i'm not you Harry. Only you can decide what you're going to do. Nothing will get sorted without talking to him though. A calm, rational discussion. Explain your feelings to him again. Maybe he doesn't even realize he's being distant" Louis ponders.

  


"Yeah and then what if everything is fine again for another month and it starts again? I can't go through that Louis. This is why I refused to be in a relationship for so long, it hurts, it really bloody hurts" Harry breaks down sobbing again.

  


"I don't think you mean that," Louis says, pulling Harry close again "Would you really trade every minute you've had with Niall just to make the hurt go away?"

  


"No," Harry answers immediately into Louis' chest "No. I love him Louis. I can't really even put into words how he makes me feel."

  


Louis smiles against Harry's hair "You don't have to. I'm in love myself you know"

  


"Things are that serious with Dylan then?" Harry manages to say as he pulls back a little.

  


"Yeah," Louis smiles sheepishly "He...he's perfect Harry. You know how I tend to go for guys who only hurt me in the end? The 'bad boys' I guess? Well he's not like that. He treats me better than I knew I could be treated because nobody has ever treated me so good. He really takes care of me and...I realized that I really like being taken care of"

  


A genuine smile comes across Harry's face as he leans in and hugs his best friend "That makes me really happy Louis. I'm really glad you met Dylan"

  


"Thanks mate. I know you are. Now, enough about me. I want you to go talk to Niall and figure out what's going on okay? Don't let this go on. You make each other happy so go and start making each other happy again" Louis encourages Harry,

  


Harry stands up and wipes his face then takes a deep breath "Okay. I'll let you know how it goes"

  


Louis nods from where he's sitting on the couch "I'll be here if you need anything. No matter what time okay?"

  


"Thanks Lou" Harry smiles shakily one last time then leaves Louis and Zayn's flat to take the elevator back up to the sixth floor where his and Niall's flats are. When he reaches his floor and the elevator doors open he steps off and begins walking down the hall towards Niall's door, looking up when he hears a door open and then close. He freezes when he sees it's Niall's door and the person coming out and walking fast down the hall is Tyler, Niall's ex. He stands completely frozen and in shock as he watches the man get closer to him as he walks with his head down, hands in the pockets of his jeans. In and instant he has walked past Harry without a glance and gets straight on the elevator that is still at the sixth floor. Harry doesn't even realize he had been holding his breath the whole time until his lungs scream for air and he lets out a huge gasp and a sob as he sucks in air. He feels his knees grow weak and then he's on the floor, his back against the wall while he fumbles for his phone in his pocket. He calls Louis immediately and he answers right away.

  


"Lou...please come" Is all he can get out before he starts sobbing again and Louis says he's coming right away then the line goes dead.

  


**XXX**

 

Louis was mentally exhausted. After hours of heavy sobbing, Harry had finally fallen asleep five minutes ago at around two in the morning. He was devastated and nothing Louis said was helpful so he just held him while he cried and ran his fingers through his curls like he knew he liked. He finally exhausted himself and fell asleep with tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, and a running nose. Louis had gently wiped his face with a wet cloth and now he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and holding back his own tears. He finally knew what it felt like all those times Harry had to console him when he cried on his shoulder after a break up. He had no idea how hard it was until now and he was finally able to see Harry's reasoning for wanting to remain single.

  


He had to talk to Niall. Harry may be convinced that Tyler was leaving Niall's flat because Niall was cheating but Louis wasn't. He saw the way Niall acted around Harry. In fact, he saw the way Niall acted when Harry wasn't even around. He was a man in love and Louis truly believed there was nothing on this earth that could make Niall cheat on Harry. He soon found himself walking across the hall and loudly knocking on Niall's door even if it was two in the morning. It took a few moments but Niall finally answer in his pajama's with his blonde hair stuck up in many different directions.

  


"It's Louis," Was all he said before he pushed past Niall into the flat and waited in the living room for Niall to join him.

  


"Louis? What the fuck are you doing? It's the middle of the night" Niall asked incredulously.

  


"I'm well aware of what bloody time it is. I just spent the last four hours with Harry in my arms while he cried his heart out. He finally exhausted himself five minutes ago and fell asleep" Louis couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

  


"What?" The expression on Niall's face turned to shock then worry "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't HE call me? What happened? I have to go to him"

  


"Oh no, you are not going anywhere" Louis grabbed Niall's arm to pull him back.

  


"Let me go Louis. He needs me!" Niall was desperate, trying to pull away so he could get to Harry.

  


"Niall I swear to god, do not make me hit a blind man because I will do it. If you think I won't then you don't know me as well as I thought you did" Louis warned.

  


"Then hit me! I'll just keep getting back up until I can get to Harry" Niall said stubbornly.

  


Louis sighed and relaxed his hold on Niall a little "I don't understand Niall. You clearly love Harry so much. What the hell is going on with you?"

  


"What do you mean?" Niall asks, confused.

  


"You're the reason he spent the past four hours crying. He came to my flat earlier, upset because he felt like you were starting to pull away from him again. He didn't know what to do and wanted some advice. I told him he should talk to you. Sort everything out and get back on track. I even told him I really didn't believe for a minute that you found someone else so he shouldn't worry. Then on his way here to talk to you, he meets Tyler in the hallway on his way out of your flat. Now he's convinced you have found someone else and he wasn't good enough. He's trying to figure out what he did wrong and why you don't love him anymore. Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it was to listen to that for four hours?"

  


Niall's face turns even more pale than it already is and he starts to become a little unsteady on his feet. Louis grabs his arm again, afraid he's about to fall over and guides him to the couch to sit him down.

  


"Are you alright?" Louis asks softly.

  


"No," Niall whispers and shakes his head "My baby thinks he isn't good enough? He thinks I don't love him? I'M the one who isn't good enough for HIM. He's perfect Louis. He's everything I could ever want or need in a man. I love him more than my own life"

  


Louis sighs again and rubs a hand over Niall's back "Then what the bloody hell is happening with you? Why are you distancing yourself from him? And Tyler? I know nothing is going on with your ex. You're not the type to cheat even if you weren't in love with Harry"

  


"Nothing could make me cheat on Harry. You're right about that. Tyler was here trying to talk me into giving him another chance. Same reason he came by the last time when he punched me in the face. I told him then and I told him again tonight that we would never be getting back together whether I was in a relationship or not. It just wasn't happening. He seems to have gotten the message this time" Niall said.

  


"You need to tell Harry that when he wakes up. He's devastated and you know how hard he fought to fight his feelings for you. You know he was afraid to be in a relationship and right now you're just proving him right. Validating all his reasons for never wanting to be in a relationship" Louis said.

  


Niall shook his head "I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted to distance myself from him. I'm selfish. That's why all this has happened. Now i've ended up hurting him anyway."

  


"What? I don't even understand this at all. Why are you selfish?" Louis asks, confused.

  


"I'm no good for him. I should have just let him go and moved away or something but I couldn't. I love him too much and I'd be miserable without him. So I guess instead I started to distance myself without even realizing I was doing it and it's hurt him. I can't do anything right!" Niall wails and grabs the first thing he can get his hands on to throw.

  


"Whoa!" Louis yells as a candy dish from the coffee table goes flying across the room "Niall, mate you need to calm down. Talk to me. Why are you no good for him?"

  


Niall didn't answer and Louis didn't know if it was because he couldn't or wouldn't. He was crying pretty hard now and it hurt Louis to see it because not only had he become a great friend but he treated his best mate like a prince and he couldn't ask for any more than that for Harry.

  


"Listen mate, if you don't want to tell me I get it. I understand. I won't push you. You really need to tell Harry though because he's not doing so great right now. He couldn't handle you distancing yourself when he didn't know why and now he thinks you're fooling around with your ex. I would say that right now you're at that point where you either explain everything to Harry or lose him. You have to decide what's more important to you" Louis tells Niall sadly. He doesn't want to be saying any of this but he knew he was telling the truth.

  


Niall looked up at Louis with tears on his face and red bloodshot eyes "Harry is more important. Nothing is more important than him. Nothing"

  


"I'm really glad to hear that. He really needs to sleep right now, after the night he's had. Why don't I text you as soon as he wakes up and you can come talk to him?"

  


Niall looked at Louis like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure so Louis encouraged him to speak his mind "Do you think I could stay with him while he sleeps? I won't wake him Lou, I promise. I just want to be near him"

  


"Crap," Louis said as he held his thumb and forefinger against the corners of his eyes "That's so fucking sweet. You make me cry. The pair of you. I'm getting soft"

  


Niall smiled softly and wiped his face a little with his fingers "Dylan says that's one of the things he loves most about you. Your heart and how caring you are"

  


"He told you that?" Louis is shocked.

  


"Uh huh. Did you think he doesn't talk about you? Between him talking about you and me talking about Harry we've driven Liam mad" Niall chuckles.

  


"Poor Liam. We need to go out for some pints and help him pick up some girls" Louis decides.

  


"Hmm," Niall hums "Can we go to Harry now? I want to make sure he's alright"

  


"Yeah," Louis says with a smile "Come on. I'll let you in then i'll head back to my flat. When he wakes up you can work things out. Just call me if you need me okay?"

  


"Okay. Thanks Louis" Niall says with a genuine smile.

  


Louis smiles too and pats Niall on the back to acknowledge him then he grabs his hand and leads him across the hall where Harry is hopefully sleeping peacefully.

  


 


	28. Chapter 28

When Harry woke up, many hours later, it took him a minute to open his eyes since they were swollen so much from all his crying the night before. He rubbed at them gingerly but that hurt too much so he decided he better get up and get a cold wash cloth to place over his eyes for a few minutes to help with the swelling. He stretched his body out and let out a loud yawn before nearly falling off the bed when a quiet voice sounded from the armchair in the corner of his room. He whipped his head around quickly, only to be face to face with Niall who was looking off over his right shoulder.

"Niall!! You scared the shit out of me" Harry said, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. I heard you wake up and wanted to let you know I was here" Niall said softly.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Harry asks him, his heart rate returning back to normal.

Niall shrugged "Since around three this morning"

Harry looks at the time on his alarm clock and gasps "Niall it's almost noon!"

"I know. I didn't want to leave you..." Niall trails off.

"Why?" Harry is confused.

"Louis came to see me last night after you fell asleep. He told me everything. I caused you so much pain Harry. I'm so sorry baby. So sorry" Niall says brokenly.

Harry sits quietly on his bed watching Niall. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, he needed to shave and the lines around his eyes were more prominant. Harry could only guess he had had just as bad a night as he had and it hurt his heart tremendously. He wanted to be mad at Niall, he really did. He hurt him badly and God only knows what's going on with Tyler but he found he couldn't be mad. He couldn't yell at him. He loved him so much and the thought of hurting him on purpose killed him.

"I just want to know what's going on Niall" Harry says quietly "I thought I made you happy but you're pulling away from me again. You and Louis both told me I did nothing wrong but how can I believe that when you're pulling away and I see your ex leaving your flat?"

Niall runs his hands over his tired face and stands up so he can walk over and sit on the bed with Harry. After he sits, he begins to move his hand around on the bed and Harry knows right away he's looking for his hand so he places his large hand on top of Niall's to stop it from moving and lets Niall lace their fingers together tightly. He can't and won't deny him that. He knows that because Niall is blind he likes to be able to touch Harry as a way of contact since he can't make eye contact.

"I'm going to tell you about Tyler first. He came to my flat last night to try and get me back like he did six months ago when he hit me. I laughed in his face and told him it wasn't going to happen. He asked if it was because I had found someone else. I told him that YES I had found someone but NO that's not why we wouldn't be getting back together. I told him we wouldn't ever be getting back together no matter what. He seemed to finally get it. I hope he did anyway. I have no desire to ever see him again"

Harry let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He knew Niall wasn't lying about Tyler. Even before he and Niall became a couple Harry could read him. He was an open and honest person and deep down Harry always knew he wasn't capable of cheating. His fear and paranoia had gotten the best of him last night and he wasn't willing or able to listen to his own mind or to Louis when both were saying Niall wouldn't cheat.

"Okay," Harry finally said, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips "I believe you. I know Tyler tried this before and you turned him down. I always knew deep down you'd never betray me that way. I was just too scared to see it last night"

A tear falls from Niall's eye and he quickly reaches up with his free hand to wipe it away but he's stopped by Harry's hand wrapping around his wrist. He gently pushes Niall's hand away and then Niall feels Harry's thumb gently brush over his cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Please baby...please talk to me. I can't deal with there being distance between us. One of the many things I love about being with you is that you're every bit as touchy feely as I am. Whenever we're together you're always smiling in my direction, we're always touching each other, being intimate with each other. When that starts to go away I feel like a part of me is missing. I need you Niall. When we're in the same room I need you to be there more than physically. It kills me when you're not. Please...i'm begging you to just talk to me..." Harry's voice trails off as he gets choked up and can't talk anymore.

"Harry..." Niall sobs and launches himself at Harry's body. His arms somehow find their way around Harry's neck and they both hold on for dear life as they cry into each other's necks "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so..."

"Shhh. Baby..,love...you don't have to be sorry. You just need to talk to me" Harry whispers against his neck, his lips brush against Niall's skin and soon he's placing light, soft kisses along Niall's neck.

"I will. I'll...I'll tell you everything Harry, just...don't let me go okay? I need to feel you" Niall whimpers into Harry's neck. His fingers are tangled in Harry's long hair and he doesn't want to let go ever.

"I won't let go, I promise. Why don't we lay back here on my bed and you can take your time and tell me what you have to tell me and I'll listen to everything you have to say"

Niall nods his head and then he and Harry are crawling up from the bottom of the bed to the top. Harry lays flat on his back and brings Niall close to his side so the blonde man can rest his head on Harry's chest. After they get comfortable, it's silent for awhile, Harry is combing his fingers through Niall's hair and waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I'm scared Harry" He finally speaks.

"Of what love?" Harry asks gently. He squeezes Niall tighter into his arms, wanting his boyfriend to feel loved and safe.

"I realized, as we got to know each other more and more and as we fell in love that I can't give you something important. Something I know you'll want in the future. I've been going through agony trying to decide what to do. One minute I'm convinced I should just end things for your own good and move away so we never have to see each other again then the next, I'm holding on to you for dear life because I love you so much and I don't want to be without you"

"But what can't you give me baby? I have everything already. You make me so happy. All I want is you and your love and I have that" Harry sounds confused.

"I can't...I can't give you kids Harry and before you say you don't need kids I know that's not true. I realized when we visited Zayn's work and when you came with me to see the blind kids in the hospital that kids adore you and you adore them. You're going to want to be a father some day and how can you do that if you're with me?" Niall asked. His head was lifted off Harry's chest now and his eyes were looking in the direction of Harry's face.

"Ummm baby?" Harry begins to speak but has to stop when a laugh escapes his lips "I don't mean to laugh when you're being so serious but...how long have you been awake for? Because I passed high school biology and i'm fairly certain men can't conceive or give birth to a human being so I kinda already knew you couldn't have my babies when we got together"

"What?" Niall's eyebrows furrowed together and his head titlted a bit to the side as he tried to figure out what Harry was talking about. When it clicked in his brain he couldn't help but grin at Harry, even if they were having a serious conversation "You're a twat! I was talking about adoption or surrogacy. Not me giving birth to a baby. We live in the real world. Not some sci-fi novel"

Harry's expression turned serious again and his eyes narrowed "What do you mean Niall? Why couldn't we adopt someday? Why were you even thinking about this?"

"I hadn't planned on thinking about it so soon. We've only been together for six months. I just couldn't help it. I can't see but that doesn't stop me from being able to tell how much kids adore you. You play with them, laugh with them, and you even talk to them as if they were just another adult. You adore them too, I can tell. The love you have for your neice is pretty evident to everyone who cares about you. Once I realized all that, it wasn't a huge step for me to think about us having a baby someday. You're it for me Harry. I want you forever"

Harry shifts on the bed so he can lean forward and kiss Niall on the lips "I want that too, Niall. I never thought i'd ever want forever with someone and then I met you and you blew me away. You're mine baby and i'm yours. That's how I plan on keeping it"

"That's how I want to keep it too, Harry but for awhile now i've been going back and forth. I love you and want to have forever with you, then my guilt takes over and I tell myself it's selfish of me not to let you go when you could be happy with someone else who can give you children" Niall says, passionately.

"First of all, I could never be happy with anyone else so get that out of your head. Second of all, you still haven't told me why we can't have kids someday" Harry is cupping Niall's cheek now, his thumb brushing back and forth over his cheek.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? I'm blind" Niall's voice is broken and it makes Harry's heart hurt to hear it.

"And? Is there some law I don't know about that says blind people can't have kids?"

"Seriously Harry? I'd be a hazard to a child. I couldn't take care of them the way they need. I could never be alone with them because they could wander off or knock something over onto themselves and I wouldn't have a clue because i'm useless" Niall looks disgusted with himself.

Harry's jaw clenches and he grips Niall's face in both hands, probably harder than he should have because Niall's eyes go wide since Harry has never been rough with him. Not unless he asked him to be anyway.

"I don't EVER want to hear you say that again do you hear me?" Harry says harshly, shaking Niall a little "You're not useless and you will never be useless"

"Harry-" Niall tried to speak but he was interrupted by Harry.

"Listen to me Niall," Harry moved his hands down to his arms and even though Niall couldn't see, he could feel Harry's eyes on his face, staring at him intently "Do you like kids? Do you want kids someday?"

"Of course I do Harry. I love kids and i've often dreamed about having a bunch of them someday but it's only a dream, it would never work" Niall says sadly.

"That's bullshit and you know it Niall Horan" Harry says sternly, squeezing his arms then running his hands down to grip his hands "I plan on being with you forever baby, and if you want kids and I want kids in a few years then we'll have kids"

Niall closes his eyes and tries to pull his hands away from Harry's but Harry has a strong grip and won't let him "Harry don't be stupid. You must see that it can't happen. What happens when you're at work and our child decides to wander outside or play at something dangerous? How am I supposed to know what they're doing and stop it? Someone could come kidnap them and I wouldn't even see it coming. I can't do it. I just can't and I'm sorry"

"Wow," Harry says "What happened to Niall because you're not him?"

"I'm still me Harry" Niall says with a sigh.

"Really? Because the Niall I know and am in love with is a cheeky little bugger who showed me pretty quickly that there's nothing he can't do and to hell with anyone who thinks he can't. Where is he now? Hiding because something finally got too hard for him?"

Niall's mouth drops open at Harry's words and he splutters for a moment before speaking "I'm not...hiding, i'm being practical. A child would never have a good life with me anyway"

"More bullshit! Any child of yours would be extremely lucky Niall, and do you know why? You're kind, generous, patient, loving, funny and strong. Yes Niall, you're strong. The strongest person I know. Your blindness has never stopped you before, in anything you've done and any child of yours would be proud to have you for a father just like i'm proud to call you my boyfriend. So you love kids and you want to have some in the future and I love kids and would like to have some in the future. What's stopping us?" Harry questions, his tone sounding to Niall like there was a challange in it.

"You know what's stopping us Harry. Stop being so stubborn!" Niall is frustrated now and finally yanks his hands out of Harry's and folds his arms.

"You're the one being stubborn Niall! What are you so afraid of? I realize to have kids we'd have to do some things differently but it's certainly not impossible, yet in your mind it seems to be. You've already decided you can't be a father someday and you didn't even discuss that with me!" Harry seems mad now.

Niall is quiet for what seems like ages. His breathing is getting heavy and he keeps stabbing at his eyes with his fingers, trying to keep the tears from flowing again. After awhile the silence is too much for him and he finally blurts out "I don't want you to hate me someday okay? Once I realized how much you love kids, my mind spiraled out of control and all I could think about was someday you saying you want kids and then once we have one i'd end up screwing up and making you hate me. I can't handle you hating me or being disappointed in me. What if I hurt our own child Harry? I couldn't take it. I'd never surivive it"

Harry watches as his love breaks down sobbing with his head in his hands and he feels his heart constrict at the sight. He reaches out and removes Niall's hands from his face and pulls him close until their chests are touching and Harry's chin is resting on Niall's shoulder. As soon as their chests make contact, Niall's arms fly around Harry's neck and he clings to him as if he'd fall to his death if he let go. Harry held him tight, rubbing circles on his back with his hand and whispering sweet nothings to him until he finally started to calm down. When he seemed okay enough, Harry promised he'd be back in a minute and rushed to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. When he came back he sat back on the bed in front of Niall and gently wiped at the tears that were still on his face.

"I could never hate you ya know," Harry whispers as he wipes Niall's eyes and then under his nose, gently "I love you too much. Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you"

Niall sniffs and hiccups once and it brings a smile to Harry's face. He looks like a little boy in this moment with his face red and his eyes swollen from crying. A wave of love washes over Harry and he pulls Niall close to him and plants little kisses all over his face until Niall scrunches his nose up and gently tries to push Harry back a little so he can breathe.

"Sorry love, you just looked so adorable" Harry chuckles as he grabs onto Niall's hands and links their fingers together.

"S'okay" Niall smiles shyly.

"Ni...i'm so sorry you've been going through this. I wish you had talked to me sooner but I understand why you didn't. I understand why you have the fears that you have. You don't need to have those fears though. This may surprise you but i've spent some time daydreaming about a future with you and yeah I may have thought about kids being in the picture. I even had a dream about it one time. Remember before christmas when I said I had a dream that really helped to solidify my decision to enter into a relationship with you? Then I came over with a christmas bow on my shirt?"

"Yeah, I remember. I forgot to ask what the dream was about though" Niall smiled fondly.

"It was about christmas with you, years in the future and we were sitting by our tree while our kids opened their presents. When I woke up I realized I could have all that in my future if I just trusted you and allowed myself into a relationship. You're going to be an incredible father Niall. I wish you could see that" Harry said gently and squeezed Niall's hand.

"But how Harry? I want to be. I really want to be a father someday but how?" Niall asks with desperation in his voice.

"Baby," Harry murmurs in a soothing voice "You've been in such a panic about this that you haven't thought it through, not really. There are so many scenarios."

"Like what?" Niall sniffs again and his eyes move around as if he were searching for Harry's face.

"Well, for example, I know if we adopted an infant, once they grew old enough to walk it would be hard for you to be alone with them but you never considered that we could have a nanny. When i'm working and you're alone, the nanny could be there too, to help you. You could do most of the work, like playing with them and changing them. She'd just be there to make sure the child didn't get into something that could hurt them" Harry explains.

Niall sits there silently, chewing on his lip while he thinks about what Harry says "Yeah...that-that would work wouldn't it? I never thought of that"

"No because you were too busy torturing yourself sweetheart" Harry chuckles softly "You know i'd work three jobs if I had too, to pay for a nanny if it made you happy"

Niall bursts out laughing, throwing his head back and Harry scowls at him "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Niall breathes out and lets go of one of Harry's hands so he can caress his cheek "It's really sweet that you'd work three jobs but...I kind of already made a few million dollars in my career and i'm still writing as you may have noticed"

"Shit," Harry curses, his eyes growing wide "I figured writing paid well but millions? You live in a one bedroom flat the same as me!"

Niall shrugs and his eyes point down toward his lap "Money isn't really important to me. I don't spend much. My biggest expenditure is Liam's salary and apparently I pay him more than I should and had to threaten him in order for him to accept it. As for my flat, it's only me so I only need one bedroom. Makes it easier for me to get around as well"

"Wow," Harry breathes out and swipes a hand over his face "Okay...well i guess i could just work one job then"

Niall begins to laugh again and soon Harry is chuckling while sitting back and just watching his boyfriend laugh. He couldn't begin to explain how happy it made him to see Niall laugh again and be carefree.

"I love you Niall" Harry blurts out all of a sudden and Niall stops mid laugh once he hears his boyfriend.

"I love you too Harry" Niall whispers before he flings himself at Harry, sending him onto his back on the bed with Niall on top of him "Tell me more scenarios where we can have children together"

Harry wraps his arms tightly around Niall's smaller body and kisses Niall's temple softly "We can do that later okay? I promise you. Right now I want you to get some sleep. You haven't slept all night and now it's the afternoon of the next day. You've been awake more than twenty four hours"

"No Harry," Niall whines "I don't want to be away from you right now. I screwed up so bad and almost lost you"

"You didn't lose me," Harry says into Niall's ear "Nothing can make you lose me. I'm right here and I will stay here until you wake up. Just get some sleep for me, please love"

"Okay," Niall mumbles in a tired voice, and snuggles his face into the crook of Harry's neck "Don't leave me please"

"I won't baby. I love you. I'll be here when you wake up and we'll talk then" Harry says quietly while rubbing circles around Niall's back.

"Love you..." Niall mumbles and within thirty seconds he's asleep and breathing evenly against Harry's neck.

 


	29. Chapter 29

When Niall wakes up some time later, he blinks his eyes a few times to remove the sleep from them then lays still for a moment to try and determine his surroundings. As he fully wakes up, he remembers everything he and Harry had been discussing earlier and his hand immediately reaches out to search for him.

"I'm here," He hears Harry murmur softly, his large hand grasping the hand Niall had reached out with and linking their fingers together.

Niall rolls over onto his side and throws one leg over Harry's lower body, getting as close to him as possible "How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours," Harry kisses his hair and breathes in his scent "It's going on half seven now. You must be starving"

"I'm always hungry" Niall points out with a smile "But you must be starving too"

"I could eat but i've been munching on cookies all day" Harry says with a laugh "Lou came to check on us and brought me a bag of cookies so I wouldn't have to get up and move you. I've been stuffing my face while watching the telly all day"

"'M sorry," Niall mumbles "I didn't mean to ruin your day and what about work? You must have to go soon"

"You didn't ruin my day. There's nothing I love more than watching the telly while holding you while you sleep. I'm so glad you were able to get some rest. I can't imagine the pain you've been going through all this time. Please don't ever do that again. No matter what it is, just talk to me okay?" Harry says in a firm but caring voice.

Niall's cheeks heat up from embarrasment because he knows Harry is right, he should have just talked it out with him and all this pain would have been avoided on both sides "I will. I promise. I think i've learned my lesson. You never answered me about work though?"

"I'm not going in. I got it covered. Called around to see if anyone needed an extra shift and turns out all my co-workers are poor and wanted to take it" Harry says with a chuckle.

"Harryyyyy" Niall whines "What about you? You have bills to pay too. Don't miss work because of me"

"Nialllll" Harry mocks Niall's voice and pulls him completely on top of him so that Niall's body was completely covering Harry's "I'm not doing it for you, i'm doing it for me. Tonight is about you and I and how much i'm going to spoil you because I love spoiling you and you're simply going to shut up and let me do it"

Of course Niall immediately opens his mouth to protest but it comes out muffled when Harry covers his mouth with his palm "Niall, I mean it, let me do this. I want too. It'll mean a lot to me"

Niall grabs Harry's hand and pulls it away from his mouth, planting a gentle kiss just below the space between his thumb and forefinger "Okay, i'll let you do it. I just feel like I should be spoiling you since all my crap led to you being in your own emotional pain. Jesus...Harry when Louis told me you were convinced you weren't good enough, I lost it. I'm not even ashamed to say i broke down and sobbed like a child in front of him. The thought of you, my sweet, beautiful Harry, thinking you're not good enough for ANYTHING, kills me"

"Well it's in the past now. I should have known better anyway. I should have known whatever you were going through had nothing to do with me being good enough. You show me every time we make love that i'm good enough"

Niall blushes slightly and presses a kiss to Harry's chest through his shirt "Making love huh? I like that"

Harry giggles and runs his fingers through Niall's hair, making it stick up even more than it already was "Yeah, me too. Don't get me wrong though, I like it when we're rough and fuck each other senseless as well. Let's just say we have a great balance between the two and promise to never let that change"

Niall snorts and lifts his head up, indicating he wants Harry to kiss his lips. Harry's lips are pressing against his in no time because they know each other _that well_ and neither one of them would change that for the world.

"How about some breakfast food for dinner hmm?" Harry whispers against Niall's lips when they pull apart.

"Yes please," Niall says with a huge grin, making Harry laugh. "Mind if I take a shower first?"

"Course. You don't have to ask love," Harry says as he helps Niall off of him then stands up and stretches out his long limbs after laying down for so long "Do you need me to help you at all?"

Niall cracks up laughing and throws his arms around Harry's neck, swaying them back and forth "Maybe just come tell me which is the shampoo and which is the body wash? Or do you not remember when I washed myself in your shampoo and smelled like strawberries for days?"

Harry laughs too and slides his hands down Niall's back until he gets a squeeze in on that delicious little bum he loves so much "Come on, i'll describe exactly where everything is and you can take it from there. When you're done, there'll be a huge plate of food for you. I'll put some clean clothes on my bed for you okay? You can get from my bathroom to my bedroom right?"

"Mmmhmm" Niall hums as he walks ahead of Harry to the bathroom. He knows his way around Harry's flat by now, as he's either over here or Harry's at his flat. Once they reach the bathroom, Harry describes where everything is laid out in his shower then after a few pecks to Niall's lips, he's off to the kitchen to start cooking their breakfast for dinner.

 

**XXX**

 

When Niall finished his shower and got dressed in the clothes Harry left for him, he made his way into the kitchen where the smell of bacon cooking made his mouth salivate.

"Hey babe. Shower good?" He heard Harry ask from over by the stove.

"Yeah it was great. Helped me wake up some more" Niall answered with a smile as he made his way from memory to Harry's kitchen table and took a seat.

"Food's all ready," Harry said, then Niall heard the sound of plates being laid on the table.

"Smells amazing Harry. Thank you," Niall said with a silly grin on his face because he absolutely adores it when his boyfriend cooks for him and takes care of him.

"Love you sweetheart," Harry says near Niall's ear then kisses his cheek before he's making his way into his own seat and picking up his silverware. They both begin to eat and everything is quiet for a few minutes until Niall clears his throat.

"Can we talk some more about what we were talking about earlier?" He asks, shyly.

"Course we can," Harry places his hand on top of Niall's and squeezes gently.

"I was thinking some more about what you said about getting a nanny if we want to have kids some day. Do you really think that will work? I mean it sounds so good, so easy...makes me nervous. I feel like it's too good to be true" Niall says.

"It's not too good to be true Niall. You're just letting your fear take over your mind again. It would work perfectly. We'd only be using a nanny part time. Just when we need one. I think even if you weren't blind we'd probably need a part time nanny. It's no different than any family who has working parents and the kids have a nanny or go to daycare. It works for them, why not for us?" Harry assures Niall.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I'm ashamed I never thought of this myself." Niall hangs his head a little.

Harry shifts his chair so that he's as close to Niall as he can get and Niall soon feels Harry's arm wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder. A light, feathery kiss is placed on Niall's neck making his stomach do the somersaults it always does when Harry touches him.

"There are other options too, love. In fact there's been one idea that's been in my head since almost the moment we officially got together. The more I fell in love with you, the more I thought about it and began to hope that someday we could make it a reality" Harry says near his ear.

Niall turns in his chair so that he knows he's facing Harry and his pale hand comes to rest on Harry's muscular forearm "What is it babe?"

"Well...someday I thought, well I was hoping...we could get married and adopt a child like you. A child that isn't as lucky as you are to have two wonderful parents." Harry says, uncertainty in his voice.

Niall sucks in a breath and brings his bottom lip in between his teeth "You-you mean a blind child?"

"Yeah," Harry breathes nervously "Yeah cause I was thinking like, a blind child in a foster home isn't going to get the care he or she needs, not really. Nobody will fight for them like your parents did for you. WE could do that Niall. You and me. Together. And....and..."

"Harry..." Niall says his name with a husky voice "Just shut up. Just come 'ere and shut up"

Harry moved in toward Niall with a cheeky grin and Niall snaked a hand behind Harry's neck to pull him closer until their lips slotted together in that perfect way that they did. Niall sighed against Harry's lips as they shared a few, long, slow pecks before pulling apart and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Harry. You're amazing," Niall breathes out, a silly lopsided grin on his face.

"'M not" Harry's breath brushes across Niall's cheek and Niall finds it comforting in a way.

"You are. What you're willing to do is not something just anyone would do. Sadly there are people who give up their babies for adoption simply because they're blind and they can't handle taking care of them yet here you are wanting to adopt one of those children. You'd be taking on another blind person along with me. It wouldn't be easy but when you talked about it just now, I could hear excitment in your voice. It was incredible Harry. YOU are incredible" Niall gushes.

"First of all if i'm incredible it's because you make me that way. Being with you makes me that way. Second of all I would not be taking anybody on. I love you Niall. You're my boyfriend, my love, my best friend. Being with you is a blessing and any child I got to raise with you would be a blessing. I don't care if it's blind or has two heads"

"Two heads?" Niall snorted "Harry...I'm going to have enough trouble getting a bottle in ONE mouth the right way and you want to stick me with two?"

"Shut up," Harry laughs loudly and swats Niall in the chest "I was making a point"

Niall grabs Harry's hand that swatted at him before he could bring it back to his body and places several little pecks over his palm "Point well made then Styles. You're my best friend too ya know? I mean, Liam is still my best mate, you're my best friend in a different way. Oh you know what I mean"

"Yeah. Yeah I do," Harry says softly "How are you feeling now? Any better?"

Niall stands up a little and surprises Harry by scooting over and onto his lap. He doesn't have a particular reason for doing it. He simply does it because he CAN. Because Harry is his and he is Harry's and nothing could break the bond they were slowly building as each day went by.

"I do feel better. I'm not going to lie, it's all still scary for me but listening to you and how confident you are in me, it makes me confident too. It makes me believe I can do it. It makes me WANT to do it but only with you. Always you. Thank you for knocking me over with your boxes in the hallway that day" Niall finishes with a cheeky grin.

"Honestly, I think Lucky secretly liked me and walked you into me. That's actually what happened" Harry says matter of factly and Niall is laughing loudly before he's even finished the sentence.

"Christ," Niall says through his laughter "You must have hit your head bloody hard somewhere if you believe that"

"Hey now!" Harry protests but he's laughing too because how can you not when Niall is sitting on his lap, laughing that infectious laugh that Harry loves so much.

"I suppose she has taken to you though hmm?" Niall concedes "And Dolly too. They love each other"

"Dolly loves no one. She's only after the warmth from Lucky's fur. She tried to cuddle with Zayn's quiff one time while he was sleeping on my couch back in Manchester. One of the best moments of my life that was" Harry giggles into Niall's neck.

"Was that one of the times Zayn had a lot of hair? Louis tried describing Zayn to me one time, along with each of his many hair styles. I had a headache afterward to be honest" Niall furrows his eyebrows at the memory.

"Oh yeah, he had a full quiff of hair this time. Probably enough to make another cat" Harry busts out laughing at the memory while Niall buries his head in Harry's neck and enjoys the sound of his boyfriend sounding so happy and carefree.

"Oi!!! Is it safe to come in here? Are you decent?" They hear Louis' voice from the living room a moment later and get up from their spot at the kitchen table to go out and greet him.

"Decent enough for you Tommo?" Harry asks when he sees Louis standing by the flat door.

Louis turns to look at Niall and Harry, giving them the once over with his eyes "You're both wearing clothes. You'll do. Everything alright then?"

"Yeah. Seems so" Harry says with a grin, his arm draped lazily around Niall's waist.

Louis nods his head and a big grin washes over his face "Looks so too. I'm very happy to see you all loved up again"

"Thanks for helping us out with that Lou" Niall rests his head on Harry's shoulder and smiles in Louis' direction.

Louis grins even wider if that's possible, then the next thing Harry and Niall know, Louis is charging toward them and wrapping them both up in a huge hug "Awwww lads!! It was nothing"

"Christ sakes Louis," Niall's voice is muffled "Warn a blind man before you're about to tackle him would ya?"

Louis laughs loudly and steps back a bit then grabs Niall's face in his hands, leaving a noisy kiss on his cheek "It's nice to hear you talking like your old sassy self Horan. Harry may be my best mate since we were kids but you, Niall Horan, have wormed your way into my heart since we met and I have to admit it was really hard for me to see you both hurting so badly at the same time. Don't do it again!! Well...not unless you plan on paying for me to go on trip somewhere afterward. Aruba maybe? Fiji? Somewhere warm where I can de-stress"

"Jesus...I was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy there for a moment but then he kept talking and it became all about Louis again. At least he's consistent" Niall says with a smirk. Harry lets out a loud roar of laughter and Louis stands glaring at them with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"I was going to gracefully excuse myself and let you lovebirds be alone for the evening but now I think i'll stay. Yeah...i'm going to prop myself here on Harry's couch and play some Fifa. Don't think i'll leave until tomorrow morning actually" Louis huffs and makes himself comfortable on Harry's couch.

"What's he doing?" Niall asks Harry "Is he sitting with his legs crossed and glaring at us?"

"Oh my god!!" Harry roars agains "That-that's exactly what's he-he's doing!"

"Bloody hell!!! Why do you keep insisting you're blind anyway? You can't be! You just can't! You always know what i'm doing!" Louis wails, his arms flailing around everywhere which only makes Harry laugh louder.

"It's just your personality I guess," Niall shrugs "You're a bit dramatic at times so I can totally picture you doing certain things and gesticulating a lot"

"Oh for fucks sake! Now he knows i'm gesturing a lot? I don't have to take this you know? I can leave" Louis threatens.

"Lou," Harry wheezes out "You're the one who wanted to stay here to cockblock us, remember?"

Louis opens his mouth to speak but realizes he has absolutely no come back for that so he simply stands up and points a finger at Harry and Niall "You two suck"

"Bye Lou!!" Harry calls sweetly after his friend as he stomps through the door, slamming it on the way out.

"Wow," Niall chuckles "Just when I think i'm used to everything he does, he lets something else loose and i'm...well i'm in awe really because how does he have the energy to be so dramatic all the time? I'm exhausted after that"

"That's our Lou," Harry wipes at his eyes to clear away the tears he shed from laughing so hard "I'm glad he met your friend Dylan. Louis is often too much for other men to handle and they end up breaking his heart in the end. Dylan seems to really love him though and his dramatic side doesn't phase him"

"Yeah," Niall smiles fondly as Harry leads him over to the couch to sit down "Dylan actually finds Lou's dramatic side hot so...there's probably lots of sex happening when Louis is done with his drama. I wonder if he's noticed?"

Harry shrugs "Probably not. Louis loves sex so he's probably quite happy to do it whenever Dylan wants"

Niall doesn't say anything after that, just pulls his legs up onto the couch and wraps his arms around Harry's torso with his head resting on Harry's chest. Harry smiles and wraps one arm around Niall's waist and the other around his shoulders.

"This is what I want for the rest of my life Harry. Moments where we can sit quietly like this and just be together and feel safe and loved. I don't need anything else" Niall quietly murmurs after awhile.

"And maybe a kid or two asleep upstairs now that you're feeling better about it?" Harry places a kiss to Niall's temple.

Niall nods against Harry's chest "Yeah. Maybe when we're twenty seven or twenty eight? Is that too long to wait? I want to be older and I also want to just have you to myself for a few years first"

"Yeah? Gonna lock me away and have your way with me for awhile first?" Harry teases him.

Niall lets out a shy giggle that makes Harry's heart swell and Harry can't help but grab Niall's face in his hands and start kissing him over every inch of it "You're so adorable baby. Love you so, so much"

"Harry!" Niall's laughing full out now as Harry continues to attack his face with kisses "Harry come onnnnn. You're going to smother me!"

"I'm sorry," Harry kisses Niall one last time on the lips then pulls back and runs a hand through Niall's hair "I get carried away sometimes"

"S'okay," Niall gives him a half grin "I'd let you do it all day if I didn't have to breathe"

Harry hums then wraps his arms back around Niall, pulling him close "Do you think people would think we're insane for talking about the future when we've only been together for six months?"

"Yes but I don't care" Niall mumbles against Harry's chest.

"Me either," Harry says with a dimple popping grin. "So, did you have anything specific in mind when you said you want to keep me to yourself for a few years?"

"Yeah. I'd love to travel with you. If you wanted to I mean. Warm places where we can walk around all day and you can describe every thing from your eyes and I can feel the warm sun shining down on my face. I want to go everywhere and hold your hand so everyone knows how proud I am that you're mine"

"That sounds really amazing Niall. Let's do it someday" There's excitement in Harry's voice now.

"We will. I want to take you everywhere and see the world through your eyes" Niall smiles fondly against Harry's chest.

"That really does sound amazing but maybe we could just pick one place? I don't exactly make as much money as you babe" Harry murmurs into Niall's hair.

Niall pulls back from Harry and turns his head up to face Harry. He has the most adorable pout on his face that makes Harry grin and tap him against the lips with his index finger "Are you pouting at me love?"

"Harryyyyy" Niall whines "I want to take you everywhere. Don't be mean. I finally found something I actually want to spend my money on and you're being mean"

"Niall i'm not being mean, I just like to be able to pay my own way that's all" Harry says, gently.

"But Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy. I really, really want to do this. Besides, what's mine is yours anyway" Niall's pout gets even more prominent and now his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Since when?" Harry asks, surprised.

"Since you walked into my life and made me fall madly in love with you. I know you have your pride, I do too but can you maybe let it go sometimes and let me do things for you when it makes me really, really happy?" Niall begs.

Harry groans and throws his head back against the couch "This is ridiculous! You look at me with those big, blue eyes of yours and you're not even REALLY looking at me because you can't see a thing, yet I melt anyway and can't say no"

A huge grin spreads across Niall's face and he reaches up to grip Harry's face in his hands, planting a smacking kiss on his lips "Thank you!! I love you"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too" Harry says, a small little grin on his face.

Niall cuddles back into Harry again and Harry wraps him in his arms "If you want to watch some telly or something, go ahead. I really just want to stay here in your arms all night okay?"

"Okay," Harry agrees with a smile and reaches for the remote control to turn on the telly. He begins to watch a film while running his fingers through Niall's soft, blonde locks and it's only about ten minutes later when Niall's breathing changes and he's fast asleep on Harry's chest.

 


	30. Chapter 30

About a month after Niall and Harry sorted everything out, Niall was sitting at his desk, long after Liam had left for the day, writing furiously as the current chapter he was writing just seemed to flow right out of his fingertips. He was just about finished when he heard the door to his flat open and close softly and then Harry's deep voice greeting Lucky. A smile spread across Niall's face at the sound of Lucky's paws tapping across the floor and then the sound of a toy squeaking as she probably brought it to Harry to play with her. His smile grew even wider when he heard Harry talking away to the dog and the sound of kissing noises filled the air meaning Harry was kissing the dogs head over and over again.

"I think you kiss my dog more than me" Niall finally speaks up, a fake pout forming on his lips.

A moment later, he can feel the heat of Harry's body next to him then his chair is being turned to the left and he's lifted onto his feet by Harry's strong arms. Soon Harry's body is pressed against his and Harry's lips are devouring his like he hadn't seen Niall in a month. Niall gripped Harry's biceps tightly as he kissed his boyfriend back with just as much enthusiasm. When Harry's warm tongue made it's way into Niall's mouth, Niall moaned softly and his hands moved up Harry's shoulders to tangle in Harry's long hair. When he realized Harry must have his hair tied up into a bun, he fumbles around, not breaking the kiss, until he feels the elastic band and tugs it roughly from Harry's hair. He throws it to the floor and finally his fingers are in those soft curls he loves so much. Harry pulls back from the kiss and curses under his breath when Niall tugs on his hair but Niall pulls him right back down and dives his tongue into Harry's mouth again, kissing him until they're both breathless and have to pull away.

"Hi?" Harry says, breathlessly and like a question which makes Niall laugh and rest his forehead on Harry's shoulder while he sucks in air "I didn't intend for things to get quite so heated that time but okay"

"You and I can never kiss without it becoming heated Harry. We're too attracted to each other. I couldn't really help myself when I realized you had your hair up. I kept picturing what it looked like and you probably look fucking sexy like that and then I just got carried away" Niall says, sheepishly.

"I like when you think i'm sexy. Makes me feel good" Harry murmured in his ear, his large hands were slowly running up and down Niall's back.

"Harry," Niall snorted "I'm not stupid. I know men AND women eye you and hit on you all the time. Liam told me that ages ago, before we even started dating and I was bugging him to tell me exactly what you looked like"

"Yeah and I admit that before I met you, I liked it. I flirted and teased and yeah it boosted my ego a little but then I met you and eventually your opinion became the only thing that mattered. Now I find I don't even like when i'm at work and some girl is undressing me with her eyes. I don't like being looked at when I walk down the street. In my head i'm screaming 'Back off! I'm Niall's' and when you tell me i'm hot, or sexy, I swear to god I swoon like a girl inside. It's a bit embarrasing" Harry admits.

"It's not embarrasing. It's cute, that's what that is" Niall beams up at his boyfriend.

Harry scoffs "It is not. Louis makes fun of me when you and I go out on a date and I'm in my room trying to make myself look good"

"Seriously? You do that? Harry..." Niall's voice trails off as he gets a little choked up "You big idiot" Niall smacks him in the chest lightly. "You fucking make me love you even more than I thought I could. Every day you do that"

"What?" Harry pulls back, shocked "What have I done?"

Niall huffs and grabs at the air in front of him, trying to find Harry. Harry steps forward so Niall can reach him and Niall pulls Harry into a tight hug "You idiot. You know how I hate people treating me like an invalid. Treating me like i'm different. You've never done that. Not even when we were just friends. Now I find out you spend time making yourself look good for our dates even though I can't see you? Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before"

"Nobody has ever loved you the way that I do baby," Harry's lips move against Niall's ear when he speaks "And nobody ever will. Nobody ever could. You're my world sweetheart"

Niall sobs into Harry's neck making Harry coo sweetly in his ear and grab his little bum in his large hands to pick him up so Niall can wrap his legs around him. Harry walks them over to the couch and sits down with Niall straddling him, then he begins to run his fingers through his lovers hair and kiss his face all over until his tears dry up and he's sniffling and hiccuping in Harry's lap.

"Thank you," Niall sniffs "For always treating me like your equal. Means a lot to me"

"I've only ever seen you as my equal. Actually that's not true. I've always thought you were better than me so you don't have to thank me" Harry tells him.

"Shut up. I'm not better than you," Niall grumbles but leans in and pecks Harry's lips a few times anyway "What time is it? Don't you have work?"

"I do. I have an hour yet. I came over to talk to you about something first but we got a bit sidetracked" Harry laughs.

"Sorry about that," Niall shrugged and lifted his lips in a half grin "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry clears his throat and begins to squirm a little under Niall.

"Harry? You're nervous. What's wrong?" Niall asks, moving his hands under his boyfriends shirt to caress the smooth skin of his stomach and calm him a little.

"My sister called this morning. She and her husband are coming to London for a week and they're bringing Mel with them. He has a conference for three days, then they're staying the extra four as a mini holiday." Harry told him.

"Soooooo what makes you nervous about that?" Niall is confused.

"I just...his company is paying for a hotel and everything so I thought it would be...you know, romantic for them if I took Mel for them for a few of the days they're here. They could see some of the sights and well you know what else they can do if they're alone. So...yeah i'm going to have Mel for a few days." Harry finishes awkwardly.

Niall grins at his boyfriend and soon he's giggling a little before it turns into a full blown laughing fit which leaves Harry really confused and pouting a little under his boyfriend.

"Harry," Niall gasps out "Did you think I was going to run screaming from your neice because i'm a bit apprehensive about being a father some day?"

"No?" Harry says uncertainly.

Niall laughed again then leaned in to peck Harry on the lips a few times "It's fine Harry. She's a sweet baby. It'll be nice to have her at your flat"

"Yeah? Because I was thinking maybe we could use it as an opportunity for you to be more comfortable around kids. I mean, I know you're already comfortable around kids, you help blind kids all the time and I know you love them, but maybe you could do some things with Mel by yourself and see how you feel?" Harry suggests, cautiously.

Niall's eyes grew wide and Harry saw his adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed "What...what did you have in mind? Like, you're not going to leave me alone with her right?"

"Not if you don't want me to. If I did, I was thinking something like going downstairs to Lou and Zayn's for a few minutes, just easing you in. We don't have to though. I could stay in the flat and you could feed her, and bathe her, change her. Practice for the future" Harry says.

Niall begins to nod slowly "Yeah. Yeah okay. Just..."

"Baby," Harry coos at Niall and reaches a hand up to wipe an eyelash from his cheek "You'll be fine. You know i'd never put Melody in any danger ever right?"

"God of course I know that Harry. Of course I do" Niall assures him.

"Then trust me okay? You'll be perfect" Harry kisses him on the nose then hugs him close.

"Okay," Niall nods again "I do trust you. Completely"

"Good. Now, as much as I really don't want to do this, I have to go if i'm going to be at work on time" Harry lifts Niall from his lap and stands them both up. He kisses Niall's lips and forehead then goes to leave before he's pulled back by Niall with a fist in his shirt.

"Come home to me tonight okay Harry? Promise me. Come home" Niall says in a wobbly voice and Harry knew he was remembering the night a few months back when he was mugged.

"I promise baby. I'll come home to you tonight and every night. It would take a catastrophic event from mother nature to keep me away" Harry murmurs in Niall's ear then smiles against his skin so he can feel it. "And you better wait up for me because when I get here tonight i'm going to show you exactly how much I missed you"

Niall shivers and bites his lip at the lust that was evident in Harry's voice "I'll be waiting. Naked. Now get to work"

"Tease," Harry growls, then kisses Niall hard one more time before he's out the door and on the way for a long night of work.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Harry was tired after his night at work. The bar had a new cocktail waitress and Harry and Ben had spent half their time either remaking drinks she spilled or talking rather sternly to a couple of gentlemen who just didn't get that you couldn't grab the waitresses arse. Now he finally stood at his locker, changing out of his work shirt so he could get home to Niall.

"Thanks Harry," He hears a small voice come from behind him. He turns around and the new waitress, Kerry, was standing there looking just as worn out as he did.

"It was nothing. Don't worry" Harry says with a polite smile.

"It wasn't nothing. I was a klutz tonight and you were so patient with me. You and Ben had to work harder because of me. I swear I've done this job before. It's just been awhile and I was really nervous because I really need this job and...well never mind. You don't need a rundown of my personal life" The girl rolls her eyes at herself.

Harry has to admit, he feels bad for the girl so he smiles genuinely at her and throws his shirt into his locker "It was really no problem. Every one gets nervous, especially when it's something important. Tomorrow night you'll come back and kick arse, don't worry"

A small, unsure smile appeared on her lips as she walked further into the room, sighing as she plopped herself down on the bench behind me "Thanks for that. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. That your boyfriend?"

Harry looked to where she was pointing and grinned when his eyes came upon a picture Liam took of him and Niall "Yeah. That's Niall"

Kerry sighed again and rubbed her hands over her legs "He's very good looking. The hottest lads are always gay aren't they? Really unfortunate for us straight girls"

Harry barked out a laugh as he shut his locker and pocketed his wallet. He decided right then and there that he liked this girl and hoped she'd fit in with his group of friends so they could all hang out. Of course it didn't take long for a light bulb to go off in his head and an idea was quickly forming "Kerry? Are you single by chance?"

She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Harry with an amused look "Maybe you and Niall aren't gay then? If you're looking for a threesome pal, you're not getting it from me"

Harry burst out laughing and shook his head "No, no, no. Niall is very gay. He will tell anyone who listens how much he detests boobs. As for me, I only have eyes for him. I was just thinking about how I like you. You seem to have a great sense of humor and I was thinking you'd fit in with our group of friends. If you should hit it off with Niall's best friend Liam, great. If you don't, then you still have some new friends."

Kerry smiled slightly but shook her head at Harry "A girl could always use more friends. Especially when you're a single mum like I am. That's why I need the job so badly. I'm not sure a relationship is a good idea for me right now though. It's hard to find a lad who is willing to take on a four year old anyway"

"You have a four year old?" Harry asks, somewhat excitedly "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Kerry says laughing "Tom. I call him Tommy though"

"Well now you HAVE to hang out with us! We all love kids. There's me and Niall, our friends, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Dylan and Ben hangs out with us sometimes. We'd love to have you over sometime" Harry says genuinely.

"Okay. I'll think about it. Probably just me for awhile. If we all get along i'll bring Tommy along sometime maybe" Kerry conceded.

"Okay. I can live with that. I'm heading home now. Can I walk you home?" Harry offers.

Kerry shakes her head "Nah. One of the bouncers already offered. Actually, insisted and I wasn't going to say no. Bad things can happen to a girl at night, walking alone in a big city. I'm not stupid."

"Good. It makes me feel better to know you have someone to get you home. I'll see you tomorrow night yeah?"

"You bet. Go on home to your man" Kerry says with a big smile on her face.

Harry returns the smile and adds a wave then he's quickly walking out of the club, taking long strides to get home quicker. When he hears his phone ding in his pocket, he slows his pace a little and pulls it out to see a text from Niall. Harry opens it with a smile then nearly chokes on his own spit when he sees what Niall sent. There's a picture Niall must have taken with his phone and it's of him, naked on Harry's bed, holding his obviously hard cock in his hand. Under the photo is the caption _'anxiously waiting for you to get home'_ Harry stands in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the photo with his mouth hanging open for a moment before he texts back a quick 'Jesus Niall' then takes off jogging the rest of the way home.

When he finally enters his flat, ten minutes later, he's breathing heavily from the jog and already lifting his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere near the couch "Niall? Are you still here?"

"Right where I was when I sent you that picture" Niall calls back.

Harry closes his eyes and tries to take in a breath to calm himself down. Not only has the jog left him breathless, but the thought of his gorgeous Niall laying in HIS bed naked all night waiting for him did things to him he couldn't even explain. He opened his eyes again after a moment and half stumbled into his bedroom as he kept trying to remove articles of his clothes.

"Baby..." Harry stops short, naked from the waist up, jeans halfway down his thighs "My god...you're so sexy"

Niall grinned at Harry from where he was sprawled out on the large bed "I don't know about that. My brother never failed to remind me of my chicken legs growing up"

Harry snorts then begins to start peeling his jeans off again "Your legs are thin, yes, but they're toned with muscle and even if they weren't I wouldn't care because when you wrap your legs around me I lose my mind"

"Then come over here and let me wrap my legs around you. What are you doing?" Niall giggles.

"Taking...these fucking...jeans...ahhhh" Harry cries out as he goes tumbling to the floor.

"Harry?? What was that noise? Did you FALL??" Niall sits up on the bed, his eyes darting around everywhere as if trying to see something.

"Fuck...well this is embarrasing. I fell over trying to get my jeans off. Lost my balance" Harry mutters as he finally rips the jeans off and throws them into the corner. He stands up quickly and sheds his boxers then turns to the bed where Niall is laughing hysterically "Are you laughing at me Mr. Horan?"

"No?" Niall squeaks out before another wave of laughter racks his body.

"No huh? Well I say you are Mr. Horan and I think I know a way to make you stop" Harry tells him in a low voice then crawls on the bed and pushes Niall back down onto the pillows and straddles his naked body. Niall's laughter quickly starts to fade away when he feels Harry's hardening cock against his thigh.

"I missed you," Niall whispers against Harry's lips when Harry leans down for a kiss "Always so happy when you come home"

Harry slowly starts grinding against Niall while placing slow, lingering kisses over his lips, the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his jaws and even over his eyes "I'll always come home to you baby. As long as you want me to"

"Harry..." Niall gasps in pleasure, his calloused hands travelling down Harry's toned back and onto his bum. He grips onto it tightly and pushes Harry against him until they're both moaning and the room sounds like there's a porn movie filming.

Sometime later, when Harry has loved every inch of Niall's body with his lips, he whispers into Niall's ear how much he loves him before he enters inside Niall, making Niall gasp and hold on tight to Harry's body while he makes love to him until they're both sweating and exhausted. It's right before Harry is about to fall asleep that he hears Niall whisper back "I love you too Harry. I love you too"

 


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Ni? Do you think Liam would go for being set up?" Harry asks Niall a few days later. They're in Harry's kitchen while Harry prepares dinner for them and Niall is perched on a stool at the island making a mess of carrot peel everywhere while he peels carrots for Harry.

Niall frowns as he continues peeling, oblivious to the carrot peels going all over the floor instead of the counter "Set up how? Do you mean a date?"

"Yeah," Harry says, his head in the oven while he checks on his chicken.

"I think he'd be fine with it. I reckon he's tired of his hand by now" Niall smirks "Why? You know somebody?"

Harry hums as he closes the oven and tries to silently pull the carrot peel toward him and the dustpan with his broom. He thinks he's managed it until Niall's head moves upward and he tilts it to the side, indicating he's listening to something.

"Harry, are you sweeping around me?"

"Absolutely not" Harry says, right before he accidently drops the broom.

Niall lets out a loud laugh and Harry swears he's spending too much time with Louis because it sounded like one of Louis' cackles instead of Niall's normal laugh "I hear you Harry Styles. Have all the peels gone on the floor then? Or have I managed to get any on the paper I laid across the counter top?"

"Maybe ten percent" Harry giggles slightly.

"Oh well. Are the carrots at least peeled properly?" Niall asks.

Harry steps closer to examine the carrots then plants a sloppy kiss on Niall's cheek "They are perfect carrots. I'm taking them now though. I have to cut them up and that is something you definitely aren't doing. I want you to keep all your fingers"

"Yeah so I can do naughty things to you" Niall grins and wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Of course" Harry laughs and grabs the carrots to chop on the cutting board.

"So who are you wanting to set Liam up with?" Niall asks.

"Well the other night we had a new cocktail waitress start at the club. We talked for a little bit and I like her. I think she'd fit in with our group of friends. She's got the wit, sense of humor and sarcasm that could challenge Louis any day. So I told her she should come hang out and if anything happened between her and Liam then great and if it didn't then she'd still have a group of friends to hang out with"

"What's her name? What did she say?" Niall asks.

"Kerry and she's thinking about it. Turns out she has a four year old son and is wary to get involved with anyone because of that"

Niall bites his lip and thinks for a moment before speaking "Maybe you could invite her to come hang out with you and I? I could get to know her and see if she'd be a good fit for Liam. I'm kinda getting excited now. It's been so long since Liam has had a relationship. Every time he goes on a date he never goes for a second one. He's gotten really picky or just really unlucky"

"Well don't get too excited yet babe," Harry laughs "You don't know if they'd be a good match or not"

"Still," Niall shrugs "Maybe she will be and Liam loves kids so...that wouldn't be a problem"

Harry hums then makes his way back over to Niall, burying his nose in Niall's neck "Have I told you today how gorgeous you are?"

"Uh huh" Niall grins and reaches a hand back to rest on Harry's cheek "When we woke up"

"Oh," Harry says, then kisses gently along Niall's neck "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Several times actually" Niall's grin gets wider.

"What about...how much I always want you? Even when we're not together" Harry moves up to Niall's jaw and drags the tip of his tongue all the way up to his ear.

Niall shivers a little and leans further into Harry's touch "You showed me that this morning actually. When you accosted me in the shower"

Harry grins widely and lets out a little giggle that is muffled against Niall's cheek "I did accost you didn't I? Nearly killed the both of us when we slipped on the bath mat"

Niall chuckles and turns around on the stool he's sitting on and pecks Harry's lips a few times "That would have been quite the sight for the paramedics if we'd fallen"

"Can you imagine how we'd explain to Louis why one or both of us has a broken hip?" Harry's body is shaking now as he tries to control his laughter.

"We wouldn't have to explain Harry. He's Louis. When anything involving sex happens, he knows about it. It's a weird sixth sense of his or something" Niall laughs.

"That's our Louis!" Harry leans forward and wraps his arms around Niall in a hug "I love holding you baby"

Niall wraps his arms around Harry's back, linking his fingers and holding on tightly "Good because I love holding you back"

"You make me so happy Niall. Thank you for not giving up on me in the beginning" Harry murmurs.

Niall squeezes him tighter and kisses the side of his neck "I'll never give up on you Harry. No matter what"

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

Later that evening when they've finished eating the delicious meal Harry had prepared, they are getting ready for bed and Niall seems unusually quiet. When Harry finishes brushing his teeth and heads back into his bedroom, Niall is laying in bed already, his eyes pointed up at the ceiling as if he were staring at something.

"What's wrong love? You were fine earlier. Now you've gone quiet" Harry asks as he slips into bed beside his boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise Harry" Niall turns his head to face Harry "I'm...a bit nervous I guess"

"Nervous?" Harry is confused "Is it about Melody coming to stay in a few days?"

Niall shakes his head and moves his body closer to Harry so he can rest his chin on Harry's chest and look up into his face, even if he can't see Harry he wants Harry to see him "No. I'm looking forward to her being here. It's something else"

"I'm listening if you want to talk about it"Harry says softly while carding his fingers through Niall's hair.

Niall reaches a hand up to scratch under his nose making Harry coo at the little face he made "Harreh I can't talk if you're telling me how cute I am"

"Sorry love, go ahead" Harry chuckles.

"Well you know the closet door in my bedroom needed to be replaced? Well the building manager came yesterday with a repairman and we got to talking. I really like this building and don't want to move but I was thinking of getting a bigger flat. He told me there's a two bedroom opening up on the tenth floor in a month. He said I can have it if I want it. It hasn't been listed yet" Niall chews on his bottom lip while he waits for Harry to answer.

"Ni...I mean, I love having you right across the hall but if you want a bigger flat you know i'll be okay with that. I'm a little confused though because you said you like your small flat, you know it so well and it's easy for you to get around. Why do you want to move all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"Well...I-I was kind of hoping for a roomate?" Niall said nervously, his cheeks warming up a little from a blush.

"What?" Harry stiffened "Why? It's not like you can't pay your rent and call me posessive or-or a cave man or-or I don't know! But I don't want some other lad living with MY boyfriend"

Niall's body began to shake as he rested his forehead on Harry's chest and tried to control his laughter "You don't want any other lad living with YOUR boyfriend huh?"

"Yes. So what?" Harry said in a petulant tone, his hands leaving Niall's hair and Niall knew it was because he was folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You're pouting now aren't you? I bet you're so gorgeous when you pout" Niall lifted his head and searched for Harry's lips with his own so he could kiss the pout away.

"Nialllll" Harry whined into the kiss "Why do you want a roomate?"

"Oh for god's sake Harry. I love you so much but boy you are dense sometimes" Niall shook his head and smiled fondly "If I said I wanted my roomate to be YOU could I have a roomate then?"

"Oh," Harry says slowly, and Niall really wishes he could see his face right now so he lifts his hands and starts to move them all along Harry's face to discern his reaction "Ohhhhhhhhh"

"Yeah. Ohhhhhhhhhh" Niall lets out a giggle and smiles widely when he feels Harry's dimples showing.

"You want us to live together baby? For real?" Harry sounds excited now.

"Course Harry. I love you and we spend so much time together already. One of us always sleeps at the others. The only reason we don't really have clothes at each other's flat is because they're just across the hall so we can easily get stuff. I just...I don't want that anymore. I want to come home from wherever i've been and smell your cologne when I walk in. I want to sit at my desk, writing my next book while you cook dinner because let's face it, I suck at cooking. I want to go into our closet and feel your clothes next to mine when i'm looking for something to wear. I want to go into our bathroom and feel your hair products next to mine, smell your shampoo when you're showering and i'm brushing my teeth. I want that every single day. What do you say?" Niall finishes his speech with a hopeful smile.

Harry doesn't say anything. Instead he pulls Niall into his arms and kisses him with so much love and abandon that he takes Niall's breath away "How's that for an answer?"

Niall lets out a hearty laugh "I think that's the best yes i've ever gotten. So I can call the building manager and tell him we want it?"

"On one condition" Harry says in a serious tone "I'm paying my half of the rent and everything else. It's fifty fifty or not at all"

Niall gasps and lays a hand over his heart "You mean you don't want me to be your sugar daddy?"

Harry throws his head back and laughs loudly because he really wasn't expecting that "Jesus Niall. I fucking love you"

Niall laughs happily, his cheeks pink as Harry pushes him down on the bed and pins him down, kissing his face all over.

"So you don't want a sugar daddy then?" Niall asks with a smirk.

"Shut up and fucking kiss me Horan" Harry growls before bringing his lips down on Niall's.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

The next day, Harry and Niall got their friends together at Harry's flat to let them know that they decided to move in together. Liam and Zayn were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, fighting over the remote control for the telly. Dylan was sitting on the couch with Louis pressed close to his side, and Niall sat in the armchair smiling because he loved the sound of his friends all in one room, laughing and talking together.

Harry came from the kitchen a moment later with beers for everyone and he wasted no time in picking Niall up so he could sit in the armchair with Niall in his lap "So, we have news lads"

The room goes silent once Harry speaks and everyone is staring at him and Niall. It's, of course, Louis who speaks up first "You knocked Niall up didn't you? You filthy bastard"

The reaction of everyone is quite different. Liam falls over onto his side on the floor, laughing. Zayn rolls his eyes at his best mate and reaches behind him to poke him hard in the stomach. Dylan sits quietly next to his boyfriend shaking his head back and forth as if to say "I love him but I have no control over him" Harry huffs and folds his arms over his chest, giving Louis a 'really?' look and Niall simply snorts and throws his head back, laughing that infectious laugh that everyone loves so much.

"Who says i'm the pregnant one anyway? Maybe I knocked Harry up" Niall tries to say seriously.

"Please," Louis scoffs "Young Harold over there is a top and you love every minute of it"

"Are we forgetting that men can't have babies? Or is this conversation completely gone off the rails like so many of our other ones?" Zayn questions.

Dylan lifts his hands up in the air in surrender "I'm staying out of it. I've learned to do that when it comes to Lou's mouth"

Louis turns to look at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised "Really? Because you were very much in my mouth last night, lover."

"Oh god," Liam groans "If it wasn't off the rails before, it's off now"

"Yeah, can we get back on track now? Niall and I kind of want to tell you lads something and nobody is pregnant" Harry sounds exasperated.

"Okay okay, calm your tits there Harry" Louis says with a smirk.

"You behave" Dylan says into his ear and pinches his hip "Save that fiesty attitude for the bedroom later yeah?"

That shuts Louis up and everyone just stares at the pair, quite content not to know what Dylan said to him.

"Anyway, to put it simply, a two bedroom flat opened up on the tenth floor and Niall and I are taking it together" Harry announces with a huge smile.

"Really? That's great news lads" Zayn says with a genuine smile.

"I agree. Now when Niall and I are working I can eat more of Harry's cooking. My life is complete" Liam says with a sigh.

"That's sad man. You're currently single yet you can say your life is complete?" Louis pokes his friend in the shoulder.

"Over the past year i've gone on so many crap dates that by this point I think i'm either ready to marry food or a bottle of tequila. Or maybe both" Liam says thoughtfully.

"Yeah okay while Liam is having some sort of mid life crisis down there, let me say that i'm happy for you both and i'm glad you're staying in the building because, let's face it, Harry and I can't be apart, ever. We've been together since we were little kids and now we're co-dependant" Louis declares.

"Speak for yourself Tommo" Harry pipes up.

"Yeah, what if I ask you to move in with me or get married someday? Are we going to live with Niall and Harry? One big happy family in a great big house?" Dylan asks, a look of amusement on his face.

Louis' eyes grow wide for a moment then quickly narrow "You're all bloody twats! The whole lot of you"

Niall threw his head back against Harry's shoulder and let out a loud laugh "Is he doing the legs crossed, arms crossed pout again?"

Zayn turns around to get a good look at Louis then lets out a delighted laugh and clap of his hands when he sees that's exactly what Louis is doing "He is, Niall. He totally is"

Niall loses it completely, laughing like a hyena and practically sliding off Harry's lap onto the floor. Liam and Zayn are both hysterical on the floor and even Dylan is facing away from Louis and trying to hold in his laughter. Harry was the only one who had managed to hold himself together but that didn't last long as Niall continued to laugh the loudest and Harry was now laughing and watching him gleefully.

"Fuckers!! Twats!! I'm leaving and YOU are not coming with me" Louis angrily points a finger at Dylan before getting up and storming out the door. Nobody stops laughing for awhile even though Louis left. They were used to him and his antics and knew once he calmed down everything would be fine. Eventually everyone calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes from laughing so hard and Zayn, Liam and Dylan left to head home for the night.

Harry and Niall spread out together on the couch once they're alone, Harry watching a program while Niall lays next to him with Dolly on his chest purring away.

"You know, if you keep doing that you're going to have Louis convinced for real that you aren't blind" Harry eventually says through a soft snort.

"Nah. Nobody could fake the vacant stare of a blind person" Niall says with a chuckle.

Harry frowns and turns the volume down on the telly "You don't stare vacantly baby"

"Oh come on Harry, of course I do. I mean, I always try to look in the direction of the person who is talking to me but I know i'm probably looking too far to the left or too far to the right and it's probably annoying to people because they think i'm not listening or something"

"Hey...that's not true. Baby, your eyes are beautiful. They're so blue and expressive. When you're excited, happy, sad, or even horny I can see it in your eyes. You may not be looking back at me but I look into your eyes all the time and I swear I can see the love you have for me shining back at me. Don't put yourself down anymore. I can't take it when you do" Harry says.

"I'm sorry. I guess i'm just having one of my pity parties" Niall says with a sigh.

"Baby..." Harry says tentatively, blowing out a breath "We've been together almost eight months now and...well i've never asked you why you were born blind. I've always been afraid to ask because I didn't want to upset you but I just want you to know if it's something you ever want or need to talk about, i'll be here for you okay?"

Niall shifted on the couch so that he was on his side and able to wrap his arms around Harry's torso "I seriously never told you? God I don't know why? I guess I just assumed we talked about it when we were friends, before we got together. Well you know I was born blind right? My mum caught the German measles when she was pregnant with me. After having such a high fever for three days they warned her there could be complications with the pregnancy but when she carried me to term they thought everything was fine. It wasn't. I was born blind. They figured it out pretty quickly."

"'M sorry" Harry whispers into Niall's neck and holds him tighter.

"It's alright. My parents are pretty amazing people. They handled it well and gave me a normal, happy life. Thanks to them i'm a confident, strong person today and I was able to charm you off your feet and win your heart" Niall sends a grin up at Harry.

"Yeah. We seriously need to get to Ireland so I can meet your parents. I need to thank them a gazillion times for you" Harry says, pressing kisses to the top of Niall's head.

"Harry, every time I skype with my mum or da you thank them. I think they get it" Niall says sarcastically.

"Shut up, I want to give them both a proper hug" Harry pouts.

"Okay Harry," Niall rolls his eyes "How about you give ME a proper hug right now because i'm tired and going to bed"

Harry pulls Niall completely on top of him, making him giggle and bury his face in Harry's neck. His long, muscular arms wrapped around Niall's body and he hugged the smaller lad tight while kissing his head and face all over. He ends with a soft kiss to the lips that leaves Niall beaming at him.

"I'm just going to finish watching this program okay love? Keep the bed warm for me and i'll be in soon" Harry murmurs.

Niall nods and rolls off Harry onto his feet "I love you"

Harry taps Niall on the bum as he begins to walk toward Harry's bedroom "Love you too baby"

 


	32. Chapter 32

Harry wakes up on the day his sister is bringing his neice to stay for three days, to a ticklish feeling around his lower abdomen and across to his right hip. He opens his eyes, barely, to see that the sun is only now starting to rise in the sky which means it was still very early, probably around five in the morning. After closing his eyes again and stifling a large yawn, he reaches down with his hands thinking maybe a bug had gotten in through the open window and landing on his stomach making him ticklish. Instead of swatting away a bug though, his hand hits something solid and he squints his eyes open, looking down to find Niall's hand frozen just above his hip.

"Niall?" Harry mutters groggily "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Niall answers a little too quickly.

Harry rubs the sleep out of his eyes with his fingers and examines Niall's face a bit closer. His cheeks were both a rosy red color and he was looking like he had got caught red handed at something "Niall? Were you attempting to feel me up while I was sleeping?"

Niall's head swivels in the direction of Harry's voice and he looks horrified "Of course not! I was merely...ogling you"

"Ogling me?" Harry questions with a huge smirk on his face.

Niall huffs and pushes his hair back off his forehead "So what? If I could see I could ogle you all I wanted and you'd never know but since i'm blind I can't ogle you with my eyes, I have to use my hands. It's not MY fault you're hot as fuck"

"I see" Harry struggles to hold in his laughter "Who's fault is it then?"

Niall splutters for a moment, his hands moving through the air and his eyes darting around in his head "Your mum's...and dad's?"

Harry can no longer contain his laughter and is soon laughing quite loudly while Niall sits on the bed with two very red cheeks and his arms crossed over his chest "So you're making fun of me then? You probably ogle me all the time. I just can't see you doing it but when I try to do it I get laughed at?"

"No baby, no" Harry reaches out for one of Niall's arms and pulls it away from his chest "I'm sorry. You just look so adorable sitting there like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar"

Niall huffs again but Harry can see the faint trace of a smile forming on his lips "I guess i'm a bit of a pervert now aren't I?"

Harry laughs again and pulls Niall's body down onto the bed and up against his "Not at all. If I had woken up before you, I would have been watching you while you were sleeping, admiring how gorgeous you are. You just have a different way of doing that"

Niall snorts and furrows his eyebrows together "I don't remember saying anything about you being gorgeous"

"Oh excuse me," Harry rolls his eyes "Hot as fuck I believe were the words used"

Niall giggles and hides his face in Harry's bare chest "I can't help it Harry. Your body is like a wonderland"

Harry bursts out laughing again, his chest shaking and moving Niall's face up and down "Okay there John Mayer"

Niall began laughing himself and smacked a hand to his forehead "I know, I know. I realized after I said it but I couldn't think of another word. I love touching you Harry. Every muscle, every freckle, every area of your skin that feels just a slight bit different under my fingers where your tattoos are. You're beautiful, inside and out and you could have your pick of gorgeous people in your life yet you chose me. I'm so fucking lucky"

"Nuh uh. I'm the one who's lucky Niall. Do you realize that without you i'd still be living my life afraid to commit to anyone? Afraid to fall in love? You brought so much into my life baby. I don't think i'll ever be able to thank you enough" Harry says, tears forming in his eyes.

"I guess we could concede that we're both lucky to have each other then?" Niall reaches up and gently swipes a thumb under Harry's eye to catch the tear that was falling. He knew it would be there, he could hear it in Harry's voice.

"So...before you woke me up with those lovely fingers of yours, where exactly were they heading?" Harry asks, with a dimpled grin.

"That's a secret" Niall says with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I see" Harry murmurs, reaching to bring Niall completely on top of him and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder "Can I tell you where I wanted them to go?"

"Please do" Niall practically purrs and shifts himself so his knees are on the bed on either side of Harry's waist. His hands slowly travel up Harry's bare chest, stopping at his shoulders where he brushes his thumbs against Harry's collarbones. Harry's hands are on Niall's hips and Niall can feel the moment Harry becomes affected because his fingers dig into Niall's skin slightly and his breathing changes ever so slightly.

"I-" Harry began to speak then stopped and blew out a breath when Niall ever so slightly wiggled his bum over Harry's crotch "Can't remember what I was going to say"

Niall sits back a bit and the expression on his face can only be described as one of glee. He knows how utterly attractive Harry is, how many men and women both want a piece of him everyday and it warms Niall to his core that Harry reacts this way to _his_ touch, and to _his_ body. "Shall I make you feel good then?"

Harry stares up at Niall, his green eyes sparkling as he admires his love sitting on top of him, his smile wide and his cheeks red, his hair pointed every which way on his head making him look sinfully sexy "Niall... _yes_."

So Niall moves down Harry's body a little and his rough, calloused hand reaches into Harry's tight boxers, gripping his half hard dick and pumping it slowly until he hardens more in Niall's hand. He leans the rest of his body down and forward, grazing his teeth along Harry's peck and biting down gently to start leaving his mark. One of Harry's large hands comes up and tangles in Niall's hair while he moans and moves his body around under Niall. His hand keeps moving up and down Harry's dick at a slow and steady pace, his thumb brushing over the slit every so often to take the precum and rub it along the length. His lips and tongue are busy sucking a mark against the bite he left on Harry's pecs and Harry is slowly becoming more vocal with every stroke of his hand and tongue.

"Niall...Nialllllll" Harry moans over and over and fuck it's really affected Niall. He tears his lips away from Harry's chest and sits up again, his hand continuing it's assault on Harry's dick. He begins to grind his own hips now, his hard cock hitting Harry's hip over and over again, creating the friction Niall so badly needed.

"Harry..." Niall half moans, half pants his name "Oh god Harry"

"Fuck...Niall you look so hot right now. 'm gonna come. 'M gonna...." Harry is cut off by a strangled cry as he comes in his boxers all over Niall's hand. The warmth of it on Niall's hand is enough to push him over the edge too and he's immediately coming in his own boxers, Harry's name leaving his lips with a sinful moan.

"Jesus" Niall pants, his hips still rocking as he finishes riding out his high "Fucking christ. Harry..."

"Baby..."Harry chokes out, his throat dry from all his moaning "Come here"

Niall removes his come filled hand from Harry's boxers and wipes it off in his own before he moves up Harry's body and lays across his chest like a koala bear "Love you Harry. So fucking much it hurts"

"Oh god Niall, me too. That was so good. It's always so good with you. Take my breath away every time baby" Harry is still panting, not quite having caught his breath yet.

Niall doesn't say anything more, just cuddles in as close as he can to Harry, his head resting on his shoulder as Harry rubs Niall's back up and down with his large hands. Five minutes later, the two fall back to sleep like that, the chore of cleaning up left for later in the morning when they wake up again.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

It's almost three in the afternoon when there's a knock on Harry's door and he jumps up from the couch, gleefully skipping to answer it. He knows it's his sister and he can't wait to see her and Melody. He opens the door wide and before Gemma can even say hello, he's cooing at Melody who is dressed in the most adorable yellow sundress he's ever seen. A wise choice too, since it was August and quite hot in London this week.

"Yeah yeah, maybe you could spare a hug for your big sister when you're done fawning all over my daughter" Gemma says with a grin.

"Hey sis. Missed you" Harry grins at her and hugs her with one arm, careful not to squat melody "Come in. Niall's here"

"I see that. Hi Niall. It's really good to see you again" Gemma enters the apartment and walks straight to Niall who stood up to greet her. She adjusts Melody on her hip and leans in to give Niall a quick kiss on the cheek while he smiles at her and murmurs a hello.

"Harry, Rob is coming behind me with everything you'll need to take care of Mel. Thanks for doing this baby brother. It's hard to find any time for ourselves with a seven month old baby around" Gemma says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. She's going to have tons of fun with Uncle Harry and Uncle Niall aren't you sweetheart?" Harry coos at Melody, bending down to kiss her cheek. The baby grins, showing off the two teeth she has coming in and gurgles at Harry, fists flying through the air.

Gemma rolls her eyes and holds Melody out to Harry "Apparently, even though she mostly sees you through skype, she's quite fond of you"

Harry takes the baby and cuddles her close, taking in her baby scent "Course she is. I'm her uncle. She'll always like me more than you"

"You're insufferable" Gemma rolls her eyes again. Rob shows up then, his arms full of things for the baby. You'd think she was moving in for a year.

"Brought everything from your house then did ya?" Harry teases.

"Shush it you" Gemma smacks his arm "This is the first time i'm leaving her since she's been born. I'm probably going to call a lot too and you better answer your phone or i'll convince Niall to keep sex from you for a month"

Niall snorts and breaks out into that infectious laughter of his and right away Melody's attention is on him as she grins and starts batting her arms toward Niall. She begins to giggle and Harry, Gemma and Rob watch amused as she continues to point a fisted hand in Niall's direction.

"Uh Niall?" Harry says with a grin "You seem to have an admirer"

"Yeah?" Niall tilts his head to the side a bit "Is it miss Melody? Because she's the only admirer I want"

Harry scoffs but walks up to Niall with a fond smile "She wants to come with you babe. Alright?"

Niall nods and reaches his arms out for her with a fond smile of his own. Harry places her in Niall's arms and he immediately adjusts her on his hip and find one of her little hands with his. She immediately wraps her fist around one of Niall's index fingers making Gemma and Harry coo at them and Harry looked around frantically for his phone to take pictures.

"So do you have plans for the next few days or just winging it?" Niall asks Gemma and Rob while Harry continues to take a hundred pictures of him with Melody. She's currently quite content resting her cheek against Niall's shoulder and chewing on the tip of his index finger that she still has in her fist.

"We have some reservations made but mainly we want to relax and celebrate really" Gemma says with a huge smile on her face that has Harry whipping his head around to face her with a gasp. His gaze then darts to Rob who is grinning lazily.

"You got the job promotion then?" Harry is bursting with excitment.

"I did. It's really great Harry. Loads more money and the company is even going to coordinate with Gem in finding us a flat here to make the move easier for us. We're pretty excited" Rob smiles widely at his brother in law.

Harry shrieks and practically attacks his sister and her husband as he lunges forward and grabs them in a huge hug "I can't believe this!  We can do dinner all the time and I can babysit Melody...oh my god I might cry"

"Oh no," Niall groans and throws his head back "The last time he cried it was a huge event. It lasted an hour and nothing I did helped. More snot came out of his nose that day than is normal I swear"

Harry turns around to glare at Niall while Gemma and Rob laugh hysterically at Niall's comment.

"And if you're glaring at me, honey bunny, it's not going to work. I can't seeeee youuuuuu" Niall says in a sing song voice.

"Seriously where did you find him?" Rob shakes his head at Niall "He's brilliant. Perfect for you Harry"

"I'm rethinking that at the moment" Harry says with a huff.

"No you're not" Niall grins widely and Harry only lasts another thirty seconds before his dimpled smile is breaking through and he's wrapping a long arm around Niall's waist and pulling him and Melody close.

"You guys are so adorable. I'm so in love with you as a couple. Oh my god" Gemma exclaims.

"We're pretty in love with us as a couple too, aren't we babe?" Harry plants a kiss on Niall's cheek. Niall hums his agreement and rests his cheek on the top of Melody's head.

"We should probably get going love" Rob says to Gemma, pointing at his watch.

"Oh! Okay. Harry, Niall, everything you need for changing her is in her nappy bag and that small duffel over there has all the clothes you'll need for her. We brought her portable playpen you can set up in the living room. She'll play with her toys in there for ages, she loves it. You can let her sleep in there too if you want but don't cover her with too many blankets, it's quite warm outside-"

"Actually Gem we have a cot for her in my room" Harry says proudly.

"What?" Gemma stares at Harry dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I was rambling the other day and said it'd be cool if I had one for when Melody stays over, especially if you move here and two days later, a delivery shows up at the door and it's a cot. Niall here ordered one online and had it express delivered. Zayn helped me put it together and it's all set up. She'll be quite comfortable" Harry assures his sister.

"Niall, just a warning, i'm going to hug you now" Gemma says, before she hugs Niall tight and thanks him profusely "We'll write you a check for the cost"

"Absolutely not. I'll only rip it up if you do. I wanted to do this for Harry and Melody. We want her to visit us often and be comfortable. Oh and i'll probably buy her more stuff so get used to it. I'm lethel on the internet" Niall warns her.

They all laugh at Niall's comment while Harry stares at him with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

"We'll get going now. Her bedtime is at eight, please try to keep her on schedule. Her food is in her bag, we already talked on the phone about feeding times and other things she can eat so...just please keep your phone on and call if you need anything" Gemma begs.

"I will keep my phone on and charged but if I have any baby questions I will call mum and if she doesn't answer, Niall's mum. YOU enjoy your time with Rob and for god's sake don't end up pregnant again, not yet anyway" Harry warns.

Gemma punches her brother in the chest and glares at him while Niall and Rob just laugh. Gemma then spends the next five minutes, kissing and hugging her daughter before reluctantly handing her back to Niall and waving goodbye.

When the door finally closes, Harry locks it behind them then turns back to Niall, grinning "This is probably really inappropriate right now but you look really hot holding a baby"

"You're sick. Truly sick" Niall answers him but Harry only grins widely because he saw the blush creep up Niall's cheeks and if he wasn't mistaken, there was the faintest sign of a smile on Niall's lips, before he bent down and pressed a kiss onto the soft curls on Melody's head.

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Harry, are you babbling in that baby's face again?" Niall pokes his head from around the kitchen door where he was making tea for himself and Harry.

"I am not" Harry says from over where he had set up Melody's playpen.

"Then what are you babbling at?" Niall asks with a smirk.

"Niallllllll" Harry simply whines, making Niall chuckle and wander out of the doorway in the direction of his boyfriend.

"Baby, she's playing happily with her toys right now. I don't think you need to be babbling and cooing at her every two minutes. I think she gets it by now. She's adorable and Uncle Harry loves her" Niall reaches a hand out for Harry and Harry quickly takes it and guides Niall to where he's standing. "I mean, is she even paying attention to you?"

"She was..." Harry trails off for a minute "But yeah, i've been replaced by her teething ring that she's happily chewing on, and a teddy bear that has something inside it that makes a rattling noise. As you can hear for yourself, she appears to be starting up her own band"

Niall barks out a laugh then gives Harry a smacking kiss to the cheek "I can definitely hear that. I like it"

"That she's starting up her own band?" Harry asks, confused.

"No" Niall laughs again "I like the noise. I was making our tea in the kitchen and I could hear her banging that toy around and squealing occasionally while you were in here babbling away at her. I was in there smiling the whole time"

Harry squeezes Niall's hand that he's still holding and leans in to peck him on the lips "I like it too. Maybe five years or so from now it'll be our own baby yeah?"

"Yeah" Niall nods slowly "It's definitely easier to think about now, since you made me see I could be a father even though i'm blind."

"That's years away though, so don't stress over it. We're just going to be happy for awhile yeah? Live our lives to the fullest, together. Oh and you're going to take us travelling around the globe while I shut up and accept it remember?" Harry says, amusement in his voice.

"Oh don't worry, I remember. I was actually thinking about it earlier. I've set a goal for us" Niall says.

"And that is?" Harry wraps an arm around Niall's waist and pulls him close.

"To make love to you in as many new cities as possible. Which means we have to make sure to visit lots and lots of cities" Niall says with a huge smirk.

"I really, really like that idea. Love it actually but I think we need to amend it a little. How about we make love in as many cities as possible in as many...shall we say, unique places as possible?"

Niall throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh "Okay. I'm up for that. I'm blind, I can't see when people gawk at us strangely"

"And I have no shame so it'll be perfect" Harry jokes.

They are soon interrupted by a loud squeal coming from the playpen and both men turn toward Melody, Harry ready to pounce if something was wrong. He quickly realizes there is nothing wrong though and a huge grin spreads across his face when he sees why the little girl is squealing.

"I think she wants you to pick her up babe" Harry says to Niall.

"And how do you know that? Did she tell you?" Niall says, sarcastically.

"She did actually. That squeal was her noticing you were in the room and she's waving her arms around and looking right at you. I think she likes you. Maybe she recognizes your voice from when we skype with my sister" Harry shrugs his shoulders.

Niall stands for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he were thinking very hard about something. Finally he moves away from Harry and Harry watches as he feels around in front of him until his hand hits the edge of the playpen. He felt around for a moment, gathering his bearings, then he reached down into the pen, his fingers brushing lightly over Melody's hair. Once he knew where her head was, he easily was able to reach under her arms and scoop her up against his chest. She let out another loud squeal before bringing her right hand up and batting Niall in the face lightly. Niall laughs at her antics and cuddles her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi baby girl" Niall says softly, his lips brushing against her head "Do you love your uncle Nialll? It's because i'm fun right?"

"Are you implying i'm not fun?" Harry asks with a gasp.

"No. I'm implying i'm MORE fun" Niall says with a cheeky grin.

"I'd smack you if you weren't holding my neice Niall Horan" Harry tries to be stern but he knows Niall can hear the amusement in his voice.

Niall laughs at Harry then carefully makes his way over to where he knows the couch is, sitting down and putting Melody in his lap facing him. He grins at the little girl and and leans forward so he can rub his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. When she squeals in delight, Niall can't help but throw his head back against the back of the couch and laugh. He couldn't see her but he just knew she was adorable. A moment later, he feels a presence standing in front of him and hears the click of a camera as it goes off.

"Harrehhhh, are you taking pictures of me again?" Niall whines a little.

"Yeah, course I am. You look so good holding a baby Niall. I'd take you right here on the floor right now if I could" Harry's voice is full of love for Niall, but Niall knows him well enough that he hears the lust in there too.

Niall grins lazily up at him while bouncing Mel around on his lap, making the little girl giggle repeatedly "Well that can be arranged you know. Your sister said this little one goes to bed by eight. Once she's sleeping in your room we can close the door and come back out here..."

Harry stands frozen in front of Niall, his eyes closed as the images of having Niall pressed against the carpet of the floor, run rampant through his mind. He clears his throat quickly then sits down next to Niall on the couch, pressing their thighs close together "You can count on that Horan. Prepare to be accosted on my floor later. Probably on the table too. We can wipe it down when we're done"

Niall dissolves into a fit of laughter which seems to set Melody off as well since she begins to bounce on Niall's lap while banging her hands together "Sure, babe! Let's go up to the roof and do it there too while we're at it"

"Don't tempt me Niall because when it comes to you and having my way with you, i'll do anything" Harry practically growls, making Niall gulp and lick his lips.

"For the sake of your very young neice, we should probably change the subject" Niall croaks.

Harry chuckles and slides his arm around his boyfriends shoulders, cuddling him into his side while he holds his baby neice and makes faces at her, making her giggle and squeal in delight. Harry feels his heart swell with love, adoration, affection and a whole slew of other emotions as he watches the little girl interact with Niall. If he wasn't one hundred percent sure before, he was now. He wanted this, for the rest of his life. He wanted Niall and he wanted to be the father of Niall's kids. He wanted Niall to be the father of his kids. There's nothing he wanted more in his life than that and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Niall felt safe and secure so that one day they could have that family that Harry wanted and that they deserved.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

It's a couple of hours later when Louis barges through the door, Zayn right behind him, both of them walking like they're trying to outrun a fire. Neither one of them even glances at Harry or Niall, just heads straight for Melody who is sitting on the couch in between Niall and Harry, playing with a stuffed elephant while chewing on her teething ring.

"Babbbyyyyyyyy" Louis practically squeals "Oh my god Zayn, just look at her. Pictures don't do her justice.

"She's gorgeous" Zayn breathes out as Louis picks Melody up from the couch and holds her on his hip. He smiles widely at her while she just stares at him with wide blue eyes, clearly intriqued by this new stranger she was meeting.

"Hello to you too, Louis" Harry says, sarcastically. "Don't you know you can't just come into somebody's flat and steal their baby right off the couch?"

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and brushes one of his hands over the brown head of curls on Melody's head "She's not YOUR baby Harry. Are you off your pills again?"

"He wishes she was his baby. Look at the two of 'em on the couch over there, all loved up with a baby between them. It's almost sickening" Zayn says with a smile on his face.

"Who's the mummy then? Hmm?" Louis teases, an evil glint in his eye.

"Harry obviously" Zayn snorts "He's the one with feminine tendencies at times. Remember the time when we were sixteen and he shaved his legs because he wanted to see if his legs would be as smooth as a girls?"

Louis' eyes grow wide and he immediately whoops and throws his head back cackling at the memory Zayn just brought to the forefront of his mind. Niall chokes on his own spit and whips his head around to face Harry, even though he can't see a bloody thing in front of him. He begins to laugh, just as hard as Louis and Harry turns completely red, jumping up and charging toward Zayn.

"You twat!! You promised never to tell anyone that, EVER!"

Zayn runs behind Louis who is still holding a wide eyed Melody as her eyes follow her Uncle Harry as he chases Zayn around "Niall isn't just anyone Harreh, he's your better half. He should know everything about you don't you think?"

Niall falls over onto his side on the couch , rolling over onto his back and hanging his feet over the armrest, kicking and banging his fist against the couch as he continues to laugh hysterically. Harry whirls back around with hands on hips and stalks back over to the couch.

"I'd stop laughing if I were you, Niall Horan. I'll call Liam and get him to tell me all your dirty secrets" Harry threatens.

Niall scoffs and reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes with his fingers "He'd never tell. He's trained to keep his mouth shut, even in the face of torture"

Harry huffs and opens his mouth to retort but nothing comes out so he simply turns and stalks off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Niall stops laughing and sits up, his head turning in the direction he knows Louis and Zayn are in.

"Is he having a proper fit then?" He asks them.

"Yeah mate. I reckon he's in there sulking pretty good. Probably won't come out for hours" Zayn has a grin on his face. He's been through this with both Louis AND Harry before and he knows everything will be fine in the end.

"You lads want to watch her for a bit then? I'll go talk to him" Niall stands up.

"Stupid question mate. I might not give this precious little one back. Reminds me of my little sisters when they were this small. Miss that" Louis says fondly.

"Thanks. We'll be out when we're out then I guess" Niall tells them then heads in the direction of Harry's bedroom. He doesn't bother knocking since he has a feeling Harry wouldn't answer him anyway. He just walks in and shuts the door behind him, standing with his back against the wood and listening to try and discern where Harry is in the room.

"Harry?" Niall speaks softly then waits and listens, hoping to hear a breath or the rustling of sheets on the bed as Harry moves around but there was nothing. Niall steps tentatively away from the door and counts the steps in his head as he walks toward the bed. When his knees brush softly against the mattress, he lays his hands down flat and smoothes them over the soft duvet. He didn't touch Harry but he could feel his presence now and knew he was laying on the other side of the bed. Niall said nothing, just crawled onto the bed with his arm out until it came into contact with Harry's back. He ran his hand flat against Harry's back then around his side until it was resting against his stomach. He lay down on his side like Harry was and pulled his body in tight against his, resting his cheek flat against his shoulder blade.

"Harry?" He tries again "I'm sorry"

It's quiet for a long moment then Harry let's out a long sigh and his hand comes up to rest on top of the hand Niall has placed on his stomach "No, i'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for love?" Niall asks softly. He lifts his cheek off Harry's shoulder so he can brush his lips against his neck in a little kiss.

"I overreacted. It's embarassing" Harry says solemnly "So what if Zayn told you something stupid from when I was a kid? We're well past the point in our relationship where we're shy and tiptoeing around each other"

"Don't think we were ever at that point anyway" Niall says with a grin "Don't be sorry okay? We kind of ganged up on you out there. Everyone overreacts sometimes"

"So you don't think i'm an immature twat?" Harry asks, timidely.

Niall rubs his nose against Harry's neck, loving the scent of Harry's shampoo in his long hair "Love, do you not remember that day a while ago when nothing was going right for me and I had a proper fit at you because the coffee shop didn't have my favorite donut and I didn't want to take it out on the cashier?"

Harry bursts out laughing and wiggles around in Niall's arms until Niall can feel Harry's breath right against his face and he knows they're facing each other now "Remember it? It was fucking hilarious but I knew you were in a bad mood so I had to stand there trying not to laugh out loud where you could hear it. My face probably looked a bit insane"

Niall grins and brushes his lips over Harry's, one hand sliding over Harry's hip and moving up his shirt "Yeah but when we got home you made it all better by pushing me down onto the couch and ripping my pants off before I even knew what was happening"

Niall feels Harry smile against his mouth so he playfully pokes his tongue out and runs it along Harry's teeth before bitting down gently on his bottom lip. Harry moves forward and nips back at him, their lips mouthing against each others for a moment and their noses brushing as they both try to take control. Niall decides to play dirty and pinches Harry's nipple, a loud gasp escaping Harry's mouth, giving Niall the oppurtunity to surge forward and push Harry onto his back so he can kiss him senseless. Harry's arms flail at his sides for a moment and he moans when Niall forces his mouth open to lick into it. Soon Harry's arms come up and his hands rub up and down Niall's back while their tongues slowly move against each other and both men are breathing heavily through their noses so they don't have to break the kiss. Harry's hands slip under Niall's shirt and he somehow fits them down Niall's pants to squeeze Niall's bare bum, causing Niall to pull back a little and pant into Harry's mouth. Harry lifts his head off the pillow and nips at Niall's lips again, both of them breathing heavily into each other's mouths.  Harry runs his hands up and down Niall's smooth bum making Niall moan loudly into Harry's mouth and plunge his tongue in again to start another heated snog. Harry's hips begin to rock against Niall's as he grows hard and Niall rocks back, both men moaning at the same time from the friction.

"Hey!! You in there!" Louis bangs on the door "I can hear you you horny little bastards. Don't worry, Zayn is covering the childs ears. When you want her back she'll be at our flat. You are free to fuck each other's brains out. Goodbye"

Niall and Harry both break the kiss and giggle into each other's mouths "Thanks Lou!" They both shout at the same time then they're back to the business of snogging, and if anything else should come of it then sue 'em, cause they're only human after all.

 


	34. Chapter 34

It's day three out of the four days that Niall and Harry are watching Melody when something happens that drastically changes their lives forever. They are both fast asleep in Harry's bed after another long but fun day with Melody. They both enjoyed having her around so much and Harry couldn't get enough of Melody's attachment to Niall. Niall isn't sure why the baby is taken with him so much but Harry thinks it's because of his infectious laugh. It makes everyone want to join in laughing with him so it's not surprising that the baby would giggle and clap her hands whenever Niall burst out laughing at something.

It's coming up on three in the morning when Niall is awoken by the sound of a mobile ringing. It takes him a moment to wake up enough to realize that it's not his ringtone but Harry's so he nudges Harry until he wakes up and grunts then throws his hand onto his night table to grab at his phone. Niall cuddles into him and starts to peacefully fall back asleep until Harry's body stiffins against his and he realizes something isn't right. He shakes his head to try and clear the cobwebs of sleep then lifts himself up onto his elbow to listen to what Harry is saying.

"Mum...mum please...I can't understand you. I can't...you need to calm down. Please breathe and calm down. Mum...you're scaring me" Harry's voice was wobbling, making Niall frown and curl a hand comfortingly around Harry's forearm.

Everything is quiet then, for what feels like hours to Niall, Harry's mum must have calmed down enough to tell him what had upset her and Niall was laying there still propped up on an elbow, trying to be patient and wait until Harry is finished to find out what's wrong. There's a scream a moment later and Niall is startled enough that he jumps and his heart is hammering against his chest.

"NO!!! No no no no no. You're-you're lying mum, you're-you're lying. It's not true. It's not true. Stop saying it! Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop STOP!!!" Harry screams.

"Harry?" Niall scrambles up onto his knees on the bed, his heart still beating rapidly "Harry what's happened? What's going on?"

A gutteral moan comes from Harry's body, scaring Niall even more as he reaches his hands out to try and find Harry. His hands brush against Harry's chest and he can easily tell that Harry's body is shaking "Harry? Can you hear me? Answer me, please!"

"Noooooooooooo. God..." Harry moans again, huge sobs begin to overtake his body and Niall can feel him start to rock back and forth.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Niall is frantic now "Please talk to me. You're scaring me! I-Ican't-I can't see you and-and I don't know what's wrong. Please. Pleaseeeee"

Harry continues to sob, the sounds coming out of him sounding almost like a dying animal and it was terrifying Niall to no end. Harry wouldn't answer him and no matter how much he felt around he couldn't find the mobile Harry was talking on moments before. He shakily reached out for the night table his mobile was resting on just as Melody was probably awoken by Harry's cries. He grasps his mobile in one hand while standing up on shaky legs and counting out steps until he reached the cot Melody was sleeping in. He reached a hand down into the cot and began to rub her tummy while using his other hand to call Louis on his mobile.

"Shhhh sweetheart, Uncle Niall is here. I'll pick you up in just a second okay love? Gotta call Uncle Louis first" Niall tries to talk in a soothing voice but isn't sure if he succeeded or not.

"Who's calling me at this ungodly fucking hour?" Is how Louis answers the phone and if the situation weren't so serious right now, Niall thinks he'd probably laugh.

"Louis?" Niall breathes out shakily "Please hurry. Something's...something's wrong with Harry-"

Niall doesn't get to finish his sentence because Louis is cutting him off "I'm on my way Niall. Don't move"

When the line goes dead, Niall tosses his phone onto the bed and bends to pick up a still crying Melody to wrap her in his arms and try to soothe her. Harry is still sobbing behind him and his heart feels like it's ripping in two because he doesn't know what's happened, Harry won't or can't tell him and he feels so fucking useless because he's blind. Tears start to fall down his own cheeks as he holds a sniffling Melody against his chest. He knows he should take her out of the room but he's torn because even though he's not able to help Harry, he doesn't want to leave him alone.

It doesn't take Louis long to show up. He hears Harry's flat door banging open and Louis' voice a moment later.

"Fuck! Christ! Niall what happened? Harry can you hear me? Harry?" He hears Louis' voice calling to his boyfriend.

"I don't know Lou. I don't know" Niall says through his tears "His mobile rang and when he answered he was pleading with his mum to calm down and tell him what was wrong...then he just, he just started sobbing and screaming and he won't answer me or talk to me. Melody got upset then and I just...i'm useless Louis. I can't see a fucking thing and i'm useless"

Louis doesn't answer him, just lets out a string of curses and then he hears him calling Anne's name and realizes he must have found Harry's mobile.

"Anne? Are you still on the line?" Louis speaks almost frantically. There's quiet again except for the sounds of Harry sobbing and Melody sniffling until Louis let's out a choked sob of his own then says a few more things to Anne before telling her he'd see her soon.

"Louis, what's going on?" Niall asks, helplessly. He hears whispering coming from outside the bedroom then somebody's hand is touching him, causing him to flinch away.

"It's just Zayn mate. It's just me" He hears Zayn's voice and relaxes a little "You need to come to the living room with me okay? We need to get the baby out of here. We don't want her to see Harry so upset anymore okay?"

Niall swallows thickly and nods his head "But-but Harry...I need to be with Harry. He...I don't know what's happening. Somebody tell me what's happening so I can help him"

Zayn's arm wraps around Niall's shoulder, pulling him close "I know mate, I know. Let's let Louis take care of Harry for now and you and I can talk outside in the living room okay? Please just trust me Niall"

Niall nods and steps forward toward the door and out to the living room with Zayn's help because he does trust Zayn. He trusts Louis and Zayn like he trusts Liam because they've all become best mates over the past several months. So he lets Zayn lead him out into the living room and sit him on the couch, the whole time never letting his hold on Melody waver for even a minute.

"Melody seems like she's calmed down. Maybe I could change her nappy and settle her down in her playpen to go back to sleep? So we can talk?" Zayn's voice sounded strained, like he was trying to keep it from breaking.

"Yeah," Niall swallows hard "Yeah. We should, ah, we should try to keep things as normal for her as possible"

"Be best I think" Zayn murmurs then reaches down to lift Mel from Niall's arms. Niall kissed her head then sat there silently listening to Zayn move around and change Mel's nappy. It took ten minutes for Zayn to come back to the couch, but it felt like hours of torture to Niall. The love of his life was falling apart in the other room and Niall was out here, sitting in useless darkness like he always has and always will.

"Fell asleep right away" Zayn says quietly "I think she got startled a bit but she calmed down with you. She's quite taken with you"

"Well i'm quite taken with her too but Zayn-"

"Niall" Zayn cuts him off "Oh my god Niall"

Niall's whole body stiffened as he listened to Zayn break down next to him and start crying. He'd known Zayn for almost a year now and he can't recall a time he'd ever heard Zayn crying. A wave of terror shot through Niall as his brain started to come up with ghastly scenarios for what was wrong. What had Anne so upset? What did she tell Harry to make him wail like a broken and injured animal? What had Louis and Zayn so crazy? What what what???

"Zayn..." His voice wobbled and his hand shook as he reached out for Zayn. He felt Zayn's hand grasp his tightly, their fingers linking together and Niall could feel just how badly Zayn was shaking too "I can't take this anymore Zayn. What's happened?"

"There was an accident Niall. A really, really bad accident" Zayn choked out.

"Okay?" Niall tried to take a deep breath "What-what kind of accident?"

"We-we don't really have the details. Harry must have dropped his mobile and when Louis picked it up Anne was still on the line. She was too upset to talk much. Just told Louis...just told Louis that..." Zayn broke off and began sobbing.

Niall moved closer to Zayn and placed his free hand on his shoulder "What Zayn? What?"

"The-the accident was here Ni. In-in London, earlier this evening. Harry's sis-sister and hus-husband didn't make it..."

Niall's heart stopped beating and his whole body went numb. Didn't make it. Didn't make it. That couldn't be right. They were just here. Two days ago they were just here. They were laughing and joking together. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Fuck Niall. Fuck! What are we going to do? How do we help Harry?" Zayn sounded completely destroyed.

It was the sound of Harry's name that snapped Niall out of the state he was in and he lunged at Zayn, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his neck. Zayn hugged him back and the two of them stayed that way until Louis came out of the bedroom and Niall felt his arms coming around the both of them. His cheek rested on Niall's head and when he spoke, it didn't take long for Niall to realize he was crying too.

"I can't reach him. For the first time in sixteen years I can't reach him" Louis cries brokenly.

Niall pulls back from the embrace and numbly wipes the tears off his cheeks "Now that I know what's going on I need to be with him. I need to hold him and kiss him. He-he needs me. Christ he's going to need all of us now"

"Yeah" Louis whispered "You go to him Niall. I don't know if he'll hear you or not but he loves you, more than anything. If anyone can get through to him, you can"

"What's he doing?" Niall asks in a tiny voice "I need to know the truth Louis"

"He's just...sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chin, rocking back and forth. He's stopped crying but...he won't talk. He won't answer to anything I say" Louis answers quietly.

Niall stands up on shaking legs and takes a deep breath. He starts to walk forward then stops and lets out a self deprecating laugh "I know this flat like the back of my hand but my mind is a blank right now and-"

"It's okay," Louis cuts him off and Niall feels one of his arms snake around his waist "I think we all need help right now. We all need each other okay?"

Niall nods and slips his hand into Louis' free hand, squeezing it tightly "Take me to Harry please"

Louis doesn't speak, just guides Niall across the room and over to the doorway to Harry's room. He walks him in and brings him right to the bed, exactly where Harry is curled up. Niall can already hear the faint sound of the mattress creaking under Harry's weight as he rocks back and forth.

"He's right in front of you. Just gotta reach your hands out" Louis whispers in his ear. He kisses him on the cheek then, and gives his waist one last squeeze "Be strong for our Harry okay?"

"Yeah" Niall whispers then Louis' warmth is gone and he hears the sound of the bedroom door closed softly behind Louis.

Niall is alone with Harry now and he feels helpless. He doesn't know what to say or do. He doesn't know what's right. He thinks about all the things people usually say when someone dies but they all seem empty to Niall, except for I'm sorry because Niall is sorry, so beyond sorry. He had grown fond of Gemma during all the times he joined Harry when they skyped together. She was always supportive of his and Harry's relationship, even when Niall screwed up and hurt Harry when he wasn't going to attend Melody's christening. Now she was gone and Niall felt a little bit empty inside so he couldn't begin to comprehend what Harry was feeling right now.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he finally reaches his hands out and connects with Harry's body immediately. He moves his hands around until he finds Harry's hands that are wrapped around his knees and clasped together. He rests his hand on top of Harry's for a moment then begins to move his thumb over his skin in circles while he sits on the bed next to him and wraps his other arm around his shoulders. Harry continues to rock gently back and forth but Niall holds him tight and doesn't lose his grip. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek, immediately tasting the salty tears on his cheeks and for some reason it makes Niall start to silently cry all over again. He keeps his forehead pressed against Harry's temple and his nose pressed against Harry's cheek while the tears silently flow down his face.

"I love you," He says in a broken voice "I love you Harry and i'm right here with you. I won't let go, I promise"

And that's all he says really, for the next hour as they continue to rock back and forth on the bed, both of their cheeks wet from their tears. Every so often he'd press his lips to Harry's cheek and tell him he loves him and he's here and just hopes Harry can hear him. His love and patience are rewarded after almost an hour and a half when Harry unclasps his hands from around his knees and Niall feels him link their fingers together. Niall can barely breathe, afraid to move in case Harry retreats back into himself but he doesn't and soon Niall hears Harry's broken voice speak for the first time in hours.

"Niall..."

Niall presses his lips against Harry's cheek again and chokes back a sob at the sound of his voice. Devastation and hurt are at the forefront and Niall wishes with everything he has that he could take all the pain away and make Harry happy again.

"I'm here baby. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Anything you need, i'm here" Niall's lips brush over Harry's skin as he talks.

"Need you" Harry chokes out and Niall feels his heart breaking.

"You have me love." Niall whispers.

"Don't let go" Harry begs.

"Never. It would take a hundred men to pry me away from you. I love you. I love you Harry" Niall cries against Harry's cheek.

"I love you too" Harry whispers and turns his face so that his lips brush against Niall's. It's not a kiss as such, just their lips brushing but it's enough for Niall. His Harry is talking again and cognizant of what's going on around him.

"Let's lay back on the bed yeah? Let me hold you properly" Niall suggests.

"Yeah" Harry nods slightly and pushes himself back on the bed, taking Niall with him. Harry lays on his back and Niall lays on his side, pressed completely up against Harry with his arm draped over his stomach. He rests his cheek on the pillow right next to Harry's head and his nose is once again pressed to Harry's cheek. He kisses his neck every so often and just holds him tight, letting him know that he's there.

"I keep thinking it's not true Niall. It is though, isn't it? They're...gone" Harry chokes on a sob making Niall try to pull him closer, even though they were practically on top of each other.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything to make it not true" Niall is crying too but he doesn't care.

"Me too" Harry pauses for a moment then Niall feels his body startle "Oh my god, Melody!"

"Shhhh," Niall murmurs "She's safe. She's outside with Louis and Zayn. She was fast asleep when I came in here. They'll take good care of her"

Harry breaks down in gut wrenching sobs, clinging to Niall for dear life "She-she lost her Mama Niall. Her Papa too. Oh god"

"Shhhhh,"  Niall was sobbing now to "She's okay baby. She's so young. She doesn't know what's happening. All that matters right now is that she's safe, happy and well looked after and we will make sure she stays that way. We'll figure everything else out later"

Harry was sobbing too hard to answer but Niall felt the small nod of his head against his body. It didn't take long from there until Harry had completely exhausted himself and Niall could hear his even breathing meaning he had fallen fast asleep.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Niall must have fallen asleep with Harry because the next thing he knew, he was waking up and hearing whispering in the room. He couldn't make out the voices but they must have noticed him wake up because a moment later, Louis' whispering voice was at his ear.

 

"You awake Ni?"

 

Niall nodded and wiped a hand over his face "How long was I asleep?"

  


"Hours mate. Harry's mum is here but she said not to wake him" Louis whispered.

  


Niall moved his head away from Harry, opening his eyes and blinking the sleep out of them "Anne?"

  


"I'm here love" She whispered "Let him sleep. He'll face it all again when he wakes up"

  


Niall struggled to keep his face from crumbling again at the thought of Gemma and her husband "I'm so sorry Anne"

  


He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, then a gentle kiss on his cheek. He knew it was Anne because he could hear her quiet crying and smell her perfume.

  


"Thank you Niall. Thank you so much for being here for my baby"

  


"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I'll get him through this. I don't know how but I will. I'd do anything for him" Niall says softly.

  


"I can see you all would. He's so lucky to have you and his mates. So lucky" Anne says through a sob.

  


A minute later, Harry started to stir and Niall held onto him tightly, knowing that in just a moment he'd remember everything that happened and be devastated all over again.

  


"Mum?" Harry's voice is scratchy from sleep "What are you doing here?"

  


Niall holds his breath because, god, Harry doesn't remember yet. It doesn't take long though and soon enough Niall feels Harry's body stiffen and a soft 'oh' escape his lips before his body is racked with sobs again and Niall brings him close, his fingers nestled in the hair on the back of Harry's head as he pushes his face into his neck while he cries.

  


"It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream" He cries into Niall's neck, breaking Niall's heart and making his own tears run down his cheeks.

  


"I'm so sorry baby. I wish it had been a dream. Just an awful, awful dream" Niall says into his ear and kisses his cheek over and over.

  


"Mum..." Harry chokes out and lifts his head from Niall's neck, presumably to look at his mother "Mummy..."

  


"Oh Harry, oh my baby boy" Anne cries and Niall feels her weight on the bed and then Harry is gone from his arms and into his mother's where he should be for right now. They need each other.

  


Louis must have the same idea because Niall feels his hand on his shoulder and he's whispering in his ear "Come on, i'll make you a cuppa and some toast or something. Let them be for awhile"

  


Niall nods at Louis, then he's allowing Louis to lead him out of the bedroom and into Harry's kitchen where he sits down heavily and listened as Louis moves around making tea.

  


"Brought him out of it then?" He hears Zayn's voice from right next to him and jumps a little. Zayn rests a warm hand on his forearm, quietly apologizing for startling him.

  


"He's talking again, if that's what you mean" Niall answers, swiping a hand over his face.

  


"Yeah," Zayn mumbles "Was in shock at first I guess"

  


Niall only nods then presses his thumb and forefinger against his two eyes to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't want Harry to walk in and see him crying, see him not being strong for him. It's a useless attempt though, because when Louis steps close and puts his tea on the table in front of him, he rests his two hands on Niall's shoulders and squeezes gently, and apparently that kind, comforting gesture was all it took for Niall to break down and start sobbing into his hands. Louis' arms wrapped around him from behind and Zayn's hand grabbed one of his, quickly linking their fingers together.

  


"Thank god I can't see his face," Niall sobbed "I never thought i'd ever say that, ever be happy about being blind but today I am because I don't think I could handle seeing him right now. Seeing the hurt on his face....he doesn't deserve this. None of that family deserved this"

  


"No, they didn't" Louis' voice is soft as he agrees with Niall "Don't take this the wrong way Ni but...when you called me early this morning and I ran into that room and saw Harry...i've never seen that kind of devastation before and-and for just a moment while I was watching Harry rocking back and forth on the bed and completely lost...I wished I was blind too"

  


The silence is heavy in the air for a moment after Louis' confession. It's not because Niall is mad at him or anything, but because he's too busy picturing the hurt and agony that must be on Harry's face, that he feels like the breath has been knocked out of him and he can't speak. Instead he manages to lift his free hand up to where Louis' hands are wrapped around his neck from behind and he grips Louis' hand tightly, letting him known it's okay and he understands.

  


"What are we going to do?" Zayn whispers in a shaky voice "I don't even-I don't know what to do"

  


Louis sniffles behind Niall and stands up straight, his arms dropping from around Niall's neck "We're going to do whatever Harry and Anne need. She's like my second mother and Harry's been like my brother since he was five years old. I don't care what I have to do, i'll do it to make things better for them. Anything"

  


Niall nods his head, agreeing with Louis when a thought enters his mind "Where's Melody?"

  


"We called Liam and Dylan. They came over right away. When Mel woke up, they took her to your flat to play with her and get her away from everything over here. We didn't know how Harry would be and frankly we're all a mess and we don't want her to pick up on it" Louis answers.

  


"Drink your tea Ni and i'll make you some toast" Zayn says, his chair scraping against the floor when he pushes it back. Niall tries to protest but he's stopped by Zayn's hand, heavy on his shoulder "None of us feel like eating right now. Lou thought he was going to lose his food after he ate but we need to eat, need to keep our strength up for Harry. Do it for him"

  


"Okay," Niall whispers "Yeah. Some toast to dip in my tea. No butter"

  


Zayn pats his shoulder and gets to work, popping toast into the toaster and opening and closing cupboards, probably making another cuppa for himself. Niall feels Louis sit down beside him and reach for his hand, linking their fingers together.

  


"You're like my brother now too. You know that right?" Louis asks Niall, giving his hand a gentle squeeze "I love you. We'll get Harry through this, we'll help each other okay?"

  


Niall chokes on a sob and rips his hand away from Louis' so he can reach over and wrap him up in a hug "Love you too Lou. Zayn too"

  


Zayn grunts in acknowledgment and ruffles Niall's hair as he sets the toast down in front of him. He begins to eat it slowly, dipping the crust in his tea to make it soft. He's almost done his second slice when he hears Harry's voice, tentatively calling out to him from the living room. Niall jumps up, forgetting every thing and immediately rushes out the kitchen door and into the living room. He forgets to wait for Louis or Zayn's help, forgets that his brain isn't functioning properly and anything could be in his path. He opens his mouth to tell Harry he's right here, ignoring the voices of Louis and Zayn behind him, urging him to slow down, when his foot smacks painfully against something hard and he's sent flying. His eyes shut tight and he braces himself for the hard hit to the floor but it doesn't come. His body is met with warm arms instead and he can feel immediately that it's Harry.

  


"Jesus," Harry gasps "Are you okay Ni?"

  


Niall flails around in Harrys arms, struggling to put himself upright. Harry helps him and when he's on his feet again he reaches up with his hands to look for Harry's face and Harry pulls him close, grabbing one of his hands to place it on his soft cheek.

  


"Am I okay? Baby, don't worry about me right now. All that matters is you" Niall fusses, his thumb brushing over Harry's bottom lip.

  


"But you hit your foot pretty hard. Is it okay? Did you break anything?" Niall can hear the concern and worry in Harry's voice and it only makes him love him even more if that's even possible.

  


Niall moves his foot around and yeah, it hurts, but definitely not enough to be broken "It's fine Harry. Just a nuisance, like when you stub your toe. Don't worry about it please. You were calling for me. Did you need me for something?"

  


"I always need you Ni" Harry says in a soft voice while he pulls Niall up tight against him, burying his face in his neck "I'm so lost. It-it hurts so much"

  


"Harry..." Niall runs his hands up and down Harry's back to soothe him "I wish I could feel it for you. I'd do anything to take the pain away from you"

  


"No," Harry shakes his head and kisses Niall's shoulder "No, I never want you to feel this way, ever"

  


Niall gulps "What can I do? Do you need anything?"

  


"No," Harry sniffles and Niall feels a hot tear hit his neck "Well...I need you. I always need you. Maybe you could lay down with me and-and play with my hair?"

  


"Yeah, course I can do that. Will you eat something for me first? You haven't eaten since yesterday" Niall asks gently.

  


"I...I don't want to but I know I should. I want to be strong for Melody" Harry's voice breaks on his neices name.

  


"You will be. I'm here and Lou, Zayn, Liam and Dylan. We'll be your strength okay? Whatever you need." Niall says, emphatically.

  


"Absolutely Harry, no question" Niall hears Zayn say from over by the kitchen door, Louis could be heard sniffling next to him.

  


"Lou made me tea and Zayn got me some toast. Would that be okay? We could take it in your room if you want?" Niall brushes Harry's hair back from his face.

  


"Would that be alright lads?" Harry directs the question toward Louis and Zayn "I mean i'm not...i'm not trying to be ungrateful. I'm so thankful you're here I just-I just want to be alone with Niall for awhile"

  


"Of course it's alright Harry" Louis gushes "Go on and we'll bring you some tea and toast. Did your mum go across the hall to see Melody?"

  


"Yeah, she wanted to cuddle her grandbaby" Harry answers.

  


"Oh! Lads could you tell Harry's mum she's welcome to stay in my flat? I'm here with Harry anyway. You could put clean sheets on the bed for her and-"

  


"We'll take care of everything Niall, don't worry" Louis cuts him off "Clean sheets, towels, toothbrush, whatever she needs. Just take care of our boy here yeah?"

  


Harry lets go of Niall and he's suddenly being led across the room by the hand and eventually he's enveloped in a hug with Harry, Louis and Zayn, Harry thanking them profusely for everything. Tears are definitely shed and a good five minutes have passed before the four of them break apart. Zayn and Louis head into the kitchen and Harry leads Niall into his bedroom where they sit on the large bed, their backs against the headboard.

  


"I don't even know where to begin with everything Niall" Harry says, his tone monotonous.

  


Niall reaches over and guides Harry's head down to his shoulder so he could run his fingers through his hair like Harry loves "What do you mean?"

  


"Just...the funeral. All their things, their house back in Manchester, their-their daughter. My god Niall, what happens to Melody? She's alone now. She's an orphan. What if-what if there's some sort of-of person waiting to take her away into-into foster care" Harry starts to panic now.

  


"Harry," Niall shushes him, then lifts his head up so he can hold him by the shoulders "That won't happen. I promise you, it won't. That only happens if a child has no relatives. Melody has you and your mum and Rob's family. She's not alone. She has many people who love her so don't upset yourself about all that. As for the funeral arrangements, we'll talk to your mum and see what she wants to do. Some people like to handle all these things on their own, it's a form of therapy. If she would rather focus on Melody then I can have Liam take care of everything okay?"

  


Harry makes a noise of protest in his throat "We can't put all that on Liam. They weren't even his family"

  


Niall smiles fondly at Harry and brings his hands up to rest on Harry's neck, running his thumbs along his jaws "No but you're his family Harry.  Since you and I got together and our friends became friends, we've all gotten close and we'd all do anything for each other. Liam could do everything in his sleep anyway. He's my assistant and he's very efficient. We'll talk to your mum tomorrow okay?"

  


"Yeah," Harry whispers "Okay. I just-I just don't know how I could make all those calls without bursting into tears fifty times in an hour"

  


There's a soft knock on the door then and Louis walks in with Zayn, Liam and Dylan behind him. Liam was holding Melody in his arms while Louis was carrying a plate of toast and a cup of tea. He places it on the bedside table next to Harry then gives Harry a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before stepping back.

  


"Hi Harry. Your mum is having a shower and we thought maybe you'd like to say goodnight to this little miss before we put her to bed?" Liam says, stepping forward with a squirming Melody in his arms.

  


"Yeah. Thanks Li. Hi there baby girl" Harry coos at his neice and takes her from Liam, sitting her in his lap and letting her play with his necklaces.

  


Dylan clears his throat "We also just wanted to let you know we're here, and not going anywhere so just reach out if you or Niall need us okay?"

  


"Thanks lads" Niall speaks up, sending a smile in the direction of Dylan's voice.

  


"Yeah, means a lot" Harry says softly. "Really don't want to think about how i'd get through this if I didn't have all of you"

  


"Well you don't have to think about it because we're all here, even your co-workers have been lighting up my mobile all day, asking how you are and if they can do anything" Louis says.

  


""My...oh god I forgot about work" Harry looks horrified.

  


"Harry mate, you know they don't expect you to work at a time like this. I called and let your boss know what's going on and he said to take all the time you need so put that out of your mind" Louis wags a finger at him.

  


"Yeah. Okay" Harry says, a bit absentmindedly. He cuddles Melody close to him and gives her kisses before passing her to Niall for a quick snuggle and a kiss then Niall hands her off to Zayn to bring her to bed. The others say goodnight and turn to leave behind Zayn, Niall asking Liam to stay behind for a minute.

  


"What do you need?" Liam asks, sincerely. His big, brown eyes full of nothing but sadness and sorrow for what his friend is going through.

  


"If Harry's mum is okay with it, would you help with funeral arrangements and other things-"

  


"You don't even have to continue. I've already spoken to Anne. Just before she went to have a shower. I told her i'm available for anything she or Harry needs. She fussed for a few minutes but when she got to thinking of everything that needs to be done she realized a little help wouldn't be so bad so tomorrow we're going to get started on everything. Are you okay with that Harry?"

  


Harry nods his head, biting his lip to try and keep the tears from falling. He's gripping Niall's hand and Niall is running a hand soothingly up and down his thigh.

  


"Oh Harry. You don't have to hide your tears from me mate. I'm so sorry this happened. So sorry" Liam's own voice is thick with tears as he leans down and wraps Harry up in a hug. Harry lets go, sobbing so hard that Niall sometimes thinks he'll stop breathing. Niall throws his arms around the both of them and holds on tight because these two people are two of the most important people in his life along with his parents and brother and now that Gemma has passed, he's getting a taste of what it's like to lose one of the most important people in your life and he really, really doesn't want to ever experience that. He tries, for just a moment, to put himself in Harry's shoes and it hits him in the gut like the fist of a three hundred pound man. So he holds on tighter to the love of his life and his best friend in the whole world and silently begs and pleads with a god he abandoned a very long time ago, or perhaps never embraced in the first place, to keep them both safe, always, and to give Harry the strength he needed to get through the next few days, weeks and months unscathed.

  


 


	36. Chapter 36

The next week passes by in mostly a blur for Niall. Liam got busy helping Anne to make arrangements, always checking with Harry to make sure he was okay with everything and Harry was. He was simply grateful someone else was taking charge because he wasn't sleeping very well, it was a struggle to eat and half the time he was sobbing in Niall's arms like a little child. He felt bad, really bad, because he wanted to be the big strong man of the family and be there for his mum and he felt like he wasn't doing that, not really.  She should be the one sobbing constantly and wrapped up in her husbands arms, after all, it was her CHILD that died but instead Harry seems to have taken on that role, constantly wrapped around Niall, refusing to let him go for very long. Niall assures him constantly that his mum is okay, making arrangements and keeping busy is how she's coping, it's what's best for her and he shouldn't feel bad for it, not for a moment.

Two days after Anne had arrived, two days after they all got the awful news, they piled into three seperate cars and headed back to Manchester for the wake and funeral.  It was another two days of Niall being led here and there, being introduced to numerous relatives of Harry's as well as Gemma's husband Rob's family. Being that he couldn't see, he usually identifies people by their voice or smell but he'd met so many people that he was simply just constantly confused so he didn't bother making small talk with everybody, he simply offered his condolences and made sure he stuck with Harry, making sure he had everything he needed because Harry was his priority and always would be.

The first couple of days after the funeral, things were pretty quiet. Louis, Zayn and Dylan drove back to London. They wanted to stay but Harry and Anne were adament that there was nothing else left to do and they didn't want the boys to miss any more work than they had to. So eventually they gave in and headed home, while Liam stayed for Harry and Niall since his job was as Niall's assistant and anything that needed to be done could be done as long as he had his laptop or ipad.

It was a Friday morning when things got not so quiet and everyone was left reeling, well everyone except Harry's mum who was quite happy with the sudden turn of events. It all had to do with a visit to a lawyer's office. A lawyer from the company Rob had been working for contacted both Gemma's and Rob's families to inform them that the couple did indeed have a last will and testament and the families could hear the couple's wishes together or seperately, whichever they preferred. Harry and Anne decided to set up an appointment with the attorney right away, wanting to get it over with so they could try to start healing and remembering Gemma and Rob fondly and not think of their deaths. So off they went, eight o'clock on that Friday morning while Liam and Niall stayed back with Anne's husband and Niall tried fruitlessly to not chew his nails clean off.

"I hope he's okay" Niall murmured, for what felt to Liam like the fiftieth time.

"He'll be fine Niall and if he's not, you'll be here to comfort him when he gets back. Stop worrying so much" Liam patted his thigh and thanked every god above that he was blessed with all the patience in the world.

"What's Melody doing? I can hear her babbling away" Niall asks.

Liam chuckles "I think she's trying to talk to her stuffed animals. Having quite the conversation too, all ba ba ba ba and the occasional la added in"

Niall grinned "She's amazing isn't she? I just know she's gorgeous, like her uncle Harry"

Liam rolled his eyes even though Niall couldn't see him "Yes, I know all about how gorgeous Harry is don't I? Making me check him out like I was some sort of perv"

Niall cackled and leaned over to pinch at Liam "Still don't know how you can go for boobs over rock hard...everything"

"Dude, you really do have to stop hanging out with Louis. Harry was right when he said you're even beginning to laugh like him. One of him is enough, thank you. Too much sometimes" Liam groans.

Niall grinned and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. He and Liam both stood up, expecting Harry and Anne to come walking into the living room but after a moment only a very tired looking Anne walked into the room, her eyes fixed on Niall.

"Niall," She sighed "My son needs you right now. He took off upstairs, I assume to his bedroom. Would you check on him for me? He wouldn't talk to me the whole way home. I think he's in shock"

Niall reaches out and grasps tightly onto Liam's arm "What happened?"

Anne sighed again and dropped her coat heavily down onto the armchair "I think i'd better let him tell you. Could you bring him up Liam? I need a cup of tea and a moment alone to process things myself"

Liam nodded with wide eyes and grasped Niall by the arm to help him up the stairs and to Harry's bedroom. Once there, Liam placed Niall's hand on the doorknob then stepped back giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze "I'll be right downstairs with Melody if you need anything okay?"

Niall nodded then listened as Liam's footsteps faded away down the stairs. He stood still for a moment, his sweaty hand gripping the doorknob, then after a few deep breaths he slowly opened the door and slid into the room closing the door gently behind him. He immediately heard the sounds of Harry's muffled sobs as he more than likely sobbed into his pillows and the sound shattered Niall's heart all over again, just like it did every time he heard Harry crying over the past week.

Taking another deep breath, Niall carefully made his way over to Harry's bed where the sound of his muffled sobs were coming from. He sat down on the bed and began to move his arms about, trying to figure out where Harry was and what position he was in. He found Harry's back pretty quickly and it didn't take long to determine that Harry was laying on his side with his back facing Niall. So Niall did the only thing he could do. He lay down and rolled onto his side and pushed his body against Harry's, becoming the big spoon for once, even though Harry was bigger than him. He wrapped one arm around Harry's chest and the other arm was up by Harry's head, his fingers tucked into Harry's head of curls and gently twisting them around his fingers the way Harry liked. Finally, he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, his lips resting gently against Harry's neck so he could kiss him every so often and hope the contact helped to soothe him a little. He didn't talk at all. He didn't want to bombard Harry with questions of what happened and why was he so upset. He was curious of course but it wouldn't do Harry any good right now. He just needed Niall to comfort him and be there for him.

"I love you" Niall whispers, almost half an hour later when Harry's sobbing turned into sniffles.

"Thank fuck," Harry says in a small voice "Because without it, without you, I couldn't do this"

"Don't say that," Niall squeezes Harry with the arm around his chest "You're stronger than you think. An incredible man. Kind, patient and so loving. I know you're hurting so badly right now but don't give up okay? It'll get better and i'll be by your side until it does and everyday after, I promise"

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Niall" Harry says in a sullen voice, confusing Niall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Niall tries to keep his voice even and not show that the comment irritated him,

Harry sighs and moves his body around so that he's facing Niall. It's one of the things Niall loves so much about Harry. That even though he's blind, Harry still faces him when he talks to him "The lawyer we met with this morning had some pretty interesting things to say, some scary things"

Niall screws his face up "I don't understand"

Harry draws in a shaky breath and Niall feels him grip his hand tighter "Apparently after Melody was born, about a month after, Gemma and Rob thought it a good idea to make a Will so that if anything ever happened to them, Melody would be taken care of"

"Sounds like a smart idea" Niall murmurs, his fingers leaving Harry's hair to massage the back of his neck instead.

"It was," Harry says softly "They did good. Everything they own, apart from a few personal items that were left by Gemma to me and mum and her close friends and by Rob to his family, goes to Melody. The sale of their property and cars and Rob's life insurance will make sure Melody is set until she finishes uni one day."

"That's really good baby" Niall smiles gently "Even though they're gone they're still taking care of her. They were great parents"

"Yeah except...according to the lawyer they were in total agreement and very adament about who they wanted to have custody of her" Harry's voice is shaking now. "But if you ask me, they lost their minds"

Niall gasps a little, his eyebrows furrowing "They didn't name your mum guardian? Why? Rob's parents are almost seventy!"

"They picked me," Harry says in a whisper that made Niall almost not hear him "Me."

Niall's heart felt like it skipped a beat, or maybe ten, as he tried to process what Harry just said to him. Gemma and Rob had given custody of their daughter to Harry in the event that anything happened to them. Harry was responsible for a seven month old baby. He was her guardian now. It was his job to raise her. Niall couldn't speak, couldn't even move.

"I love her so much. I was so excited when Rob got the job in London so I could be a real part of her life and now...now I AM her life. All day, all night, for the next eighteen years, I am her life" Harry sounds hysterical now.

Niall swallows repeatedly, trying to find his voice, but it doesn't come. His heart is still beating rapidly and he could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead and trickling down his spine. He felt paralyzed and he knew why but it didn't change anything. He still couldn't move or talk, the fear gripping him tighter than a boa constrictor.

"Niall?" Harry sniffles, his voice shaking and raspy from all the crying "Are you going to say anything?"

Talk? Niall could barely breathe let alone talk. Harry had a baby now. They were supposed to move in together in two weeks. Niall was only slowly beginning to be okay with being around a baby, slowly beginning to accept that he could be a father some day without putting his child in danger. Now all of a sudden he was going to be living with one? They had talked about five years from now, or longer than that, having kids, not now. Niall couldn't do this now. He wasn't ready. They didn't even have anything for a baby. They had talked about where they would put things in their new flat and none of that talk included baby things.

"You know what? Never mind Niall. Everything that needs to be said is written all over your face. This is why I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep" Harry's voice was harsh as he ripped his body away from Niall's "Just leave okay? Just go. I want to be alone"

Niall snapped back to reality as Harry's harsh words rolled over his body. He scrambled into a sitting position and climbed off the bed, nearly catching his foot in the duvet and sprawling onto the floor "Harry no-"

"Save it Niall. I'm barely holding on here. I need you to go. If i'm to be okay and get through this I need you to go. I can't...I won't do this again. Go" Harry's voice was still harsh but Niall could hear the hurt in it.

"Please Harry-"

"GO!!!" Harry shouted at him, making him flinch. He'd never spoken to Niall that way, ever.

"Okay" Niall whispered, his own voice shaking. He turned around and tried to make his way out of the room without banging into anything. It was slow going but he made it, a loud sob escaping from his lips as he shut the door behind him. He started to make his way toward the stairs, one hand on the wall to feel his way, hot tears running down his cheeks onto his lips.

"Ni," He hears Liam's voice as he comes rushing up the stairs "Are you okay? What's happened?"

"We-we need to leave. Just...can you help me to the car and get my things? Harry doesn't want me here anymore. I'm just making things worse" Niall says brokenly.

"Niall that can't be true" Liam says, his voice filled with concern.

"It is. Please, can you just do as I asked Liam? Please. We need to go home" Niall begs his friend.

Liam sucks in a breath then links his arm with Niall's "Okay. I'll help you to the car then i'll come back and get our stuff and talk to Anne"

"Thank you" Niall manages to say before he starts crying again.

It's almost an hour later when Niall speaks again. Neither him or Liam has said anything once Liam got in the car and started the drive back to London. Niall had finally stopped crying and was now sitting with his head against the window, listening to all the cars speed past them on the motorway.

"I froze Li" Niall says quietly.

"Hm?" Liam hums, his eyes never leaving the road.

"He's scared Li. Scared, heartbroken and devastated and I froze like a coward" Niall hung his head in shame.

"Ni...you're not making any sense right now. Tell me what happened okay?" Liam says gently.

"Anne didn't tell you?" Niall sounded surprised.

"Tell me what? She told us she needed to be alone so I stayed with Melody while she had her tea in the kitchen. When she came back to the living room she started talking about Gemma because of something Melody did that reminded Anne of her. She seemed to want to talk about her daughter so I just listened and let her. Then we heard Harry scream at you and I went upstairs and you know the rest" Liam explains.

Niall huffed out a breath and swiped his hand through his hair "Gemma and Rob left custody of Melody to Harry"

"Wow," Liam breathes out after remaining silent for a moment to process the information "That's...a surprise. I guess I just assumed Anne would look after her. She's her grandmother and she's only in her forties. Harry will be great though. He was meant to be a dad. It'll be really hard at first but he'll get it. He's got a lot of help in the meantime"

Niall lets out a sound that sounds partly like a laugh and partly like he's in agony, startling Liam and making him take a hand off the wheel to place on his shoulder "What's wrong Ni?"

Niall slams his fists down on his thighs and kicks his feet about in the passenger seat "Why the fuck couldn't I just say all that to him? Everything you just said? It's true, all of it, yet I lay there on the bed frozen and unable to say a word. He's terrified about basically becoming a father to a seven month old baby and all I could think about was myself. I'm a selfish bastard is what I am. I don't deserve him. I never did"

Liam doesn't say anything, just sighs and then five minutes later Niall feels the car come to a stop and feels Liam's warm hand on his thigh "Stop it Ni. Don't start that again okay? You did and you do deserve him. You love him more than i've ever seen you love anything or anyone in your life. So you're human? Big surprise! We all are Niall and humans make mistakes. You got some shocking news and you panicked but you love him and you want to help him don't you?"

"Of course I do," Niall says passionately "I don't want him to go through any of this alone and I don't want Louis or Zayn to be the one to help him, I want to do that. I want to be by his side, I want to be the one he turns to when he's scared or overwhelmed. If he'd just given me time to wrap my head around it I would have told him all that but he was so angry and upset, he took my silence the wrong way and why wouldn't he? I've let him down before when I was terrified of having kids some day and refused to tell him. He doesn't want to go through that again. I'm so stupid Liam. Instead of opening my mouth and being supportive, I was in my head panicking about how we're supposed to move in together in two weeks and now there's a kid involved. Fuck!!"

"Niall, you need to calm down. Harry just needs time to think okay? Give him some space and when he gets back to London, talk to him. Tell him everything you told me. He'll listen and he'll understand. You know he will because he loves you. You're his life Niall. Cliche as this is he'd die for you. This misunderstanding is not going to break the two of you okay? So calm down, dry your eyes and I have an idea. Do you want to hear it?"

Niall sniffles and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself "Yeah...yeah let's hear it Li"

 


	37. Chapter 37

After Liam dropped Niall off at his flat after the long drive back to London, he spent the rest of the night curled up in his bed munching on crisps and listening to BBC Newsworld drone on in the background. He couldn't get his mind off of Harry, didn't want to really. He let him down again when he was supposed to be the person who Harry could trust most in the world, who would be there for him and take care of him no matter what. Instead he was miles away and Harry was alone and suffering and there wasn't a damn thing Niall could do about it.

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point between wiping his tears and stuffing his face with crisps because the next thing he knows he's being jolted awake by his flat door opening and then slamming loudly. He doesn't bother to move or get up. He knows only Liam and Harry have keys to his flat and since Harry wasn't here, it had to be Liam so he presses his face back in to his pillow, intending to fall back to sleep when his bedroom door is pushed open and a voice rings loudly throughout the room.

 

“Wake up you prat!” Louis says while nudging Niall's legs with his hand.

 

“Louis?” Niall mumbles into his pillow “How did you get into my flat?”

 

“I took the key from Harry's flat obviously. Now can we talk about what an absolute twat you are?”

 

Niall pushes himself up, throwing the duvet off his body and swinging his legs over the side of the bed “I don't think you're going to give me much of a choice mate”

 

“Of course I'm not! What the hell happened with Harry? Why did he call me in a state last night and cry into the phone for two hours while I tried to make heads or tails of what he was babbling on about? I thought you were able to work through your issues about kids with Harry? He told me you were feeling better about it all and that you were open to having kids in the future? What did you do Niall? Because I think you broke my Harry and now you better figure out a way to fix him” Louis is fuming and Niall imagines he must be standing with his hands on his hips and glaring furiously at him.

“I panicked,” Niall says, barely above a whisper “After talking to Harry I did feel better about being able to be a father someday. Five years from now, maybe even ten but not now. When Harry told me he'd have custody of Melody I just...I froze. My brain just went into panic mode and I thought about how Harry and I were planning on moving in together in two weeks which means I'd be around a baby full time and I got scared. All these thoughts like what if I get left alone with her? And what if I hurt her somehow because I can't see? Kept going through my head and it was-it was all too much. I tried to snap out of it, I did but Harry saw something on my face and he got so angry and kicked me out”

 

“It was _too much?_ ” Louis shrieked “What about for Harry huh?? Don't you think it's _too much_ for him too? He's twenty one years old and is all of a sudden responsible for a seven month old baby a week after his sister was killed. Then if that's not enough for him to handle, the man he's hopelessly in love with abandons him because it's _too much”_

 

“I'm sorry” Niall breaks down “I'm so sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt him. I never want to hurt him. I don't know what happened. I-I-I just froze. It was like I wasn't in control of my body. I couldn't move when all i wanted to do was hold him close and tell him everything would be okay. I love him Louis. I love him. I'm sorry”

 

“Christ,” Louis sighs and Niall feels the bed dip when he sits down next to him “Niall...I'm just worried about Harry. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I know you love him and wouldn't hurt him on purpose”

 

“I wouldn't,” Niall sniffles and wipes his nose with his hand “I'd do anything for him. I wanted to tell him that. Once I snapped out of it and stopped panicking but he was so angry and he-he told me to leave. He screamed at me. He's never done that before. So I left like he wanted. Did I do the right thing? Should I have stayed and refused to leave him?”

 

“No you did the right thing there Ni. We don't want to make him have a nervous breakdown. He needed to be alone to deal with his hurt.” Louis sighs again.

 

“Do you know when he's coming home? I need to explain. I need to make it up to him” Niall says desperately.

 

“Three days,” Louis answers “He's coming back by himself to make sure he has everything in order for when he brings Melody here. Anne is going to keep Melody in Manchester and handle things there. She's hired a moving company to pack up everything belonging to Melody and bring it here. Harry won't really need much thankfully. Some baby food and nappies, that type of thing. Gemma and Rob had everything else”

 

Niall nods and presses his shaking hands under his thighs on the bed “Liam kind of had this idea to make it up to Harry. It was good but it made me think of something even better, something to prove to him that I'm with him a hundred percent. I want to be there and help with Melody. I may suck at it and I'm scared to death but I love her too. I really do and I'll do whatever I can to help even though I'm practically useless”

 

“Hey,” Louis practically shouts and Niall feels a hard smack on his arm “You're not useless Ni. If Harry were here right now he'd be so angry at you for even thinking that”

 

Niall smiled and reached up to wipe the fresh tears that were forming in his eyes “Yeah. He would. He always finds a way to take care of me without making me feel like I can't do things myself. I miss him Lou. It's been a day and I miss him so much. I fucked up again and honestly, how many times will I fuck up before he's had enough?”

 

“I don't think there's anything you could do that he wouldn't forgive eventually Niall. He's in love with you and that's a big deal, you know it is. He refused to be in a relationship with anyone until you came along. He put all his fears aside to be with you. He won't throw that away so easily. He'll calm down and when he's ready you two can talk.” Louis assures Niall.

 

Niall nods then brushes his hand through his hair, letting out a big breath “Three days. I don't know if three days is enough time for what I want to do for Harry”

 

“Well what if you've got me, Dylan, Zayn and Liam? Could you make it happen then?” Louis asks.

 

Niall's eyes grow wide as they look past Louis as if he were looking at something over his head. His mouth opens and closes like a fishes and he reaches a hand out for Louis “You'd do that? Even though I hurt Harry?”

 

Louis slides his arm over Niall's shoulders and pulls him into his side “You didn't hurt him on purpose. You panicked for a moment and he didn't let you explain. It's a misunderstanding that I'm sure will be cleared up once you two talk. You're my friend now too Niall. I'll always try to help you both when you need it and try to never take sides”

 

“Thank you Louis. I owe you a lot. You're a really great friend. I can see why Harry loves you so much”

 

“Well, ya know, I think he partly keeps me around because my dramatic side amuses him” Louis says while laughing “But let's talk about what you want to do for Harry. You two need to get back on track. Someone with dimples like that should always be smiling ya know?”

 

Niall smiles sadly against Louis' shoulder “Yeah, I know”

 

 

**XXX**

 

It had been a long three days for Louis and his friends. They were all exhausted and had gone to get some sleep but Louis couldn't. Harry had sent him a text to let him know he arrived home safely and Louis had to see him, hug him and see with his own eyes how he was doing.

 

Once Harry opened the door to his flat, Louis immediately didn't like what he saw. Harry looked worn down, like he hadn't slept or eaten anything for weeks. His normally vibrant and shiny curly hair was hanging limply at his shoulders, his forehead was creased with lines, his shining green eyes were dull and full of sadness and heartache and his t-shirt hung loosely on his body, indicating he had lost a bit of weight recently.

 

“Come 'ere mate” Louis says softly and pulls Harry into his arms for a hug. Harry clings to him like a five year old clings to his mother and starts crying into Louis' shoulder immediately.

 

“I feel like I'm drowning Lou. My sister, who I loved so much, is dead, leaving her seven month old baby an orphan and in my care. Then when I tell the man I love that I have custody of Melody he looks absolutely horrified. How much more am I supposed to take? I don't think I can take anymore Louis. I can't” Harry sobs, breaking Louis' heart.

 

“Oh Harry,” Louis struggles not to cry “I'm so sorry. You're in so much pain and I wish I could take some of it on for you. I would, ya know. I'd do anything for you. You're my best mate”

 

Harry nods and presses a sloppy, wet kiss to Louis' cheek before burying his face in his shoulder again “I know you would Lou. Nothing could help right now though. Nobody can stop this pain in my heart”

 

“Niall could,” Louis says and feels Harry stiffen in his arms. “Why don't you just talk to him Harry? You can work it out”

 

Harry scoffs and pulls away from Louis to walk over and sit down on the couch “I don't see how. He doesn't want a kid in his life Louis. At least not for years, until he's ready. I don't have the luxury to wait though. My sister left her daughter to _me_ and I can't just ignore that and give her to my mum to raise. This is like Gemma's asking me for one last favor and I won't say no. I'm going to take care of my niece and do the best job I can because I love her so much. I won't let her down”

 

“You won't even talk to him? Let him explain?” Louis asks.

 

Harry shrugs “It won't change anything will it? I have a kid now. He doesn't want one or is too afraid to have one. Either way it's hopeless. It's ripping my heart out. I want my Niall. I love him and getting out of bed in the morning and knowing I'll never be with him again makes me want to get back in bed and never get out again. I feel like I have to choose between Niall and Melody. I want both of them but I can't have both so I have to choose Melody. She's a defenseless baby, she needs me”

 

Louis shakes his head and sighs “So all the love you two share is just gone? You're throwing it away?”

 

Harry chokes on a sob “I don't want to Louis. Please...just stop. I miss him so much and I just...I can't...”

 

Louis stands in front of Harry, cradling his head in his hands against his stomach “Will you come with me for a minute? So I can show you something?”

 

Harry shakes his head while quietly continuing to sob “Whatever it is needs to wait. I just want to go to bed. Then I have to get up and start looking for a new flat. Melody needs her own room. That poor baby can't sleep in my room forever”

 

“Just...it'll only take a few minutes Harry. We're not even leaving the building and I promise it'll be worth it. It'll cheer you up. Just trust me yeah?” Louis pleads with him.

 

Harry sniffles and stands up warily “Alright but if I fall asleep somewhere you'll have to drag me back here”

 

Louis laughs and wraps an arm around Harry's waist, guiding him to the door “Don't worry. I've had experience doing that in our youth remember?”

 

Harry snorts as they make their way to the elevator “In our youth? I'm twenty one and you're twenty two. We're hardly on our way to the nursing home Louis. Wait...why are we going up? We're not going to your flat?”

 

“Not right now mate. You'll love what I have to show you though” Louis grins at him.

 

“Oh god” Harry narrows his eyes at Louis “Should I be scared? Yeah, I'm scared”

 

“Shut up. You know I'd never do anything bad to you. Look...we're here” Louis says as they step out onto the tenth floor and Louis turns to the right.

 

“Louis...” Harry says in a warning voice but Louis ignores him and pulls him by the hand to the flat he had leased with Niall and pulled a key out of his pocket to open the door. “Is this some sort of sick joke?”

 

Louis huffs and drags Harry inside, turning on the lights so they can see, even though the space was empty after the old tenants moved out “There's nothing funny about this now come on, this way”

 

Louis drags a grumbling and pissed off Harry down the hallway and stops in front of one of the bedroom doors. He opens the door for Harry and reaches inside to flip the light switch. He pushes a glaring Harry inside the room and waits with his hands shoved in his pockets for him to react.

 

Harry's eyes are huge as they slowly take in every inch of the room. The boys had spent every minute of the past three days painting and laying new carpet, taking sleep breaks in intervals. Louis hides a grin behind his hand as he remembers Zayn and Liam making Louis and Dylan work seperately after they got into a paint fight that made Zayn worried they were about to fuck right there in front of everybody. It took every minute of those three days too. They only finished an hour ago and Louis suspects Zayn and Dylan dragged Liam back to Louis and Zayn's flat and they're all passed out asleep by now.

 

“What is this?” Harry's voice sounds softly from the other side of the room.

 

“What does it look like?” Louis asks him as he looks around the room with his own eyes and thinks they did a great job in the little time they had. The colors in the room were lavender and pink, fitting for a little girl. They had purchased some stencils and the name Melody was painted across one wall in big, fancy print, right over where the cot Niall bought for Harry's flat was. There were other things painted as well. Zayn used his artistic talents and all around the bottoms of the four walls was painted green grass with all sorts of different flowers growing from it. The ceiling was Louis' favorite though. It was painted the color of the night sky with a half moon and stars filling the space.

 

“Louis...” Harry chokes out “Did you do this?”

 

Louis shrugs a shoulder “I helped. Truth is, it was all Niall's idea. Right down to the colors and what should be painted on the walls. He's never seen any of these things but he had a vision in his mind of what they look like and what colors he thought a little girl would like. We just did all the labor. Me, Dylan, Zayn and Liam. Niall helped where he could. He felt like crap for letting us do everything but we wanted to. For you, for Melody and for Niall too”

 

“Niall?” Harry had tears running freely down his face now.

 

“Uh huh. He wanted to make it up to you. He wanted to show you he loves Melody. We all do. Took about a minute for that one to wrap us all around her little fingers. When you bring her back here I expect you'll find the five of us pushing each other out of the way to get to her. I already warned Niall that a blind man wouldn't stop me from playing dirty. Just saying.” Louis finishes with a grin.

 

“This-this is beautiful Louis. Her own room. Her own space for her things. Why is there furniture here already? Mum is sending everything from the nursery in Manchester” Harry asks quizzically.

 

“Niall bought it all. He wants your mum to keep some of the things from Gemma's house for her own house so she can have Melody some times. He knew you'd want Anne to be a big part of her life. He already called and talked to your mum about it. She kept him on the phone for half an hour while she cried”

 

Harry barks out a laugh and wipes his hands over his face where the tears were starting to dry “Sounds like Niall. He's so generous”

 

“He is. Even more so with the people he loves and holds close to his heart” Louis says pointedly.

 

Harry takes in a deep breath and lets it out, his whole body shuddering as he does “I think I need to see Niall”

 

Louis hums “I think so. He's probably at his flat. We only finished all this an hour ago and even though he couldn't do a lot physically he stayed with us every minute. He kept bringing us take away, and he played his guitar a lot to entertain us. He's really good. Turns out he and Liam sing good together. Until Dylan joined in and nearly deafened us all”

 

“Oh god” Harry laughs “I need to...”

 

“Yeah. Go get him you stupid twat” Louis says fondly as Harry takes off out of the room nearly knocking Louis into the door on his way past.

 

“Love you Louis!” He hears Harry call out, before the flat door closes with a slam.

 

Louis chuckles and heads through the flat, turning off all the lights and locking the door on his way. It was time to sleep for the next day or two and hopefully when he wakes up, all will be right with his friends.


	38. Chapter 38

Niall is so tired he didn't even bother to make it to his bedroom when he walked into his flat. He simply walked over to the couch and plopped down there, fully clothed and rubbed at his tired eyes. He couldn't even imagine how the other lads were feeling now. They did all the hard labor, which Niall felt terrible about, even though they kept telling him over and over again how they wanted to do this and if he didn't shut up they'd shove his head in the toilet and give him one of those swirly's that nerds usually have to endure in high school.

 

He rolled over onto his side and chuckled a bit at the antics they had all gotten up to over the past three days as they worked to get the room ready for Melody. He had a really great, solid group of friends and he needed to make sure he never forgot that, never took them for granted because not many friends out there would give up their time and sleep to help you out when you fuck up big time with your boyfriend.

 

He was finally feeling his eyes fluttering closed when a soft knock sounded at the door making him groan. He flopped over on his stomach, his arms wrapping tightly around a couch cushion. Whoever was at the door would go away thinking he wasn't home if he didn't answer. He was too tired and missing Harry too much to deal with anyone right now. Unfortunately, the person at the door had other ideas. The knocking continued and instead of stopping for a moment and starting, the person was now just continuously knocking and making Niall want to beat his head against a hard surface. With a loud sigh and a string of curse words, he pushed himself up off the couch and over to the door, opening it warily and waiting for whoever was there to speak.

 

“You must be as tired as you look if you don't even recognize who's at your door” The voice says softly, startling Niall and making him stand up straighter “Usually you know it's me, even when i'm not wearing cologne”

 

“Harry...” Niall croaked out, his mouth dry and feeling like cotton.

 

“Can I come in?” Harry asks and Niall nearly trips all over himself to move out of the way and let him in. As he walks past Niall and into the flat, Niall feels the soft breeze against his face and the faint smell of Harry's scent as the air around him is disturbed. His heart clenches in his chest like a fist because Harry's smell was so familar to him and he missed it like his lungs would miss air. It had only been three days since Niall had last been near Harry and his nose was filled with his familar scent but now Niall wondered if today would be the last day he ever smelled it? Was Harry here to end things? To say goodbye?

 

Niall's heart filled with terror at the prospect and when he opens his mouth to speak, all that comes out is a helpless noise that would be so embarrasing if Niall had the time or inclination to care.

 

“Niall? Are you okay?” Harry asks from over near the couch, his voice sounding concerned.

 

Niall flounders for a moment, not sure if he's going to be able to speak. He hears Harry moving around and then his large hand is around his skinny wrist and he's being led over to the couch and sat down gently. He clears his throat a few times and takes a few deep breaths before he tries speaking again “Harry...”

 

“Yeah Ni. Do you need anything? Some water? You look exhausted” Harry says and Niall can hear from his voice that he's frowning.

 

Niall shakes his head furiously “No i'm fine, i'm fine. I mean, I should be the one asking if _you're_ okay, not the other way around. I know I have no right to ask you but...”

 

“You do,” Harry says softly “Have a right I mean. You're my boyfriend Niall”

 

Niall whimpers, literally whimpers, and feels tears pool in his eyes at the sound of that one, simple word. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Harry called him his boyfriend. He still thought of him as his boyfriend.

 

“Harry...i'm so bloody sorry. I-I hurt you again and I can't-I don't- I don't know why you put up with me to be honest” Niall cries, the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

 

“I don't put up with you” Harry says quietly “I'm in love with you”

 

Niall's sobs become harder, wracking his body, and he soon feels the couch cushion move underneath him as Harry moves closer, his thigh pressing against Niall's. The fingers of one of his large hands skim across his wet cheek, softly, before the hand finds it's way behind Niall's head, resting on his neck. He gently pushes Niall's head foreward until they're face to face with their foreheads touching.

 

“I know what you did for me, for Melody” His voice is barely above a whisper “It only made me love you more. It was...so you Ni. You're such a loving, generous person. I just, I don't understand what happened when I told you I got custody of Mel. I saw your face, it nearly killed me and because of that I got angry and kicked you out. I should have let you explain. We should have talked. Instead I lost it because...because...”

 

“You were scared. You were scared just like I was and I was supposed to be there for you, not being selfish and thinking about myself and my own fears. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I know they're just words but I want you to know, no I _need_ you to know, that they mean something to me. They mean everything to me and I truly mean them when I say them” Niall says to Harry with every bit of feeling he can put behind those words.

 

Harry is quiet for awhile, scaring Niall, so he tentatively reaches up into the small space between their faces and lets his fingers graze across Harry's cheek. He feels the tears there and draws in a shaky breath “Harry?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispers “Yeah I know you mean them. If I didn't, all i'd have to do is look at that beautiful nursery upstairs and it tells me all I need to know”

 

“So you like it then?” Niall sniffles “The lads told me it turned out awesome. I wish I could have done more.”

 

“You did everything without doing anything baby. It's perfect” Harry breathes out.

 

“I love you Harry” Niall says shyly, a little smile on his face.

 

“I love you Niall” Harry says back, his fingers digging into Niall's neck as he brings him closer for a soft kiss on the lips.

 

When they pull apart, Niall wipes the tears from his face and takes in a shaky breath “Will you let me explain what happened back in Manchester?”

 

Harry's breath tickles against Niall's lips when he answers “If you need to then okay but you don't have too. I think i'm starting to understand. Maybe I did all along, deep down, but my own fear had taken me over and I couldn't see what was right in front of me. You were scared too and we probably should have just been there for each other. Instead, you froze and I got angry. Am I right?”

 

“Yeah. You're being generous though. You shouldn't be taking any blame in this. It was all my fault” Niall says emphatically.

 

“Neither one of us handled it well and that's the last I want to hear of it okay? I missed you. Let's not argue over who did what” Harry pleads.

 

“I missed you too” Niall murmurs before he removes his forehead from Harry's and pushes him back against the couch.

 

“Heeeeyyyyyy. What was that for?” Harry's voice is playful.

 

“Making room so I can get comfortable” Niall answers with a huge grin as he climbs onto Harry's lap like he was five years old instead of twenty one. When he gets settled comfortably with his face resting in the crook of Harry's neck and Harry's hand running up and down his back, Harry begins talking again.

 

“I don't even know where to start Ni” He sighs loudly.

 

“With what babe?” Niall nuzzles his nose over the smooth skin of Harry's neck.

 

“Melody. I don't even know what she should call me. Am I still Uncle Harry or am I Dad now? Rob was her Dad and i'd feel like I was betraying him if she called me that but at the same time...I don't want her to grow up and not be able to call someone Mum or Dad”

 

“Har, that's not something you need to think about now. Let's make sure she gets settled with us and in a routine first. One thing at a time” Niall says, soothingly. This is how he should have acted from the beginning, supportive.

 

“Us?” Harry questions “Are you sure Niall? I need you to be sure. For Melody's sake if not for mine”

 

Niall links there fingers together and brings them to his lips to kiss “I'm scared Harry. I don't know if i'll be helpful to you or just get in the way. I don't know if my blindness will lead to her somehow getting hurt. I don't know anything but I do know that I am sure. I'm going to be by your side and i'm going to try my best because I love you. Both of you. We're going to make it work.”

 

“I believe it when you say it like that. You might be scared but it doesn't show” Harry says.

 

“Good. I'm a decent actor then” Niall laughs.

 

“Where do I begin Niall? It's been almost two weeks since i've worked. I have no money coming in and I don't even want to go back to work, not to bartending anyway. Working late at night and sleeping during the day was fine when I was alone but now I have a baby. I need a day job” Harry sounds worried.

 

Niall presses his body tighter to Harry's and tilts his head up, hoping his vacant eyes are at least looking in the vicinity of Harry's face “You don't have to work love. Take a few months off and be there for Melody. She doesn't know what's going on but she'll notice her mummy and daddy aren't here anymore. She'll need you”

 

Harry sighs “Niall, remember we talked about this? I want to pay my share of the rent and bills when we live together.”

 

“I understand that. I have my pride just as much as you do but Harry, I think it's safe to say that for this little girl we're going to have to make some concessions for her happiness. Let me take care of the bills for awhile okay? I want to. I love you both and honestly what's mine is yours in my eyes” Niall says truthfully.

 

Harry is quiet for so long that if Niall weren't sitting in his lap he'd think he left the room. He didn't say anything though. Just stayed pressed against Harry, stroking his hair and letting him work through things in his head. He'd speak when he was ready.

 

“You really mean that don't you?” Harry eventually asks. “You'd never resent me and think I was taking advantage of you?”

 

“Never,” Niall says immediately. He doesn't even have to think about it “I make a good living Harry and what do I have to spend it on? It just sits there. Spending it on the three of us would make me really happy”

 

Harry hums and Niall hears a sound like maybe Harry is chewing or sucking on his bottom lip.

 

“So...how long would you be paying the bills? Like how long would you want to?” Harry sounds nervous now.

 

Niall furrows his brows in confusion “How long would I want to? I'd always want to. Forever if you'd let me but I know you and I know that's never going to happen.”

 

Harry snorts and kisses Niall's cheek “You got that right but, well I-I was thinking about something and if you were willing to pay for things for longer than a few months...”

 

“What is it love? Don't be shy” Niall nudges him.

 

“I was thinking I could get a loan and go to school maybe?” Harry says it like he's asking a question.

 

“School? Really?” Niall's smile is huge “Oh my god Harry! That would be amazing. I didn't know you were considering school. What do you want to study?”

 

“I don't know. Something I really enjoy. A cooking school maybe? I could work in a restaurant someday and get to make all these really fancy dishes. I'd really like to do that. What do you think? Is it stupid?” Harry sounds uncertain.

 

“Are you kidding me? That's fucking brilliant!” Niall practically screams. He squirms around in Harry's lap until he's straddling him and kisses his lips, just little pecks, several times before pulling back and beaming “Jesus! I'm so fucking proud of you. I can't wait. You're going to be so great!”

 

“Nialllllll” Harry whines “I haven't even looked into it yet. I'd have to see how much it costs, then see if I can get a student loan, then see if I could even get in to a cooking school”

 

“Pshhh” Niall makes a noise “Fuck the cost! I'll pay for it. I'll write a check write now. I'll write a blank check so when you know the cost you can just fill it in. Yeah and getting in? Of course you'd get in. The moans that come out of people's mouth when they taste your cooking sound like orgasms”

 

Harry starts laughing and it's his loud laugh. The laugh he does when he completely lets go and laughs without abandon.

 

“What?” Niall pouts.

 

“You're-you're so adorable Ni. You're more ex-excited about this than I am” Harry gasps out.

 

“Of course I am” Niall smacks Harry's chest “I already die for your cooking. Think of all the new things you'll learn. That _i'll_ get to taste when you cook for me.”

 

“I love you so much” Harry laughs and hugs Niall tight.

 

“I love you too” Niall's voice is muffled against Harry's shoulder.

 

“So we're moving in together with Melody and i'm going to go to school? We're really doing this?” Harry asks Niall.

 

Niall pulls back a little, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders, and his smile is huge “Yeah babe, we're really going to do this”


	39. Chapter 39

The next four months are difficult to say the least. The move was the first thing to happen, which wasn't difficult because it was just moving up four floors and the lads all helped, including Ben from the bar Harry had recently resigned from. The moving truck arrived from Manchester with the things Anne had sent belonging to Melody. They got everything put away, including her clothes, toys and other necessities that Gemma and Rob had stocked up on before they died. That part had been hard for Harry. He missed his sister like crazy and he kept thinking about Melody missing her mummy and daddy and not understanding where they went. He had started crying as Niall passed him her tiny little outfits from a box to put in her dresser and Niall had tugged him down onto the newly carpeted floor of the nursery and held him in his lap until the crying stopped and Harry had completely drained himself.

 

Once everything was set up and they were all moved in, Harry and Niall made the drive back to Manchester to pick up Melody. It had been pretty emotional, even Niall cried. Melody was used to living in the same city as her grandmother and therefore seeing her almost everyday. Now she'd be living miles away and the way she cried when they left Anne's house made Niall and Harry think she somehow _knew_ she'd be far away from her grandmother. It had been a rough drive home with Harry crying as he drove and Melody wailing in the back seat with Niall trying to soothe her. Eventually she exhausted herself and fell asleep, allowing Niall to throw his head back on the seat and take deep breaths to try and relax.

 

Once they got Melody to their new flat and settled her in, it took a month for her to settle down. The nights were hard with her crying, obviously missing her mum and dad since they used to put her to bed together every night Gemma had once told Harry. They'd eventually get her to sleep and fall into bed themselves, completely exhausted only to be woken up throughout the night to hear her snuffling in her crib and wanting to be held.

 

It had all been hard on Harry and Niall. They were tired and irritable and eventually started snapping at each other and even getting into a couple of full blown fights. One such fight started because of a lack of intimacy. They were so exhausted all the time that sex wasn't something they had the time or energy for. It had been over a month since they had done anything which, to Niall, wasn't a big deal. There was much more to a relationship than sex. What he missed was the intimacy of touching Harry. For him, touching was a way to connect to someone because he couldn't see them. So, one night when he thought Harry was fast asleep, he cuddled in close to him and ran his hands over Harry's arms and chest then up to his face, _looking_ at the man he loved. Looking at him to simply assure himself he was still there and he was still his Harry. Harry was awake though and had pushed Niall off angrily.

 

“Niall, what the fuck are you doing? Are you seriously wanting to have sex _now?_ Are you not as exhausted as I am? I need to fucking sleep” Harry had snapped at Niall.

 

Niall had sat there on the bed in shock, his mouth hanging open at the way Harry acted. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to cause an argument. He was too hurt and appauled for that. So he simply waited until he heard Harry's even breathing and grabbed his pillow to go sleep on the couch.

 

He was woken up sometime later by strong arms hooking under his body and lifting him from the couch. He let out a tiny squeal only to be shushed by Harry.

 

“What are you doing?” Niall had whisper yelled at Harry so as not to wake Melody.

 

“Bringing you back to bed” Harry simply responded.

 

“I want to sleep on the couch. I'd be in the bed if that's what I wanted” Niall said stubbornly.

 

“Well I want you next to me. I was scared when I woke up and you were gone” Harry had said softly, then laid Niall down on his side of the bed.

 

Niall snorted “You didn't want me anywhere near you earlier”

 

“I'm sorry,” Harry said and Niall could hear the sadness in his voice “You weren't trying to have sex were you? I completely misread the situation and fucked up”

 

“Big time” Niall huffed.

 

“Things have been really hard over the past month and you...you were just looking at me weren't you?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall whispered, trying to hold back his tears. “You know it's just the way I am. I can't just lay in bed and watch you while you sleep and be reassured that you're here and everything is fine. I have to use my hands. I just wanted to know you were here. Still Harry...”

 

“I'm so sorry baby” Harry pulled Niall into his arms and held him close “I'm such a twat”

 

“You definitely are” Niall laughed into Harry's shoulder “But you're my twat”

 

Harry had laughed and fallen back on the bed, dragging Niall with him. He had grabbed one of Niall's hands and placed it on his face, letting Niall touch him all he wanted.

 

Now, four months after bringing Melody to live with them, things had finally calmed down. It was November now and Christmas was around the corner then in January it would be Melody's first birthday and Harry would be finally starting at a culinary school. Things were finally falling into place and despite missing his sister horribly, he was feeling happy.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

It was a really dreary, cold day at the end of November when Harry had to once again make the drive to Manchester to sign some final papers regarding the estate of Gemma and Rob and the custody of Melody. He left early in the morning and then after spending the afternoon with his mum, drove back so he could be with Melody and Niall and hopefully make it before Mel went to bed for the night.

It was closing in on eight o'clock when he walked in the door of his flat to see Louis glued to a football match. They had recently hired a nanny so she could be slowly introduced to Melody for when Harry started school full time in January. She was very sweet and understood completely that Niall wanted to do as much as he could and she was just there to help him out when he needed it and of course when he was busy writing or working with Liam. Her name was Sarah and she had been there today with Niall and then when Louis got off work he joined Niall and Mel for dinner and a cuddle with his favorite little girl.

 

“Hey Lou” Harry says as he steps inside the flat. His voice sounded quiet and tired which wasn't a surprise since he had an emotional day plus a ton of driving.

 

“Hey, you're back” Louis says with a smile “How was it then? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. It was hard, signing those papers and making everything final. She's gone, I know she's gone but...I still sometimes think we're just babysitting and she'll come back and pick Mel up again” Harry's eyes water as he speaks.

 

“I'm sorry” Louis gives him a tight hug “I think I have something to cheer you up though”

 

“What?” Harry asks, suspiciously. It's always wise to be a little suspicious when it comes to Louis.

 

“Follow me,” Louis motions for Harry to follow “But you have to be very quiet. No talking”

 

Harry frowns but follows Louis toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms, bathroom and utility room. When Louis gets closer to the bathroom and starts creeping on his tiptoes, Harry smirks and rolls his eyes at his best mates antics. He stops just before the bathroom and motions for Harry to look inside. Harry rolls his eyes again but quietly moves into the doorway to have a look. He is immediately met with the sight of Niall sitting on his knees beside the tub, the sleeves of his jumper rolled up while he keeps Melody, who is in the tub, steady with his hands. Since he can't see her he has one hand placed gently on her little back and one on her little tummy while she squeals in delight, kicking her arms and legs around and getting a mess of water everywhere. Harry knows that if Niall turned around he would find his jumper completely soaked through but he didn't seem to mind as his infectious laughter rang through the bathroom and out into the hallway where Louis stood with a huge grin and Harry watched with his mouth open and eyes wide.

 

After watching for a few minutes, Harry grabs Louis by the arm and brings him back into the living room “How long have they been in there? Did you help at all?”

 

Louis' smile is so wide, Harry thinks his face might crack “About ten minutes so far and nope, didn't do a thing. We were sitting in here together after dinner and Niall said he was going to get her bath ready. I was about to get up and help but something told me to hang back and see what he was doing because he walked off to the bathroom on his own. He came back a few minutes later with that ridiculous baby towel you have for her with the teddy bear head? And said everything was ready and picked her up from the floor and off they went. I went in to check on them just before you got home and it was clear they didn't need any help”

 

“Fuck,” Harry breathes out “I knew he could do it Lou, I _knew_ it. It's just been his fear holding him back from doing those things alone. I haven't pushed him or anything and now...fuck i'm so proud right now”

 

Louis' laugh rings through the living room as he grabs Harry in a fierce hug “Me too. He's really very good with her. She's taken to him since the very first time they met. She loves him and he loves her. I can't believe he thought he couldn't have kids some day. Anyway, go join your family. I'm going to head downstairs to annoy Zayn and call Dylan”

 

“Thanks for coming tonight Lou. I know Niall feels a lot better knowing someone is here in case something happens” Harry says gratefully.

 

“It's alright. I would never turn down time with my little Mel” Louis says with a wide smile “Night Haz”

 

“Night Lou” Harry smiles back and after Louis is gone he locks the door behind him then follows the sound of Niall's laughter back to the bathroom.

 

“Hey you” Harry says a bit loudly to be heard over Melody's squeals.

 

Niall's head turns around toward the direction of Harry's voice “Harry! When did you get home?”

 

“Just a few minutes ago” Harry says as he walks into the bathroom and sits on the toilet seat, placing a hand on Niall's shoulder and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

 

Niall smiles widely at him, his hands remaining steady on Melody in the tub “We missed you today. Did everything go okay?”

 

Harry can't help but smile as he hears the concern in Niall's voice “Yes, everything went as expected. I missed you too. Couldn't wait to get home to you”

 

Niall's cheeks turn the faintest shade of pink and Harry grins even more because after almost a year together he loves that he can still make Niall blush “Are you hungry?”

 

“I ate before the drive home. Probably have some tea and cake after Mel goes to sleep though” Harry answers.

 

“That'll be soon. She's had a fun and busy day. I've already washed her. Did I get all the soap out of her hair?” Niall asks with his nose scrunched up.

 

Harry looks closer at Melody splashing in the tub and sees no sign of any soap left in her hair “You got it all love. Want me to get her dried off and into her pajama's?”

 

Niall shakes his head and reaches behind him where he left the teddy bear towel “You go make us some tea. Change your clothes, relax. You've had a long day. I can do it”

 

Harry wants to jump up and shout, run screaming from the bathroom like a lunatic, he's _that_ proud and happy. The fact that Niall was doing all this on his own shows he's getting more comfortable and not doubting himself so much. Nothing in this world could make Harry happier. “Okay. I'm going to change into some joggers and i'll meet you in the kitchen once you get her to sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall smiles up at him then stands up as he lifts a wrapped up Melody from the tub “Can you give Harry a kiss goodnight my love?”

 

Harry leans in toward a smiling Melody and kisses the tip of her nose while she giggles and pats at his cheek “Night night little one. I love you”

 

“See you in a few” Niall murmurs then turns around and heads carefully toward the nursery.

 

Harry heads for his and Niall's bedroom with a huge smile on his face. It had been a rough four months since Gemma passed but in this moment right now he was truly, truly happy. He couldn't ask for a better life. He quickly discarded his jeans and button up and traded them for loose joggers and a t-shirt then tied his hair back in a bun before heading out to the kitchen. He fills the kettle with water and sets it to boil before dishing out two pieces of cake while he's waiting. He's got everything set up and on the table when Niall walks in and Harry can get a good look at him.

 

“Oh my god” Harry shakes his head and chuckles as he gets up from the table and walks over to Niall.

 

“What?” Niall gets a confused look on his face.

 

Harry laughs again and pulls Niall in close so that they're chest to chest and one of Harry's hands is resting on the back of Niall's neck “Your jumper is completely soaked from top to bottom and your hair in the front is wet and sticking up. I don't think i've ever loved you more than I do right in this moment”

 

Niall's mouth drops open the tiniest bit and his cheeks begin to pink up just the way Harry loves. He leans in and kisses each cheek softly before pulling back and simply watching his boyfriends face fondly.

 

“ _Harry”_ Niall breathes out “I don't-I can't... _god_ when you say stuff like that I just...”

 

“I know love,” Harry laughs at his flustered boyfriend “I get the same feelings when you say stuff like that to me”

 

“I love you. So much” Niall murmurs and seeks Harry's lips out with his own. Harry doesn't make him wait and meets him half way until their lips are pressed together in a warm kiss. It's only meant to be a few lingering pecks before they sit down for tea but when Niall's fingers brush over the skin on Harry's hip where his t-shirt has ridden up from his joggers, Harry releases a soft moan and pushes his lips just a tad bit harder against Niall's and licking against his lips to gain access to his mouth. When Niall let's him, their tongues brush against each other and it's like something is ignited in both of them. Niall's grip on Harry's hips tightens and Harry's hands are on Niall's biceps, pushing him backward until his back hits the fridge and magnets fall off onto the floor with a thunk.

 

“I was so fucking proud of you today” Harry breathes out against Niall's jaw as he kisses along it and up toward his ear “You're facing those fears of yours all on your own and making me love you even more”

 

All Niall could do was gasp softly as Harry began to suck a mark into the skin right below his ear. His hands found their way under Harry's t-shirt and he moved them around, feeling every inch of Harry's toned abs and pecs and delighting in the clench of the muscles under his touch.

 

“I think we should get this wet jumper off you hmm?” Harry says into his ear “Don't want you to catch a cold”

 

“Yeah” Niall whispers, shivering when Harry's fingers touch the skin on his stomach. He lifts his arms over his head and Harry makes quick work of the jumper then he's got his lips on Niall's chest and is kissing his way down Niall's own abs and toward his happy trail.

 

“Bedroom?” Harry stops kissing to ask.

 

“Bedroom” Niall nods “Yeah I think...yeah. What about our tea?”

 

“I think you'll like what we're going to do a lot more than you like tea” Harry mumbles and Niall can hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“Cheeky” Niall grins then pulls Harry back up to his full height and attaching their lips again for another heated snog. Harry picks Niall up with his hands behind his thighs and Niall moans loudly when both their growing erections rub together.

 

“Fuck” Harry curses “You have no idea what one sound from you does to me”

 

“I do. Or have you forgotten three nights ago?” Niall quirks an eyebrows.

 

“Now who's being cheeky?” Harry bites at Niall's bottom lip.

 

“You can show me again if you want. I'd really, really enjoy it” Niall says with a laugh.

 

“Yeah. I'll do that. I'll definitely do that” Harry grins then carries Niall out of the kitchen and quickly down the hallway to their bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

It's a Saturday morning, about a week before Christmas when Niall wakes up to the sound of Harry cooing and talking baby talk.

 

“I seriously hope you're talking to Mel in that baby voice and that's not some new sex thing you're trying out on me” Niall murmurs with a sleepy grin.

 

“Uh oh, we woke Niall up baby girl” Harry continues in his baby voice “I think we should give him kisses to apologize. What do you think hm? Do we have kisses for Niall?”

 

Niall's grin gets wider as he lays there snuggled under the duvet waiting for the soft, feathery touch of the eleven month olds lips to brush against his cheek. He feels the bed shift as Harry moves around and then...

 

“Ni!” Melody shouts, her hands clapping together excitedly “Ni, Ni, Ni”

 

“What the-?” Niall shoots up from the bed sending the duvet flying off of him. He hears Harry gasp loudly from somewhere next to him but all he can focus on is the sweet voice of the baby girl Harry had entrusted him to help take care of.

 

“Ni” Melody shouts again, this time giggling afterward and then Niall feels a tiny little hand reaching out and touching his neck.

 

“Yeah,” He hears Harry breathe out, sounding like he's shocked “Yeah baby girl, that's Niall. That's Ni”

 

“Oh my god,” Niall whispers as tears start to fall from his eyes onto his cheeks. “Oh my god”

 

“Ni,” Harry whispers “Holy...she just said your name baby. Oh my god. Can you take her? She wants to go with you”

 

“Yeah...god yes. Gimmie gimmie” Niall makes grabby hands toward where Harry's voice is coming from.

 

“Here you go Mel. Yeah that's your uncle Ni isn't it love?” Harry coos at her as he lifts her over into Niall's waiting arms. Niall takes her into his arms and hugs her close to him, one hand held behind her head in her soft curls.

 

“Hi monkey,” Niall coos through his tears as he holds her close “I love you so much do you know that? You made me so happy today. Yes you did!”

 

“Ni, Ni” Melody shouts right next to his ear, practically deafening him. He doesn't care though. He just wants her to keep saying it.

 

“I got it! I got that one baby” Harry is saying excitedly next to him.

 

“Got what?” Niall is too busy kissing Melody's face and making her giggle to pay attention to what Harry is talking about.

 

“I started recording with my phone. I have her on video saying your name” Harry sniffles.

 

“Are you crying too?” Niall chuckles.

 

“Yes” Harry huffs “ 's an important moment ya know”

 

Niall's still grinning widely and about to agree with Harry when a thought crosses his mind and the smile falls right from his face “Oh no. Oh no. God i'm sorry!”

 

“What?” Harry sounds completely confused.

 

“ _Harry”,_ Niall gets choked up again, more tears falling down his cheeks “She said-she said Ni. She should have said _your_ name first, not mine”

 

Niall feels Harry climb on top of him, straddling his knees and wrapping him and Melody up in a hug “I don't care about that love. I'm so happy about it to be honest. She loves you and when I start school, you'll be the one here at home with her and taking care of her when you're not writing. It makes me so happy that the two of you already have this seemingly unbreakable bond. I love it, and I love you. Both of you. I wouldn't have it any other way and I know my sister would be so happy to know her daughter has you in her life”

 

Niall buries his face against Melody's neck while she happily pulls at his hair and babbles nonsense in her sweet baby voice “I love her Harry” Niall's voice is choked and barely above a whisper “It's been just five months but I love her. I'd do anything for her. She means the world to me. You both do”

 

Harry presses his lips against Niall's forehead for a kiss “I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking I didn't want a relationship in my life. If you hadn't walked into my life and woken me the hell up, I wouldn't be here right now, witnessing this precious moment between the two most important people in my life”

 

“Sap” Niall sniffled then giggled because how could be not? He was in bed with the man he loved and the little girl who had stolen his heart. He's not quite sure when it happened but he realized now, with Melody sitting here in his lap, that to him she was his. She felt like she belonged to him and Harry and Niall knew that no matter how many kids he and Harry had someday, she would always be his first. She may call him Uncle Niall and Harry Uncle Harry but it wouldn't make her any less theirs.

 

“If i'm a sap, you made me one” Harry says with a laugh “Before you came along I used to make fun of Louis and Zayn, especially when they'd be all loved up at the beginning of a new relationship."

 

Niall smiled fondly and reached a hand out to look for Harry's face. When he found it he ran a thumb across Harry's cheek and his smile grew wide when his thumb was lost in one of Harry's dimples “You're the kindest person I know Harry. The most loving too. You were always a sap, just didn't let it out. Probably read Nora Roberts or Danielle Steele romance novels when you were a teenager”

 

Harry gasps then turns his face to bite Niall's thumb “In the worlds of our dear Louis, how very _dare_ you?”

 

Niall snorts out a laugh before extracting his legs from underneath Harry and swinging them over the edge of the bed “You sound just like him sometimes. It's scary”

 

“No scarier than when you cackle like him. I think he's a bad influence” Harry said, thoughtfully.

 

Niall hums before speaking “What time is it anyway?”

 

“Half seven” Harry says after a pause.

 

“Christ,” Niall curses “Have you been hanging around with Uncle Liam baby girl? Only he wakes me up this early”

 

Melody babbles something incoherent while patting Niall's face then let's out a tiny squeal before wiggling her body around and trying to get out of Niall's grasp.

 

“She's probably ready for breakfast right about now. She only woke up about fifteen minutes before you did” Harry says, fondly.

 

“Probably,” Niall says, as Melody continues to babble away “Actually, she just said she wants waffles. A really big plate full. She's quite hungry”

 

“Is that so?” Harry plays along “Well I suppose, since she's so cute and all, that I could make some waffles. Did she happen to mention if she'd like strawberries with them? I bought some, fresh, at the store yesterday.”

 

“Oh. As a matter of fact she did mention strawberries. With whipped cream on the side so she can dip the strawberries and waffle in it” Niall says, emphatically.

 

“I better get started then. I think i'll probably have waffles too. What would you like for breakfast love?” Harry asks him, his tone completely serious.

 

If the shocked look on Niall's face and the pout that came after weren't enough to make Harry laugh, then the look on Melody's face when she turned from Niall to look at Harry certainly did. It started out as a few disbelieving chuckles that turned into full blown laughter the longer he looked at her and she looked at him.

 

“Harrrreeehhhhhh” Niall whined, his bottom lip in full blown pout mode.

 

“No, no” Harry gasped out “You-you don't under-understand”

 

“What? What don't I understand?” Niall places his free hand on the hip that doesn't have Melody propped up on it “You're teasing me about _food_ Harry. That's a big no no and now you're laughing at me”

 

Harry shakes his head back and forth so hard that if Niall could actually _see_ him, he'd probably think it was about to fly off “Nooooo, Ni...oh my god, Mel is copying your face right now. She's-she's, oh god this is so hilarious I have to get pictures. Yes, yes i'm getting pictures with my phone”

 

“Oh for Christ's sake, what are you going on with?” Niall is incredulous because Harry knows not to mess around when food is involved.

 

“Sorry, sorry...you were, no you _are_ pouting and Mel was looking at you and she must be copying your face because when she turned to me she was pouting exactly like you are. Oh god that's hilarious!” Harry breaks into laughter again while Niall processes what he said.

 

“She was making the same face as me?” Niall says, a slow grin spreading across his face “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry wipes at his watery eyes “Oh Niall, she's so freaking adorable. You're both so freaking adorable. What am I going to do with you? The two of you are already ganging up on me with matching pouts. You'll always get what you want. I don't stand a chance.”

 

Niall's smile is wide now as he bounces Melody on his hip and coos at her “You really don't stand a chance babe. Clearly Melody is on my side when it comes to food. Solidarity, right monkey?”

 

“I really love you Niall” Harry's tone has turned serious “You know that right? I tell you enough?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall's voice is barely above a whisper as he's completely caught off guard by Harry turning so serious all of a sudden “I know. You tell me everyday”

 

Harry steps in closer to Niall. Close enough that Niall feels his breath brush against his cheek “I couldn't do this without you Ni. Not any of it. Raising Mel, going to school. You're the one giving me the strength and courage to do this. You just...you deserve the world and...I just wanted to make sure you know what you mean to me. I just...”

 

“Hey,” Niall reaches his free arm up and wraps his hand around the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads are touching and melody is caught in between them “What's this? Where did this come from?”

 

Harry huffs out a breath, tickling Nialls nose “I guess it all just hits me when I see you and Mel together. You're so good with her Ni. She _adores_ you. You two have this bond I can't explain and I love it. It's beautiful and I...we're both so lucky to have you. We'll never take you for granted. Okay? Never.”

 

“Shit,” Niall laughs “Why d'you have to be a sap and make me get all weepy this early in the morning? Go make the damn waffles while I get little miss dressed”

 

Harry lets out a loud laugh before kissing Niall quickly on the mouth “The waffles will be safely underway by the time you get into the kitchen”

 

“Good” Niall nods “And Harry?”

 

“Yeah love?”

 

“I feel the same way you know? I love you” Niall says sincerely.

 

“You better” Harry answers, then leaves their bedroom to head for the kitchen to make breakfast for his family, the entire time with a huge smile on his face and listening to the sounds of Niall and Melody giggling from her nursery.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

Later that night, after Harry and Niall had gotten Melody to sleep for the night, they sat together on the couch, curled around each other and enjoying the quiet of the flat besides the low sound of the telly playing in the background.

 

“I love being with you like this. Just us together, everything quiet. I feel like that's something I shouldn't be saying at the age of twenty one” Harry laughs at himself.

 

“I guess we're proper old men then, preferring the quiet at nine on a Saturday night instead of partying and getting drunk” Niall teases.

 

“If I had to make a choice I'd choose you every time. Being here with you and Mel and watching her fall asleep makes me happier than getting drunk and ending up in some strangers bed. I never thought I'd ever feel this way in my life but there it is” Harry murmurs while absentmindedly running his fingers through Niall's hair “And now tomorrow will be one year since we got together”

 

“Best year of my life” Niall sighs, then curls his body even more around Harry, his nose buried in Harry's neck, his lips brushing over his collarbone.

 

“Is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow? Not that I don't have anything planned...I just want you to have some input so that you have an amazing day” Harry rushes out the last part.

 

Niall lifts his head away from Harry's body and smiles up at him lazily “Excuse the cheesiness but you know it'll be amazing for me just being with you all day”

 

Harry snorts then leans down to kiss Niall on his perfectly plump lips “But if you had the chance to do one thing tomorrow, what would it be?”

 

“Easy,” Niall's smile grows wider and a bit mischievious “I'd want to stay in bed the whole day while you fuck me in every way and every position possible”

 

Harry sucks in a breath so quickly that he ends up choking on air, making Niall bust out laughing gleefully at Harry's expense.

 

“Niall,” Harry croaks out when he stops choking “ _Fuck_ ”

 

“Well, yeah. That's what i'm hoping will happen. I even asked Lou and Zayn to take Melody for the whole day and they told me you had already asked them and they were happy to do it” Niall smirks.

 

“ _Niall,_ you're a menace” Harry blurts out “A fucking insatiable menace”

 

“Fuck yeah, i'm insatiable. Course I am. Maybe you've met the lad i'm fucking? He's so good. Knows how to keep me very satisfied every time” Niall brushes his fingers over Harry's thigh and bites his lip.

 

“Oh god,” Harry practically moans, his voice sounding even deeper than normal, which was a major turn on for Niall “You're killing me babe. I'm pretty sure i'm fucking blushing right now”

 

“Yeah? Well maybe we could start the celebration early? Course with Melody here we should keep such activities to the bedroom with the door closed but tomorrow...well I have plans for tomorrow. What I really, really want is to go out onto the lounger on our balcony and ride you so hard that our breath can be seen in the cold air” Niall whispers in Harry's ear.

 

“Yes, _yes._ Fuck...Jesus Niall. I want you so bad” Harry manages to get out before he grabs Niall and pulls him onto his lap so that the blonde is straddling him.

 

“That's good because,” Niall kisses Harry's lips while slowly grinding his hips down on Harry “I really want you too. Sometimes...” Niall moves his lips down to Harry's neck, just above his collarbone “you're all I can think about when i've got a deadline and i'm trying to write. Your body...christ, your body, so hard and muscular on top of me. Just last week I got so turned on I sent Liam out to pick up some lunch so I could lock myself in our bedroom and wank”

 

Harry gasps loudly and Niall feels his whole body shudder underneath him “Fuck Niall. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ I'm not going to last with you talking like that”

 

“Come on then” Niall says when he finishes sucking a mark just above Harry's collarbone “Get me in the bedroom”

 

Harry whimpers loudly, momentarily forgetting there was a baby asleep down the hall. Niall shushes him with his lips, engaging Harry in a filthy kiss full of tongue and teeth as Harry lifts them both up from the couch and carries Niall to the bedroom wrapped around his waist. When they got there and closed the door they both broke apart, gasping for air as they made their way to the bed. Harry laid Niall down against the pillows and quickly crawled on top of him, hauling his shirt over his head then getting to work with the buttons on Niall's.

 

“Grab the lube” Harry panted while he removed Niall's shirt and got to work on his jeans. Niall grunted in response and leaned over to yank the drawer of the bedside table open, feeling around for the lube and condoms. He found them as Harry was yanking his jeans off and tossed them in Harry's direction.

 

“Just lube yourself up. I prepped myself after Mel went to sleep and you took that call from your mum” Niall panted, his hands moving up and down Harry's biceps.

 

“ _What?”_ Harry choked out “You...oh fucking god what I would give to see that”

 

Niall lifted his head off the bed and sunk his teeth into Harry's pecs, soothing the bite with his tongue “You can watch tomorrow. Fuck me. Now”

 

Harry wasted no time ripping the condom open and rolling it down his dick. He quickly lubed himself up then grabbed Niall by the hips and sunk into his tight heat with one smooth thrust. He cursed as he felt Niall easily open up to him and his heart stuttered a beat when Niall's legs wrapped tightly around him and he called out his name.

 

“Niall...baby” Harry moaned as he moved in and out of Niall “You have no idea what you do to me. The way you always want me, even though you can't even see me...you have no idea how that makes me feel.”

 

Niall's hands move up Harry's sweat slicked back and move into his hair, gripping it tightly as he arches into Harry, his head sinking back into the pillow “Tell me Harry. Tell me how I make you feel”

 

Harry leaned down to kiss Niall but they were both breathing so heavy and gasping in pleasure that it turned into them panting into each other's mouths as their bodies continued to move in sync.

 

“Loved,” Harry manages to say into Niall's mouth “So loved. You...god you make me feel so fucking special. Sometimes it hits me so hard I lose my breath”

 

Niall gasps loudly as Harry hits his prostate and lets out a filthy moan while digging his fingers into Harry's lower back “You are special Har. Love you...so much”

 

Harry lets out a cry and his hips begin to stutter and slow down as he feels his orgasm hitting him. The emotional connection has always been there between him and Niall but never as strong as it was in this moment. If Harry were standing, the feeling washing over him right now would surely bring him to his knees. He cries out again and whimpers Niall's name as he comes into the condom, his hips continuing to move as he rides out his orgasm. He somehow remembers through his haze to think about Niall but when he goes to reach his hand around Niall to bring him to release, he finds Niall's already beat him to it and instead he's treated to the amazing look on Niall's face as he shoots his load all over his and Harry's stomachs.

 

“Fuck” Harry manages to breathe out before he slowly pulls out of Niall then immediately collapses on top of him.

 

“Yeah,” Niall gasps out, his chest rising up and down rapidily underneath Harry “Fucking incredible”

 

Harry groans as he tries to lift himself up on shaky arms so that he's laying next to Niall instead of on top of him but Niall wraps his arms around him and keeps him close.

 

“Don't move. I love having you close like this. I love having you on top of me” Niall says in Harry's ear before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

Harry grins and rubs his nose against Niall's “You don't care that your come is stuck in between the two of us?”

 

“Honestly, i'm so thoroughly and incredibly fucked right now that I really don't care that there's come all over us” Niall says with a lazy grin on his face “You never disappoint baby. You always know what I want”

 

“Making me blush again” Harry says, shyly. He buries his face in Niall's neck, hiding the shy smile on his face even though Niall couldn't see him.

 

Niall laughs and squeezes Harry tightly while kissing the top of his head “Seriously babe, if the sex keeps getting better like this the longer we're together, I don't think i'll live past thirty”

 

Harry barks out a laugh against Niall's neck then bites down gently on the tender skin “Shut up. You're crazy”

 

“I'm not” Niall protests but he's also laughing “In all seriousness though, that was pretty fucking amazing. There's this pull between us, this connection that's always been there. We've always been so in sync but this time it was like...it was more powerful? I don't know. I can't explain it.”

 

“You don't have to” Harry grabs one of Niall's arms and brings his hand close so he can link their fingers “I felt it too”

 

“I love you” Niall squeezes Harry's hand.

 

“I love you too”

 


	41. Chapter 41

Niall wakes up the next morning to the warmth of Harry's naked body pressed tightly into his side and half on top of him. He blinks his eyes rapidly a few times to rid them of any crusty residue then raises a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

 

“You're pretty cute when you first wake up in the morning. Have I ever told you that?” Harry's voice sounds quietly from beside him.

 

“Harry,” Niall grins slowly “Hi”

 

“Hi” Harry laughs quietly “Happy Anniversary love”

 

Niall turns his head on the pillow so that he knows he's face to face with Harry “Happy Anniversary. Best year of my life ya know?”

 

Harry hums and leans in to kiss his nose “Mine too. I love you. So fucking much”

 

“Love you too” Niall answers with a smile “Is Mel awake yet?”

 

Harry shakes his head, his curls hitting Niall in the face “Not yet but probably soon. It's still early. Not quite seven yet”

 

Niall groans and throws an arm over his forehead “Why have I woken up so early? Has Liam planted some sort of chip in my brain or something? It's not _normal_ to be awake this early”

 

Harry chuckles and wraps his body even more around Niall's “If it helps, Lou and Zayn are picking Melody up by half eight sooooo...”

 

Niall removes his arm from his forehead and grins wickedly “Soooo you can fuck me senseless then?”

 

Harry laughs loudly and plants his lips on Niall's cheek for a kiss “That's one of the plans yeah. Can I get you anything before Mel wakes up? Make you breakfast in bed?”

 

“You make me breakfast every morning Harry. I should be making you breakfast” Niall pouts.

 

“Don't use that pout on me Niall” Harry groans.

 

“Come onnnnnnn Harry. You never let me do anything for you” Niall's pout becomes even more pronounced.

 

Harry groans again and buries his face in Niall's neck “How about we make breakfast together then? While i'm well aware of how capable you are, it still frightens me too much when I see you cooking on a hot stove. I can't handle it”

 

Niall smiles fondly and turns his body into Harry's so that they're laying chest to chest “Do you realize how amusing that is, considering I've never burned myself on the stove while you have several times since we met?”

 

Harry's shoulders start shaking and Niall can feel him smiling against his neck “I never said anything about being rational. I'm hoping you love me so much that you'll humor me?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall grins and presses a kiss to the top of Harry's head “I reckon I love you so much I'd do anything you asked”

 

“Come on then” Harry moves away from him and hops out of the bed “No need to shower. We'll be getting quite dirty later anyway I'd say”

 

“Filthy if I have anything to say about it” Niall says as he walks around the room naked and searches in a drawer for clean boxers.

 

“Oh how I adore that gorgeous pale bum of yours” Harry says with a sigh, making Niall snort and wiggle his naked bum in Harry's direction.

 

“Heyyyy. Watch where you're shaking that thing you tease. You know full well I don't have time to destroy that beautiful arse before our daughter wakes up” Harry says in a playful tone, only gasping when he realizes what he's said.

 

Niall whirls around to face Harry's direction, his hands still on the top of his boxers as he just finished pulling them up “Harry...”

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry says in a broken whisper “I didn't...I wasn't...oh god”

 

Niall hurries over to Harry, briefly knocking his knee on the mattress on his way. When he reaches him he grabs his arm and pulls him into a tight hug, their chests pressed tight together and Niall's hand curling around Harry's neck “It's okay. It's alright. I think of her in that way too. I tried not to. I tried so hard because I didn't want to disrepect Gemma and Rob but...I just love her so much and...I guess at some point she started to feel like ours”

 

“Yeah?” Harry says, softly into Niall's neck “You think of her that way?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I do. I'd do anything for her Harry. For both of you. You Styles' have taken over my whole life, every waking thought and most of my sleeping ones too” Niall chuckles.

 

“It's the curls. You can't see 'em but once you feel how soft they are you can never go back” Harry sniffs then lets out a giggle against Niall's neck.

 

“You stupid fool” Niall says, with nothing but love and fondness in his voice. Soon he's giggling too and eventually Harry pulls back so Niall can wipe the tears from his face.

 

“She won't remember Gem and Rob but I plan on telling her everything about them when she's old enough to understand. I don't want to take their place but I guess at some point I started thinking of her as our daughter too, without even knowing it” Harry said.

 

“She'll know exactly who her parents are, we'll make sure of it. I think we can still think of her as ours though. It's only natural since we are raising her now. She can still call us Niall and Harry though. Gemma and Rob will always be Mum and Dad”

 

“I think that sounds perfect” Harry says softly before gathering himself and leaning in to kiss Niall “Come on, let's go get some breakfast”

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

Harry is just putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher while Niall gets Melody dressed when there's a quick knock on the door and Louis and Zayn let themselves into the flat with their key.

 

“Heeeeyyyyy. Where's my girl?” Louis' voice immediately rang out across the flat.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and closed the dishwasher before heading out of the kitchen to greet Louis and Zayn “She's not your girl Lou”

 

“Says you, but Mel and I, we have something special going on. She adores her uncle Lou” Louis is craning his neck to try and see around Harry, looking for Melody.

 

“You'll have to fight Niall for her mate” Harry says, a small grin spreading across his face making his dimples pop out.

 

A fond smile appears on Louis' face “Yeah. He really has fallen in love with her hasn't he? I mean, he's scared to death but putting it aside somehow for her sake and yours. He's a really strong, tough son of a bitch and I couldn't be anymore fucking happy about it. No matter how hard I tried not to, I could never NOT worry about you. Your refusal to give love a shot, being determined to stay alone...I hated it. I hated it but it was your life and your decision so I just supported you and was your friend. Then Niall came into your life and while you had some rough patches over the past year, you came out stronger then ever and now it's your anniversary and i'm just really fucking happy for you. He's amazing Harry. He's perfect for you”

 

Harry reached out and brought Louis into a tight hug “Jesus Lou...i'm going to fucking cry in a minute”

 

Zayn laughed and clapped both Harry and Louis on the back “Me too mate. What the fuck's gotten into you this morning?”

 

“I don't know” Louis sniffed and pulled away from Harry. His eyes narrowed and he fixed his two best mates in a glare “But if you tell anyone about this your nipples and balls are not safe from me”

 

The three men burst into laughter and it was another few minutes before Harry remembered the news he wanted to share with them “Oh my god lads! Speaking of Niall, I haven't told you what happened this morning”

 

“And you're not going to” Louis places his hands on his hips “Dirty bastard. We don't need to hear what he did to you this morning”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Louis in the shoulder while reaching in his pocket for his phone “No you twat. I brought Mel into our room this morning when she woke up. Niall was still asleep but when he woke up and started talking she said his name. She kept saying it over and over again. Here, look, I got some of it on video with my phone”

 

Zayn and Louis both grab for the phone and play the video with wide eyes. They were just finishing when Niall came walking out from the hallway with Melody in his arms “Hey Harry? Does she match? I knocked over the stack of clean clothes you put on her dresser yesterday and then I didn't know which shirt went with which pants”

 

“Niaaallllll” Louis exclaims as he runs toward Niall and throws his arms around him. Niall makes a little 'omph' noise at the contact and Melody begins to giggle and smack her hand against the side of Louis' head.

 

“What the hell? Louis, why are you choking me?” Niall squeaks out.

 

“She called you Ni” Louis pulls back with a huge grin on his face “Didn't you sweetheart? You called him Ni”

 

A smile breaks out on Niall's face and he adjusted Melody on his hip while planting a kiss in her dark curls “Yeah. It was pretty amazing. I couldn't believe it”

 

“Believe it mate, she loves you. You're right there beside Harry taking care of her everyday and she knows that” Zayn says, fondly.

 

“Where else would I be really?” Niall says with a shrug “I can't even think of anywhere else I'd want to be”

 

A small smile appears on Harry's face and he's biting his lip to keep his emotions in check. He walks over to Niall and wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his and Melody's foreheads “Me either. I love you both, so much.”

 

“Okay i'm overdosing on sappiness right now. Give us the baby, who does match by the way, great job on that Ni, and you two can get to your anniversary celebrations. Text one of us tomorrow when you're decent and alive. Try not to fu- I mean, try not to screw each other to death will you?” Louis says with a smirk.

 

“So funny Tommo” Niall says dryly “Okay monkey, are you ready to go with your Uncle Lou and Uncle Zayn? Yeah you are aren't you? Such a good, happy girl you are. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow”

 

“Love you baby girl. Be good for your uncles” Harry kisses her on the nose and laughs at the squeal she lets out then Niall hands her over to Louis while Zayn picks up the bag Harry had packed for her the night before.

 

“Have fun lads and congratulations. I'm really happy for you. Love you both” Zayn says with a genuine smile while Louis is already out the door and having a hearty conversation with Melody.

 

The door closes quietly behind Zayn and Harry has no time to react as Niall comes barreling at him and jumping up into his arms sending Harry falling backwards onto the couch.

 

“Niall!” Harry gasps out over Niall's loud laughter “Are you trying to kill me? You're lucky the couch was right behind us”

 

“Course i'm not trying to kill you. You can't fuck me if you're dead” Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“So you want to get right to it then?” Harry grins up at Niall who is laying on top of him.

 

Niall shakes his head shamefully at Harry “It's like you don't even know me at all”

 

“Oh shut up” Harry laughs and playfully takes a nip at Niall's chin “Actually...can we talk about something for a minute?”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow and shifts around so that he's laying more comfortably on top of Harry “Something on your mind?”

 

“I just want to ask you something...not sure how you'll feel about it” Harry sounds a bit timid now, which only peaks Niall's interest even more.

 

“Ask me then. You know you can always ask me anything” Niall tries to soothe Harry.

 

“I'm just going to come right out and ask then, because it's a bit awkward. Would you top?” Harry blurts out, his cheeks turning red with embarrasment which is ridiculous since this is _Niall._

 

To say Niall was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes grow wide and his mouth opens and closes several times as if he's trying to say something but can't make up his mind what.

 

“Shit,” Harry curses and swipes a hand across his face “Is it horrible? You don't want to right? It's okay...I just...”

 

“Jesus Harry” Niall finally finds his voice “I never said I didn't want to I'm just...well i'm a bit gobsmacked at the moment. That's not exactly what I was expecting you to say”

 

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have blurted it out like that” Harry sighs.

 

“Where is this coming from? I love being the bottom and you love being the top so we've never even talked about it before” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah...I know, I know I...well I mean I haven't even bottomed very often. I think I only did it twice. Every lad I ever pulled was always happy to bottom. I just...don't laugh at me okay? I had a dream last week...about you, about us, and you were...you were topping and _fuck_ it was the single most hottest dream i've ever had” Harry has to hold back a moan just thinking about it.

 

“What? You had a dream about it? Where the fuck was I through all this?” Niall asks, confused.

 

“Fast asleep with your mouth hanging open, drooling on the pillow” Harry snorts.

 

“Harry!” Niall smacks his shoulder “You had a hot dream about me and didn't wake me up? What did you do?”

 

“Wanked in the bathroom. It was three in the morning and I was so caught off guard by it all and all I could think about was relief. You slept through the whole thing” Harry chuckles, fondly.

 

“Okay,” Niall takes a deep breath and lets it out “That's hot. I'm not gonna lie.”

 

“It was...yeah, it was hot. It was incredible. Do you think you'd be open to trying it?” Harry asks Niall.

 

“Yeah,” Niall breathes out shakily and nods his head “Yeah but...you know i've never topped before. Not even once. What if i'm terrible?”

 

Harry shakes his head furiously and slips his hands up the back of Niall's shirt so he can massage the muscles in his back “You couldn't be. You'd never be. You're amazing Niall, so incredible and... _god_ there's so much I want you to do to me”

 

Niall lets out a low moan as his dick immediately reacts to the tone of Harry's voice “Yeah. Okay. I can...I can do that. Whatever you want. Tell me what you want Harry. Tell me about your dream”

 

Harry breathes deeply and his hands wander down from Niall's back to his cute little bum, squeezing gently “It was so good Ni. I was underneath you, just like I am now, and you had me pressed into the mattress with your body. You looked so good on top of me babe. Your hands were all over me, I could feel the roughness on your fingertips from your guitar playing. I've always loved that roughness but when your fingers were inside me, stretching me open...it felt so good Ni. It's all I can think about since I had that dream.”

 

Niall has sat up now, so that he's straddling Harry and he's listening intently to every word Harry is saying, his breathing becoming hitched as Harry talks about being fingered by him.

 

“You like that don't you baby? I can see it on your face. The thought of having your fingers inside me turns you on doesn't it?” Harry's voice is low and seductive, making Niall's dick become even harder, throbbing inside his pants.

 

“ _Fuck_ Harry” Niall curses and begins to move his hips a little, trying to gain some friction for his hard on “I've never...I haven't really thought about it before. I love being the bottom but with you...yeah, yeah I want to do that to you. I want to make you scream my name”

 

Harry grins widely as he looked up at Niall on top of him. His hair was messed up from where he ran a hand through it, his cheeks were flushed and his lip was red from biting it. He was gorgeous and it made Harry feel so lucky and grateful to have Niall “Yeah? You want to hear your name love? You want to fuck me so hard don't you baby?”

 

Niall whimpers above Harry and drives his hips down hard against Harry's crotch “Shit Harry. Is this what it's like for you when we have sex? You're driving me crazy here”

 

“Yeah love, this is what it's like. You drive me crazy everyday” Harry murmurs in his low voice. He's running his hands all over Niall, up and down his thighs and around to his bum, up his arms and around to his back. He knows Niall loves to be touched, to feel since he can't see.

 

“Tell...tell me more about your dream” Niall asks, licking his lips “Was I...was I good? Like, you liked it and everything?”

 

Harry lets out an incredulous laugh and sits up so that he's chest to chest with Niall “Are you kidding? It was incredible Ni. So incredible that I haven't stopped thinking about it and have had to wank several times. I want you. On top of me, inside of me, all over me. I want it so bad”

 

Niall groans and grabs Harry fiercely by the back of the neck, smashing his lips against his and kissing him filthily and greedily “Okay. Okay, yeah...whatever you want Harry. Just promise you'll help me okay? I want it to be good for you”

 

“Christ, it will be. It'll be so good” Harry sounds breathless from their kiss “I'll help you love. However you want. I can guide your hands but you don't need me to. Just feel around like you always do and you'll find everything you need. It may be your way of seeing but sometimes it's incredibly hot for me, by the way”

 

“Cheeky” Niall laughed at Harry before climbing off him and standing up “Let's go to our bedroom. I don't think your long legs and this couch go together well enough for what we're going to be doing”

 

“Now who's being cheeky?” Harry smirks and jumps up from the couch, surprising Niall from behind and picking him up bridal style to run to their bedroom.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

“Ni...Niallllll fuck. Are you sure you've-you've never topped before?” Harry puffs out a breath and grips his long hair in his hands while pressing his head back against the pillow.

 

“Quite sure” Niall's Irish accent is thicker now, his voice full of lust “I really, really like it though”

 

“Me too” Harry pants, unable to say anything else as Niall adds a third finger inside him while he sucks him off with his mouth.

 

Niall pulls off Harry and licks the precome from his lips “You're so tight Harry. It...you feel so good against my fingers. I can't wait to feel you around my dick”

 

Harry moans and presses his hips down, trying to fuck Niall's fingers “You're doing so good love. So good. Please...please just-just fuck me. 'M ready...so ready”

 

Niall's eyes close as he enjoys the feeling of Harry around his three fingers. He doesn't want to pull them out but he knows his dick will feel a hundred times better inside so he slowly removes his fingers and quickly puts the condom on that he had ready and lubes himself up, all while listening to Harry pant and moan underneath him.

 

“I love you Harry” Niall says softly as he slots himself perfectly between Harry's legs.

 

“God me too” Harry moans as he feels Niall's dick brush near the area of his hole “I love you so much”

 

Hearing those words from Harry still had the ability to make Niall weak, especially during such an intimate moment as this. His nerves were also getting the best of him and he fumbled for a moment as he tried to keep his balance but Harry was right there, he was always right there to catch him when he needed it. He wrapped Niall in his long legs and linked their fingers together, bringing Niall in for a slow, sweet kiss.

 

“Just guide yourself with your hand love” Harry whispered against his lips “I'm right here. I can't wait to feel you”

 

Niall whimpered against Harry's lips as the overwhelming feeling of love washed over him. He'd never been loved so much in his life. Never felt so safe and wanted by somebody. This was only their one year anniversary but in this moment Niall knew that ten years from now, this is were he wanted to be, with Harry. Always with Harry.

 

Niall kissed Harry one last time before moving down again to feel with his hands. He couldn't help but smirk at the noises Harry was making because he was simply trying to see what he was doing but for Harry, touching him this way was a major turn on.

 

“Niall you're killing me on purpose aren't you?” Harry is panting, sweat pouring off his forehead.

 

“Noooo but I can if you want” Niall says with a cheeky grin.

 

“Nialllll please. I want you so bad” Harry practically begs.

 

“I know,” Niall breathes out, turning serious again “I want you too”

 

His fingers brushed over Harry's entrance and now that he knew where he was supposed to be, he guided his dick and slowly started pushing his way inside of Harry. His breath hitched as he felt Harry's walls close around him and the tight heat overwhelmed him for a moment. Harry's own breathing sped up and his hands gripped tightly onto Niall's biceps as he slid in inch by inch.

 

“Harry...fuck Harry” Niall moaned “Feel so good”

 

“Yeah” Harry gasped out, his hands moving around to Niall's bare back and digging his nails in “Incredible. Start moving baby. Fuck me like I know you want to”

 

“Yeah yeah” Niall began to move his hips, sliding almost all the way out of Harry and moving back in “Yeah, 'm gonna fuck you so good”

 

“Christ yes!” Harry cried out as Niall picked up his rythem and started moving in and out of Harry faster. Harry's hands dug into Niall's flesh even harder and soon he was grabbing Niall's bum, and trying to push him in harder. Niall obliges and slams into Harry even harder, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing and occasional cursing.

 

“Ni...Niall I-I need to come” Harry's voice sounds strangled as Niall keeps ramming into his prostate over and over again.

 

“Don't,” Niall gasps out as he slows down and adjusts his position “Don't touch yourself. I-I wanna do it”

 

“Yes. God Niall, touch me...please touch me” Harry begged then threw his head back against the pillow when Niall's fist engulfed his dick. He began to move his fist fast, trying to match the rythem of his hips. It didn't take long for Harry to scream out Niall's name and for Niall to feel Harry's hot come all over his hand. Niall continued to move as Harry rode out his orgasm, only losing control and coming with a shout when he felt Harry's tight heat squeezing around his dick.

 

“Oh my god” Niall struggled to catch his breath as he moved off of Harry and fumbled to remove the condom.

 

“God had nothing to do with that” Harry's raspy voice sounded near Niall's ear and his large hands wrapped around Niall's body, pulling him close “That was all you baby”

 

Niall snorts and wiggles around so he can bury his nose in Harry's neck “Was not”

 

“Oh it was. We're going to be doing that again. Definitely again” Harry sounded emphatic.

 

“But not today” Niall groaned “You're fucking me for the rest of the day. I need to work out more if i'm doing that again. Holy fuck!”

 

“Takes lots of stamina huh?” Harry chuckled.

 

“Yeah. I'm exhausted. I swear I can't fucking move right now” Niall groaned again as he threw one of his legs over Harry.

 

“Good. I don't want you to move. Stay here with me okay? Always” Harry whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

 

“Always” Niall mumbled before drifting off to sleep “Always”

 

 

 


	42. Epilogue

 

 

 

Saturdays are the most important day of the week in the Horan/Styles household. It's a day where Harry has no school and Niall makes sure he has no work to do so that he, Harry and Melody can spend the day together. Completely. On the week days they spend evenings together when Harry gets home from school but it's only a couple of hours and then Mel is off to bed so Saturdays have become family day, or more like family fun day. It doesn't matter what they do as long as they do it together.

 

So on this particular Saturday Harry is quite confused when he wakes up at half eight and Niall isn't in bed. In fact, he's nowhere in the flat and it doesn't make sense. He finds the note Niall has left in braille on the kitchen table for Harry, because Harry has become perfect at reading braille over the past three years, but it doesn't explain anything, only that Niall would be back soon and he loved them.

 

“Uncle Hawwy” He turns at the sound of his neices voice and finds her standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He manages to hold back a snort at her appearence. Her wild head of curls seems to have all migrated over to one side of her head and are sticking up like she just stuck her finger in a socket and the pajama set she was wearing had one leg pushed up to her knee and one sleeve on the top was up to her elbow. She was like a three year old rapper from America or something.

 

“Hey love. Good morning” Harry walks over and picks her up, cooing at the way she rubs at her eyes.

 

“Where's uncle Ni?” She asks, resting her head sleepily on his shoulder.

 

“I don't know bug. He left a note though and he'll be back soon so I think we should get breakfast ready for when he does hmm?” Harry kisses her forehead and pushes her curls from her eyes. She looked so much like him with those curls that anyone could easily mistake her for Harry's own daughter.

 

“Okay. We should make waffles with lots of bluebewwie's. That's his favorite” Melody says in a matter of fact tone. She knew her uncle Niall very well and always wanted only the best for him everyday. There wasn't a day that went by that Harry's heart wasn't filled with such love for the pair, so much that he almost couldn't breathe sometimes. She loves Harry, very much so, but she had a soft spot and a bond with Niall that couldn't be broken and Harry was okay with that. More than okay.

 

Harry gets to work whipping up the waffle batter with fresh blueberries Harry had bought at the market yesterday, while Melody goes into the living room to watch cartoons on the telly. He's just getting ready to pour the batter into the waffle maker when he hears the front door open and close and a squeal come from Melody. With a soft smile on his face, he turns off the waffle maker and leaves the batter in a bowl on the counter and heads into the living room to greet Niall.

 

“Morning monkey!” Niall is saying to Melody when Harry walks into the room. Melody is up in his arms with her little legs wrapped around his waist and Niall is kissing her face all over “Did ya miss me?”

 

“Awways miss you Uncle Ni” Melody giggles, then hides her face in Niall's neck.

 

Niall laughs and pats her on the head, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown appearing on his face “Ohhh someone is having an interesting hair day”

 

Harry lets out a laugh that has Niall looking over in his direction with a smile “Yeah, her hair is all over the place this morning. Gonna be fun to tackle with the brush later”

 

“We'll manage, won't we monkey? Want to go play with Lucky? She told me she missed you while we were out” Niall says to the little girl in his arms. Melody nods and tells him yes so he puts her back down on the floor and soon her and Lucky are running up and down the hallway to the bedrooms chasing after a ball.

 

“Now, come here you. I want a kiss” Niall pouts at Harry, making Harry laugh.

 

“I would have given you more than a kiss if you'd been in bed when I woke up this morning” Harry teases Niall as he walks across the room to his boyfriend.

 

Niall groaned and slid an arm around Harry's waist to pull him up against his body “It's Liam's fault. I needed his help with something and he has plans the rest of the day so we had to go this morning. I'll kill him”

 

Harry grinned and leaned in to rub his nose against Niall's “There's tonight after Mel goes to bed, don't worry”

 

Niall nodded his head then attached his lips to Harry's, enjoying the familiar taste and softness of his boyfriends plump lips. His free hand that wasn't around Harry's waist comes up to rest on Harry's neck amongst his curls and within seconds his whole body was leaning into Harry's, no doubt in his mind whatsoever that his boyfriend would keep him upright and never let him fall.

 

“Could kiss you forever” Niall mumbles against Harry's lips when they pull back slightly.

 

Harry's arms are around Niall's waist, his right hand up under Niall's shirt to caress the warm skin of his back. He presses his lips to the corner of Niall's mouth before pulling back again and speaking in a whisper “Mel's still busy with Lucky. We have a bit more kissing time before she comes in here like a banshee and pulls us apart”

 

Niall laughs against Harry's cheek, his fingers curling and digging in against Harry's hip, prompting Harry to fit his body even tighter against Niall's “She kind of is like a banshee isn't she?”

 

Niall can feel Harry nod against him, shivering a little when Harry licked along his jaw then attached his lips to the spot, sucking softly for a moment before detaching his lips and speaking in a lazy voice “Yeah. Sometimes I feel like, even though we're the ones raising her, there's a massive amount of _Louis_ in her that will probably never leave. An exorcism would probably be needed to rid her of Louis tendencies”

 

Niall laughs loudly then, not being able to stop himself because it's so true, so very, very true. Niall doesn't care though, and he knows Harry doesn't. Harry may technically be the legal guardian of Melody but since they got her it's been a group effort when it came to raising her. Niall and Harry were the main ones but Louis, Zayn, Liam and Dylan have been there through it all and there is a part of each of them in that little girl and in all honesty it only made Niall love her even more fiercely than he already did.

 

“Wouldn't change a thing though.” Niall voices his thoughts and feels Harry's smile against his cheek immediately.

 

“No. Neither would I” Harry concurs, then his lips are attached to Niall's again and Niall's whole body shivers, making him even more grateful his boyfriend is holding him up.

 

They manage two minutes of lazy snogging, tongues brushing together slowly and teasingly, almost as a prelude of what was to come tonight after Mel was asleep. They're broken apart by Lucky's bark and Mel's whining because apparently Lucky's ball went under the couch. They pull apart reluctantly with a whispered promise in Niall's ear that they'd continue this later.

 

After Harry retrieves the ball and tosses it to Lucky, he turns back to Niall and explains he was just about to make waffles for breakfast when Niall had gotten back. Niall hums and tells him he'll stay in the living room to play with Melody and Lucky but for Harry to call out if he needed any help.

 

So that's what Harry does. He goes into the kitchen and begins by reheating the waffle maker and stirring the batter for said waffles. He's surprised only a moment later when he hears the slap of tiny, bare feet against the tiles in the kitchen and turns around to see Melody standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hands behind her back and a look of concentration on her face.

 

“Uncle Hawwy?” Melody begins “Uncle Ni said I should ask you if you want to marry him?”

 

Harry's eyes grow wide and he inhales a sharp breath that only makes him choke on his own saliva. He coughs once and swallows a few times, trying desperately to process what he's just heard.

 

“He... _what?_ ” Harry manages to spit out.

 

Melody shrugs and sticks her hands out, palms up “Don't know what it means. He told me it was very important so I tried very hard to remember what he said”

 

Harry stands there with his mouth hanging open and whisk in his hand, now dripping waffle batter all over the floor, trying to process what his neice just said. Why would she say something like that? Where would she even learn to say something like that? She's only three! It's not like she knows what marriage is yet. They hadn't talked about it with her because they felt she was too young to understand. All she needed to know was that Uncle Harry and Uncle Niall love each other very much and would always be there for her no matter what.

 

“Mel,” Harry chokes out. “Mel, what-what did Uncle Niall say?”

 

Melody huffed and rolled her eyes in dramatic fashion “I tolllddddd you what he said.”

 

“But-but-it...”Harry is at a loss for words, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He somehow manages to get his feet moving and a few seconds later, finds himself stumbling into the living room where Niall was, stopping short and staring with wide eyes at Niall sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his thighs as he sits hunched over chewing on the nails of his left hand. What really caught Harry's eye though, was the little blue box sitting front and center on the table in front of Niall. He recognized that box. He's seen it many times in adverts and in the window while walking past the expensive shop. Of _course_ Niall would go get him an expensive ring. He's always trying to spoil Harry, even when Harry tells him repeatedly it's not necessary but, fuck, that's not the point right now is it? There's a _box_ on the _table_ and Niall looks nervous and oh my fucking god....

 

“Harry? Is that you?” Niall stands up abruptly, nearly banging his shin on the table doing so.

 

“Niall...”Harry doesn't even know what to say. He's getting emotional and nothing has even happened yet.

 

“Right,” Niall clears his throat nervously “I thought I heard someone but it could have been Mel...anyway did-did Mel tell you what I told her to? Cause like, okay so I was going to wait and ask Louis and Dylan to take Mel for a night and then do something totally romantic and sappy because, let's face it, we're both saps and secretly love it, but then I came home this morning and there was my monkey and you and your lips and I couldn't wait. I wanted Mel to be apart of this somehow because she's a part of us now, has been since you got custody of her sooooo I thought it would be cute to have her ask you for me. Also maybe i'm scared shitless. Okay I'm-”

 

“Stop rambling you fucking idiot” Harry was right in front of Niall now, his hands on Niall's cheeks brushing his thumbs over the little freckles that lie across his cheekbones that come out in the summer.

 

“Okay” Niall whispers, his breath brushing against Harry's lips. He opens his mouth to speak again but Harry's hands disappear and Niall feels his body move away slightly. He hears Harry whispering for a minute before it's quiet again and he feels a tiny hand slip into his.

 

“Uncle Ni? It's me, Monkey” Melody's tiny voice drifts up to him and he breaks out into a grin, his heart completely filling up with all the love and fondness he felt for this little girl.

 

“I hope it's you Monkey. You're the only little girl allowed to hold my hand after all” Niall smiles and hopes it's somewhere near where she's standing.

 

“Uncle Hawwy told me to tell you his answer is yes but only if you put a ring on it” Her tiny voice drifts up to Niall again and she sounds so serious and it's so ridiculous but so Harry that he breaks out into a laugh and a sob all at the same time.

 

“Well Monkey, I better do as he says right? Want to help me? You're my big girl after all. Couldn't do it without you.” Niall tells the little girl.

 

“Uh huh, I help you. We need the tiny box you showed me right?” She asks.

 

“That we do. You get it for me and then we can give Uncle Harry his ring okay?” Niall says through the tears that are starting to fall down his cheeks.

 

Melody hums and Niall can hear her, rather noisely, grab the box from the table and then she was back next to him holding his hand.

 

“Harry?” Niall says softly, holding out his free hand for Harry to hold onto.

 

“M'right here” Harry slips his hand in to Niall's and squeezes gently “Not going anywhere. Ever.”

 

Niall opens up the box and takes the ring out then tells Melody to hold it with him. Together, they slide the ring up Harry's ring finger until it's settled perfectly in place, the perfect fit, like it was always meant to be there.

 

“It's gorgeous Niall. Not only that, it's so _me_ ” Harry laughs through his tears “Fits perfectly with my other rings and everything.”

 

Niall smiles fondly at him then pulls him in tight against him with one arm while his other arm was holding onto Melody “Liam described it to me and I knew right away it was made for you. I didn't even ask how much it was after that, just charged my credit card and made my way home to you.”

 

“You're lucky I'm so happy right now or else you'd be hearing a mouthful about spending so much money.” Harry huffs, the air from his mouth tickling Niall's forehead.

 

Niall chuckled lightly then brushed his lips over Harry's cheek “You're worth it. Every penny spent, you're worth that and so much more.”

 

Harry's grip tightens around Niall and then he's nudging his lips against Niall's in a soft, sweet kiss. Niall automatically leans in to him, their bodies immediately fitting together like they always have, the familarity always a comfort to the both of them.

 

“I almost had a heart attack you know?” Harry murmurs against Niall's lips.

 

“When?” Niall asked, wrapping both arms around Harry now, as Melody seems to have broken away from them and is chattering away to Lucky somewhere behind them.

 

“What do you mean when? When you sent our baby into that kitchen asking me if I want to marry you. Oh god it was so cute though. She was concentrating so hard and she was so serious. I'll never forget it. I'll never forget coming into this living room and seeing you sitting there looking nervous as fuck and just-just like my Niall. You're just my Niall and I can't...fuck I can't stop crying now.” Harry buries his head against Niall's shoulder while Niall laughs softly at him.

 

“Harry, shit do you realize you're going to be my husband now? I can call you my husband. I can talk to people and say 'well my husband this and my husband that' I can't fucking wait.” Niall's voice is laced with excitement and awe.

 

Harry laughs against Niall's neck, the puff of hair warm against his skin “Yes Niall. What did you think was going to happen when you asked me to marry you?”

 

“Shut up.” Niall pinches Harrys waist, making him squirm “I'm excited. I want to be your husband so bad. Please tell me we don't have to have a big, long engagement.”

 

“I'll marry you tomorrow if you want.” Harry murmurs against Niall's skin.

 

“Maybe not tomorrow but a couple weeks should be enough time to get our friends and family together right? A month even. As soon as possible. Then we'll go away for two weeks on a honeymoon and you can fuck me five times a day and Louis, Liam and Zayn can fight over who gets to take care of Melody. Yeah? Sound good?” Niall's talking fast he's so excited.

 

“Only five times a day Niall? Can probably manage even more than that if we take turns.” Harry giggles.

 

“Jesus. Okay. We can't discuss this right now. Child present and all that.” Niall takes a deep breath and blows it out “But tonight after you've had your way with me, then we'll talk. We'll stay up all night if we want to.”

 

“Okay.” Harry agrees easily. It doesn't matter to him. He's getting Niall, for the rest of his life, that's all that matters.

 

“And Harry? I was thinking...I've been thinking about this for awhile now but maybe as soon as we get married we can fill out all the paperwork to start the adoption process? Cause like, it could take a couple years and I know we'll be ready by then. I'm ready _now_ even. I was so scared Harry but I'm not anymore. I can do it, as long as I have you.”

 

Harry pulls back a little so he can cup Niall's cheek with his hands. He's smiling proudly at him, even though Niall can't see him. “Yeah baby, you can do it. You always could. Never doubted it for a minute.”

 

Niall smiles shyly, dipping his head a bit “No, you never did, did you? I love you Harry. Let's spend the next seventy years or so being happy and kicking ass together huh?”

 

Harry rubbed his thumbs over Niall's cheekbones then brought his lips down on his for a short kiss “Sounds good to me. I love you too, Niall.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of this story. I enjoyed writing it so much. I love Narry fluff so much so there was lots of that and (hopefully) some hot smut, lots of feels and all that. So it was very fun to write. I hope everyone who has read this story enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read it. It's a long story and I know some people aren't into that. So to everyone who had the patience to read it, I thank you so much and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I love to hear from you so if you have time to leave a comment I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
